Jared's Diary: Part One
by JLyman
Summary: This... is my diary. Nothing special... Except when you have your favorite characters living inside your house, and possibly everyone else from your favorite shows living on Earth! I hope nothing bad happens... I just jinxed myself, didn't I? :( Expect some comedy, action, drama, romance, and most importantly a slice of life. (Self Insert... literally) (REWRITE IN PROGRESS!)
1. September 5th, 2017

**So, here we are again. On a new story.**

 **I'm not gonna say much, but basically this is a new fresh start for me. This story is gonna be based off of my life, with the addition of me interacting with fictional characters, and the exception of a few personal things that I do not want to discuss.**

 **So yeah, this is basically my diary... sort of.**

 **Try not to tease or argue with me on the stuff I do normally. These are just my habits.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and lets get down with the first entry.**

 **Here we go!**

 **WARNING: Some of this story is based off on real events. It's not gonna be in this entry, but if you see future chapters that have specific content that upsets you, then I suggest you skip that part. Thank you.**

* * *

 **September 5th, 2017**

 **First-Person POV**

 **10:35am**

It was a normal day here in Accord, New York. A normal, relaxing day. But, it was also one of those days where you thought this was your last day on Earth.

 _Well, not really my last day on Earth. More like my last day of doing nothing important,_ I thought.

Hello, my name is Jared Lyman. And this is my last day on summer break. Tomorrow, I am going back to school for my senior year. And yes, _that_ senior year. This was my last year in high school. And to be honest, I don't feel nervous at all. I actually feel pretty sad. I mean, this is actually your last year where you can act like a kid. And the year after that, is where you have to go to college and act more independent.

Yeah, it sucks. But eh, what are you gonna do?

Anyway, right now I'm just lying on my bed watching videos of YouTube on my iPad. It's usually these days where I can get to relax. I would just sit in my room, watching TV or YouTube; with my Mom working across the hall, my Dad going to work in Red Hook, and my sister, Emily, who just recently started, going to college for her senior year in high school.

Yes, we're twins.

Now, I'm just trying to make this day last. And what better way to do that than watch videos of one of my favorite gaming channels on YouTube.

 _"Oh, I spawned right next to the train! *huff* *ffuh* *huff* *ffuh* *huff* *ffuh* *huff* *ffuh*"_

 _"Run, Micheal!"_

 _"I don't think I'm gonna catch up!"_

 _"No! That's too err..."_

 _"No, Gavin."_

 _"Gavin."_

 _"Ugh, bikers!"_

I laughed at the stupid stunt the people pulled in the video. Even the people in the video were laughing!

"God, I love Achievement Hunter," I squealed. And this wasn't the only video that was funny! I bet the other million people who watch these videos just laughed their asses off.

Achievement Hunter are the same guys who do Rooster Teeth, which are the same guys who created the shows that we watch today; more specifically "Red vs. Blue" and "RWBY". For me, I watch "RWBY" more than "Red vs. Blue". Don't get me wrong, "Red vs. Blue" is a great show! But I watch "RWBY" more because of its originality.

Anyway, as I-

"Alright, Jared! We're leaving in five minutes!", my mom called me from across the hall.

Oops, I forgot to tell you that my mom and I are gonna drop the garbage off today. Then we have to get some art supplies from my sister, who was just gonna finish her art class, and drive them home.

Its gonna take like half an hour. Won't be gone too long.

I put my iPad on my computer desk and walked out of my room.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

 **11:20am**

As the dark blue Subaru drove away from Jared's house, what they left behind was a female 5-year old golden retriever dog, who was upstairs in Jared's parent's bedroom sleeping, and a female 8-year old Calico cat, who was sleeping in the loft.

Usually, the dog would just hang around with the Lyman family, while the cat would just disappear; only appearing here and there at some points of the day, most often when she is hungry.

On every day, these pets would just wait for their owners to return from their jobs or chores. But today... today, things are gonna be a lot different. Not only this will affect the Lyman family, but it eventually affect everyone in the community forever.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared inside the house. The golden retriever, who was the closest to the light, was awaken by the sound of the light downstairs. The light shimmered from the doorway of the parents bedroom. A few seconds later, the light dims and then disappears.

Not a second later were there voices downstairs.

"Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, Rubes."

The first voices startled the dog a bit, as she got up from her bed and started walking out of the bedroom.

"Uh, where are we?"

"That is what I would like to know."

The dog was now walking across the hallway, as more voices were heard down below.

"Well, at least we still have our weapons."

"I wonder if anybody else-"

The voices suddenly stop as the dog took her first step down the stairs. The dog took a peek through the wooden bars of the stairs and saw eight people, six girls and two boys, standing in the kitchen.

"Ah, crap," the girl with black hair, and a black bow on, grumbles.

"DOGGIE!" the girls with black-red tinted hair, white hair, blonde hair, and orange hair screams with joy, as the golden retriever began running down the steps.

"RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!" the female golden retriever barks, as she began walking towards the group of people.

"Well, this is interesting," the girl with red hair smiles, as she watches some of her friends petting or hugging the dog.

"As much as I want to pet him or her, I don't think we should be here," the boy with blonde hair said.

"Your right, we need to find a way back home," the girl with black hair and bow replies. The girls, who were near the dog, got up from their petting session, and took note of what their friend said.

"And how are we gonna do that? We don't know where 'home' is," the girl with white hair said.

"I don't think we're gonna get home anytime soon," all of them turn towards where the final member was; a boy with black hair and a pink streak, who was standing outside on a deck.

The group, along with the dog, walks through the glass doorway, outside and saw what their friend was looking at. Outside, there were trees everywhere. They were standing near the edge of a hill, and miles away was another mountain where at its peak was a pointy structure; most likely a lighthouse.

"Where the hell are we!?" the girl with blonde hair yells.

"We are not at Beacon anymore," Ruby Rose mutters.

* * *

 **First-Person POV**

 **12pm**

"Thanks for helping me with the garbage today, Jared," my mom said as she drove us back home.

"Your welcome," I said, as the car drove up the hill, "So why didn't Emi (that's a nickname for my sister) take her car to the college, when she could just park there and get in your car and well you know?"

Truth be told, my sister gain her drivers license a few months ago. I was suppose to take my driving test at the same time as she was, but I had a tight schedule during that time. Regents was a pain in the butt for me, and if I were to take my Regents and my driving test at the same time, then I would've most likely failed either of them.

Since then, my parents were trying to reschedule that test. From what I know, I'll most likely take the test in November, right before winter arrives.

"She thought there was a thunderstorm today, and she didn't want to drive her car in the rain. So later today, I'm gonna go pick her up when her final class ends," my mom answers.

A few moments later, we reach our house, still beautiful as ever.

 _I need to get back into watching that video. I haven't finish it yet,_ Jared thought, as I got out of the car.

But, just as I got out of the car, I suddenly heard footsteps from inside. At first, I thought it was Sunny, our dog, running towards the front door. But then I knew that her footsteps wouldn't be this loud. My mom couldn't hear this as she was carrying my sister's art supplies back to her car for tomorrow.

 _It could be Dad coming home from work earlier today,_ I thought. I decided to go back inside and see if that was true. I quickly realized the front door was unlocked when I open it. In all honesty, I hoped that there was a mugger in our house. No one had ever robbed our house before, since we were so isolated. So, there was a very slim chance for that to happen. But you can never know for sure.

My dog, Sunny, walks up to me, panting happily. "Hey, Sunny," I greeted her, by patting her head. "Is Dad home?" As a reply, Sunny turns around and walks away from me. "I guess she's signaling me to follow her."

As I did that, I noticed some things out of order. The door on the other side of the dining room table was open. "That's weird. I don't remember opening it."

The tray of cookies on the kitchen table; some of them were missing. "I don't remember eating those cookies."

The bathroom light, that was near the kitchen, was on. "And I don't remember turning on that light."

Yeah, someone was definitely inside my house. But there was something weird about this. Excluding the cookies, nothing was missing, and if something was missing, there would've been a lot of empty spaces. I'm glad Sunny was alright. I hope Nutmeg, my cat, was alright as well.

I hadn't realize until now, that Sunny stopped in front of me. We were now in the living room. I could see Sunny looking up towards the loft. I followed her and saw nothing. Someone must be deeper in the loft.

I now wasn't really sure of this guy was a mugger or not. If this person was homeless, then that would be okay. If this was entirely random, then I don't know what to do. Besides, I got school tomorrow. I'm not sure what me and my family would do if we have some stranger(s) in our house.

"I don't know who's there, but whoever you are, you can come out," I called out towards whoever was up there. I know it was risky for me to do this, but I didn't really had a choice. I could've called my mom out, but I'm not sure if that would've make things better.

There was no reply. "Look, I'm not here to harm you, but my family lives here. My mom's gonna be inside here any second now. We can talk about this together."

There was still no reply. I sighed. "I know who ate the cookies."

"It wasn't me!"

My eyes suddenly shot wide open as I heard that voice. It sounded so... familar.

No... it can't be.

 _Itcan'tbeitcan'tbeitcan'tbeitcan'tbeitcan'tbeitcan'tbeitcan'tbe,_ my thoughts were on rewind, as I carefully raced up the stairs to the loft.

This isn't happening. This isn't happening.

This is not real. This is not real!

Is this real?

Is this really happening!?

HAVE MY DREAMS BECOME REALITY!?

I reached the top.

I looked straight.

And there they were.

The hair.

The eyes.

The attire.

Even the voice.

I quickly covered my mouth, trying not to freak out. I was not sure what to do. It felt like my whole world came crashing down on me, then quickly just rebuild itself.

I mean look at Volume 3 and 4; a lot of crazy shit happen! And don't get me started on Volume 5, because I do not want to predict anything yet!

Oh my god, I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!

"Um sir, are you okay?"

Oh shit, Pyrrha's talking to me!

Wait...

PYRRHA IS TALKING TO ME!

SHE'S ALIVE!

"Jared, are you up there?"

Shit again, my mom's still here!

AND SHE IS RIGHT BELOW US!

What's gonna happen if she sees these guys!? How am I gonna to tell her that their anime characters!?

 _Meowrrr_

Suddenly, Nutmeg appears behind the old television. All eyes, including mine, were on her, as she race-walked across the room and down the steps behind me.

"Well, at least she clawed me down," I muttered, just realizing I made a mistranslation... or a bad pun in Yang's terms. Good thing my hands were covering my mouth when I said that. Now they were down to my sides.

But I still got to explain this to my Mom. What am I suppose to do!? If I lied to her, it's just gonna make things more complicated. If I did told her truth... actually I don't know how she's gonna react. I mean, she never watch RWBY before; so that's a starter. But that's gonna make things harder.

Damnit.

"I'll be right back," I finally answered to Pyrrha's question. I then walked down the stairs where my mother was waiting for me.

My mom quickly notices the weird look on my face. "Are you okay, Jared?"

I sighed heavily, and look at her plainly for a few seconds, "Mom, this may sound.. a bit strange, but have you ever thought of your own favorite characters coming to life and started roaming around inside our home?"

Mom lowered her eyebrows and said, "Not really, no. Why does that sound strange to you?"

"Well, its like this," I began, fiddling my fingers, "Your having a dream where you and some characters from a series are having a good time. You go exploring, have adventures, talk to one another; it's great. But then, all of a sudden, you wake up and realize that that wasn't real. You get me so far?"

"Yes," my mom nodded.

I then pulled my iPhone from my pants pocket, tap the iTunes app, and quickly found some RWBY music. I then showed my mom the album cover. "You heard this before, right?" I asked.

"Yah, we played some of these songs on the road while we were in Florida. You said that this music came from a web series?" my mom replied.

"It does," I replied. I then gave my iPhone to my mom. "Can you hold this for a minute? I need to show you something." I walk back up the stairs, but not before I looked back at her mid-way. "Don't freak out, ok?"

I could still feel the confused look on my mom's face, as I continued up the stairs. As I tried my best to keep all my excitement within me, I distract myself on how would my father and my sister would react. I mean, my father may have the same reaction as my mother. But my sister,... well she doesn't know RWBY that much as I did. Even so, no matter how much she knows, she's gonna have a reaction like I had several seconds ago.

Might have to worry about that later.

* * *

 **3:05pm**

My mom's reaction was better than expected. Turns out, just as I predicted, she didn't freak out like I did. She was still surprised and shocked about seeing these characters in real life. She was speechless after that... but I'm glad she didn't pass out.

It was awkward for me to not pronounce some of my favorite characters by name. I can already tell that they were confused when they first saw me react to them being in my house!

I can now already see what the scenario of what it'll be like for the rest of the day. I hope some of it doesn't turn out to be true.

It's been a few hours since then. My mom just left a few minutes ago to go pick up my sister from her school; most likely trying to think of something else after what happen earlier. With her gone, I think this may be the only time for me to explain to them about... well everything!

Right now, I was laying my head down on the kitchen table, with my hands resting in my hair. I could feel their eyes looking straight at me. They were all standing or sitting on the other chairs; RWBY on the right side and JNPR on the left.

 _This is just crazy! It's like one of those fanfics where some fictional character is teleported to this world, and they have to live their days with someone they barely know about, until he or she or they can find a way back home!,_ I thought.

Don't get me wrong, I completely enjoy them being here! But now, I know why when people say the truth hurts: They. Are. Fictional. Characters. They WILL find out about their existence, eventually! There's no use of lying to them. It'll make things look bad!

I finally shifted my head up and saw them still looking at me; a few even looking concerned. Sunny was there, resting right next to my chair.

This is real. There's no use in denying it.

Goddamnit.

"I'm just going to be honest here," I began, mustering up all the courage within me, "And with my honesty, this may result into my death sentence." I can see Ruby, Yang, and Jaune raise an eyebrow. Even if they were from an anime, the way they were created was perfect in my opinion. "I know all about you people, specifically. And it's not about what happen on the news. I know _everything._ I know your names," I started counting down with my fingers, "I know your past. I know your secrets. And I may possibly know the future."

"Your kidding," I looked directly at Weiss, who obviously was annoyed. "How can you know something that only we know to ourselves? That's just physically, no _mentally_ , impossible... Unless your stalking us," she glared at me.

I already knew this would come out of the nicknamed 'Ice Queen'; so I wasn't affected by it. "You don't believe me? Fine, I'll prove it to you. First off, I'll start off with something light,"

I then turn my head towards Jaune. _Goddamnit, this is going to suck,_ I thought, as I began to tell them their dirtiest secrets yet.

"Jaune, I know you fake your transcripts to get into Beacon, and I know that your undergoing training with Pyrrha. It's okay, your secret's safe with me," I noticed Jaune looking down a bit. Even though he could be shocked by what I just said, hearing this again can make him feel embarrassed. It's okay, buddy. I know how you feel.

I watched Pyrrha rest a hand on his shoulder, most likely comforting him. I came this far. I'm not gonna stop, now. "Pyrrha, I know you have a crush on Jaune." I now watch the nicknamed 'Invincible Girl' jump a bit; frowning and blushing madly. Everyone else, was just looking at her. Which was actually kinda weird, to be honest. You never really get to see someone blush like that in real life.

"It's okay, young love is natural. We all have it. I mean," I point my finger at Blake, who noticed from, as I can see, but her faunus ears twitching... seriously, I am barely holding myself together from touching those, "you Blake have a crush on Sun," a pink dust appeared on her cheeks, as she blinked. I then point my finger at Weiss, " you Weiss have a crush on Neptune," A dark red blush appeared on her cheeks, as I pointed at Nora and Ren, "and I know you two have a crush on each other. You could say that your not 'together-together', Nora. But, I can see it." Nora was blushing a bit, frowning, while Ren had a light pink dust on his cheeks, as well.

Okay, this is just embarrassing.

"I'm gonna move on, because I don't want to get into your love life that much," I said, as I continued on. I then turn towards Ruby, "Ruby, I know you love cookies," then at Nora again, "and I know you love pancakes, Nora. Basically, I can see that's your favorite foods."

I looked back at Blake, who was still blushing a little. "Blake, I know what you've been hiding. And I'm not talking about your former membership in the White Fang, but that book you always read when no one's looking. 'Nuff said; no offense," I put my hand up, to show that I was not insulting her; even though she was blushing a lot more than just a few moments ago.

"And finally, Yang," I said, as she looked back at me, "If I were to cut at least _one tiny strand of your hair_... you would kill me. No, seriously, you would obliterate me. I have no aura."

I then stopped and look at everyone's faces. They all look shocked; depending on how wide their eyes were. I was pretty sure this would happen. I heavily sighed. "Now do you believe me?... I can stop. I don't want to torture you guys," I said, lowering my eyebrows a bit.

"No, no,.. we believe you," Pyrrha hesitantly answered, who was still blushing a bit.

"How... do you know all of this?" Blake slowly asked.

I lowered my eyebrows a bit more, "This will shock you the most." I stood up from my seat and started walking upstairs. "I'll be right back."

It took a few moments to bring my iPad back down with me. I set Youtube up with the Volume 1 opening of RWBY; full screen. I really did not want to do this. But, I have no choice. Either show them this, or lie to them. I didn't know which way was worst or best.

I sat back down in my seat. I then place the iPad on the table and slid it towards the middle, to allow everyone to see. "This will explain everything."

I tap the play button.

* * *

 **3:30pm**

 _I'm glad Emi doesn't have to see this,_ I thought.

It's been like 10 minutes after the video ended. There was an eerie silence in the house. Teams RWBY and JNPR were still looking at the screen.

Oh god, what am I suppose to say now?

I mean... think about this for a minute. If you had to be in a situation similar to this, what would you do?

That's the hardest part.

"You said.. that you knew the future," I looked at Ruby, who had a somewhat sad and confused look on her face, "Did you saw that on here?"

"...Yes," I hesitantly answered.

Ruby stared at me for a few moments, her face now having a straight look. "Was it a good future?" she asked again.

"...Before I answer that, I want to ask you guys one thing," everyone looked at me again, as I paused for a moment, "What was the last thing you remember before arriving at my house?"

It took several moments for RWBY and JNPR to collect their thoughts. I was waiting patiently, as I looked at my iPad for a second. It shouldn't too long before Mom and Emi get back home. Wonder how am I gonna explain it to my sister?

"We were at the concession stands during the Vytal Festival. We just won our first match," Yang started the flashback.

Ah, shit.

Volume 3; Episode 1.

Round One.

From the information I have collected, most of Volume 3 was set _a few days_ , 4 or 5 tops, before the Fall of Beacon. Which meant that they were _very_ lucky.

"We just finished talking to Emerald-," Ruby began.

My hands underneath the table quickly clenched into fists.

 _Fuck you, Emerald,_ I thought.

Her and me go a long way. In the beginning, I wasn't really focused on her for the most part, since I'd focused on the main antagonists at the time; Torchwick and Cinder. Adam doesn't count, because he didn't really play a major role up until the last episodes of Volume 3.

Anyway, when the Volume 3 trailer came out, I just had this deep gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I totally didn't expect the events of the last episodes; same to all the other viewers that saw it for the first time.

The way they portrayed Episode 9 was heart wrenching!

When that episode was nearing its end, I virtually gave Emerald the finger.

Yep, that's right!

I gave a fictional character the FRICKIN' FINGER!

I then slowly unclenched my hands.

After a few months passed, I gained some mentality and thought... well.. it wasn't really Emerald's fault in the first place. I mean, I would say that she was on the run, trying to survive, before Cinder brought her in. Most likely, this is all that she has now, and she has got to do what Cinder says,... or else.

So, in layman's terms, the one that I should've truly blamed was Cinder.

"-before we went to a noodle stand near us," Ruby finished.

"I would've paid the food, but 'mysteriously' my credit card would not work," Weiss said; her voice sounded a bit sarcastic.

 _Karma's a bitch,_ I thought. I couldn't blame her. Her whole family, excluding her sister Winter and her butler Klein, are a bunch of pricks.

Power corrupts. Everyone. Everywhere.

"Good thing we came along. Otherwise, things would've turn out bad for your four," Ren said, mentioning JNPR's arrival.

"Yah, by the way, thanks again for that," Blake smiled.

"No problem. It's what friends are for," Pyrrha smiled back.

"Anyway, we were just talking about how we were gonna win the tournament and... actually weren't you guys suppose to fight next?" Ruby looked at Jaune.

"Yah, we were gonna fight a team from Haven," Jaune answered.

That's right. JNPR was gonna fight ABRN. And after that SSSN was gonna fight... Indigo? I think? I couldn't remember all the team's names from the tournament.

"We _were_ gonna fight them! But then suddenly this flashing light appeared out of nowhere and quickly sucked us in! It was everywhere! I thought I went blind after that!" Nora said.

"And then, we ended up here," Ren finished.

"...That's it?" I asked. To be honest, their story was actually simple. I mean, this 'flashing light', was... kinda lame. But, it still felt... intriguing.

"Yep, that's it," Yang answered.

"And this 'flashing light'.. you said it was everywhere. How far did it go?" I asked again.

"We don't know, really. Maybe it was like 10 yards, or a mile, or... maybe more?" Ruby guessed.

They don't know?

Well, shit.

This may not be good.

I mean, if Team SSSN, CFVY, CRDL, the professors of Beacon, Ozpin, Zwei, Taiyang, Qrow, Winter, Ironwood, Penny, Blake's parents... Oscar, maybe? And basically everyone else that is good is here, then that's a given bonus.

But, what about the bad guys? Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Roman, Neo, Adam and his fraction of the White Fang, Raven and her tribe, Tyrian, Hazel, that other guy I forgot his name, and... **Salem.** Shit, if she and the Grimm are on Earth,... then... oh man, I don't want to go there!

And what about... shit, again! Amber! If she's here or not, then she needs medical attention quick and FAST!

"Hey, are you ok?" I lost my train of thought and heard Jaune speaking to me. Everyone else was looking a bit concerned about me.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that... whoever was in that light,.. they could be anywhere. And I mean, _anywhere_ ," I answered. I just remembered that I still have to answer Ruby's question. "And to answer your question, Ruby," said girl looked directly at me, along with her friends, "about if your future was gonna be good, then...," I looked down a bit, hesitating. But, before I could finish, I also saw Ruby looking down.

She must've knew what the answer was.

"...What would happen?" Ruby slowly said.

Damnit. I knew she was gonna ask that next!

"I shouldn't say," I answered, now looking at my feet. "But,... if you really want to know, then...," I then looked at Pyrrha, then at Yang's right arm, "lets just say that your gonna face a lot of obstacles... and they may affect you permanently."

I didn't want to just straight up and say 'your friends die and your team gets disbanded'. It would create a lot of social conflicts with each other. Its probably better to tell them the events one-by-one... later.

"You may probably still be wondering where you are now,.. right?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

They all blinked at me.

They all face palmed, or just nudged their noses in Blake and Ren's cases.

They forgot.

"Well, you're not on Remnant anymore, which explains the technology and what I showed you earlier. Right now, you are on a planet called Earth; right in Accord; New York State; of the United States of America. Your probably wondering 'what is a state?' or 'why is this New York State within something much bigger?'. Well, I'll give you a brief description. A state is like a territory of our country, which is the United States of America. To add to that, a country on Earth is basically a kingdom on Remnant. The state of New York is one of fifty states in the USA. And just like your kingdoms, we have our cities and villages in between; with Accord being one of those villages," I explained.

"Are there defenses for your cities?" Pyrrha asked me.

"Nope," I quickly respond.

"But, should your people do that to fend off the Grimm?" Blake asked.

"Well, you see, that's the difference between Earth and Remnant. There is no Grimm on this planet. In fact, there's no Faunas either! Just humans and animals," I answered, as I pat Sunny, who was still right next to me. I can see that Blake was surprised to hear that. You would know if you were in her place, right now. "I know it sounds weird to hear about this. But,... you may not be alone. I mean, if that 'flashing light' covered the entire city of Vale, then all the other Faunas that attended the Vytal Festival could be here, as well. People like Velvet and Sun," I reassured her. There's also Neon, but I can't mention her because Yang and Weiss haven't met her and Flynt yet. And there's also Adam... _shit!_

"This world seems to be very peaceful, from the way you said it," Ren said.

I scratched my head a bit when Ren said that. "Well, you could say that. There has been violent conflicts throughout my world's history. But, some of those events didn't solve everything. Those conflicts resulted into even more conflicts. Some of them are still going on today," I said.

Weiss sighed at what I said. "You can't escape violence, can you?" she said.

I shook my head. "Nope, you can't." I can't believe I agreed with a fictional character; and with Weiss of all people!

It makes sense.

"But, that's a topic for another time. There is still one more thing I would like to discuss with you all," I crossed my arms, as I continued, "What did you do in my house, while me and my mother were gone?"

Most of the group shifted a little when I said that. Only Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha remained calm, but I can tell they were feeling embarrassed, as well.

It actually took like a few minutes before someone finally spoke up.

"Well...," Ruby began.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

 **11:22am**

 _"Okay, everyone. Lets just calm down and think about this for a moment," Ruby said, as the rest of her friends continued looking out at the horizon._

 _"How are we suppose to calm down, sis? We don't know where we are!" Yang shouted._

 _"Well, lets just think about the positive stuff, first. We could've landed in the middle of nowhere. And that did not happen!" Ruby reassured her._

 _"She is right, you know," both half-sisters turn to Blake, "We could have landed in a forest, or maybe somewhere at sea."_

 _"Doesn't this house feel a little strange to you guys?" Weiss asked them._

 _"What do you mean?" Jaune said, confused._

 _"Look around you! This house would've been long gone to the Grimm. So why is it still standing?," Weiss explained. She was right. There was nothing but trees, rocks, and dirt. It felt so... isolated._

 _"Probably, the people that live here could be smart, have very strong auras, or maybe they have a lot of experience," Pyrrha guessed._

 _"Then why do they have a dog with them? Not that I'm complaining," Weiss smiled, as she pet Sunny, who was sitting next to her._

 _"Maybe they found the dog lost and decided to take him or her in," Ren guessed, as well._

 _"No, it's a girl," Ruby said, crouching down at Sunny's level._

 _"Really?" all her friends said at the same time._

 _"Yah, because she has a pink collar," Ruby smiled._

 _Nora gasped. "She knows my favorite color!"_

 _"Or it could be just a coincidence," Ren reassured her._

 _"Either way, Weiss is right. It does seem a bit strange for this house to be here. Maybe, we should look around and see what we can find?" Ruby suggested._

 _"Um, isn't that breaking and entering?" Blake said, a bit opposed to the idea._

 _"Hey, if we don't break anything, then the owners won't notice a thing," Yang reassured her partner, as she started walking back inside._

 _Eventually, without second or third thoughts, Teams RWBY and JNPR went back inside the Lyman household._

* * *

 **First-Person POV**

 **3:37pm**

"So, the reason you all went through my house is because you thought my family had some defense mechanism or this powerful weapon to keep the Grimm at bay?" I said.

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes. That's exactly what we did," Yang answered back.

"Well,.. that seems to be the proper way to solve it," I said, which actually surprised everyone.

"Wait, your not mad?" Jaune said.

"Why would I be mad? You did what any Huntsman or Huntress would ever do: you scouted out, looked for clues, come up with a solution, and then neutralize the threat if necessary or inform the nearest official," I explained, which makes a lot of sense. I may not be a Huntsman, or in the military, but I do know some tactics.

That's what you get for playing too many first-person shooters.

"Huh, that sounds very clever of you," Pyrrha complimented.

"Thanks," I replied, "So, what did you guys find interesting in my house?" The gang looks at each other. I sigh. "It's okay for you guys to tell me. Besides, you probably must've found or interact with something that you have never seen before in your lives."

Look at the iPad and iPhone, for example. Those don't exist on Remnant.

"I'll start," Blake said, after some hesitation.

"Yah,... me too," Yang joined in.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

 **11:28am**

 _For what she has seen so far, Blake can slightly compare this house to her parents house in Menagerie. She and the rest of her friends had started looking around; to see if there was something that help protect it from the Grimm, or any reason on why it was so far out from the higher populated areas._

 _Everyone had split up, each one taking a room or more in the building. For her and Yang, they decided to search the living room. The living room consisted of a couch, with a flat-screen TV in front, and a couple of the small tables, with one of them having a lamp. Next to the TV, was a fireplace, and in the corner was a spiral staircase which led to a basement. There was also a couple of doors; with the first, right next to them, leading outside, and another showing a bathroom. And last but not least, there was turned-off fan right above them._

 _"To be honest, this room kinda reminds me back at home," Yang said, who also felt some similarity with the stranger's house. The way part of the living room was set up, looked like how her living room was._

 _"Was your house a log cabin?" Blake asked, as she can already tell what this building looked like in the outside, since almost all the walls in every room she'd seen so far were entirely made out of wood._

 _"Yep, but not as wide as this one," Yang answered, "So, uh, where should we start?" she said, as she clap her hands together._

 _Blake turns around and looks up at a room above them. As they were entering the living room, she noticed that the ceiling to the hallway behind them was much lower. Now that she got a closer look, Blake notice the room above her and Yang was much dimmer than the living room. What's more to that, was her faunas ears kept twitching as she got closer to it._

 _"You can start looking around here, while I look over there," Blake turn towards her partner, as she said that._

 _Yang looks back and then up at where Blake was mentioning. She nods in approval, and starts heading over to the TV. "If you find anything, shout it out, okay?" Yang said._

 _"Sure," Blake replies, as she starts_ _heading towards the staircase that leads up to the room above._

 _It was only a matter of time when she reached the top. There was a small window that shed some light into the room. But, with some light or not, Blake could see things perfectly. To the left and the edge of the room, was a couch. On the upper right corner, was another TV. On the upper left corner, was a small table that had a dozen or more cases. Blake was interested in those cases, but was more interesting was what was right below the window; a big wide container that was stick by some fabric on either side._

 _Blake walks towards the container. It had a few buttons; with one having the word 'On' and another having the word 'Temp.'. "Temperature?" she guessed. That made her relieved a bit. The machine was kinda like the fan in the living room. Blake was cautious. She wasn't sure what to expect inside this stranger's house. Even if there was nothing suspicious, she couldn't count that out, yet._

 _Suddenly, her ears twitched again, a lot more violently than last time. Blake quickly turn around and looked at what was behind her, her hand gripping on Gambol Shroud; on her back._

 _But, sadly, what she thought was a threat, wasn't a threat at all._

 _Laying lazily on the couch was a cat, with white, black, and orange fur; now fully awake from Blake's sudden movements. Blake was a bit embarrassed by this, as she let go of her of her grip on her weapon. How can she not notice this cat that was a few feet from her? In fact, how can a cat mess up with her ears?_

 _"Well, I am a cat faunas. So, it makes sense," she muttered. Blake had rarely saw a cat before in her life. So, seeing one right now, actually made her feel... comfortable. Like she and the cat had some mutual connection._

 _It was weird._

 _As she thought of that, the cat jumped off of the couch and began walking towards her. Blake notices and crouches down, as the cat walks closer. The cat stops and looks up at her._

 _There was a moment of silence as Blake and the cat stares at each other._

 _The cat suddenly jumps onto Blake's lap, making her fall down on her butt. She looks down at the cat, as it lays down on her torso and closes its eyes._

 _The cat began purring._

 _Blake did not know how to feel about this. On one hand, she felt surprised by the cat's sudden actions. She just wanted to get the cat off of her, but then she realized that might not be the best option. On the other hand, she felt, surprisingly, relaxed and good. Like another part of her was just found._

 _Blake slowly smiles softly at the cat, who was now sleeping again. "Maybe, I can get used to this," she mutters, as she began petting the cat._

 **(A/N: I AM NOT SHIPPING BLAKE WITH MY CAT, IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR THINKING!)**

 _Meanwhile, downstairs, Yang was still looking around. So far, there was not much. There were a couple of pictures on the wall. One had a group of men in the wilderness. Another was a self-portrait of an old couple, smiling._

 _There was also a wide window that showed a gap between one part of the house and another._

 _The TV was nice. It didn't look outdated. Simple._

 _However, there was one thing that had Yang curious. Under the cable box, which was under the TV, was a set of cases; half of them were white, while the other half was blue. She also noticed that beside the cable box was two separate machines, which were stacked on top of each other. On top of the first machine, were a few strange objects that she wasn't familiar with._

 _"First cases, then... whatever that is," Yang muttered, as she reaches for a white case. She grabs it out of the collection and looks at the cover._

 _She blushes._

 _The cover showed a muscular man, his head down, shirtless, carrying two big gauntlets, much bigger than hers, both shaped into a lion's head. The most noticeable feature of the man was his red tattoos; one having curved his left eye up to the forehead, one having curved from the left side of the waist up to his left shoulder, and one almost shaped like a horse shoe on his left arm._

 _Above the man were the words 'God of War Saga'._

 _Yang low-whistles, "Better not let Ruby see this." She decided that it was best to put the case back, for now._

 _She then reaches for a blue case and grabs it out of the collection. She looks at the cover, which showed something a lot different than the last one. The cover showed a great beast. The strangest thing was that the beast was made out of weird objects that stick together; thus creating its body. Right below the beast was, what looks like, a miniaturized version of it, alongside a young teenaged boy and an aged man with glasses, who was holding a lantern._

 _Right in the middle of the cover was the word 'Knack'._

 _"This seems more appropriate," Yang mutters._

 _She then looks at one of the objects on top of the first machine. She grabs it with her other hand and looks at it. The object consists of many buttons. On the right was four buttons, each one having a different shape; the top a triangle, the left a square, the right a circle, and the bottom an X. On the left was siimilar to the buttons on the right, but the buttons on the left were arrows; with the tip points heading towards the center. On the center of the object were two circular.. things. And on top of the left and right sides were four buttons, each side having two each._

 _"Wait a minute," Yang suddenly found a connection. She puts the object on the table and looks back at the blue case. She finds a small opening on the right side. She splits it, opening the case, and finds a disc inside, alongside a small packet._

 _She then looks back at the object, then at the two machines, and then at the collection. "Are these... video games?" Yang was a bit shocked at this. She and Ruby, and sometimes Uncle Qrow, would play video games at home or at Beacon, when the team had free time. So why does this stranger have video games in his/her house? And why was this person's way of video games look so... different? The way she plays them was on her scroll._

 _It didn't make any sense._

 _"Hey Blake, did you find anything yet?" Yang stood up and called out to her partner from the room above._

 _Blake was suddenly brought back from a trance when Yang's voice was heard. Before that, she was solely focusing on the cat that was still sleeping on her lap. It almost brought her to sleep, too. She blushed from embarrassment. The cat made her feel so relaxed, she completely forgot about what she and everyone else was doing._

 _"Blake?" Yang called out again._

 _"N-No, nothing yet. There is something that I have already checked but it's nothing to worry about," Blake finally answered._

 _Yang raised an eyebrow by her friend's stuttering. She didn't know what was up there, but hearing her friend answering like that, made her feel a bit worried. Maybe she was focusing on the thing that she mentioned? Possibly. She'll have to talk to her about that later._

 _"Okay, then. If you anything else, let me know," Yang said, before returning her focus on the game and the controller._

* * *

 **First-Person POV**

 **3:40pm**

I blinked.

Blake had her head down on the table, her hands resting on her head, most likely blushing again from embarrassment. Yang was laughing a bit from the story they just finished. Everyone else was looking at the two, either from across the table or just turning their heads.

 _Good ole' Nutmeg,_ I thought, as I breathe out through my nose. I couldn't blame Blake. She had it coming, when she and her friends first set foot in my house. Nutmeg would usually hide from new visitors. Once she gets to know them, Nutmeg would come out from her hiding place and join the crew. But for her to get use to someone like Blake that quickly? It makes sense. Besides Neon, Blake is basically the closest thing to a cat; in Nutmeg's eyes.

"There, there Blake. It's okay for you to like a cat. I mean, I like cats, as well, even though I don't have one," Ruby patted her friend's back.

"Yah, liking cats isn't that bad," Yang added, who just calm down from her laughing.

 _Meow_

Suddenly, Nutmeg decided to join in by jumping onto the dining table. This startled everyone a bit, expect for me and Blake, whose faunas ears were twitching again.

I watch Nutmeg walking towards Blake. As she got closer, Nutmeg nudged her head on Blake's head, her ears connecting to Blake's ears. Just as she did that, Nutmeg lazily sits down beside Blake and closes her eyes. She then begins to purr.

"And speaking of cats, here's one now!" Yang called out. Everyone else, including me, chuckles.

I smile softly, as I watch the scene in front of me. I'm now glad that they came here before Beacon fell.

Otherwise,... these events would've happen differently.

"By the way, um... Jared, is it?" I looked at Yang, who was now looking at me.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to say that I introduce myself to them before my mother left to go pick up my sister.

I nodded in confirmation, as Yang continued, "Those video games that you have, I noticed a logo on the bottom left corner. It had a different letter from the games I seen. Care to explain what that is?"

"Those letters are based off on what the game includes. It also states the 'rating' for a certain age group. There's an E, E 10, T, and M rating. The E rating stands for 'Everyone'. E rated games include cartoon or mild violence and mild language. Basically, it's kid-friendly. The E 10 rating is like the E rating, but a bit different. The E 10 rating is for people that are ten years or older. This rating contains a little higher level of violence and language, but it's still kid-friendly. The T rating is much different. The T rating stands for 'Teen'. It contains content for people who are 13 years or older, such as blood, mild use of strong language, and basically what the game's theme is about. So your safe to play games with those ratings, but maybe not a game with an M rating. The M rating stands for 'Mature'. These games contain strong content for, you can say, adults. It contains strong language, blood and gore, nudity, and strong sexual themes. So yeah, that's the gist of it," I explained.

"I remember seeing the 'God of War' game having an M rating," Yang said. "Why do you have an M rating game? Does your parents play it?"

"No, I play it," I answered, "I-I-I know that sounds a bit off to some of you guys, but my parents allow me to play these games because they thought I was ready. I mean, I am 17 years old so... yeah."

I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about me playing an M rated game. Sure, there was nudity. But that doesn't mean I'm crazed for it.

Seriously, I'm not.

"...works for me," Ren surprisingly agreed. All of his friends looked at him shocked, except Nora, who actually had a feeling of understanding. "We all got to learn some important aspects in life, right?"

I knew what he meant by that. He had tragically lost his parents at a young age when his home village was attacked. Nora was there that same night, so I knew what she felt, too.

Eventually, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay," I started, "Now that's settled it, is there anyone else who would like to discuss on what they found?"

"I'll go," Ruby began.

"As will I," Weiss added.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

 **11:27am**

 _"So Weiss, which room do you want to choose?" Ruby asked said heiress._

 _Weiss looks at her partner, dumbfounded. "Does it really matter?" she said._

 _While Blake and Yang decided to take the living room, Ruby and Weiss chose to see what's upstairs._

 _When they walked up the stairs, they both quickly noticed something. Near the stairs, was a desk fillled with pens, pencils, paper, and other stuff, including a small computer and another thing that they couldn't recognize, but it had a logo that said 'HP'._

 _To the left side was a bunch of pictures sticking to the wall. All the pictures showed different people, or someone new with the same group of people._

* * *

 **First-Person POV**

 **3:41pm**

"Wait, I need to clarify this, before we continue," Weiss stop the flashback and looks at me, "What is that spot in your house? Is it some kind of office?"

I nodded, "Yes, my mom works there. It's part of her job. She usually takes calls from other people that work in the business she's with. Sometimes, once or twice a month, she goes to her business in the city. And those pictures by her desk, those are just memories."

"I remember seeing a sticker close to a picture with two cute babies. It said 'Two cold ones, and make it snappy!'," Ruby commented.

I frowned a bit when she said that. The picture she referred to was me and my sister in Florida. Two empty milk bottles were by our side, as we were sleeping in the shade.

I don't remember that day, since I was so young.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

 **11:28am**

 _As the two walks past the desk, they both notice a bathroom to the left. The bathroom they saw was very well designed._

 _It reminded Weiss of the bathrooms in her household._

 _Anyway, now Ruby and Weiss were staring at two more rooms; both rooms side by side. There was a third room off to the side, but they decided to search that room together later._

 _"Well, I don't want the room that has all the boring stuff," Ruby stated._

 _Weiss just rolled her eyes. "You know what, lets just not argue right now. Look, I'll take the one on the right, while you take the one on the left," she then turns to her partner and smirks, "And if you find something that's interesting, then you can show that with me. Sounds alright with you?"_

 _Ruby smiles back and said, "If that's okay with you, then it's okay with me."_

 _With the agreement on the line, they both went to their according rooms._

 _Ruby's room was... interesting._

 _In front of her was a bed; the blanket wasn't laid out appropriately and there was a pillow, along with a normal pillow right next to it, stretched out on the left side._ _Next to the bed was a night table containing all sorts of stuff, besides the lamp. Next to the table was a bedroom drawer._

 _There was a closet that was almost hidden from the doorway. Inside were clothes hanging on a dresser and, underneath the dresser, was a shelf full of more random stuff Ruby couldn't recognize. There was also two bookshelves, one by the door and the other by the bed._

 _Above the bookshelf near the bed, was a small TV._

 _On the right side of the room was a glass desk. On it was a computer, much bigger than the one on the wooden desk by the stairs. A rotating chair, with a cushion on top, was placed near the glass desk._

 _"Huh, what a coincidence," Ruby muttered. The room she was in reminded her of her bedroom back in Patch. "And the walls are painted blue. Guess that sums up who lives here."_

 _A man lives here._

 _Suddenly, Ruby noticed something on the bed that wasn't there before... or maybe something she hasn't seen when she walked in here._

 _On the bed was a square-shaped tablet. It looked similar to a Scroll, but it had a black case. The case also had an small curve, showing a button that was barely visible to her._

 _Next to the tablet was a pair of headphones. "You know, that reminds me. I haven't used my headphones in a while," Ruby muttered. The last time she can remember using hers was back when Roman Torchwick attempted to rob the Dust shop she was in._

 _Still, besides the headphones, that black tablet gave off an eerie feeling, making the red-hooded girl curious. Not backing out from this, Ruby walks over to the tablet. She sits down on the bed and grabs the tablet._

 _She then presses the button. Suddenly, the screen lights up. The background was a huge ocean wave, frozed in the middle of turning over. On top, showed today's date:_

 _ **11:31**_

 _ **Tuesday, September 5th**_

 _"Well, at least this thing has the date correct... I think," Ruby said. She didn't really focus on the date that much, only if something important was going to happen to herself, her team, and/or the rest of her friends._

 _She then notice what was on the bottom of the screen. It had the words:_

 _ **Press home to unlock**_

 _"Home?" Ruby mutters, confused. "Does it mean the house?" She then taps the bed._

 _Nothing happen._

 _"Why isn't it wor-," Ruby then realized what it meant. She looks at the button and presses it again._

 _Then, with no second to spare, the screen shifts into something entirely different. It shows a man holding a rocket launcher, next to another man who was not looking too good. There was also two more people, driving away on a motorcycle. The weird thing is that none of the characters look real at all._

 _"I think this is a video game," Ruby guessed, as she saw a set of words at the bottom of the screen; 'Get the Balls'. "That must be the objective. Why balls, though?"_

 _She would have to find out, if she wanted to play the video._

 _And that is what she is going to do._

 _Ruby grab the headphones and put them over her head. "I guess this guy wouldn't mind if I played at least one video, right?" she mutters._

 _After a second or two pass, Ruby pressed play._

"Oh, it's right next to us!"

"Yeah, Rimbo Slice has it."

 _Ruby chuckled, as one of the guys in the video nickname the homeless man._

"We gotta, we gotta get it."

"Yah, we literally didn't see it. We just drove away."

 _Just as one of the guys was saying that, one of the players, named Ryan on the upper left corner of the screen, aimed his rocket launcher at the man with the balls. "Why is he doing that?" Ruby was a bit surprised by Ryan's actions. She also felt like laughing, for some reason._

 _The CPU freaked out by Ryan's actions and crouch down right next to the bikes._

"This is how it works."

"We just started at it."

"I know, we just drove away."

 _The men on the bike, most likely Ryan's friends, just arrived back at the starting point._

"Alright, you need to get it. Kill him."

"Where is it?"

 _Ruby chuckled again; she didn't know why but the scene she was watching felt... funny._

"Kill him! It's the guy! Your looking at him!"

"I don't wanna-"

"FUCKING KILL HIM, RYAN!"

"I can't, because the rocket will blow up-"

 _Before Ryan could finish, one of his friends grabbed a rocket launcher out of nowhere and aims it at the man... along with the bikes and another player of theirs._

"Alright, fu- fuck it."

 _He fires._

 **'BOOM!'**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Ruby started laughing like crazy._

* * *

 **First-Person POV**

 **3:45pm**

"You actually laughed at something that indecent!?" Weiss looks at her partner, a bit angry at what she just heard.

"Yah, what gives, sis!?" Yang shouted, also angry.

I tried my _hardest_ to keep my laughter in. I totally knew what Ruby watched.

I'm not gonna say what it is, but I'll have you know that video is one of my favorite videos on _that_ channel!

"I don't know what happen! My laugh box just open and, ever since, I just couldn't stop!" Ruby tried to explain.

I sigh happily, making Ruby, Weiss, and Yang look at me. "Laughing is the best medicine there is. Don't worry, Ruby. It's just a video game."

"Wait, you watch that video before?" Ruby asks.

"Yep," I simply answered. "It's _so_ funny."

"What makes you think that blowing things up is funny?" Yang asks, annoyed at the fact her little sister watch something that violent.

"Well, here's the thing. It's not about the stuff those people do that makes it funny. It's how they say it. The way they say things is just completely hilarious. It may have strong language, but it's worth watching," I explain.

"That actually makes sense," Ruby put a hand up to her chin, "I mean, when I watch that video, what they said was pretty stupid. And to add to what _you_ said Jared, it sounded like those guys were having fun."

"I agree with you," I said. That's what Achievement Hunter does. They have fun. Either if it's interesting or just plain ridiculous, those guys find a way to make their videos enjoyable.

"You know, now that I look back at it, there were two people that sounded a lot like our friends," Ruby thought back.

"Really?" all of her friends said, a bit surprised.

I frown as Ruby continued, "Yah. That Ryan sounded a lot like Professor Port, and that Micheal guy sounded a lot like Sun."

 _That's because they are them... sort of,_ I thought. I hope none of them get to meet their actors, or actresses, anytime soon. It might still be okay for them to watch those videos, especially Ruby. She won't be able to recognize Lindsay as herself, since Lindsay doesn't speak in a high tone when she normally talks.

"Hmm,.. that is weird," Blake cross her arms.

 _thunk_

My eyes widen. I recognize that sound from anywhere:

It was the sound of a heavy backpack hitting the floor.

I slowly turned my head around and looked at the front door.

"Uh... hey Emi," I greeted my sister.

Standing near the front door was my twin sister; Emily Lyman. Her backpack was on the floor, in front of her. She look surprised as my mom was a few hours ago. Speaking of my mother, I didn't see her with Emi; that's a nickname I give her. _She must be outside; probably still trying to comprehend what's going on,_ I thought.

I didn't even hear the front door opening. That's how focused I was with the cast of RWBY.

"Wait, that's your sister?" Jaune said.

Earlier, I told them some details about my family. I told them about my sister and my Dad, what my relationship was like between the two, and their current hobbies. They already knew who my Mom was, so I left her out for the most part.

"Yah...," I reply.

My sister was still standing there, her face in a state of shock.

I then stood up from my seat. "I'm gonna take a shower," I said.

* * *

 **8:30pm**

I heavily sigh, as I lay flat on my bed. "What a long day," I groaned.

And a long day it was.

All my life, I thought this would never happen.

But I always dreamt for it.

Characters from a web series have arrived on Earth. And the only thing that disturbs me was that they were in my house.

"But, why my house?" I begin to wonder. It could've been any other house in this world. So, why mine?

I sigh again, "Oh, man. I don't want to even go there, right now."

Ever since my sister and my mom came home, I tried my best to explain to them who the characters were specifically and where they came from. It took Mom to get use to it less than my sister, since she already saw them before. I did the same thing with my Dad when he got home from work; which was an hour after Emily came home.

When that was settled, we all had a private family discussion in the same area where I had discussed with the cast of RWBY. While we were having this, teams RWBY and JNPR stayed on the other side of the house.

I don't want to get into detail on what happen between me and my family, since I had enough crazy stuff happening to me today. So, I'll just give you the gist of it:

Basically, we were discussing on what to do with RWBY and JNPR. There were now 12 people in this house. With that many, my parents can't afford everything. I mean, we did have 12 people stayed in our house before, but the difference was that they only stayed for like a few days and they brought their own things.

Anyway, after a long argument we, or they if you want to put it that way, decided to have the teams stay here. I thought that this was the best decision.

But, there was one problem:

We didn't know what would happen if some fan from outside notice them. So, we did the best thing that we could think of: disguise them. We would have the girls borrow my mother's and my sister's clothes, and the boys borrow my father's and my clothes. I have a feeling Mom and Emi would have to buy more clothes for themselves this weekend. They would also have to change their hairstyles a bit, most likely the females. I'm not sure Yang would like this, but I think we can work this around without cutting her hair.

And also, their weapons. Yes, I notice that they have their weapons on them when I first saw them. I was glad that they didn't use them on any of our things; otherwise this house would've been a mess. It was tricky for us to solve that. But, in the end, we decided to put them in the attic. I ask them to do it for us, and to also try to separate the Dust from their weapons, because I do not want anything bad to happen to me and/or my family.

And finally, bedding. Lucky for us, we had enough beds for all of them, but a couple of them have to sleep together. Pyrrha and Jaune will sleep in the separate bedroom on the other side of the house, Ren and Nora will sleep on the couch-bed in the loft, Ruby and Yang will sleep in separate couchs in the living room, and Blake and Weiss will have to sleep in separate cots.

So yeah, everything was settled.

I was a bit disappointed on not getting to hear all of their stories, but I think I have a pretty good reason on what they interact with.

I lowered my eyebrows in thought. There was one more thing that still troubled me:

School.

Tomorrow was my first day of school. I'm not sure if I should let them come with me... not yet, I suppose. Things might get weird if that happens.

I turn my head to my right and saw my iPad and headphones. I brought it up with me after I took that shower. I thought about watching at least something after the whole RWBY fiasco today. But, well... I'm just not in the mood right now.

"You know what, I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe school tomorrow might help me get through this," I mutter. I grab my iPad and headphones and laid them by my computer. Separately, I plug a wire in both of them to charge their batteries for tomorrow.

I then change into my pajamas, lay back on my bed, and tug my blanket over me.

"Well, to a new school year," I mutter, as I close my eyes.

"And probably the last."

* * *

 **I have never thought a chapter like this would be this long... or to be my longest one, yet.**

 **Expect chapters to be shorter, or possibly longer, than this one.**

 **In case you want to know, some of this was inspired by "Out of Place" by JC of the Corn. Except for a author who describes himself as a man who drinks beer and goes to college, no offense JC your a nice guy but forgive me if I did said something wrong about you, this is a story about an author that describes himself as a normal fanboy who enjoys high school. **

**So yeah, there's that.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, or entry if you to call this a diary. Leave a review, if you did.**

 **And to see you guys again on my the next entry of my diary!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**

 **P.S:** **Here's the title of the videos Ruby and I were watching:**

 **1.) "Let's Play: GTA V - Train Hopping"**

 **2.) "Let's Play: GTA V - Chopper vs. Chopper X"**


	2. September 17th, 2017

**This** **is doing better than I expect it to be. Thank you for all the positive reception this diary has so far.**

 **If anyone wants to ask me certain questions, then you can either review this story or PM me, and I will answer them kindly. Like these guest reviews, right here:**

 **o qwerty:** **Thanks. Actually that's going to be a important plot point in this diary. Won't happen right away, but it will happen.**

 **theCount of Corn: I believe this must be guest account JC. If it is, then you have my thanks. If it isn't, then whoops. But still, you have my thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's the second entry.**

 **WARNING:** **Some of this story is based off on real events. If you see specific content that upsets you, such as Hurricane Irma, then I suggest you skip that part. Thank you.**

* * *

 **September 17th, 2017**

 **8:18am**

Life. Well. Planned.

Well, it was suppose to be.

Its been 12 days since Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived in my house, and possibly everyone else's arrival on Earth. For the first few days, it took my family to adjust to their existence; and for them to adjust to living here.

Mostly for them.

The technology on Remnant was a lot different than what we have on Earth. Now that I look back at it, our technology is not even close to Remnant's technology. At least, we're still evolving faster.

Anyway, all of them quickly got use to our definition of the computer. The screen was not holographic, but if you can count the similarities of the keyboard and the mouse, then you can say on Remnant that that's a computer.

For the iPad and iPhone,... that's another story.

The iPhone was a lot more difficult for them than the iPad. The first reason was that the iPhone didn't even look close to a Scroll. In fact, the only similarity was that on both the iPhone and a Scroll, you can touch your favorite apps on the screen. That's it. The second reason was that they never got to use it. We only have four iPhones; five, if I count my Dad's work iPhone, and we always used them. The only reason they know the iPhone is similar to a Scroll is that they got to witness us using them.

The iPad was the opposite. I had allowed them to use my iPad, if they don't break it; which they haven't, so far. With them using it, there's been a lot of stories I have to tell. In fact, I'm gonna tell them right now, before there's too many to tell.

First off, are movie trailers.

As you know, there's not that many good movies in the month of September. But, some of them have watch the trailers of movies that were released a few months ago. But, I'll start off with one trailer of a movie that just came out recently.

And I gotta say, it was interesting.

Actually, I think the day when Ruby and Yang watch the trailer was the _same_ day when the movie was released.

* * *

 **September 8th, 2017**

 **3:22pm**

 _I just open the front door to my house; after walking up the hill. My family doesn't own that many cars, just so you know. My dad takes one car to work, and my sister takes another to school and now to her first job. We also have a truck, but at that time the car battery was dead._

 _Anyway, as I open the door, I heard two screams on the other side of the house._

 _"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Good thing the door to the other side was closed, otherwise my mom would've been yelling crazy._

 _I dropped my backpack on the floor and ran towards where Ruby and Yang were. I can easily tell who was who by their voices, since I did watch their show. But, at the time, I didn't know what they were doing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Until I arrived in the living room and saw them sitting on the couch, holding each other, shivering in fear. Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha were there, as well, surrounding the sister duo. Ren, Nora, and Jaune were outside sitting on the deck, so I knew they couldn't hear what happen. Weiss looked a bit annoyed, while Blake and Pyrrha looked worried._

 _I then noticed my iPad on the table..._

 _I realized what Ruby and Yang did... or watched._

 _But, I needed to make sure._

 _"Alright, what did you gals do this time?" I asked, my arms crossed._

 _As soon as she heard my voice, Ruby ran up to me, tighten her arms around my waist, and buried her head in my chest._

 _I blushed from her sudden actions._

 _This wasn't because I had a crush on Ruby, or anything like that. It's because.. well... I am a real person and she is a fictional character. And me making skin contact with a fictional character, rather than a real person, made me feel... ..._ _it was indescribable. It just made things weird for me. I'm more used to it now, than I was back then. But I still get some goosebumps here and there._

 _At least, back then, she didn't use her Semblance on me._

 _Anyway, as I was trying to get use to Ruby hugging me, she shouted, "OhJareditwashorrible! Therewassomuchthatwaswrong! Ithoughtitwasafunnyvideo! Butitwassowrong!"_

 _I looked down at Ruby, who was still shivering in fear. I did not understood a word of what she just said. I guess that's a habit of hers._

 _While I was confused, I was still trying to get rid of the blush on my cheeks. Even though I said that I do not have a crush on Ruby Rose, in all honesty, except for my sister, my Mom, or any adult women that I know of, I have never been hugged or touched in any circumstance by a girl. Even if Ruby was a fictional character, this was a first._

 _I then looked back up at the rest of the girls that were present. Yang was still shivering like her sister, while the rest were just looking back at me. I raised an eyebrow, trying to attempt if one of them could see my confusion and give me an explanation._

 _Thankfully, it worked._

 _"These two dolts found a video on... Y-YouTube-" Weiss stuttered a bit for pronouncing the famous video website/app that was YouTube. Can't blame her. Websites like YouTube don't exist on Remnant. "-which they thought was a casual video talking about one word. But instead, it was a trailer of a scary horror movie. I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen to me."_

 _"Did the thumbnail of that video showed a clown covering his face with a red balloon?" I asked, now dumbfounded._

 _"Yes," Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha all replied._

 _Yep, I knew what they watched._

 _Like Yang and Ruby, and possibly Jaune, I don't like horror movies. But, this movie just got me curious that I had to watch people's reactions to the trailers._

 _But still,_

 _Damn IT._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You know what, I'm not gonna go there._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **8:23am**

In the end, I told Ruby and everyone else that there are some stories that can totally fool you, even if it's just the title. So why does Stephen King created a scary novel titled "IT"? Think of it as a way of creativity. That's- okay, I'm just gonna stop right there.

But, I think Ruby's now scared of clowns.

Anyway, that wasn't the only movie trailer that got one of my newfound friends interested.

And this time,... that trailer wasn't a scary movie.

* * *

 **September 9th, 2017**

 **6:59pm**

 _I was laying on my bed watching TV, since I had nothing else to do. I would watch channels like CNN or, recently, the Whether Channel. My mother and sister got back home after a long day of shopping for more clothes. I had a feeling they were laying on their beds, as well._

 _Anyway, I was watching the Wheather Channel about Hurricane Irma closing in on Florida. I was worried, like many others. I have some relatives living down there. Irma was a Category 3 back then, but I have never given my hopes up for them. They had survived even worse than Irma, so I knew they were gonna be fine._

 _My thoughts were broken when a certain red-head walked into my room. "Jared?" Pyrrha began._

 _I tilted my head and saw the Invincible Girl standing near my doorway. "Oh hey, Pyrrha. What's up?" I asked, lifting my head up from the pillow and crossed my legs on the bed._

 _I then noticed her holding my iPad at her hip. I guessed it had to do with 'that' movie, again. But, I was wrong._

 _She walked closer to me. She then showed me the current screen of my iPad. On the screen was a woman with long black hair. She was wearing armor similar to..._

 _Oh._

 _"This woman looks a lot like me," Pyrrha stated, as she showed me a picture of the live-action version of Wonder Woman, which was actually a screenshot of the trailer to the movie. "Are we... related?" I can tell she was a bit creeped out by this. I understood her concern. Back then, it was only a few days after I told her and everyone else that they're fictional characters on this planet. So, I guess when she first saw the DC comics character Wonder Woman, those memories must've resurfaced._

 _"No," I answered. I was gonna stop there, but I thought that was not gonna help her. So, I continued, "You and Wonder Woman, that's the person in the trailer, are not related. There are characters out there that you were based off on. Wonder Woman is one of them."_

 _"Wait, there's more people that are like me?" Pyrrha asked, her widening a bit._

 _"Yes," I nodded, "Remember when Yang mention the video game series "God of War" a few days ago? Well, the protagonist, Kratos is kinda based off on you. Your armor is based off on Spartan armor, which Kratos is actually. Wonder Woman is a bit different. Basically, she fights like you." I wouldn't say it out loud, but I think Wonder Woman fights better than Pyrrha. Let's face it. Even if Pyrrha Nikos is a great fighter, Wonder Woman has more years of experience than her. This is my opinion, just saying. "There is also one more person that is solely based off on you. His name is Achilles. Another great fighter, like you." I wasn't sure if I should tell her about how Achilles died. If you haven't looked closely to the Volume 3 finale, Pyrrha died the same way Achilles died._

 _As I remember Geoff Ramsey from Rooster Teeth say; 'Success is my Achilles heel'._

 _"That's... very interesting," Pyrrha slowly smiled, "Do you think my friends are based off on anybody that you know?"_

 _"Definitely," I smiled back._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **8:25am**

I wonder if I should buy "Wonder Woman" for DVD, and have Pyrrha watch "Justice League" that's coming in a few months? She actuallly felt so interested in the character more than the rest I mentioned to her. I guess I should.

Actually, now that I think about it, I wonder what would happen if Pyrrha Nikos and Diana Prince met? That would be really cool!

Anyway, so far I haven't told everyone else about their alludes. I'll probably tell the rest of them when Yang finds a video of Goku going Super Saiyan for the first time... or if Nora finds a video of one of the Thor movies. And if neither of those two happen, then I'll still tell them.. eventually.

Now, I'm gonna move on to another topic of the iPad:

Music.

This one was... interesting.

I wasn't there at the 'main event', but I do remember Ruby telling me what happen.

And I gotta say this again: It was... interesting.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

 **September 7th, 2017**

 **9:56am**

 _"Okay, Ruby. You got all of us here. So, what is it that is so important?" Weiss said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She, Blake, and Yang were sitting on the couch, while Team JNPR were standing behind them. Ruby had called all of her friends to the living room. She said, in her own words, that she wanted to discuss something 'very' important._

 _Keyword 'very'._

 _When all of her friends came to the living room, they all saw her standing in front of the TV. With a cheery smile on her face._

 _They quickly knew something was up._

 _"Well, now that we are all going to be living here for the time being, I have decided to get to know more about where we are and what do the people around here do. And what better way to do that than to do it with my friends," Ruby said, swinging her left arm for added effect._

 _"So, in other words, you want us to adapt to this society?" Blake shorten it._

 _"Yep," Ruby nodded, "Now, I know that we already seen the things that Jared and his family has here, like the air conditioner, video game consoles, and their version of the computer. But, we never got the chance to experience the stuff. So,-" Ruby then held out Jared's iPad out, which she was holding in her right arm the entire time, "-_ _today I want to share something that I've seen on this... thingamajig."_

 _"I believe Jared said that's an iPad," Ren corrected her._

 _"Yeah,.. an iPad," Ruby said, blushing in embarrassment._

 _"Is it gonna be one of those videos that Jared finds 'hilarious'?" Yang keyword hilarious. She was a bit annoyed with her sister watching those videos. At the time, she hadn't watch the Let's Play videos... yet._

 _But, she will soon._

 _"Of course, they're hilarious!" Ruby protested, "But, that's not what we are going to be doing today. We-" Ruby taps the screen a couple of times and puts the iPad down on the table, "-are going to be doing this."_

 _Everyone else looks at the screen and quickly realize what Ruby was referring to._

 _"Music?" Jaune guessed._

 _"Yep," Ruby nodded._

 _"And you want all of us to hear what the music is like in this world?" Pyrrha guessed, as well._

 _"Uh huh. I wanted to share this with you guys for a little while now. I haven't heard any of the songs, because I thought it would be such a waste to do that. So, I thought why not do this with my friends?" Ruby explained more._

 _"Awesome!" Nora pumped her fist in the air._

 _"Yah, I could go for a few tunes," Yang agreed._

 _"Ruby, did you even ask Jared if you could do this?" Weiss asked her partner._

 _"Nope. But Jared has allowed us to use the iPad this far, so I guess he wouldn't mind at all. C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" Ruby replied, trying to give Weiss a good reason._

 _"It's just music, Weiss," Blake joined in, "There's nothing bad about that."_

 _"Yah, you must've heard some easy hearing songs before, right? Why not listen to those kind of songs in Jared's music?" Yang joined in, as well._

 _"_ If _he has them," Weiss pointed out._

 _"And he could," Ruby added._

 _Weiss then sighs. As much as she doesn't want to get into an argument with her teammates, she would have to agree with them. The music in this world could be anything, but at least she'd experienced it. "Fine. But, if Jared finds out what we did, then we're all gonna take the blame," Weiss concedes._

 _"Good enough for me," Ruby smiles. She then kneels down towards the iPad. "So, which song do you guys want to listen first?"_

 _"How about that one? The cover seems cool," Jaune points towards the album cover with the helmets of two robots split in half._

 _Although, the robots did seem familiar to them..._

 _Without hesitation, Ruby pressed play._

 _As soon as she did, the song starts off with a sweet guitar solo with a mixture of piano in the background, while twisted with a music style that they never heard of. All in all, the music sounded very catchy._

 _Then, the lyrics came._

Like the legend of the Phoenix,

Or ends with beginnings,

 _"Hey, this song sounds really good," Ruby compliments, while tapping her toes on the floor._

 _The chorus of the song was also catchy. It sounded like a song for a big party. "I wonder how the party at Beacon would turn out if this song was played?" Nora smirked._

 _"Welp, who knows Nora," Yang agreed._

 _And then, the coolest part of the song came on._

We're up all night to get-

We're up all night to get-

 _A robotized voice was heard, along with the addition of drums in the background. It almost made Ruby thought that voice was Penny, but she quickly debunked it. Still, it reminded of her though._

 _"That was really interesting," Pyrrha started, as the song ends. Everyone else gave out their own words of agreement._

 _"The mixture of the robots and music sounded a bit futuristic and old at the same time," Ren stated._

 _"Okay guys, which song do you want to hear next?" Ruby asks._

 _"I'm curious about this one," Weiss points to a black and white cover of a woman's face._

 _Ruby presses play._

 _The music for this song was a lot different than the last one. It was basically a piano slowly playing, along with a woman singing. While almost everyone kinda liked it, Weiss actually liked it the most. It reminded of her singing at concerts; with the piano playing in the background and her singing alone on stage, while the audience silently listening._

 _Pyrrha was enjoying this song as much as Weiss was. Even though it reminded her of before Beacon, it also captivated on what life was like for everybody, especially Faunas. This song made her feel completely understandable. I_ _t makes things interesting to see that there were songs out there that were inspired by a moment in life, maybe even in the singer's life._

 _And then, the chorus came in._

Hello, from the other side!

I must've called a thousand times!

To tell you I'm sorry.. for everything that I've done!

But when I call, you never.. seem to be home!

Hello, from the outside!

At least, I can say that I'm trying!

To tell you I'm sorry.. for breaking your heart!

But it don't matter! It clearly.. doesn't tell you apart anymore...

 _Pyrrha was amazed by the momentum of the lyrics and the woman's voice. Sometimes, the tone of your voice can have a certain meaning to specific line of a song. And it can impact the listener in any way possible._

 _But Weiss, however, was flabbergast by how powerful the woman's voice was. Back on Remnant, it was very rare for a singer to have a voice that powerful, let alone be powerful as Weiss's voice. But the woman singing right now..._

 _Weiss needed to know who this solo artist is._

 _"Hey, Ruby," Weiss began, as the song just finished, "Does each song on there have a chart of who's singing what?"_

 _"I think so. I haven't really looked at who's the singer. Why?" Ruby responds._

 _As a response, Weiss pointed at the iPad and then at herself. Ruby raised eyebrow, since she never saw Weiss that out of character before, but knew what her partner was thinking._

 _Ruby nodded and Weiss took the iPad, for a moment. After a few moments of looking at the sceen, Weiss placed the iPad back on the table._

 _On this day forward, let it be known that Adele became Weiss's favorite solo artist._

 _"I think we should play this one next," Blake taps onto a song titled 'Shadow of the Day'._

 _The music begins playing. The melody was a bit similar to the last song, but the music was like a beatboxer along with an instrument that nobody has heard of. Blake was most interested in the lyrics. They remind her of her semblance... and also how she left the White Fang. The lyrics were mysterious to her._

 _And she liked it._

 _There was also these lines that made her curious:_

And the shadow of the day,

Will embrace the world in gray!

 _She knew this song was from Earth, but this line reminded her of what's going on in Remnant: the inequality between humans and faunas. She also knew there was no Faunas on Earth; which made her think: was there something similar going on?_

 _She would have to ask Jared, later._

 _Ren was also curious about the lyrics. He didn't want to admit it, but it slightly reminded him of when he lost his parents. Also, there was a line that made him feel at peace:_

And the sun... will set for you...

 _That line felt like he was in an openness filled with light. It was strange to Ren; almost as if this song was talking about his life, both the bad times and the good times. Maybe this song showed even more than he could think of._

 _It is possible._

 _"That was.. kind of depressing," Yang said, as the song ends._

 _"Yah, it felt like this song was talking about the bad things that are happening today," Jaune said, as he remembered what Jared said a couple days back._

 _"Let's try a song that has a more good feeling," Ruby agreed._

 _"I want to hear something hardcore. Oh, how about this one?" Yang taps onto a song titled 'Radioactive'._

 _As she did that, the song started off with a man's voice echoing in the background, with a rock guitar in the mix. But then, after several seconds, the music starts pumping up; with each beat sounding like a huge drum._

 _Yang was getting hyped from the song's melody. It felt like something crazy and awesome was about to happen. And just as she predicted, the music all stopped._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And the chorus was let out of its cage._

I'm wake-ing up!

I feel it in my bones!

Enough to make systems blow!

Welcome to the new age, to the new age!

Welcome to the new age, to the new age!

Whoaaa... oh!

Whoaaa... I'm!

RADIOACTIVE!

RADIOACTIVE!

Whoaaa... oh!

Whoaaa... I'm!

RADIOACTIVE!

RADIOACTIVE!

 _Yang felt like her semblance was on, but wasn't at the same time. She felt that this song would be_ perfect _for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Think about all the great moments mixed with this song!_

 _Whoever wrote and sung that song, was a genius to her!_

 _"That was... awesome!" Yang shouted._

 _"I couldn't agree more!" Nora said. While the song was playing, she almost felt electricity running through her spine._

 _"Okay guys, what do you want to hear next?" Ruby smiled, who also enjoyed the song._

 _"What to hear next? Let's hear all of them, sis!" Yang said._

 _"Let's do all of them!" Nora repeated._

 _"Sounds great! Everyone else?" Ruby asked._

 _"Yah, I'm up for it," Jaune accepted._

 _"I suppose I could go for a few more," Weiss smiles, who secretly wants to hear more Adele songs, or anyone similar._

 _"I'm... up for it," Pyrrha casually said._

 _"Definitely," Ren agrees._

 _And without hesitation, Ruby presses play on a song titled 'Closer'._

 **3:17pm**

 _Jared Lyman was staring at the scene in front of him._

 _Laying on the couch, and even on the floor, were the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, all breathing heavily._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jared blinks._

 _"What... happen here?" he asks slowly._

 _"We were... ...dancing," Yang softly answers, short of breath._

 _"And singing...," Weiss added._

 _Jared then realizes what they did._

 _He breaths in._

 _And breaths out._

 _"I'll go get the water," Jared walks back into the kitchen, "And I suggest you all take a shower later."_

* * *

 **Present...**

 **8:40am**

Yah... interesting, indeed.

Ruby told me all this the day after. I wasn't mad at what they did, but she could've at least told me. Still, Ruby apologized.

So, since they had already listen to all my songs on my playlist, I had done a little research on who likes who the most.

Ruby, specifically, likes all the solo artists/bands I have ever known. But the artists she likes the most are Daft Punk, Aerosmith, AJR, American Authors, The Beatles, Blue Swede, Cee-Lo Green, The Chainsmokers, Daniel Kim, Ellie Goulding, Galantis, John Lennon, Journey, Major Lazer, Owl City, Pharrell Williams, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, U2, and... Luis Fonsi; for some reason.

Weiss likes a solo artist who is calm, sings beautifully, and has a decent musical background. The ones she likes the most are Adele (she doesn't stop asking me when a new song is released), Alessia Cara, Alicia Keys, Anna Kendrick, The Beatles, Christina Perri, Colbie Caillat, Ed Sheeran, Five for Fighting, The Fray, The Goo Goo Dolls, Hillsong UNITED, Idina Menzel (yes, I know; just let it go), James Bay, Lifehouse, Miley Cyrus, Passenger, Sara Bareilles, Simon Garfunkel, and Taylor Swift.

Blake was a bit similar to Weiss, but she preferred artists that have a more calm and stern voice, even if they can get a bit loud sometimes. Her favorite artists are Adam Lambert, Alex Clare, The Beatles, Carolina Liar, Clairity, Coldplay, Daughtry, Ed Sheeran, Five for Fighting, Fun., The Goo Goo Dolls, Gotye, Jason Mraz, John Mayer, Johnny Cash, Kaleo, Keane, Lifehouse, LINKIN PARK (R.I.P Chester), Lorde, The Lumineers, Mumford Sons, My Chemical Romance, O.A.R., Onerepublic, Paul McCartney, Phillip Phillips, Rag'n'bone Man, The Script, Skylar Grey, Snow Patrol, Starley, and U2.

Yang was like her sister, but she loved decent rock music and artists who have a powerful voice and/or love to party. Her favorite artists are AJR, Andy Grammer, Ariana Grande, Avicii, Bastille, The Black Eye Peas, The Beatles, Blue Swede, Bruno Mars, Calvin Harris, Capital Cities, Cee-Lo Green, The Chainsmokers, Chris Brown, Coldplay, Daft Punk, Daniel Kim, David Guetta, DJ Snake, Fall Out Boy, Flo Rida, Fun., Galantis, Greek Fire, Hot Chelle Rae, Imagine Dragons (she's just like Weiss with Adele; nuff' said), Jason Derulo, Journey, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, KONGOS, Les Friction, LINKIN PARK, LMFAO, Luis Fonsi, Macklemore, Mark Ronson, Maroon 5, Mehgan Trainor, Miley Cyrus, Muse, Nick Jonas, One Direction, OneRepublic, Owl City, P!nk, Pitbull, Rachel Platten, Rihanna, The Script, Selena Gomez, Sia, Skillet, Smash Mouth, Swedish House Mafia, Taylor Swift, The Heavy, The Weeknd, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Twenty One Pilots, Usher, will. , and X Ambassadors.

Jaune was like Ruby. He liked every song on my playlist. But he liked more of the male artists, than the female artists. His favorites are AJR, Andy Grammar, American Authors, Anna Kendrick, B.o.B, Bastille, The Beach Boys, The Beatles, Bee Gees, Big Time Rush, Blue Swede, Bruno Mars, Calvin Harris, Chad Kroeger, The Chainsmokers, Coldplay, Daft Punk, Daniel Kim, David Bowie, David Guetta, Ed Sheeran, Elton John, Fall Out Boy, Flo Rida, Fun., Imagine Dragons, Jason Mraz, John Legend, John Lennon, Johnny Cash, Journey, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry, LINKIN PARK, Luis Fonsi, Maroon 5, Marvin Gaye, Michael Bublé, Miley Cyrus, Muse, Neon Trees, Nick Jonas, Nickleback, One Direction, OneRepublic, Owl City, P!nk, Paul McCartney, Pharrell Williams, Phillip Phillips, Queen, Rick Astley, Rolling Stones, Rusted Root, Sam Smith, The Script, Shawn Hook, Sia, Smash Mouth, Survivor, Swedish House Mafia, Ted Cruz, Taylor Swift, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Train, The Turtles, Twenty One Pilots, U2, White Stripes, and X Ambassadors.

Pyrrha was like Weiss. She likes something calm, decent, and sweet. But she also likes songs that were impactful to her. Her favorites are Adele, The Beatles, Blue Swede, Boston, Carolina Liar, The Chainsmokers, Christina Perri, Coldplay, Daughtry, David Bowie, Ed Sheeran, Elton John, Five for Fighting, Frank Sinatra, The Fray, Fun., Gary Portnoy, The Goo Goo Dolls, Hillsong UNITED, Imagine Dragons, Jason Mraz, John Lennon, John Mayer, Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, Lifehouse, LINKIN PARK, Lorde, Miley Cyrus, Mumford Sons, The Naked and Famous, OneRepublic, P!nk, Paul McCartney, Phil Collins, Phillip Phillips, Rachel Platten, Rihanna, The Script, Snow Patrol, Switchfoot, Troye Sivan, U2, and Zara Messon MNEK.

Ren was a bit difficult. He liked songs that were not too loud, or too peaceful. Not too cheerful, not too depressing. That's basically it for him. His favorites are Adam Lambert, Adele, Alex Clare, Anna Kendrick, The Beatles, Chad Kroeger, Colbie Caillat, Coldplay, Creedance Clearwater Revival, Daughtry, David Bowie, Ed Sheeran, Elton John, Five For Fighting, Foster the People, Frank Sinatra, The Fray, Gary Portnoy, Goo Goo Dolls, James Bay, Jason Mraz, John Lennon, John Mayer, Johnny Cash, Keane, Lifehouse, Lorde, The Lumineers, Mumford Sons, Nickleback, Passenger, Paul McCartney, Phil Collins, Phillip Phillips, Rob Thomas, Rusted Root, Starley, Switchfoot, Train, U2, and 10cc.

Nora was as easy as Ruby and Jaune. She liked songs that were loud, extreme, and wacky. Kinda like Yang. Her favorites are AC/DC, Andy Grammer, The Black Eye Peas, Britt Nicole, Cee-Lo Green, Cobra Starship, Daniel Kim, David Guetta, Fall Out Boy, Flo Rida, Galantis, Imagine Dragons, J Balvin Willy Williams, Journey, KONGOS, Les Friction, Luis Fonsi, Macklemore, Major Lazer, Miley Cyrus, Muse, P!nk, Pharrell Willams ('Happy' song; don't ask), Pitbull, The Runaways, Skillet, Smash Mouth, Survivor, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Twisted Sister, The Weeknd, and X Ambassadors.

If you haven't notice, I did not put Jeff Willams on there; the song artist who does the soundtracks of the RWBY volumes. That's because every one of them _loves_ the music, especially their theme songs. They were also surprised when they first heard it.

Anyway, I think I spoken too much about my music. So, I'm gonna move on from the iPad.

Now, you may have known that Yang, and possibly Blake, have found my video games when they and their friends searched my house. Well, this was another thing Ruby wanted to experience with her friends.

And thankfully, I was their at the time.

* * *

 **September 9th, 2017**

 **9:58am**

 _"Jared, do you remember when I told you about me looking at your video games?" Yang asked me. She, Ruby, and I were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. The others had already ate, which took a lot of work to feed them all._

 _I gotta say this before I continue. Ever since they first arrived here, they had taken a lot of our food supply; specifically Ruby took the cookies and Nora took the pancakes. And surprisingly, it's not even low at all! It's like some miracle happen out of nowhere!_ _Could it be that since their arrival, my house has turn into a safe haven for the apocalypse? Or was this all a gift from someone I have never known about!?_

 _Well, if it's either of them, then thank you God._

 _Thank you._

 _Anyway, as I nod at what Yang said, Ruby also perked up in interest. "Well, since you know that a few days ago, my little sis here has started with the 'Earth Interactive Initiative' with music-" that is what Ruby had decided to call her... thing, "-I was wondering if you were okay with me and Ruby here playing with some of them?"_

 _"Well, there was this one scene where you, Ruby, and Uncle Qrow were playing a fighting game in your dorm room," I didn't want to say Qrow's last name, because if I did, it would've brought up some bad memories of Yang's mother, "So, sure. I'm cool with that. In fact, I actually have a fighting game in my collection."_

 _Ruby and Yang smiled ear to ear at the mention of the game._

 _"Oh, sweet! I am in!" Yang cheerfully said._

 _"Me too!" Ruby added._

 **10:07am**

 _It took like 10 minutes for me to set up 'Street Fighter V' on my PS4. This was the only classic fighting game I had, so far. And also, the game was more friendly to them, especially Ruby, than the Mortal Kombat series. Oh man, if I had a Mortal Kombat game instead of Street Fighter, I had a feeling one of them would've accidentally used a Fatality on the other._

 _Right now, I was sitting in the middle of Ruby and Yang._

 _"So uh,... how does this work?" Yang asked, as she twisted her hand around to inspect the PS4 game controller._

 _I pointed at the buttons on the left and right of the controller, "See those buttons? They're basically the same of what you use on your scrolls," I then pointed at the buttons on the back, "These buttons are different. They are used for a special technique in a game. It could be anything," then I pointed at the sticks and button in the middle, "These two right here are Controll Sticks. These allow you to control something in the game. The right stick allows you to move the character, and the left stick allows you to move the game's camera. The button in the middle allows you to return to the main menu of the console." I didn't explain the buttons on the top right and top left. The words say it all._

 _"Got it," Ruby and Yang both nodded._

 _"And just to let you know, I haven't really played this game in a long time. So, I may not be able to help that much," I added. It's true. It has been a few months since I last played 'Street Fighter V'. In fact, I wasn't into fighting games that much, at all. But with 'Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite', 'Dragon Ball FighterZ', and 'BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle' coming out soon, my interest has resurfaced._

 _"It's alright, Jared. I think we got this," Ruby reassured me._

 _As soon as she said that, the tutorial started. It showed one of the fighting stages featuring a young Ryu and Ken. Sadly, the tutorial was only available for one player. I had decided to let Ruby do the tutorial, while her sister watches on._

 _"Whoa! Did you see what I just did!?" Ruby shouted, as Ryu fired off an Hadoken._

 _Yang chuckles, "Yah, I saw it, Rubes. That was pretty awesome!"_

 _"Wait till you see his combo moves and all the other character moves," I smirked. I liked to see a Shoryuken here and there._

 _It took another minute or two for Ruby to finish the tutorial, which was much faster than I had done when I first played the game. I then allowed Yang do the tutorial, as well. I knew it wouldn't be fair for her, since only Ruby knew how to use the game controller. It actually took even less time for Yang to finish the tutorial than her sister._

 _...Maybe that's why the two half-sisters were so into fighting games._

 _Anyway, after they both finished the tutorial, I decided to let them try out all the playable characters by doing the character stories. From all the characters they played, I can already tell they don't like the villains; especially M. Bison._

 _Yang's favorite character was Laura. What I know about her is that she loves to pick a good fight. Also, her attitude sounds fitting to Yang's. If Nora was there, she would've probably like Laura too, because of her lighting based attacks._

 _Ruby's favorite characters were Chun-Li amd Ryu; she couldn't decide who was better. Ruby liked Ryu because of his strong-given attitude. He never gives up. And also Ruby liked his Hadoken and Shoryuken. Chun-Li was the same. She also never gives up. But the reason Ruby liked her the most was her backstory. While Ryu wanted to be the strongest fighter, Chun-Li wanted to avenge her father's death from the hands of M. Bison._

 _After they completed the character stories, Ruby and Yang wanted to have a simple matchup between each other. But, sadly, I only had one PS4 controller._

 _"I wanted to get another controller for a long time, but I never got the chance," I explained. They were disappointed. "But, I do have another fighting-based video game. It's not like this, though. And some of the controllers are way different than the PS4."_

 _This brighten up their spirits, but they were confused. "What do you mean by different?" Yang asked._

 _"Well, one controller for that specific game is sort of... outdated? Basically, it looks like a TV remote," I answered. I was explaining the Wii remote. "But, how about we do that last? I want you guys to experience other types of video games. Such as first-person shooters, racing, adventure, RPGs, and much more."_

 _"What's a first-person shooter?" Ruby asked._

 _I smirked, "Well, Ruby, that's a good question."_

 **12:41pm**

 _It was about two hours when we began to play Street Fighter._

 _Ruby was filled with excitement after I explained to her what an FPS was. I already knew this was coming. I mean, what is the one thing Ruby loves the most; besides her friends, family, and animals?_

 _Guns._

 _And an FPS was full of them._

 _It was a bit tricky. Most of the FPS games I got are rated M. I don't think Yang will approve of Ruby playing the Call of Duty games; mostly because of foul language. And there's no way I'm letting Ruby play 'Doom'. Too much gore. So, it all came down to two specific FPS games: Battlefield 1 and Titanfall 2._

 _It was a quick decision. Ruby wanted to play Titanfall 2 first because of the giant robots._

 _"You know, this next game really reminds me of back home," Yang said, as I slip the disc into the console._

 _"...Now that you mention it, the Titanfall robots do look like the Alesthian mechas," I said. They may not look exactly the same, but the Titans and the giant Alesthian robots do look alike. In fact, they're both manually used by a pilot._

 _"Hey, what're you guys doing?" just in time, Jaune walked into the living room, along with Nora, Weiss, and Blake._

 _"We're playing some video games," Yang answered._

 _"Wait, what!? Why didn't you invite us over!?" Nora shouted._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I do not know why. I never saw anyone else play video games in the show. So, I thought they don't play video games at all. But, now that I thought about it, I had a feeling they do. Well, at least some of them. "I'm sorry. I thought you guys don't play video games. I mean, I never saw you do that in the series," I explained._

 _"Of course, we play video games. I'll have you know that I have experience with hack and slash!," Nora replied._

 _"I casually play video games from time to time, mainly the ones that are based on adventure," Jaune replies, as well._

 _I then looked at_ _Weiss and Blake, "What about you two?"_

 _"There was this one time when all of us got together in our dorm, as a celebration for the end of the first semester, to play this fighting game. Ruby forced us to try the game, and ever since then, we just continued along with everyone else. It was actually kinda fun," Weiss smiled a bit._

 _"I think I remember Pyrrha also playing that game, and she actually was adapted to it, very quickly. The tables were turned from there on," Jaune added._

 _Wow, I did not know all of this. Maybe, there were some things between the volumes that no one from Rooster Teeth told us about. I wonder what else happened? I should probably ask them, later._

 _"You guys want to join in? I actually have a game planned that allows all of you guys to play. But, I'm saving that for last. In the mean time, you can all watch and see what these games are like," I asked._

 _"Sure, why not? I'll go get Pyrrha," Jaune said, heading outside._

 _"And I'll go get Ren!" Nora added, skipping towards Ren was._

 _"I guess that sounds okay," Blake walked towards us, along with Weiss; who nodded silently in agreement._

 _And so, most of the day was full of video games._

 _Ruby loved Titanfall 2. She only got through the first two levels of the story campaign, which was ok. But when she started playing the multiplayer, she was off her seat. She just killed every match she was in; much better than me. I'm glad I don't have a connection to the game server. Otherwise, that would've been another story._

 _After that, we then played Knack. I allowed Jaune to play that one, since he likes adventure. Even though the game got mixed reviews by critics, everyone found the story interesting. They liked how the main playable character was not human, faunas, or Grimm. I hope I get sequel. I heard it's much better than the first game._

 _Finally, we played the game I saved up for last: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. We had to go up to the loft to play it. Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and Nora were all excited in playing this game. Everyone else was just interested._

 **6:34pm**

 _"Hey, Jared, was this what you were talking about earlier?" Ruby asked, as she showed me a white Wii remote. I had two white remotes and a small black remote._

 _I nodded, as everyone looked at me for an explanation, "That is a Wii remote. It may look like a TV remote, but it's actually a game controller. In certain games, not the one we're playing, it allows you to aim something in-game by holding the remote directly at the screen. And then, with a push of a button, you fire that certain object off."_

 _"Like a bow and arrow?" Pyrrha guessed._

 _"Yah, similar like that," I replied, as I turn on the console with the Wii U game pad._

 _It took a few more minutes for me to get the game going._

 _"Alright, so how do we do this? Is there some story mode to this game, or only a tutorial?" Ren asked._

 _"There is a tutorial, but there's no story mode. This game is all out multiplayer. In fact, the mechanics for this game is simple. It's like Street Fighter, but it's more simpler than that," I explained._

 _"Welp, this should be easy," Yang smiled in gratitude._

 _"But, we never saw you guys play Street Fighter," Weiss reminded me._

 _"That shouldn't be a problem. You guys remember the type of game you played at that party, right?" I asked. Everyone nodded in return. "Well, Street Fighter is that type of game. But, the difference with Super Smash Bros. is that the stages are more explorable. Also, each character has their own move set."_

 _"Why did you saved this for last, again?" Blake asked, even though I can tell she was curious._

 _"T_ _his game allows you to play up to eight players. And since I have eight controllers, why not I let you guys play it together," I answered. And just enough, too. I have three Wii remotes, two 3DSs, two Game Cube controllers, and one Wii U game pad._

 _"Ah, that is so sweet of you," Ruby blushes, cheerfully._

 _"Thanks. This game should be very enjoyable to you all. It may be rough at first, with the certain controller each of you may have. But still, I think you guys can handle it, since all of you have seen what the PS4 controller can do. The buttons are all similar to the PS4, so that makes things easy. Anyway," I used the Wii U game pad and headed towards the Free-For-All Smash mode, which then showed all the playable characters. I then gave it to Ruby. "I hope you all have a good match. If you see anything on the stage, pick that up and use it against your opponents. And if you see a rainbow glowing orb floating in the air, then I suggest you go smash that. Don't worry, I'll be here, if you need anything else," I then sat on the edge of the couch._

 _"Thanks, dude," Yang smiled._

 _"No problem," I smiled back._

* * *

 **9:09am**

And from there, the night went on with a bang. Everyone enjoyed beating up each other; metaphorically.

I was also interested to see them play characters that had at least some connection to them.

Ruby was playing as Sonic the whole time. She was gonna play as Ryu, since she knew what his techniques and moves were, but when she first saw Sonic's of him running, that made her curious. In the end, she chose Sonic. I was actually glad, to be honest. Ruby and Sonic both run very fast, so makes sense. Maybe, at some point, I'll let her play the Sonic Adventure games.

Weiss played as Princess Rosalina Luma. She liked how the two Mario characters would work together. And also she thought the Luma was really cute. She may not be a princess like Rosalina or Peach, but at least she knew what it was like to be one.

Blake played as Shiek. It makes sense for her to play a mysterious character such as Shiek. She may have already found out that Shiek was Zelda in disguise. I would've prefer for her to play as Solid Snake, but he wasn't in the game; which was disappointing.

Yang played as Charizard. She liked how awesome the Pokémon looked, and how devastating his attacks were, especially his Final Smash; Mega Evolution. Charizard was a heavy hitter, kinda like her.

Jaune played as Link. One reason only: Link looks exactly like him. Well, not really. The real reason was his fighting style was similar to his own. Pyrrha was the one who preferred him to play as Link. Maybe it was because she saw Link in her crush. I think I saw some blushing there.

Speaking of Pyrrha, she played as Palutena. She may not look like her, but Palutena was very skillful, and Pyrrha can tell this character had a lot of experience; just like herself.

Ren played as Lucario. This Pokémon was skilled, stealthy, and can pack a punch. Ren has almost all those attributes.

Nora, on the other hand, played as Kirby. It was pink, her favorite color, eats a lot, like how she eats her pancakes, and he rides on a shooting star, which Nora sees as an incredible joy ride.

Throughout the matches, they were introduced to the third-party objects, stage hazards, and the Final Smash Ball.

Ruby squealed a bit when she used a fire sword.

Only a few were able to obtain their Final Smash. Sadly, out of them all, Ruby didn't get it. Things would've been a bit different if Sonic was able to turn into Super Sonic. That would've been a whole other conversation. But, as I said earlier, if Yang finds a video of Goku going Super Saiyan, then I'll tell everyone else about their allusions.

Anyway, them experiencing our way of video games was a success. They all enjoyed it.

Let's move on to another thing that they've interacted with:

My computer.

This was a weird story. Remember when I told them about who loves who on the day we met?

Well..., they found the fandom's greatest attribute.

Pairings.

On the internet.

* * *

 **September 12th, 2017**

 **3:25pm**

 _I just got back home from school. It was easy day for me. I did my homework, wrote some pages on my fanfiction app, and learn a few lessons in math and social studies._

 _I was finishing walking up the stairs, when I noticed Weiss staring blankly at my computer screen. Her hair was covering her eyes, which made me worried. As I walked closer to my room, I then noticed her face all red and steam flowing out of her ears._

 _I had a feeling of what she was seeing was not good._

 _"Are you okay, Weiss?" I asked, as I walked up to her._

 _She didn't respond._

 _I then looked at my screen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _My eyes slowly widen and my jaw slowly dropped._

 _What Weiss was looking at, was a picture of her and Ruby in their pajamas,... kissing._

 _Why?_

 _WHY!?_

 _"Why are you looking at this?" I asked her again, even though I was screaming on the inside._

 _"...I know that we're known as fiction in this world," Weiss began, after some hesitation, "I thought that maybe we were known a lot more than that. So, I searched for my name on the internet and I found a biography of myself and pictures... of myself. And, as I looked through those pictures, I then noticed_ this

 _I almost thought she was hissing when she referred to the image in front of us._

 _She then twisted the chair around and looked up at me, her face still a bright red, but now mixed with an angry look. "Explain," she commanded._

 _Well, that's a tsundere for you._

 _"Remember when I told everyone about their crushes?" I started._

 _"Don't remind me," she crossed her arms, her face shading a bit with more red._

 _"Well, the fandom of RWBY is... very big. And when it's that big, some of them get together and start 'suggesting' things for the show, such as a term called 'pairing' or 'shipping'," I explained._

 _"Shipping?" Weiss raised an eyebrow._

 _"It's basically fans depicting two certain characters getting together and falling in love. They also create names for the pairings; like the one you were staring at is called WhiteRose, or RubyxWeiss," I explained more._

 _I can already tell Weiss was blushing as deep as she could, most likely from embarrassment. If it were something else, she would be smiling right now._

 _"I can't believe this," Weiss turn the chair around and looked back at the screen._

 _"I know. It may suck for you, but not to the fans... and this is not the only picture out there," I said._

 _She slouched. She doesn't like this one bit,... I think._

 _"I should get the rest of your team," I slowly started walking out of my room._

 _"Wait, what!?" Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could sense that she was looking at me._

 _I turn my head to face her, "They'll know eventually, Weiss. Better tell them sooner, than later."_

 **3:33pm**

 _Ruby, Blake, and Yang were now looking at the same image; all having a different shade of red. Yang had the least, Ruby had the most, and Blake was in the middle._

 _Weiss was now slamming her head against my drawer, her blush hidden from her teammates. I was sitting on my bed and looked at the screen; now covered by Red, Black, and Yellow._

 _"This is not a trick. This is real," I reassured the three. It did not help Ruby, as steam now flowed out of her ears._

 _"This is what our fans think out?" Blake slowly said._

 _"That's what I thought about!" Weiss turn and faced the rest of her team._

 _"And as I said before, it sucks," I said. Don't get me wrong, I'm not negatively opposed to these pairings. But, in my opinion, I don't think Team RWBY would feel supportive. And, I was right._

 _"I have... something to say," Ruby weakly said, enough for all of us to hear. She turns around and looks at her partner. "Weiss...,"_

 _Ruby hesitated for a moment, as Weiss stared back at her. They were both blushing in embarrassment._

 _"I... like you. As a friend. But, if this were to happen, what would you do?" Ruby asked her friend._

 _Weiss looked away for a moment. She then looked back at Ruby, and said, "I... don't know."_

 _"Exactly. I would not know what to do, either. And to tell you the truth, I'm not into girls like that. You promised me to be the best teammate you could be. So, at least think on that right now, before things get out of hand," Ruby confessed._

 _I can imagine a lot of the fandom screaming right now... not in a positive way._

 _I watched Weiss smiling, as Ruby said that. "Thank you, Ruby. I'll keep that promise," she replied._

 _"Well, I'm glad that's settled," I said, as everyone looked at me. They then noticed me frowning a bit. "But, we are not done, yet."_

 _"T-T-There's more?" Blake stuttered._

 _As a response, I walked over to my computer and typed in the next great pairing within the team that is RWBY:_

 _Bumblebee._

 _Now it was Blake's and Yang's turns to have steam flow out of their ears; including Blake's Faunas ears._

 _"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Weiss facepalm._

 _All of us were looking at a picture of Yang and Blake on the bed; in a steamy make-out session, with Blake on top._

 _"This pairing is called Bumblebee; otherwise known as BlakexYang," I explained._

 _"Like my motorcycle?" Yang weakly said, trying to make a joke._

 _"Sort of," I said, "But, I think most people refer to the bug, or that team combo move you made Ruby."_

 _"Please, don't blame this on me," Ruby look down, blushing from embarrassment._

 _"I'm not. It's basically the fandom's fault to begin with," I quickly reassured her._

 _"This is embarrassing," Blake confessed._

 _This has been embarrassing from the start!_

 _"Well, I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. It is awkward right now, but it would've been more awkward if you all found this on your own," I explained._

 _"Good point," Yang said._

 _"These aren't the only ones, are there?" Weiss quickly said. I guess she just wants to get this over with, now._

 _I sighed heavily, "Sadly, no. There is a few more. I would like to show you guys what they are, but since your all not in a good mood, I'm just gonna straight up and tell you."_

 _"Yes, please," Ruby said, sarcastically._

 _"First, there's Ladybug; otherwise RubyxBlake," Ruby and Blake looked at each other and quickly connected the dots. They then quickly looked away._

 _"Then, there's Monochrome; otherwise BlakexWeiss," Blake and Weiss looked at each other and then looked back at me. Out of the four members of the team, I think Blake and Weiss knew what monochrome was. Well, you know what they say: Opposites attract._

 _"Then, there's Sun Blizzard; otherwise YangxWeiss," Yang and Weiss looked at each other. I had a feeling Weiss felt a bit disgusted by this one. I can understand that._

 _"And finally, there's... uh..," I hesitated for a moment. I was not sure if I should tell them the last pairing on their team. But, before I could answer..._

 _"Ewwww!" Ruby and Yang beat me to it. "Are you serious!?"_

 _I slowly nodded._

 _Orange._

 _Ruby x Yang._

 _Goddamnit fandom. :(_

 _"I can't believe some diabolical being would think of that!" Ruby covered her mouth._

 _"That's just way too far!" Yang angrily shouted._

 _"I don't like it either, guys. But it's the truth," I shook my head in agreement._

 _I'm not into incest._

 _I then sighed again, "How about we go do something, to get this off our minds."_

 _"Agreed," Team RWBY said at once._

 _As for that, we all walked out of my room._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **9:20am**

What a day that was...

In the end, we all went outside to get some fresh air. Team JNPR did ask us what was going on.

I answered, 'You don't want to know'.

I haven't told JNPR about their pairings, yet. But, I think they already know, since I revealed the main ones to them on the day we first met.

I wonder how they're coping with that.

Anyway, you're probably wondering one thing that I have yet to discuss:

Everyone else.

And by that, I mean _everyone else._

Throughout my school days, I tried to search for the rest of the characters, mostly on the bus ride home; hero or not.

Sadly, I couldn't find anyone. That's the bad news.

But, the good news is, there hasn't been any sighting of Grimm. Maybe Salem and the Grimm weren't affected by the Flashing Light. But, it still worries me if any of the other villains are here on this planet.

And, there's still Amber. I feel bad for her. At least she's still alive. Otherwise, Cinder would be wrecking havoc by now.

This also complicates things. I mean, what if I find someone like Amber, or Cinder, or Roman, or Adam first. None of Team RWBY and JNPR know about them or what they're doing.

Let's hope the days ahead are fine as it is.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap... for this entry, I mean. There's a lot more to come in this diary of mine.**

 **Don't worry everyone, we'll find their friends, soon.**

 **So, I hope you like this entry! Leave a review, if you did!**

 **Did you like how Teams RWBY and JNPR react to our way of life? Want them to react something else?**

 **If you want to answer, leave a review or send me a PM.**

 **Anyway, see you later everyone!**


	3. September 28th, 2017

**This is now officially a writing assignment for school.**

 **Which means, I get to do more writing!**

 **Yes!**

 **I want to thank you all again for the support. As I said last chapter, here are my answers/responses to your reviews:**

 **The OC Maniac : Well, this story is similar to a diary. Other than interacting with the characters, I write down the events of my life. You may not see that much in the beginning, but later on you will get to see what really happens around me; with the exception of some personal things. **

**Also, I may, or may not, tackle with Rooster Teeth, but I'll definitely refer to them. And, since this story talks about my real life, I'm afraid I can't go to any of the RTX conventions. The closer one convention that I know of is in Texas; but I live in New York, and that's still far away. I was gonna go to NYCC this year, but with the reconstruction of the Javits Center happening, my parents decided not to go. Still, it would've been a cool entry to this story.**

 **And finally, I may also tackle fans of the show, such as MurderofBirds; and I'll probably tackle some theories as well.**

 **LAnyway, thanks for reading my story. And good luck with your stories, too!**

 **DragonWalkerDEW : I'll take your word for it. But, I'm most likely gonna let them react to what's on YouTube; excluding RWBY itself. I want them to get to know more about all the stuff outside of the RWBY fandom. ****The pairings took a toll on Team RWBY.**

 **But, at some point, I'll show them more of what the RWBY fandom is about. Like, what you suggested.**

 **Something321 : You'll probably get to see me tell them about the negative stuff in this chapter. Thanks for the compliment, though.**

 **impactor : Thank you. I will.**

 **Jeit93 : Yah, it's already like that. Basically, I'm the opposite of JC... and younger. Hell will break loose soon, and it's going to be HUGE.**

 **Now, without further ado, here's the next entry!**

 **WARNING:** **Some of this story is based off on real events. If you see specific content that upsets you, such as terrorism, 9/11, civil right protests, the Trump White House, or the probe for Russian interference in the 2016 election, then I suggest you skip that part. Thank you.**

* * *

 **September 28th, 2017**

 **4pm**

Right now, I was laying on my bed.

But, I was not comfortable.

I did not expect this.

It was too soon for me.

At least my friends are handing this, pretty well.

I'm still trying to; barely.

And you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Someone came over to my house two days ago; for a surprise visit. But, I should give you the full details on what really happen.

* * *

 **September 26th, 2017**

 **5:23pm**

 _I was in my room, on my computer, while the TV was on above me. I had a Spanish quiz that day, and I just wanted to relax by watching videos... and also looking up on some news websites to see if they were any articles on possible sightings of RWBY characters._

 _So far, there were none._

 _Ever since Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived in my house, my days have become more occupied. From hanging out with them, to doing my homework, to searching their friends, to discussing more about the world to them, it became a bit stressful. But, it's not as overwhelming as you thought it would be. Sure, hanging out with them is fun and all; in fact, it's great! But, in the end, there is the whole situation of where the rest of their friends are? The teachers? The villains? And all the other people?_

 _It made me worried. Maybe, when I go to Rosendale on Saturday, I'll see if anybody is there._

 _Anyway, I was looking through the internet; when suddenly, a very familiar voice was heard from downstairs._

 _"Hola, mi corazón!"_

 _My hand had stopped moving the mouse, as I heard that voice. There was only one voice that I know that was so sweet and kind._

 _My Abuelita._

 _That's grandma in Spanish._

 _She lives down in New York City with the rest of my Dad's family. She visits us very often, and if that doesn't happen, we visit her. My sister and I have been with her recently during the month of July. We all had a great time together. I hope we get to do something like that again._

 _It was a surprise for her to visit us on a short notice. I didn't hear her opening the front door! It was probably because of the air conditioner in my parent's bedroom and the fan being on that made me not hear her. It was a hot day._

 _But, as much as I love my Abuelita for visiting my house, that wasn't the reason why I felt scared._

 _"RWBY," I muttered._

 _I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran towards the stairs. Aside from my family, I did not tell any of my relatives about RWBY and JNPR living in my home! If my Abuelita finds one of them, I don't know how she'll react!_

 _I hope she doesn't-_

 _Too late._

 _As I reached the main floor of my house, I quickly noticed Ruby standing near the doorway to the living room staring at our new guest. Not only was my Abuelita staring back at her, the rest of my family were looking at her, as well. Sunny was sitting right next to Abuelita, panting happily._

 _"Oh, who is this?" Abuelita questioned. At least she wasn't feeling suspicious, but she was curious._

 _I then noticed my sister looking at me at the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what to say. On instinct, I mouthed, "Stick to the plan."_

 _On the first weekend since the cast of RWBY came to Earth, me and my family had created a set of lies for our relatives whenever they come to visit our house. After we set all of it up, I told RWBY and JNPR about what we were gonna do. We weren't happy about this, since lying is not our best suit. But we didn't had a choice. It was either tell our relatives right away, or tell them at the best time possible. We chose the latter._

 _"Abuelita, this is Ruby. She and her friends are our pen pals for the school year," Emily lied. Our plan is now coming into fruition._

 _"Oh! How wonderful! Do you know where they are from?" Abuelita asked._

 _"England," I said._

 _At the sound of my voice, Abuelita turn around and looked at me. A bright smile form on her face. "Hola, Jared!" I walked down the rest of the stairs and hugged Abuelita, and softly laid my chin on top of her hair. She was smaller than me; smaller than any of us actually. "Como estas?" she asked me in Spanish._

 _"Muy bien," I replied. To tell you the truth, I do not know Spanish very well. That's why I'm taking Spanish in high school._

 _I noticed Ruby raising an eyebrow. She was confused on what we were saying. There was no Spanish on Remnant._

 _"How long have they been here? Why didn't you text me about it?" Abuelita said. My Abuelita is crazy about me texting her, and calling her. She wants me to text her almost every day. And I understand that, because she just wants to know how I'm doing._

 _"They all arrived on the day before my school year started; September 5th. I didn't text you because... I wanted to surprise you," I explained. No offense, but my Abuelita is a bit sensitive when I don't text her. That, I also understand._

 _"Well, that is a good surprise. How many pen pals are living here?" Abuelita asked again._

 _"Eight," I answered._

 _"Eight!?" Of course my Abuelita would be shocked about this. "Really!? Do you know how big a responsibility that is to feed all those people?"_

 _"Our food supply is still intact, Mom," my Dad responded. Surprisingly; still._

 _"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude, but...," Abuelita pauses._

 _"It's okay, Abuelita. We're fine. We're all fine," Emily reassured her._

 _"Yah. Anyway, maybe you can introduce yourself to Ruby here," I suggested, as I looked at said friend._

 _"Oh, yes. Definitely," Abuelita started walking over to Ruby; s_ _aid girl continued looking at me. I waved my arm a bit to give her the go ahead._

 _"Hello, miss. I'm Ruby. You must be Jared's grandma?" Ruby introduced herself, holding her hand out._

 _"Yes, I am. Maria Teresa," my Abuelita introduced herself back by shaking her hand. I was a bit surprised that Ruby got her right. "It is nice to meet you."_

 _"Nice to meet you, too," Ruby smiled softly._ _Abuelita quickly grows attach to anyone that becomes part of our family. Looks like the love is starting to spread to Ruby._

 _"How is it living here, so far?" Abuelita asked her._

 _"It's great. Me and my friends have enjoyed living here. Your family has treated us very well, especially your grandson," Ruby answered._

 _"Oh, did he now?" Abuelita turn back towards me. Another bright smile appeared. "Jared, I am so proud of you!"_

 _"It was nothing," I blushed a little in embarrassment. Well, they were people from another world; so I did what I had to do._

 _"I'm serious! That was a wonderful thing you did," Abuelita complained. This made me smile a bit. "Qué hace?"_

 _"Uhhhhhhhh," I said. I may be taking Spanish, but I'm still not good at it._

 _"She said 'What did you do?' Jared," Dad translated._

 _"Oh uh, well I basically showed them our culture. It's kinda different from where they live," I explained._

 _"Well, I hope you and your friends are getting along with our country just fine," Abuelita said._

 _"We are. Thank you," Ruby replied._

 _"So, Abuelita," I began, as my grandmother turn back at me, "I got to ask but, what are you doing here? I did not expect you."_

 _"Well, there was nothing going on for me for the rest of the week. So, I thought why not hang out with my favorite grandchildren. Besides, why not get a head start with visiting you guys before your mother goes to London in October," Abuelita explained._

 _It's true. At some point next month, my Mom is going on a business trip to London. She'll be gone for a whole week. And since my dad goes to work on the weekdays, thus leaving my sister and I alone, my Abuelita to come over for that week to take care of us. But now that Teams RWBY and JNPR are gonna be staying here as well, we are gonna be having a lot more company._

 _"I guess that makes sense. We're still happy that your here, though," Emily said._

 _"Well, thank you. Ruby," Abuelita turn back towards the said girl, "Would it be kind enough if you introduce to your friends to me?"_

 _"Sure. I'll take you to them," Ruby accepted. She began leading my Abuelita to the living room._

 _"I'll join you," I added, as I began following them._

 _As soon as I finished my sentence, Ruby looked at me and said, "Hey, Jared. What was what you and your grandma were saying back there?"_

 _I walked closer to her and whispered softly; so my Abuelita couldn't hear, "We were speaking Spanish. It's another language we speak here on Earth."_

 _Ruby hummed in understanding._

 _Not a moment later, did we reach the living room. Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha were sitting on the couch; the blondies playing a 'Call of Duty' game on the PS3, with Pyrrha supporting them. Nora was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Yang. Weiss, Blake, and Ren were sitting above us, on the edge of the loft._

 _"Attention, everyone!" Ruby said aloud. Everyone, from above and in front, turn and looked at us; with Jaune and Yang pausing the game. They all quickly noticed the newcomer. "We have someone that'll be staying with us for awhile. This here is Jared's grandma."_

 _"Maria Teresa. It is nice to meet you all," Abuelita stepped forward._

 _"My grandmother is from New York City, down south. She'll be here for the rest of this week. Treat her kindly, and... get to know her," I said. I wasn't good with introducing people that well. But at least, I gave them some of her background._

 _"I guess there's always room for more," Yang chuckles, "Well Maria, I'm Yang; Ruby's older sister."_

 _"Sister?" Abuelita repeated. Yang nodded in agreement. Abuelita then looks at Ruby for a second, and then back at Yang. I can tell she was confused._

 _"They're half-sisters, Abuelita. They have a uh... different... mother," I hesitantly whispered to her. I really didn't want to bring Summer and Raven up in front of Ruby and Yang. But, no offense again, my Abuelita doesn't know that many things. She's not stupid; that I can tell. But, there are a few English things that she doesn't know about._

 _My Abuelita nodded in understanding; probably also why I had to whisper it to her._

 _But before we could move on, she had one thing to ask. "Are you all brothers and sisters?"_

 _Everyone one of them just shook their heads and said no; almost in sync actually. "Only Ruby and Yang are siblings, Abuelita," I explained again._

 _"Oh, okay," Abuelita understood. She then back towards the small crowd, waiting for someone else to introduce themselves._

 _"Hi, I'm Jaune."_

 _"I'm Pyrrha."_

 _"Nora!"_

 _"Weiss Schnee." Abuelita looked up at the loft and sees the remaining members of the group._

 _"Lie Ren."_

 _"Blake."_

 _"What interesting names you all have," Abuelita complimented._

 _"Thank you," everyone, except me, replied back._

 _"If you all have any questions for her, please ask right away," I said._

 _"No offense, but why does your voice sound like that?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"Well, that is a good question. You see, I was not born in this country. Where I was born, my family raised me down in a then-developing country called Colombia. I migrated here when I was 18," Abuelita explained._

 _"Why does your grandson keep calling you 'A...buel...ita'?" Jaune asked, trying to say the word correctly. It's not easy to speak Spanish._

 _"That's Spanish for grandma. Spanish is another language. Don't you guys know about Spanish?" Abuelita said._

 _Everyone shook their heads and said no again. "Where they come from, the place they live is isolated," I half-lied. Some of my friends here do live in major populated areas. But, I didn't want to tell Abuelita that they're from another planet._

 _Just as I said that, I then realized something. If Abuelita is gonna be staying here for the rest of the week, then that means..._

 _Ah, crap._

 _"Um, Jaune, Pyrrha," I announced. The two said teenagers looked at me. "Before we continue, there's something I need to tell you two. I'm sorry to say this, but you're gonna have to sleep somewhere else for awhile. You see, the room you two are sleeping at is actually where Abuelita sleeps."_

 _"So, where are we going to be sleeping?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"I don't know. Probably somewhere near the others," I replied._

 _"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't know you were sleeping in my room," Abuelita felt apologetic._

 _"It's okay, Abuelita. We'll figure something out," I reassured her._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **4:19pm**

And that we did.

I was not happy with the final decision, but there was no other choice.

In the end, Jaune and Pyrrha had to sleep on the floor. I apologized to them about this, and I think they understood what I meant by that. The house is getting a bit cramped, since there's so many people now living here! But, this is gonna be only temporary.

Anyway, as I said earlier, RWBY and JNPR have already gotten used to Abuelita living here.

But I barely am.

It wasn't their presence that was problem. It was the one thing that they haven't used since they came here.

Their semblances.

Abuelita hasn't seen them, so far. But, I was still worried. I mean, what if my Abuelita sees Weiss cast a Glyph? Or Ruby using her speed? Or Pyrrha using her semblance to carry pots and pans? I didn't know what I would do if Abuelita saw any of that. We really haven't gotten towards that part. But, like I said, she hasn't seen anything... yet.

Not much has happen between Abuelita's arrival to today.

Well..., there was one thing, though.

* * *

 **September 27th, 2017**

 **3:58pm**

 _Besides RWBY and JNPR, I was the only one in the house. My parents were out food shopping, while my Abuelita was with my sister at her doctor's appointment._

 _I was watching CNN in my living room. It said something about the Russia probe; them finding new information on Facebook._

 _It made me felt sick._

 _Why would a country like Russia put fake ads on Facebook; so they can interfere with our recent election? I'll tell you why. It's because they are a bunch of fucking trolls who don't give a shit about anything. This is one of the reasons why Russia wanted Trump for president._

 _I hope this doesn't happen again in 2018 or/and 2020._

 _Anyway, as I was watching the news, I noticed Blake entering my room. I muted the TV with my remote, sit up, and looked at her._

 _She had a solemn look on her face._

 _"What's wrong, Blake?" I asked, worried._

 _"...I have been thinking about this for days, now. And... it's been on my mind for awhile," Blake slowly began, "Do you remember when Ruby told you about us going through your songs?" I nodded, and she continued, "Well, I happen to play a song called 'Shadow of the Day', and it reminded me of the inequality between humans and faunas. I know there's no faunas on Earth, but I was going to ask you if there was something like that here. However, that slip out of my mind recently and I never got the chance."_

 _"So, what made you remember?" I asked again._

 _I hadn't noticed before, but Blake had my iPad with her. She held up the screen in front of me, and it showed one of my songs, along with the album cover._

 _The song was titled 'Where is the Love?'._

 _Oh, I get it now._

 _"This song talks a lot about hate groups, something called terrorism, and the absence of_ _love. It reminded me of the White Fang and all the horrible actions they committed." Blake then walks up to me, "Jared, I want you to answer this for me: Are there violent groups on Earth?"_

 _It makes sense. The White Fang has been known for a lot violent attacks, ever since Blake's father step down as leader. If the White Fang were affected by the Flashing Light, especially Adam's faction, and if they committed an attack between then and now, then the entire world would most likely label them as a terrorist organization. I mean, look at the Fall of Beacon! That would've been considered a terrorist attack!_

 _And that's the problem. I'm not sure Blake would accept this._

 _"Are you sure about me telling you this? Things could get graphic," I warned her._

 _"I'm positive," Blake answered._

 _I breathed in._

 _And I let it all out._

 _"Gather your friends. They need to hear this," I said._

 **4:10pm**

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR and I were all sitting around the dining table. My iPad was in front of me._ _Deja vu filled the air, as silence continued to pass. It was almost like the cast of RWBY finding out their very existence all over again._

 _But it was different._

 _I was hesitant to say what Blake wanted to hear. But, it wouldn't make sense for only her to know instead of everyone else. Then everyone else would get curious and things will become a bit complicated between them all._

 _Lets get this over with._

 _"So... Blake has brought up something that needs to be discussed. On the first week together, I showed you all some of the good things this world has. Television. Video games. Internet. iPhone. iPad... But, this world has some things that doesn't make everywhere safe," I started._

 _"I think I remember you telling us that were violent conflicts in your world's history, including some that are still happening today," Weiss said._

 _"Yes, I did," I nodded in agreement, "Your world, Remnant, has had a Great War long ago. My world has had two 'Great Wars'. World Wars. And they are both actually.. not that old. The First World War was supposed to be 'The War That Ended All Wars'. Sadly, that led to the Second World War. Millions upon millions of people were killed," I explained._

 _I can tell everyone, even Blake, was shocked to hear this. I mean, imagine if they had two_ _Great Wars, instead of one. The survivors would all be torn apart by the Grimm, because of all the negativity around the world. It would be the end of everything._

 _"How.. long ago were these World Wars?" Ren asked._

 _"To start with the beginning of the first one, I'd say exactly a hundred years ago. The second one started 25 years after," I answered._

 _"Are you serious?" Pyrrha said, surprised._

 _I nodded._

 _"That's impossible! How can civilizations rebuild from two worldwide conflicts!? When the Great War ended, it took upon years,_ decades _, to rebuild everything back to the way it was! And that was because of the Grimm! And, like you said, there's no Grimm here! How can a civilization like yours rebuild so dramatically after a war that was only less than a hundred years old!?" Weiss ranted._

 _"Advanced technologies," I simply put it. "Our technology advanced a lot faster than Remnant's."_

 _"So, how were those wars ended? From what I've learn, the Grimm was a major factor in ending the Great War," Ruby proclaimed._

 _"...The First World War ended in a stalemate. The countries that were involved didn't want to fight anymore. You can say they were bored, or you can say what they did was just plain wrong. So, they all came together and wrote a treaty that officially ended the war. But, not everyone was happy with the details. That was the beginning of the momentum for the Second World War," I paused for a moment; just so that I can let all of them sink in the information I just gave them. I then continued, "The Second World War ended the same way, as the First World War did. But, this war ended in different circumstances. As a matter of fact, we were the ones responsible."_

 _"What?" Jaune softly said, flabbergasted by the sudden revelations._

 _"August, 1945. One of our enemies at the time, Germany, had surrendered. It was a tough battle for the U.S and their allies to reduce their military. But, there was one other nation that had yet to surrender. Japan. Our current President at that time, that's the leader of the United States, had died a few months back; and he was replaced by our Vice President, which is his second-in-command. Our new President, Harry Truman, knew that our military had captured most of Japan's empire, except the mainland. So, he was left with two options. The first was to lead an amphibious military operation on the Japanese mainland. As a result of it, it would've took two more years for the war to end; hundreds upon thousands of more soldiers would've been killed."_

 _"What was the second option?" Yang asked._

 _"To drop the mother of all bombs," I answered, "For the past few years, the U.S had been conducting an experiment on a weapon beyond any proportions. They did a test in the past, it was considered a success. But, we really didn't know how powerful it could be, if we dropped one of those bombs on one of their cities. So, Truman had to decide. Begin an invasion on their mainland, or drop our most powerful weapon in history. And do you know what he did?"_

 _"...He chose the latter?" Nora guessed._

 _I nodded, "And so, it happen. We dropped a nuclear bomb on one of their cities. The next hour or so, the results came in. The entire city... was completely obliterated. Hundreds were killed. Many vaporized."_

 _"Oh my god," Pyrrha covered her mouth._

 _"I... never thought that your world would be capable of so much destruction," Blake confessed._

 _"I know how you feel. And that's not even the worst part. Japan still not surrendered. So,.. we did what we had to do," I added._

 _"Your country dropped another bomb!?" Weiss shouted._

 _"Yes. A few days later after the first one. And it too, was the same result," I answered, "And after that, Japan finally understood what the United States. So, a month later, they surrendered. And the war finally was over."_

 _"Wait, what does this have to do with terrorism and hate groups?" Blake asked. I guess there's no stopping her._

 _"Well, from what I've told so far, was actually the beginning of it all. The news of our nuclear bombs spread around the world like wildfire. We, as a nation, didn't want any other country to create their own version of a nuclear weapon. But, sadly, a couple of years after the Second World War, another nation that was once our ally, named Russia, created their own nuclear bomb. And so began the Cold War."_

 _"And.. I guess a lot more people died?" Ruby asked._

 _"Mmmm.. sort of. The Cold War wasn't actually a 'real war'. There was a lot of tension between the U.S. and the Soviet Union; that was Russia at the time. Thankfullly, we never really clashed with each other. But, there were a couple of wars in between. They were known as Proxy Wars. They weren't as big as the World Wars. But, they were quite devastating. In these wars, one side was supported by the United States, while the other side was supported by the Soviet Union. And because of that, a lot of people at home protested. They wanted all this stop. Wives wanted their husbands back home... And as a result, a different kind of protest was formed," I looked directly at Blake, "I can clarify, that there is no Earth-born Faunas here. But, we humans had our own opinions. And 50 years ago today, those opinions were clashed violently."_

 _"What happened?" Blake asked._

 _I sighed heavily. I don't want to be racist, but.. they have to know what happen with my country, "Remnant has people who have a different type of skin color, right?" Everyone nodded, in response. "Earth has people like that, as well. And... we did not agree with each other. Back in the 1960s, White Americans, those who have a skin color like mine, were treating African Americans, poorly. I think you can understand what I meant by that. Anyway, White Americans were trying to separate Africans from public areas. This was called Segregation. I'm guessing there is something like that with the Faunas, as well, right?"_

 _Everyone nodded again._

 _"Well, as a result, African Americans did not want this. They thought that this was violating their civil rights. In the end, they protested; some violent, others peaceful. White Americans responded viciously. Some even went so far to create their own hate groups. One of them, as you heard in one of my songs Blake, was the KKK; the Ku Klux Klan. They had brutal tactics; even went so far as to murder African Americans."_

 _"Oh, god," Blake and Weiss said, both were disgusted._

 _"Things would've gone a lot worse, if it weren't for the peaceful groups. One certain man was the catalyst for the era that was the Civil Rights Movement. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. was that man. He, along with our presidents at the time, helped create unity between Whites and Africans. In the end, we ended Segregation and almost brought everyone together. Almost. There are still a few clashes between here and there. But, they weren't as bad as it was back then," I said._

Until recently, _I thought. That's gonna be a story for another time._

 _"So, for the Cold War, was the Civil Rights Movement a reason for its end?" Ren asked._

 _"Not exactly. The Cold War ended when tensions between the U.S and the Soviet Union had finally easened. And also because of the Soviet Union's economy was on the brink of collapse. And so, in 1991, we signed a formal peace treaty that ended the Cold War. But,.. you can't escape violence," I reminisced Weiss's words on the first day. "This world's history has been filled with violent conflicts. But after World War II, a new form of violence started to rise. A violence that was much different than what the KKK or what our militaries used. It wasn't until 16 years ago did the world finally accepted this."_

 _I then open my iPad and searched for a video that I wanted them to see. After a few moments, I found it. "What I'm about to show you is very graphic. If you don't want to see this, then I suggest you walk away right now."_

 _No one budged. Well, actually, I noticed Ruby shifting a bit. I sighed, "I know you guys are Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, but what your about to see, may result in something similar in your future."_

 _Still, no one budged. Ruby had stop shifting at this point._

 _Oh, god._

 _I hate doing this to them._

 _As my final warning passed, I pressed play._

 **4:48pm**

 _Deja vu reappeared in the room._

 _But, it wasn't anything shocking this time._

 _No, they were horrified._

 _What I just showed to RWBY and JNPR were the events of 9/11. It was a 30-minute video, featuring news outlets that covered the horrific terrorist attack._

 _In the first minute, everyone was comfortable with how the beginning of the day was going. All, except Blake. I can see that she was unease by how perfect the video was playing, especially when one of the news outlets said that the day was, and I quote, 'too quiet'._

 _And she was right._

 _As the first minute passed, footage of the first plane hitting the World Trade Center was shown. Everyone was shocked to see something like this from happening._

 _And after that, the day had gotten even worse._

 _A second plane hit the Twin Towers._

 _Smoke and paper drifting from the towers._

 _A third plane hitting the Pentagon._

 _People jumping to their deaths._

 _The Twin Towers collapsing._

 _A fourth plane crashing in a field in Pennsylvania._

 _And everything else._

 _I literally hated myself._

 _"What you saw... was a terrorist attack," I said. I was more used to speaking than the others, since I sawed this footage many times before._

 _"How in the world...?" Weiss spoken first, but paused right after. She was at a lost of words._

 _"There's been attacks like this, ever since. All done by terrorists; such as Al-Qaeda, the Taliban, and ISIS. Many innocent people have died because of them. We're trying to take them down; even to this day," I said._

 _Everyone remained silent._

 _I sighed, and grab my iPad away from them. "Look,... this world inherited a mess. A complete, disastrous mess. The ones that are sane are trying their hardest to put things back together and create world peace. But, it's not easy as you think. My world has terrorists, war, civil right violations, global warming, humanitarian crises, corruption, etc. It's not easy. Earth has many problems. And so does Remnant..."_

 _Everyone finally looked up at me, when I mentioned their home planet._

 _"...Remnant has problems, as well. The Grimm. Dangerous Criminals. Faunas Labor. Controversial businesses. Tensions between Kingdoms. ... ... The White Fang," I noticed Blake narrowing her eyes at me, but quickly shifted back, as she saw the apologetic look on my face. "And many other things that you may not know about. I'm sorry for saying all of this. But, this is the truth. I'm being honest here. In fact, I do know some things about you guys and your friends, and your enemies, but even I don't know everything."_

 _I paused a bit, trying to think of what I'm trying to say here. I then quickly knew what to say._

 _"And that's okay," I noticed everybody now focusing more on me. I then finished, "We may not know everything, right now. But, at least we can focus on what we do know. And that's by... focusing... on what's right."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...You really do know how to make a girl smile," Yang smiled. Everyone else smiled, as well._

 _I chuckled softly. "Well, I don't really talk to a lot of people that much. But still, I have my moments."_

 _"You should do that more," Ruby said._

I hope so. Maybe, I could put it down in my resumé for college, _I thought._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **4:59pm**

It wasn't until 30 minutes later when Abuelita and Emily came back home from their doctor's appointment. Abuelita noticed something different between us. She said, in her own words, "It looks you guys got a lot closer, all of a sudden."

To be honest, we did.

As friends. We haven't gotten _that_ close.

But, ever since I gave them that little speech, they actually thought that I was part of them. A few of them, most of it I can see from Ruby and Yang and maybe Blake, look up to me.

It actually felt comfortable.

Which got me thinking: if I was a character in RWBY, would I make an impact in the series? Would my presence would change some key events, or something? Would I prevent the Fall of Beacon? Would I be paired up with another character, like fall in love? There's endless possibilities.

In fact, now that they're here, those possibilities can become reality. I mean, I can prevent Pyrrha's and Penny's deaths, prevent Yang from getting her arm cut off, prevent Cinder from killing Amber and Ozpin, prevent Team RWBY from getting disbanded, etc!

But the question is 'How'?

That's the hardest part. I think... the best option would be to tell Ozpin, Glynda, and the rest of the staff about the future events. And if they don't believe me, then I'll just show them. That would be risky though. I'll have to tell them where no one from RWBY or JNPR is near us.

And there's also with me pairing up with someone. No way I'll be pairing with Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss. They already love somebody.

And there's no way I'm gonna fall in love with any of the female antagonists. If that happen, I don't know where that would go.

There's also Glynda. Ehhhh, no. Not saying that's she's not beautiful. She is. But me, a 17-year old boy, being paired up with a teacher? I think that's what perverts would think about.

There's also Amber, _if_ I save her. Which I will. Definitely.

There's also Ilia. Actually, I never talked about her, until now. Weird. Anyway,.. I wouldn't say that she's a bad guy. I would say, in Blake's words, "misguided". If there was any way to make her turn around and see what reality is like in the White Fang, then me and her can work it out. And if that doesn't work, then I'll show her an example of what the White Fang would do, like the recent attacks by ISIS.

There's also Winter. I don't know. I never thought much about her, to be honest. It's probably best if she's paired up with Qrow. Just kidding. But still, there's a slim chance that would work out.

And there's Penny. Hmm, I think it's best for her to know more about the aspects of life. Love might be too soon for her.

Oh yah, and there's Velvet and Coco. Almost forgot about them. Velvet... yah, that can happen. She's sweet, kind, and also shy. It looks cute to me. :) Coco... that can happen, as well. But, she would be more tougher.

There's the minor female characters... It won't work. Here's why. I don't know much about them.

And finally, there's Ruby and Yang. Of all the fanfiction I'd seen out there, the OC always gets paired with either Ruby or Yang. I think there was one story where the OC gets paired up with both. Anyway,... I don't see why not. They're not interested in anybody, as of right now. In fact, from what I remember, RWBY and JNPR and possibly everyone else came here during the middle of the first chapter of Volume 3.

So, again, I don't see why not.

Ruby's cute, sweet, caring, and really kind. She'll definitely be shy if we're paired up. We would be a cute couple,... if I convince Yang to accept that.

Speaking of Yang,... she'll definitely flirt with me, no matter what happens. Things would be a bit crazy with her. And by crazy, I mean I would be extremely nervous if she gets close to me.

Wait...

Why am I saying all this!?

I'm not even in love with any of the characters! But wait, these are just theories. So...

It might happen. I might fall in love with one of them,.. or that girl would fall in love with me. Or-

No.

No way.

There's no way that's ever gonna happen.

Me getting a harem.

C'mon, think about it! If I had a harem, would my parents accept that?

Hell no!

I sighed.

"It's probably best to see what happens," I muttered.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **To be honest, the first half of this entry was all of a sudden. I did not know that my Abuelita was coming over. This _really_ happen. But, I was glad to put this in, because it made this entry a lot more interesting!**

 **Thank you, Abuelita.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Is there a girl that I might fall in love with? And so, who would that girl be? If you want to answer this question, I have set up a poll on my profile. Go cast your vote, and I'll see what you got. Multi-Select is available. You can vote up to 3 characters. The final results will be in after I release the next 2 or 3 entries of my diary.**

 **There's one other thing I want to add. As you might know so far, there are things that I left out in this story. And I'll be serious here, I don't want those parts to be left out. So, I've decided to create a side-story of "Jared's Diary". This side story will cover all the things that happen between the main story, and also some other stuff.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this entry! Leave a review, if you did!**

 **And I hope to see you guys on the next entry of my diary.**

 **See you later, everyone!**


	4. October 2nd, 2017

**It's time for another entry!**

 **But first, here are the results so far for "Who do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?":**

 **Ruby: 3**

 **Blake: 3**

 **Harem: 3**

 **Velvet: 2**

 **Glynda: 2**

 **Yang: 1**

 **Coco: 1**

 **Amber: 1**

 **Weiss: 1**

 **Pyrrha: 1**

 **Everyone else: 0**

 **So, yah.**

 **Ruby, Blake, and a Harem are in a three-way tie; with Glynda and Velvet close behind. It's easy for me to fall in love with at least one character. But, for me getting a harem... FYI, I never wrote a harem fanfic before. So, that's going to be interesting. /**

 **And someone had directly voted for Pyrrha. I wonder who that can be... Well, at least they know what they wanted. That's understandable.**

 **Anyway, these are NOT the final results, yet. You guys now have until my Halloween entry, before I make the announcement.**

 **Yes, the final results were supposed to be in the next entry or two. But, I decided to have the final results on Halloween, because I think that entry makes more sense.**

 **I'll only tell you this: This diary will have an impact on me, soon.**

 **And now, let me answer some reviews:**

 **impactor** **: 1.) I know...**

 **2.) I'm glad you agree with me.**

 **3.) Um, I'm not sure if that's going to work out, yet. I think it's really too soon for me to tell. Actually, I got more parts planned for this story. This is Part One. The next part will feature more characters from other shows; such as Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Marvel, DC, and many more!**

 **4.) We already talked about this in a PM.**

 **The OC Maniac : 1.) Thanks. It makes this story a lot more interesting once I incorporate some key events in my life. Like for this entry, I'm going to incorporate one of my biggest habits: School. And also, this isn't gonna be the only time I'm going to talk to them about Earth's problems. Sooner or later, I'm going to tell them about something controversial that happen last year. And I'm pretty sure one side is not gonna like this.**

 **2.) No offense, but I disagree. There is gonna be some aspects of my personality that will result in some of the girls to care about me; or maybe one of the girls, or more if Harem wins, to fall in love with me. Trust me, you don't know everything about me, yet. But, if you are at least curious, you can vote up to 3 characters on my poll and see where do you want this story to go.**

 **3.) To answer your most important statement, I have one particular teacher in school that grades my work. And that's my creative writing teacher. Originally, I was suppose to write like about 20 minutes in a journal of mine. But when I told her about my stories, she said to send me one of my works and I did just that. And then, this happen! I better hope that I get a good grade, as well!**

 **And now, here's the next entry to my diary!**

 **WARNING:** **Some of this story is based off on real events. If you see specific content that upsets you, such as the Trump White House, the recent Las Vegas massacre, Gun Control, or the death of Tom Petty (R.I.P.), then I suggest you skip that part. Thank you.**

* * *

 **October 2nd, 2017**

 **8:25am**

I started my school day with Pre-Calc. I just arrived back to school, after a 3-day weekend. My Abuelita left this morning, to return back to the city. She won't be back until the third week of October.

It was a normal day for me, but with little changes.

Dad has gone to work in Red Hook.

Mom is working at home.

And Emily is back at the high school.

That was the change.

Turns out college wasn't suitable for her. It was too rough for her, and we realize that she was not ready... yet. So we decided to send her back to the high school. At least, she's happy. In fact, all of her friends and teachers are happy for her returning here. I'm glad she's back, as well. And the best part is, she's in the same Pre-Calc class I'm in.

This is gonna be a great year for us. I just know it!

But, you cannot say that this day was perfect.

My teacher, Mrs. Schoonmaker, was reviewing the first unit we did to the class. We have a test on Wednesday, so we needed to be prepare. But, lucky for Emily, she didn't have to take the test. Good for her.

Anyway, I was focusing on what Mrs. Schoonmaker was saying when I suddenly noticed something outside; to the window on the right. I looked to my right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...And my eyes widen. Standing right outside, was Ruby Rose smiling, while waving her hand at me. My sister, who was sitting right next to me, noticed my face and turn to where I was looking. I can tell that she has the same reaction.

WHAT IS RUBY DOING HERE!?

I told her and her friends not to come to my school!

Oh, I'm sorry.

I think I didn't tell you how this came into fruition.

Well, it all started the day after they all came to Earth...

* * *

 **September 6th, 2017**

 **6:35am**

 _I just got up and started getting ready for my first of my senior year. My sister was still in college at the time, so she got to sleep a couple hours more._

 _It was just me and my Dad up, since he had to leave early as well._

 _My mom was up, as well, for different reasons. She wanted to documented my first last day of high school. You know how Moms are._

 _My dad already served us egg sandwiches, and we were in the middle of eating breakfast. I almost had everything set up._

 _I packed my lunch._

 _I put my binders in my backpack._

 _I fed Nutmeg; my cat._

 _I got my schedule ready._

 _Everything was fine._

 _...Until we both heard the door to the living room suddenly opening._

 _"Jared?"_

 _Me and my parents_ _jumped a bit when we heard that voice. We all turn towards where the sound came from. Standing by the door were Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora all wearing their pajamas._

 _I had no idea how their pajamas came with them._

 _And I had also forgotten that they, their friends, and possibly everyone else were on this planet. Back then._

 _We all took a breather, once we knew why they were here._

 _"Oops. Sorry, for scaring you," Ruby cringed._

 _"No, it's alright," I accepted. They must've woke up when I fed Nutmeg._

 _"Why are you three up so early?" Jaune asked._

 _"Well, my dad has to go to work. His place is not close from us. I'm up because today's my first day of school. My mom's up because... well, she just wants to 'experience' the moment," I answered._

 _Again, you know how Moms are._

 _"Wait, you got school today? And it's your first day?" Yang asked._

 _"Yep. Prefect timing," I said with sarcasm._

 _"That's a damn shame," Nora said._

 _"Wait," Ruby was confused, "Why would you have school? Isn't there no Grimm here?"_

 _"There isn't. My school doesn't teach me how to fight like yours. That's what military academies are for," I began, "My school just teaches me... basic stuff. Like math, history, english, science-"_

 _"Boring!" Yang and Nora said._

 _"Oh, c'mon. It's not_ that _boring. It's like Beacon, but with no combat classes. A grade school, like mine, also helps us become what we want to be when we grow up. Like for me, I want to be a screenwriter," I reassured them._

 _"What's a screenwriter?" Jaune asked._

 _"It's basically someone who writes scripts for movies, TV shows, cartoons, video games, etc.," I explained._

 _"That's cool, I guess," Yang said. Well, at least she's supportive._

 _"Actually, your school sounds pretty interesting," Ruby added, which made me smiled, "Is it okay for us to come with you?"_

 _That made me frown._ _"Oh, no," I answered, "I'm sorry, but that cannot happen."_

 _"Why not?" Ruby frowned._

 _"Ruby, you and your friends are from another world. In fact to us, you are considered a 'fictional character'. If I take at least one of you to my school, someone is gonna recognize who you are, and they're gonna spread the word out; which will result in a full mass panic," I explained._

 _It's true. It could happen. But, to be honest, I don't think anyone from my school knows about RWBY. There were a couple of students last year who knew about the web series_ _, but they graduated. But still, it could happen!_

 _"Well, he does have a point," Jaune joined in._

 _"Aw, man," Ruby drooped._

 _"It's okay, sis. Maybe we can go to your school when there's no students around?" Yang asked me._

 _"Yah, that can work," I nodded in agreement._

 _"Jared..."_

* * *

 **Present...**

 **8:30am**

My memories were pulled out of my thoughts, as I look at Mrs. Schoonmaker, who just spoke to me. "Jared, are you writing these notes down?" she asked, strictly.

"Yes, sorry," I apologized, as I pretended to look at my binder. Thankfully, my teacher bought it and continued where she left off. My math teacher was very strict. If she sees someone doing something stupid, then that person is in serious trouble. She's like Ms. Goodwitch a little.

So, I should probably just tell you how the rest of the memory went:

After we agreed on taking them to my school, under certain circumstances that must be included, I had I gotten else everything ready. As my Dad started driving down our hill, my Mom started documenting the event, while my Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora waved goodbye.

Ever since then, we tried to go to my school after each school day. But, we never got the chance. It was very hard for us to find the right time to do it. On every day after school, some of the teachers would stay after class. Also, on certain days, there would be sporting events at and around the football field. And the worst part is that the main buildings are closed on weekends and holidays!

I guess Ruby must've lost her patience...

Anyway, as my teacher was writing more notes down on the board, I slowly look back at the window at the corner of my eye. Just in time, I see Weiss pulling Ruby away from the window, by the ear.

So, I guess possibly the entirety of Team RWBY is here, as well! And maybe even JNPR was here with them!

"What are they doing here?" I muttered. What they're doing right now, is very risky! There's a chance that someone could easily figure who they are! I do not want a mass panic, goddamnit!

And if that happens, it'll be the worst day of my life...

I then notice my sister pushing her binder closer to me. I look at her binder and saw all the notes that I haven't wrote down when I was thinking about that memory. I guess Emily must've done that, instead of looking at Ruby the whole time. I then look at her. She was raising an eyebrow at me. "Talk to them, before they do something they'll regret," she whispers. She must've heard of what I said.

I nod in agreement. I then start copying down her notes, not before I whispered a quick "thank you".

 **9:24am**

"What are you guys doing here!?" I shouted.

Second period had passed and the school was now in Third period. Thankfully, I have study hall at the time. So, I asked my current teacher, Mrs. Kubart, to excuse myself; so I can go talk to them. My sister couldn't join me, since her next class wasn't study hall at all.

So, it was just me and Team RWBY standing outside near the main parking lot.

Yes, just Team RWBY. I was thankful that Team JNPR didn't come along. That would've made things more complicated.

"I told you he would react like this, you dunce!" Weiss complained, looking at her partner.

"I'm sorry, but my curiosity got the better of me!" Ruby tried to explain, both answering Weiss and me. I knew it. Ruby did lost her patience.

But, I couldn't blame her. She really wanted to visit my school. "No, no, it's alright," I said, calming myself down, "I should be the one apologizing. I should've took you all to my school sooner than later. It's just that I couldn't find the right time. I hope you understand."

"It's okay, Jared. We understand what you mean," Blake accepted.

"Yah. It can get frustrating to focus on something that's so important," Yang added.

 _Oh, you have no idea,_ I thought, as it brought me back some memories from the web series.

"Thanks," I began, "So, what are you girls doing here? You do know someone could recognize you."

"And, that is why we have decided to put on a disguise!" Ruby announced.

Actually, now that I look at them, the way they were dressed was pretty much foolproof. Remember when we gave them our clothes to wear? Well, this is the result.

Ruby was wearing a long sleeved red and black wool shirt, blue rolled-up jeans, and black shoes. She also had a white head band on top of her head.

Weiss was wearing a short sleeved white and blue striped T-shirt, light blue jeans, and light blue-laced white shoes. Her hair was not tied into ponytail. Instead, it was laid out for everyone to see. She also had a blue head band on top of her head.

Blake was wearing a plain white grayish sweat shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. She also had a black bow boater hat that covered her faunas ears. She still had her bow on, just in case the hat fell on.

Yang was wearing a light yellow, orange ended, v-neck shirt, tight blue jeans, and brown blackish boots. She also had her hair tied up in a ponytail; just like in Volume 4.

"Well, at least you don't look like each other in the show," I said. With what they're wearing right now, it's going to be much harder for anyone to recognize them.

"Well, we'll take that as a compliment," Ruby cheerfully smiled.

"Still, you girls aren't students... here," as I said that, I then realized something. If they never been to my school before, then... "How did you girls know where my school was?"

None of the girls, answered.

Until Ruby shifted.

I mockingly narrow my eyes at her. "Ruby..."

"I... kinda followed your bus route on your way to school," Ruby shyly respond, while taping her fingers together.

All I could do was sigh and facepalm. "Ruby, you know stalking someone isn't the right thing to do."

"I-I-I wasn't stalking!" Ruby blushed a bit. She then slowly shifted her eyes away from me. "I just wanted to know where you were going."

To be honest, that was a lame excuse. But, at least she looks cute that way.

 _Anyway,_ it's still partly my fault in the first place. But, I was curious though, "How did you guys get here? I mean, Yang, you have Bumblebee, but I don't think your bike can take up to four people at once."

Oh yah, another thing that I left out. We actually found Yang's bike a couple of weeks back.

* * *

 **September 23rd, 2017**

 **10:34am**

 _On that day, me and Dad were planning on filling the holes on our road. We were gonna use the truck; the first in a long time. We haven't the truck since last spring. I think I said this, but the times my dad tried to use it, the battery would die._

 _Sadly, we couldn't buy any asphalt because it was too expensive. So, the next best option was gravel. But, in order to fill the holes, we would also need some shovels and rakes to smooth them out._

 _And they were in the garage._

 _We didn't expect what was inside._

 _My dad had just lifted the garage door, when we notice something that was not there before._

 _"Uh, Dad," I began, "I thought you gave Uncle Carmine his motorcycle back."_

 _"I did. I don't know what this is," my dad responded. Standing in front of us, was a motorcycle covered in a tarp._

 _I had a hunch._

 _I walked over to the motorcycle and pulled the tarp off._

 _My hunch was right._

 _Underneath the trap was a futuristic yellow and black motorcycle. It was Yang's motorcycle; Bumblebee._

 _"I'll be right back, Dad," I said, heading back inside the house._

 **10:40am**

 _"My bike!" Yang shouted, and ran up to hug her vehicle. I guess they're close. She then looks back at us. "How did she get here?"_

 _"We just.. found her here," I replied. I wanted to appreciate her relationship with her bike. "I don't know how, though. Maybe by the Flashing Light?"_

 _"Could be," she agreed._

 _"And if your bike's here...," I pointed at Bumblebee. I paused for a moment and scratch my chin. "Is it possible?" I whispered._

 _"What is it?" Yang got up from her bike. She must've heard me._

 _"If your bike's here, then is it possible that there might be other Remnant tech on Earth?" I theorized._

 _"Jared," my dad decided to join in, "I know that this world they're from has different technology, but if officials were to find this, a whole news story would've already been set."_

 _"Yes, maybe. But, they haven't found anything yet. So, maybe their tech could be hiding somewhere deep in the woods, or in a cave," I explained more._

 _"Or maybe those droids from Atlas aren't here, at all," Yang added._

 _"Exactly," I agreed with her. "Which means, at some point we're gonna have to search the outskirts of the area."_

 _Yang nodded back. She then smiles at me. "But still, thank you for finding my bike."_

* * *

 **Present...**

 **9:29am**

So, in the end, Yang had to move her bike in the middle of the garage, because none of our cars would fit inside if Bumblebee was in the way. And after that, Dad and I patch the holes on our road.

Nothing else happen that day, except finding Yang's bike.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but my little sis here had to improvise," Yang patted her sister's head.

"For starters, I had to decide on who should ride with Yang," Ruby began.

"And who did you pick?" I asked.

"She chose me," Weiss crossed her arms, a bit annoyed, "It was either ride with her, or use my glyphs to get to your school." I think riding with Yang was the better option. Someone would've definitely saw her use those glyphs.

"In case your thinking about where my bike is, don't worry. I hid it in a place where no one will find it," Yang proudly said, putting her hands on her hips. Well, I don't see Bumblebee on the parking lot. So, I guess she hid it in the woods.

"So, how did you two get here?" I looked at Ruby and Blake.

"I used my semblance," Ruby answered.

"No one saw you use it, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Ruby innocently replied.

"I traveled through the woods," Blake answered next.

"I guess it must've been hard for you," I said.

"Actually no, it was pretty easy for me," Blake replied back. Of course, she would say that. She was formerly from the White Fang. One of their headquarters was in the middle of Forever Fall of all places!

I heavily sighed, and ran my hand up through my hair. "Well, I can't really send you guys back now. Otherwise, the unpredictable will happen."

"You mean, your gonna let us stay!?" Ruby said, already knowing what I'm about to say next.

"Yes," I answered.

Ruby and Yang cheered happily, while Blake smiled with delight, and Weiss just tiredly sighed.

"But!" I said with a serious tone. They all looked back at me, as I continue, "There's going to be a few rules here! Rule One; do NOT reveal your true identity. I know I said this before, but if any one finds out who you really are, then something bad is going to happen. Rule Two; do not show your semblances to anyone. If any one of you reveals this to any student or teacher in my school, then they will most likely freak out. And Rule Three; this one is specifically for you Blake, please don't reveal your faunas ears. Honestly, I don't think anyone will freak out if they see them. But, they might do something that may make you feel... uncomfortable."

"Aww, you care about her," Yang teased.

"I care about all of you!" I shouted.

"Ooo, already making moves on us?" Yang teased me even more.

Damnit, I knew this day would come. :(

"Yang, just stop," Weiss said, annoyed.

Thank you, Weiss. Thank you. :)

And besides, it's too soon for me to fall in love. Even more soon for getting _that_. You know what I mean.

" _Anyway_ , I hope you guys follow these rules, and do not break any of them. You can either come to my classes, or go to my sister's classes, or just walk around the building until the school day is over. I think the best option is just going to mine or Emily's classes. But, it's up to you," I moved on.

"We don't know where your sister's classes are," Blake said.

And I just remembered that I don't know her schedule. "Oh, yeah.. right. Well then, I guess your gonna be with me for the rest of the day." I then turn around and walk towards the building. "Follow me. And if any of my friends and/or my teachers ask me who you are, then let me do the talking."

As a response, they all followed me inside.

 **10:55am**

I had just gotten my lunch from the lunch ladies and was now sitting down at the table with RWBY in the cafeteria. I can already tell that some students were already looking us. Maybe a few of them at RWBY, but most of them were looking at me.

I'll be honest again. I wouldn't say this out loud, but you don't get to see a lone boy hanging out with very cute and beautiful girls at my school.

It never happens here. Ever.

"You know, your actually lucky for not doing anything today; besides math earlier," Yang said.

"Well, lucky for me, I don't have that much classes on these days. Like right after lunch, I have Government History. And after that class is done, the rest of the day is just study halls," I explained.

"Again, lucky," Yang smirked.

Luck be for all of us tonight. "Yah. But, tomorrow is different. I have more classes; first I have Creative Writing, then Gym, Post. Secondary, more Study Hall, Lunch, and lastly Spanish."

"Spanish? Isn't that what your grandmother speaks?" Weiss said.

"Yes. My school also has classes that helps me learn another language. There's only two right now; and that's Spanish and French," I explained.

"What's Post Secondary?" Blake asked,

"Post Secondary is where I get to learn the things I need to do as an adult; like create a bank account, learn how to cook, how to send mail at a post office, how to go shopping, how to get a job, etc," I explain more.

"That sounds interesting," Ruby smiles, but then raises an eyebrow, "And no offense, but aren't you suppose to learn that from your parents?"

"There are some kids out there who don't have enough time to get to learn about their independence. Either they're parents are so busy working, or they just don't want to learn at all. So, the school helps them get ready," I explain more.

"It's sad to know that there are people out who don't know the reality of this world," Blake solemnly said.

"I agree with both of you," Weiss nodded.

Even I agreed with them. Both of them had a rough childhood. I can see Ren and Nora agreeing with us, as well.

"What about your next class; Government? What does that do?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it's like History. But this class basically talks about my country's government; such as Politics, State Law, Criminal Law, Economics, and more," I then moved a bit closer to RWBY and whisper, "And between you and me, my government is not doing well these days."

"...Is your country like Atlas?" Blake whispered back.

"Not really. My country is a democracy; which means it's run by the people and for the people. But... ever since last year, our government has changed a bit," I answered.

"What do you mean?" Yang questioned.

"That's a story for another time. But, let's just say the United States is now led by an... 'entrepreneur'," I said. I narrow my eyes a bit, as I mention our current president. And I didn't want to mention _his_ name, since I don't want to hear any backlash from any of the students.

"Are you serious!?" Weiss sharply whispers. She definitely got the idea.

I nod; seriously.

Weiss then sighs, "It's like my father all over again." I notice Blake narrowing her eyes in agreement

Let's face it, people. Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna would have _definitely_ hate Donald J. Trump. PERIOD!

 ** _beep!_**

Suddenly, the bell rings; signaling for next class. "Welp, speaking of Government, that's where I'm going next," I said, as I got up from my seat. RWBY got up and they begin following me to my next class.

Wait, I didn't even get to eat my lunch!

 **11:31am**

"Hey, Jared," my Government teacher, Mr. McDonough, greets me.

"Hey, Mr. McDonough," I wave back, as RWBY and I entered his classroom.

And that's when he noticed. "Who are these four young ladies? I don't remember seeing them in my class," Mr. McDonough asked.

"They're not. These are my friends. They just came here last month from England to study aboard. As of right now, they're home schooling with more friends of theirs. But they wanted to get know more about pubic schools, to see what it's like. So, they're here visiting my classes for today and tomorrow," I lied.

I literally hate lying to my teachers. But, I just have no choice.

But, I can already tell that Yang and Ruby were mentally squealing when I said that they're visiting my school tomorrow.

"Oh, I didn't know about this. How about you introduce them to rest of the class?" Mr. McDonough suggested.

I turn to my classmates, who were either sitting down in their desks or standing next to their friends, looking at me and the girls. I have a feeling that a few of the boys are 'checking' them out.

Idiots.

"Hey, everyone. I would like to introduce to you all a few of my roommates who will be staying at my house for this school year. The girl with the red and black hair is..."

Oh, shit! I didn't even get to find some fake names for them!

C'mon, Jared! Think! What is a name that starts with an R; besides Ruby?

Hmm...

I got it!

"Rebecca Renee," I announce. Ruby then waved at my classmates.

"The girl with the platinum blonde hair is-" I was then interrupted.

"Elsa," Alex, one of the classmates, said. A few others chuckled at the mentioning of the Disney character.

While Weiss may be a bit confused, I was annoyed. "No. Her name is Wilda Steffony," I finish. Weiss then bowed, as a greeting.

"The girl with the black hair is Brooke Beverly," I said. Blake wave casually, as a greeting.

"And the girl with the blonde hair is Yasmine Lane," I finish introducing. Yang winks at the classmates; more specifically at the boys. I think one of them just drop their pencil.

"They are all studying abroad this year from England. So, please treat them kindly," I said. _And also try not to do anything stupid._

"And that means all of you," Mr. McDonough adds, "If I see any of you do anything offensive, or anything else that is completely stupid, then I'm sending you to the AP's office."

Throughout my years in high school, I had easily earn my teacher's respect. They trust me to do anything. Well, not _everything_ but still.

"Rachel, Wilda, Brooke, and Yasmine; you can go take any seat that's free," Mr. McDonough pointed towards the remaining unseated desks. There was actually one aisle of seats, to the left of the classroom, that was free. So, as I took my seat, Yang took the seat in the back, Blake and Weiss took the seats in the middle, and Ruby took the seat in the front.

"Alright, class," Mr. McDonough took his seat, as he began today's class, "most of you know what happen last night. But, if you haven't, then I'll give you a brief description."

I frown sadly. I knew what happen last night in Las Vegas. They said over 50 people were killed. The news outlets even consider that this was the largest deadly mass shooting in mordern US history. RWBY and JNPR must've heard about this, by now. But, if RWBY hadn't, then I'm pretty sure they're shock right now.

For the rest of the class, we talked about gun control. Yah, what a coincidence. Originally, we were gonna have a debate about that, but Mr. McDonough decided to show us two videos about both sides of the argument; one liberal, one conservative.

Personally, I'm more liberal than conservative. There are _some_ political issues that I prefer pro-life more; which is conservative. Pro-choice is liberal. Anyway, I would prefer that people do have the right to bear arms. But, I suggest there should be laws where they can only have a weapon that is not too dangerous; such as a pistol. That's it.

We would've had an heated argument. But, with what happen last night, the whole class was just... depressing.

 **1:01pm**

"That was... very sad," Yang said, as we walked to my next classroom.

"We would usually have a debate, since the unit we're in right now is Politics. But... yah, your right. It was very sad," I said.

"I didn't know that happen last night," Ruby had her head down a bit.

"I found out when I woke up this morning. News said it happen around midnight. Even I was shocked when I first heard about it," I confessed.

"All those people dead. All done by one man," Blake weakly said.

"I know. It's a tragedy no one expected," I agreed.

"I am also sadden by what happen last night, but there is one thing I'm confused about," Weiss began, "Why did that student call me Elsa?"

"You mean, Alex?" I then groaned. "He's just referring you to a Disney princess... or Queen, technically."

"Why would he refer me to a princess?" Weiss asked. Good thing we're moving to another topic.

"Well, you both do look somewhat alike. And you both mainly use ice-based abilities. And also, you both have a similar backstory. And actually, you both carry the same nickname," I explain.

"Ice Queen?" RWBY asked in sync.

"Yes," I answered. I'm not against with Disney, especially their movie Frozen. I do enjoy them, even the musicals. But, when someone starts to brag or make fun of Disney, then that just annoys me.

"So _that's_ why he called me that. Dolt," Weiss said.

"You can say that again," I agreed.

I suddenly notice Weiss looking at me, stunned. "You actually agree with me?"

"Yes, Alex and some other students that I know can be annoying. They're not bullies like Cardin. But they are still annoying. Literally," I shivered. Memories from Junior High were brought back up again. Those were the worst years of my life. :(

"Bad memories?" Yang asked.

"Yes," I said yet again. "I don't want to talk about it."

By now, we have reached my next class: another study hall. This time with another teacher Mr. Storrs. He was also my swimming coach for several years. I left swimming when I did our school musical in my freshman year. I didn't like leaving, to be honest. But the musical was impacting my sports schedule. So, I didn't had a choice. At least, we're still close.

But, he was not the first person to greet me, when I walked in.

"Hey, Jared," Kevin greeted happily.

I smiled back, "Hey, Kevin."

Sitting on the other side of classroom, was my best friend Kevin McColgan. He is a very nice young man. Has a lot of friends. Always knowing their names. Always asking them questions. We've known each other since elementary. But sadly, he's going to a different college. So, what better way to spend our final days with each other, than think about the coming years ahead.

"Jared," Mr. Storrs had noticed us and walks towards me. "Are these girls with you?"

I simply nodded and said, "Yes. Yes they are."

I then started reintroducing them to my class.

Same results.

We then all took our seats, which was barely enough for all of us. There was more students in here than in my Govt. class. I then began working on my homework...

"Hey, Jared."

And the questions begin.

"Yes, Kevin?" I look at my best friend.

"What's it like to have four girls living inside your house?" he asks. I knew he didn't mean it like that. His questions can be a bit funny sometimes. But still, when he asked that, some of the students, mostly boys, were now looking at me.

I had a feeling some of those boys were jealous.

"Your forgetting my sister, Kevin," I pointed out, since she was sitting across from me. Yes, she's also in this study hall with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kevin apologized.

"It's alright. But to answer your question, it's... ...not bad. We've interact with each other very well. I mean, they all have different interests. But, I always get around. We may have only known each other for about a month. And, well... we have done a lot together," I answered, honestly.

From listening to my music.

To playing video games.

To watching YouTube videos.

To finding out their fandom pairings.

To them meeting my Abuelita.

To telling them about the positive and negative aspects of Earth.

And to everything else, you can say that we did a lot.

"It almost sounds like you are confessing your feelings to them," a student, I didn't recognize, pointed out.

I immediately blush as he said that. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It-it-it's not like that at all!" I then quickly look at RWBY.

Ruby was frozen stiff; her eyes wide.

Weiss's unscathed eye was twitching.

Blake was shaking her head.

And Yang was happily whistling.

I then look back at everyone else. "And besides, it's literally impossible to date four girls at once! In fact, its illegal to do that here."

"Alright, alright, settle down Jared. There's no need to panic. He was just asking, right?" Mr. Storrs gave a bit of a stern look at the student. The student nods in confirmation, as I calmed down.

"Sorry. It was just too sudden," I said.

I'm gonna tell the truth here. I have _never_ had a girlfriend before. I do have some friends, besides RWBY, Pyrrha, and Nora, that are girls. But, it never became that close for me to ask a girl I knew on a date. And, whenever I had a crush on a girl, it _never_ works out. I would always just look at her, and I would always try at least once to ask them that one special question. But, something within me would always prevent that. And in the end, that girl would always find a boyfriend of her own.

So yes, I'm a scaredy-cat.

"It's okay, Jared. I understand your concern. But, just try to keep your emotions in check next time," Mr. Storrs said. I nod in understandment, and he sat back down near his desk.

"So..., are you and Rachel, Wilda, Brooke, and Yasmine friends?" Kevin continued his question affair.

"Yes, Kevin. We are friends," I answered.

 **1:40pm**

"Your friend, Kevin, seems really nice," Ruby complimented, as we walk to my last class of the day.

"Yah, he's a good friend. He's always been like that since the day we first met," I smiled at the memories.

"I can't believe that student thought that you were in love with us!" Weiss shouted, annoyed yet again.

I frown at the mentioning. I did, as well. I stated days earlier that I cannot have a harem; even if I was interested in having one! WHICH I'M NOT! Well, at least she believes in what I'm thinking.

"Well, even if he's not in love with all of us, maybe Jared here could be in love with one of us," Yang teases.

I then look at her, narrowing my eyes a bit, "Yan-" I shake my head, almost forgetting her fake identity, and continued, "Yasmine, I never said the 'L' word."

"And what is that 'L' word your speaking of?" Yang tease me more, while putting a hand on her hip.

"Sis!" Ruby shouted.

"What? I'm just messing with him," Yang looks at her sibling.

I then heavily sigh, making RWBY look at me. I return their looks and said, "Alright, that's it. Yasmine, you can just... ... ...tease me all you want when we get home. Because, doing this here is not gonna help me."

All the girls, including Yang, were surprised of me saying that. "Wait, are you.. accepting defeat?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know what to say here," Blake confessed.

"Me neither," Ruby added.

"I'm not accepting defeat, girls. It's just that I don't want to give in to the embarrassment while there's too many people around me. They'll look at me, differently," I explained.

"Welp, if it's okay for you, then it's okay with me," Yang wraps her arm around me and brings me closer to her. "Maybe, while we're at it, I can try out some new things I want to do when I'm around some bad guys."

I think she's referring to people like Junior.

But still...

 _Too close,_ I thought, as my left arm was almost touching her... *ahem*... assets. I fought very hard to try not to blush, madly.

Is it possible to get a nosebleed like that, in real life?

I don't even want to know, as we entered my last class of the day.

 **2:46pm**

 **Third-Person POV**

Ruby stretched her arms in the air, as she and her friends sat in the lounge near the front doors. She sighs in relaxation, "Well, we did it, girls. We survived our first day of Jared's school."

"We're not students here, Rachel," Blake clarified, remembering the fake identities Jared made, as she and Yang were sitting on a couch. There was at least one other person near them. "But, you can still say that."

"I prefer that this today was an excruciating day for us," Weiss pointed out, as she sat in a chair across from Ruby.

School was finally over. All the students have either went on the bus, got picked up by their parents, or drove themselves home. Jared wasn't with them. He had to go to a couple of after school meetings; such as a National Honor Society meeting and a Human Rights Club meeting. Sadly, he couldn't let the girls go to the meetings, since they weren't allowed to. So, he had them stay in the lounge until he was done.

"Well, there were a few things that we had to get through; such as the students, the recent news, and trying to kill all that time," Yang said.

"Let's not bring up Las Vegas. I don't want to talk about that, now," Blake said.

"Yes, me neither," Weiss added.

"I guess we can all agree to that," Ruby sighs sadly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you guys think I look like that Elsa character?" Weiss suddenly asks.

Yang snorts, "You're seriously still thinking about that?"

"Well, think about it. We both have similarities to each other. I know we're not related or anything like that. But, it makes me feel... weird, all of a sudden," Weiss lowers her eyebrows in confusion.

"She actually has a point," Blake said. She then scooted closer to Weiss and whispers, "Remember that day when Pyrrha was acting strange after she saw a trailer about that Wonder Woman character?"

"Yah, she looked kinda disturbed by the superhero," Ruby pointed out, who was able to hear her, "And after she talked to Jared, she looked perfectly fine."

"So, what are you guys saying? I'm a bit lost here," Yang said, confused.

"What we're getting at is that is it possible for their to be characters that look like like us, or at least similarities to us? Like for you Yasmine, was there any characters that you saw that you had some connection towards?" Weiss explained.

Yang was quiet for a moment, until she snapped her fingers, "Actually, there was one character." Everyone else moves closer to her, as she whispers, "A man named Son Goku had a transformation like my semblance; called Super Saiyan. I watch a video of him transforming one day. It looked really awesome, but it still gave me this odd feeling."

"Did you talk to Jared about it?" Ruby asked.

Yang shakes her head.

"Then, if you have a connection, then I guess we all do," Ruby said, as she and her friends move back to their seats. "Here's what we're going to do: When Jared's done with his meetings, we are going to talk to him about this."

"Agreed," the rest of Team RWBY said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"There is... one more thing I like to talk about," Yang suddenly smirks.

"Yasmine, no!" Weiss frowns; knowing what she was going to say.

"Oh, c'mon, Wilda. You know there's got to be at least someone he likes," Yang said.

"We've only known him for a month," Blake pointed out.

"So? He helped us get used to all the things that he has in his house. He was very helpful. He's gotta have at least a thing for one of us!" Yang countered.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Ruby asked, who was now squirming nervously in her chair.

"Nope. Sorry, sis!" Yang said, and she continued.

And as she did, the lady at the front desk overheard them talking about our main male character. She rolled her eyes, as Yang talked about how cute he is, and muttered, "Young love these days."

 **4:09pm**

 **First-person POV**

"Holy crap," I muttered, as I walked out of my last meeting of the day.

I just look at the news on my iPhone, and it said something else terrible happen today.

Tom Petty has died.

"That 'Free Fallin' guy? Ah, shit," I muttered. Tom Petty was one of many artists that my parents grew up with. To hear him pass away,... it must've been a huge loss for the rock and roll world.

This day has been full of tragedies!

First Las Vegas!

And now this!?

I sigh. I'm a strong person. So, I don't cry when something like these events happen. I mean, I do get shocked by the passing of people that I really know. But, I do feel sad.

My thoughts were replaced by different thoughts when I arrived at the front lounge.

I found all of Team RWBY blushing; each one having a different shade of red. I was actually concern about this. I walked over to the lady at the front desk and whisper, "Hey, are they okay?"

"I think you should go ask them yourself," the woman whispers back. I realized that she too felt a bit weird when she said that. I don't blame her; I guess.

I then slowly walk towards the girls. I then said, "Hey, is everything alright?"

They all jumped from their seats; surprised. I was a bit surprised myself.

"Oh, uuuhhh, Jared! We were just talking about you!" Ruby tried to smile. She barely did.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? What were you girls talking about?"

"We w-were, uh...," Weiss paused, as she couldn't find the right words to finish.

I lowered my eyebrows, "Are you girls, ok?"

"Oh, we're good. We're really good," Yang smiled.

I sighed, and put my hands on my hips, "I'm probably thinking that this may not be the best time for you tell me what you were talking about earlier. So, I'm just gonna wait until one of you is ready. Sound good?"

"Yes..., that sounds good for me," Blake quietly agreed.

I then turn around and began walking towards the front doors, "We better go, now. My mom is here, and she may have a call from work coming up."

They then silently followed to my Mom's car.

I think I should play "Free Fallin'" on the ride home.

* * *

 **And, that I did.**

 **I started this chapter before the events of Las Vegas and the death of Tom Petty occurred.**

 **It's terrible, for a country so divided, to have people, like Stephen Paddock, kill innocent lives. It's terrible. This is why we need strict gun laws. This is why we need end terrorism, so that no one shall die in vain. And this is why we need someone to unite us, instead of dividing us!**

 **To all the families out there who just lost their loved ones, I send you my condolences.**

 **And also... Tom Petty. A music star who was inspired by Elvis Presley. The man who sung 'Free Fallin', 'I Won't Back Down', 'Refugee', 'Last Dance with Mary Jane', and many more.**

 **You will also be missed...**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this entry. Leave a review, if you did.**

 **Make sure to go vote on my poll on my profile; so you can answer "Which girl do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?".** **It is a multi-select; where you can choose up to 3 women. Go vote now, and I'll see what you got.**

 **And I hope to see you guys on my next entry of my diary.**

 **See you guys, later.**


	5. October 7th, 2017

**Not really sure what to say, but I had a busy and rough end of the week. I'll explain more at the beginning of this entry.**

 **Right now, here are the latest results for my question;** **"Who do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?":**

 **Ruby: 10**

 **Harem: 9**

 **Blake: 5**

 **Yang: 5**

 **Glynda: 4**

 **Weiss: 4**

 **Velvet: 3**

 **Winter: 2**

 **Neo: 2**

 **Coco: 1**

 **Amber: 1**

 **Pyrrha: 1**

 **Cinder: 1**

 **Everyone else: 0**

 **Well, we're getting there.** **And things are getting pretty interesting. Ruby and Harem are now neck and neck. Also, Winter, Neo, and Cinder have join the fray.**

 **So, yah. Things are getting interesting...**

 **Now it's time to hear some of your reviews:**

 **impactor : 1.) I actually have stories, set in a parallel universe, where I do go to their worlds. I haven't gone to RWBY yet, but I'm planning on it. You can go check those stories out right now, if you want.**

 **2.) I respect your gratitude.**

 **Mattpell02 : 1.) Thanks. I try to keep these stories on course as best as I can. Good thing you know I'm going on the right path. **

**2.) If you want those pairings in my story, then go vote in my poll on my profile.**

 **Voltrasin : Like I said to Mattpell02, if you want those pairings in my story, then go vote in my poll on my profile. **

**The OC Maniac : Yah, that's a great idea! I appreciate you making a story inspired by mine. I have seen people do that to my other stories, which are now deleted, before. I do wonder what your life is like. But, if you don't want to talk about anything personal, then that's okay with me. Anyway, thanks again.**

 **Disk (Guest) : Your votes have been counted for.**

 **KingArthur3 : *chuckles* That's what you get for reading a popular story :) But, seriously, if you want Yang, or two other girls that you like to see me fall in love, then go vote in my poll on my profile. Vote up to 3 characters. And I should warn you, RUBY IS IN THE LEAD RIGHT NOW.**

 **And now, here's the next entry!**

 **WARNING:** **Some of this story is based off on real events. If you see specific content that upsets you, such as the Catalonia Referendum, or the Trump White House, then I suggest you skip that part. Thank you.**

* * *

 **October 7th, 2017**

 **6:31pm**

I am glad this week is over.

After RWBY decided to visit my school, I had to give them ropes during and in between my classes; like what were the specifics of this class and that class.

It was interesting to see them in my classes, instead of them only living in my house. The first day was a given.

I think it's best if I told you on how things went their second day of grade school. I did not had the same classes as the day before. I think I told them about this already. But, I'll give you a simple rundown: my classes are based on a two-day schedule.

* * *

 **October 3rd, 2017**

 **7:52am**

 _You may know my first half of the two-day schedule; first Pre-Calc, next Study Hall, then Lunch, then Government, and lastly Study Hall again._

 _Yah. My first half is like a breeze in the air._

 _My second half is much different.. and tougher. First I have Creative Writing, next Physical Education, Post Secondary, Study Hall, Lunch, and lastly Spanish. As you can see, my second half is more pact than the first half._

 _Speaking of Creative Writing, I was in there with Team RWBY, right now. This was the second smallest class I had; with about 7 students, excluding RWBY and I._

 _I had just finished introducing my friends to the students and my teacher, Mrs. Abbruzzi, when my teacher asked, "Have you girls ever wrote a story before?"_

 _"Nope," Ruby said._

 _"Nu uh," Yang shakes her head._

 _"Never had the chance," Weiss specifically stated._

 _"I do read books, but I have never wrote anything," Blake explained._

 _"Actually, I do read books, as well," Ruby added to her last statement._

 _Mrs. Abbruzzi then looks at Blake and Ruby and smiles, "Well, reading books does help create ideas. Stories can be inspired by books, or better yet your own imagination can be one big story."_

 _"Hmm, I have never really thought of that. I mean, I had imagined some things before when I was little. But I never created those things into my own image," Ruby honestly said._

 _"Well, that is a great start. Thinking about something can always be an idea for a story has yet to be written," she then looks at me, and asks, "Jared, is it okay if I tell them about what you write?"_

 _"Sure," I nodded._

 _"You see Jared here, has written stories online. He even sends me some of his work for me to read," Mrs. Abbruzzi said._

 _"Really? You never told us that," Yang looked at me, along with the rest of RWBY, and raised an eyebrow._

 _"...I didn't think you would be interested," I hesitantly replied back, as I nervously look down at the floor. "My stories aren't original. They're based off on cartoons, video games, and more."_

 _"I don't see that as boring," Blake shrugged. "A story is a story."_

 _"See? Even your friends appreciate what you write," Mrs. Abbruzzi said to me. She then refocuses on the girls, "And not only does he write stories on his own, he and the rest of my class have wrote poems."_

 _"Poetry?" Weiss asked, curiously. "Is it okay if I read one of his?"_

 _I was actually a bit surprised back then. I never thought that Weiss was interested in poetry. But then again, she actually does have interests that are kind of related to poetry; such as ballroom dancing, singing, and sweet melody music. It would make sense for her to be interested in poetry._

 _"Sure. There in a folder with my name on it. Pick any one you like," I pointed towards the folders set near Abbruzzi's desk._

 _Weiss walks over, picks the one with my name, and opens it. She chose one of my poems randomly and looks at it. She then looks at my teacher, which she gives a nod in return and said, "Go ahead."_

 _Weiss then begins to read:_

 _Ready, aim, fire,_

 _We take our shots,_

 _It's time we open the doors,_

 _And take ourselves out._

 _We battle cry as warriors,_

 _To make ourselves known,_

 _We all take the thunder,_

 _Before we're turn to gold._

 _I'm so sorry,_

 _For being so loud,_

 _But this is America,_

 _And we're heading towards the crowd._

 _We do whatever it takes,_

 _To fight our own demons,_

 _We're suckers for pain,_

 _But we pray to our believers._

 _Now, there's one thing I should say,_

 _Before I go,_

 _I will always bet my life,_

 _To be on top of the world..._

 _"This is actually pretty good," Weiss smiles at me._

 _"Thank you," I smiled back._

 _"I think I notice something within that poem," Yang put a hand up to her chin, "What's the title?"_

 _Weiss looks back at the poem and answers, "Imagine Dragons."_

 _"That's what I notice!" Yang snapped her fingers, "Most of the words referenced a lot of their songs."_

 _"Yep, that's right," I nodded proudly._

 _"Even with those songs, it also relates to what's happening now within the United States," Blake added._

 _"It actually does," I replied to Blake's statement._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **6:34pm**

Oh, yah.

I forgot to say, that after we all came home on their first day, while Ruby and Yang were bringing Bumblebee back from the school, Weiss approached and asked me more about our current leader of the U.S.

What I said,... it wasn't easy.

 **(A/N: I'm saying this again, just to clarify things. What I'm about to say is a very sensitive topic. If you are a supporter, or you just don't want to read this, then I suggest you skip this flashback right now. This is my opinion of what I think about our current President. Thank you.)**

* * *

 **October 2nd, 2017**

 **6:01pm**

 _"Jared...," I looked up and saw Weiss looking a little.. downcast. I_ _was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for dinner, when she showed up. I never saw her like that before, until now._

 _I immediately stood up. "Whoa, Weiss. Are you alright?"_

 _"...When you said about the leader of this country earlier today, him being an entrepreneur,... it gave me this bad feeling. A feeling of deja vu. I know I said this to you, about him reminding me of my father, but... I just couldn't get this feeling out of my head. So please.. tell me," Weiss then looks directly at me and asks, "Is this man really like my father?"_

 _I was a silent for a moment._

 _I did not like Jacque Schnee._

 _In fact, I fucking hate that son of a bitch. The way he treated Weiss was just... horrendous. I mean, not even my father would slap me like that!_

 _If he was affected by the Flashing Light, along with Whitley, and if I ever find them... **I'm going to make them pay.**_

 _"Weiss, this is a very...," I look away from her for a moment, and then look back, "...harsh topic to discuss. Are you sure you want to talk about this?"_

 _Slowly, Weiss nodded._

 _"Okay," I heavily sighed._

 _Good thing I had my iPad with me at that moment. I then sit back down, with Weiss sitting right next to me, and typed in the 45th President of the United States on Wikipedia._

 _"This... is my country's current President," I showed her an analysis of the man, along with a picture of him._

 _"Donald... Trump," Weiss stares at the picture of the old man._

 _"Last year, there was an election for the presidency. He and his opponent, a woman named Hillary Clinton, were the main candidates. The election itself was so controversial, that it left many people divided. Most of that controversy came from Donald Trump himself. What is said earlier today was true. He is an entrepreneur. He had no political experience and no military experience. He was a businessman. A billionaire. And that was not even the worst of it," I paused._

 _"What did he do?" Weiss asked me._

 _I then went to YouTube and typed in a video. While I was doing that, I answered, "He said a lot of bad things during his campaign. And he kept of what he said."_

 _I found the video I was looking for and tapped on it. "This is what he said," I ended, as the video begins to play._

 _The video showed Trump's worst comments in the campaign. While some of his quotes did annoyed her, there were a few certain quotes that really disturbed her._

 _First, there was his comment on immigrants:_

 _"This is like... how my dad treats faunas," Weiss said._

 _"The faunas on Remnant, are like immigrants on Earth. Wherever they go, they are treated poorly," I sadly said._

 _Second; his comment on banning Muslims:_

 _"...What are Muslims?" Weiss asked, confused._

 _"Muslims are a group of people who worship a religion known as Islam. Remember when I told you and everyone else about terrorism?" I asked. She nodded, and I continued, "Well, all of the terrorists that we know right now, come from a region known as the Middle East; a large deserted landscape. Most of those terrorists are Muslims."_

 _"Then why is he banning a whole religion?" Weiss asked, a bit disturbed._

 _"That's the sad part. Not all Muslims are terrorists. They're just innocent civilians like us, caught in the crossfire. And that's a part of what makes me sick about him," I narrowed my eyes at the last part._

 _Third; his comments on his opponents:_

 _"During the campaign, he would always taunt and insult his opponents. Like for Hillary Clinton, he called her 'Crooked Hillary'," I explained._

 _"Why 'Crooked Hillary'?" Weiss asked._

 _"Let's just say that was one of the main reasons he won the election," I solemnly said._

 _And lastly, the worst. His comments on women:_

 _Weiss was silent, as the leak video of Trump sexually talking about women ended._

 _"...Not only is he a bully and a hypocrite.. but he's also a pig," I sharply narrowed my eyes._

 _I can already see Jacque doing all of those things._

 _Fucking prick._

 _Suddenly, Weiss let out an emotionless laugh. I was_ completely _freaked out by this, and also by the smile that was forming on her face. I knew that she can be a bit... bossy. But, I have never seen her so out of character._

 _"I was wrong about him... He's not like my father at all," She then faced me. I quickly noticed the tears dripping from her eyes. "He's **worst** than my father."_

 _Suddenly, by instinct, I quickly put my arms on her shoulders and shouted, "Weiss!? A-Are you okay!?"_

 _I then stopped, and noticed what I was doing. When I put my arms on her shoulders, and I don't know why, my eyesight was blurry. It started to clear up, and I then noticed how Weiss looked. She wasn't smiling anymore. Instead, her mouth was open. Tears kept falling. She looked stunned._

 _I quickly let go of her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just- I don't know what-"_

 _"No," Weiss interrupted, as she wiped the tears away. "It's okay. T-Thank you... for your concern. I'm sorry for disturbing you."_

 _"No, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have told you all this. I should've known this would happen. And if I did, I would have never insisted on hurting your feelings," I quickly said._

 _I noticed Weiss blinking and then smiled._

 _What did I say?_

 _"Well,.. I'm glad your thinking about me. Not many people, especially boys, do that for me. So,... thank you," Weiss confessed._

 _Oh, I get it now._

 _"Of course," I then softly smiled._

 _I actually understood what she was saying. The only people, excluding RWBY and JNPR, that I know that cares about Weiss are her sister, Winter, and her butler, Klein._

 _Did I thought of that before? I wasn't sure anymore._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **6:38pm**

After I told her everything about Trump, she... acted a little different around me. It wasn't anything bad. It was actually... pleasing. Like she showed me the lighter side of her.

It felt nice, to be honest.

I think she told Blake a little about what happen. Maybe, that's why she mention that after Weiss read my poem.

Anyway, back to the main flashback...

* * *

 **October 3rd, 2017**

 **9:17am**

 _"So, your homework is to write a poem about a tree?" Yang asked, trying to make sure into what happen in Creative Writing._

 _"Yep, that's about it," I said, as we walked towards the gym._

 _"...why?" Yang asked again, feeling uninterested._

 _"Like one man said, 'One small thing, can change everything'. Like for me, writing a poem about a tree can result in many ideas," I explained._

 _"I think I get what your saying, but I don't," Yang said._

 _"That doesn't make any sense," I replied, dumbfounded._

 _"I know," Yang toothily grins._

 _"So, what's the next class you have again?" Ruby asked._

 _"Gym," I answered._

 _"What's Gym all about?" Blake asked._

 _"Gym is where we play sports, or we just do something that's physical," I explained._

 _"So, it's the closest thing to combat?" Yang guessed._

 _"You can say that. We don't fight each other. Like I said, we do sports," I replied._

 _"What is a... sport?" Weiss asked, confused._

 _And that's when I realized something: there's no sports on Remnant. It makes sense. There can't be any sports on Remnant, because of the Grimm. In fact, the only 'sport' they have is those combat tournaments; such as the Vytal Tournament._

 _I'm glad no one heard Weiss say that._

 _"A sport is like a game; but in a physical form. Each sport is a different game. There's sports like football, baseball, basketball, soccer, hockey, golf, etc.," I explained._

 _"Why do some sport names end with the word 'ball'?" Ruby asked curiously._

 _"Because in those sports, and also in the other sports I mentioned, there is a ball," I explained, "But, there are sports that do not involve with a ball. There's sports like swimming, wrestling, boxing, track and field, and racing," I answered._

 _"There's a lot of sports in this world," Blake pointed out._

 _"It's a great big world out there," I commented, "Some of those sports are popular these days."_

 _"How popular?" Weiss asked._

 _"Very popular; whether its nationwide or worldwide. In fact, there's this event, where every four years, almost every country around the world get together to compete in a grand event," I started._

 _"Like the Vytal Festival?" Ruby asked, trying to keep it at a level where no one else can hear._

 _"Yes. This event is called the Olympics. Each country participates in a large set of sports, where they compete for an Olympic medal; bronze, silver, and gold. Each Olympics is held in a different country_ _. The most recent one was held in Brazil. The next one is in Japan," I explained more._

 _"When's the next one?" Yang asked._

 _"In 2020," I answered._

 _"That's in three years!" Ruby and Yang shouted._

 _"Well, in the meantime, you can wait till next year for other world sporting events; such as the Winter Olympics and the World Cup," I reassured the two sisters._

 _"There's a winter themed Olympics?" Weiss asked._

 _"Yes. This type of Olympics is held between the four-year period of the regular Olympics. Unlike the regular Olympics, the Winter Olympics have winter themed sports; such as Skiing, Ice Skating, Snowtubing, and even the one I mentioned before Hockey," I explained._

 _"And what about the World Cup?" Blake asked._

 _"The World Cup is nothing like the Olympics, but it is as big as the Olympics. Almost every country participates in Soccer. I'm not sure how the World Cup became as popular as the Olympics, but it is very entertaining," I explained more._

 _"Why do you keep saying 'almost every country'?" Ruby asked._

 _"Because not every country gets to participate. Some get disqualified, while others just can't because they may be in the middle of a war," I answered._

 _"You know, the more I know about this world, the more complicated it gets," Blake said._

 _"Yah, no world is the same as the other," I said, as we arrived at my gym._

 **9:24am**

 _"So,.. this is a football field?" Weiss asked, as she, her team, and I stared out at the school's football field._

 _We were now outside, where my gym teacher, Mr. Burns, instructed us and the rest of the students to go. For the first sports of my senior year, we were playing Football, Soccer, and Archery._

 _Why Archery?_

 _Well, that's how every year goes._

 _"Yep, and see the red and white ring around the field?" I pointed towards the track course, as we walked down the bleachers, "That's for Track and Field."_

 _"I guess every school around here does sports?" Yang asked._

 _"That's right," I answered._

 _"Alright, everyone. You already know your options. On your left, you can play soccer. On your right, you can play football. Or you can just walk the track," Mr. Burns announced. He then looks at RWBY, "You four can do whatever you want. Whether it's football, soccer, track, or you can do Archery with Mrs. Jane."_

 _Yah, Archery was separate from all the other sports. While students can do the sports on the field, Archery was a limited spot._

 _"Wait, why are they allowed to do archery, and we don't?" Chris, one of the students in my gym class, asked._

 _"Because this may be their only time to get to do this, since they're homeschooled," Mr. Burns answered. "Alright kids, hop to it! We don't got all day!"_

 _As he said that, all the students went to their own little thing; with some doing football, some doing soccer, and a few starting to walk around the track._

 _"So, Jared, what do you do normally?" Ruby asked._

 _"I sometimes play football, but most of time I just walk on the track," I answered._

 _"Why would you prefer walking more over football?" Blake raised an eyebrow._

 _"Becuase, whenever students play the game, they don't follow the rules. It's unfair to others," I explained._

 _"I don't like the sound of that," Weiss lowered her eyebrows and crossed her arms._

 _"I know. Which is why Mr. Burns has to 'babysit' them," I noted, as I saw Mr. Burns walking towards the football players... again._

 _"That was quick," Yang said, as she also noticed Mr. Burns._

 _"Eh, he's just being cautious," I said. "I suggest you girls either watch what they're doing and learn_ _the basics, or you can just walk around the track with me."_

 _"I'll go watch what they're doing," Yang said, as she and Ruby walked over to the football and soccer players._

 _"I'll go see what Archery is about," Weiss said, as she began walking towards where Mrs. Jane was; along with Blake following._

 _"...I guess I'll visit you girls from time to time and check how your doing," I began walking around the world._

 _I think they've earn enough of my trust for them to be alone outside my house._

 **9:52am**

 _"Again, that was quick," Yang said, as we were all back inside the gym._

 _"Yah, we don't really get that much time to play outside, since some of the students have to change back into their regular clothes for the day," I explained once again._ _Which sucks, because I barely had the chance to visit RWBY. "So, what do you girls think about sports so far?"_

 _"Archery seems interesting. It's basically target practice when you use a bow and arrow as a weapon," Weiss smiled a bit._

 _"Even though I don't use a bow and arrow, it does seem unique to use it for a sport. I think Pyrrha would enjoy this, as well," Blake said._

 _"Did you two at least try to participate?" I asked._

 _"I did. I wasn't really good at it, but I was able to get some perfect shots," Blake smiled softly._

 _"Well, that's good to hear," I then look at Ruby and Yang, "What about you two?"_

 _"To be honest, I didn't feel excited. Like for football, it was just throwing this cone shaped ball and you just run. And for soccer, it was just kicking the ball," Yang explained._

 _"Why are those sports so popular, again?" Ruby was confused._

 _"Once you watch a game that is done by professional players, then you'll get the gist of it," I answered._

 _"Guess we'll have to wait, till we get back to your place," Yang said._

 ** _beep!_**

 _As on_ _cue, the bell rang, and all the students began walking out of the gym and towards their next class._

 _"Well, this isn't going to be the only sports my class plays," I said, as we walked through the hallways, "Throughout the year, we get to play other sports."_

 _"Like the ones you mention?" Ruby asked._

 _"Yep, and also a few other sports I haven't mention yet; like Tennis, Dodgeball, Kickball, and Quidditch," I answered._

 _"Quidditch?" RWBY asked._

 _"It's basically a sport we recreated from another sport from a book series," I explained._

 _"...So you do have a combat tournament in this world?" Weiss raised an eyebrow._

 _"Oh, no. Nothing like that... not yet, at least," I added the last part._

 _Imagine all the other sports Earth had recreated from other fictional series; besides Harry Potter. I don't want to get into them now._

 _"So your next class is Post Secondary, right?" Blake asked._

 _"Yes, it's kinda boring, to be honest. But it helps me get ready for the outside world after I graduate high school," I said._

 _"Well, at least it's helpful," Ruby shrugged._

 _"Actually, I do have a question," I looked at them, "How do you four learn how to be independent; in a good way?" I had a feeling who taught them. Though, I was still curious._

 _"Basically, our dad," Yang said, in addition to Ruby nodding._

 _"My parents barely got the chance to teach me. So, I got it from my butler and my sister," Weiss explained. I understood why Whitley wasn't part of it, becuase he was younger than her._

 _"I got half of it from my parents. For the other half, it was all by myself," Blake answered._

 _"What about your parents? Did they taught you some things?" Ruby asked._

 _"They did. They taught me how to drive, how to cook a couple of things, how to take the trash, and how to clean the pipes. There were other things they tried to teach me, but I never did it for myself," I said._

 _"Like what?" Weiss asked._

 _"Like using the washing machine and driving a tractor trailer," I said._

 _"That last one sounds a bit extreme," Yang lowered her eyebrows a bit._

 _"It was," I nodded. Memories of me driving that huge thing... never doing that again._

 _We had just arrived to my Post Secondary class; taught by two teachers, Mrs. Willingham and Mrs. Smith. This was actually the class with the lowest number of students; with only 2 students. This includes me and someone that I know very well..._

 _"Hey, Jared," Kevin greeted._

 _"Hey, Kevin," I said, as RWBY and I said around the table with him, "You may have already know Rachel, Wilda, Brooke, and Yasmine."_

 _"Yes, I saw them yesterday. Hello," Kevin greeted the girls._

 _"Hello," RWBY greeted back._

 _"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions to ask them, Kevin?" I asked._

 _"Yes, I do. I have a lot of questions," Kevin answered politely. He then looked back at RWBY. "What do you girls like?"_

 _"I like cookies, pets, games, and my friends," Ruby said. She would've also said weapons, but I think she knew that would have raised some suspicion._

 _"I like singing, dancing, music, and peace and quiet," Weiss answered._

 _"I like tea, books, cats, and world peace," Blake said. I think cats must be her newest interest, becuase of Nutmeg._

 _"I like video games, action, my sister Rachel, and fun activities," Yang said._

 _"What do you don't like?" Kevin asked._

 _"Criminals and blood," Ruby cringed._

 _"Corruption," Weiss simply said._

 _"Racial violence and dogs," Blake said._

 _"Anyone who hurts my family and friends... and people who cut my hair," Yang narrowed her eyes on the last part._

 _"Okay. What do you think of living with Jared?" Kevin asked again._

 _"I think you already asked that yesterday," Weiss raised an eyebrow._

 _"Actually, that question was directly for me," I pointed out. Even though Kevin was being nice yesterday, that other student made things weird for me._

 _I don't know why, but I have a feeling something similar like that might happen again._

 _"Oh, well things have been going well so far. His family seems nice, and I really like his pets too," Weiss smiled._

 _"Same here. I like what he has in his house. It's very interesting for us to get to see things that we don't normally see," Ruby smiled, as well._

 _"The books that they have talk a lot about history. And him and his family are very thoughtful for us," Blake smiled softly._

 _"The games he has are very enjoyable to play. I still also got some new things to try," Yang suddenly smirked._

 _I frowned._

 _Oh, god._

 _"Please, don't talk about this in front of Kevin," I said._

 _"Why? What happen?" Kevin asked me._

 _"It hasn't happen yet. But, it's something that you might not be comfortable with," I answered._

 _"Really!? Heck no!" Kevin shouted. That's his catchphrase; apparently._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **6:51pm**

I'm guessing your now curious as to what happen; that involved with Yang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, damnit.

This actually happen yesterday...

* * *

 **October 6th, 2017**

 **4:59pm**

 _I was looking at my computer, focusing on stories on whether there were sightings of other RWBY characters. And there was still nothing about it!_

 _Which actually got me thinking..._

 _What if they were in hiding? What if they knew what was going on around them, and that they had to hide somewhere so that they cannot be seen? I mean, it's only now been a month since the Flashing Light incident. So, they gotta be hiding somewhere. But where, though? That's the question I was trying to answer._

 _But, suddenly, all my thoughts were clouded when two globes of flesh laid on top of my head and covered my eyes._

 _My hands stop moving._

 _My mouth was open._

 _My face was blood red._

 _My vision turns to black._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Goddamnit, Yang!_

 **6:00pm**

 _"I can't believe you did that!"_

 _"It was just a touch to his head. I didn't know he would pass out!"_

 _"Yang, I know you like to tease people. But seducing them is just way too far."_

 _"I wasn't seducing him, Blake!"_

 _"You know, if you ever wanna try doing things like that on him again, why not use your butt next time?"_

 _"You're not helping, Nora."_

 _I can now hear the voices of RWBY and JNPR, as my mind slowly came back to reality. I slowly open my eyes. My vision, at first, was blurry, but it slowly began to clear up. I quickly realized I was in the living room, laying down on the couch._

 _"Look, he's awake," I heard Jaune speak, as if he was behind me. I then turn my head to the right and noticed everyone looking over me._

 _I slowly sat up from the couch. "What happen?" I groaned, as I rubbed my forehead._

 _"Yang used her breasts to seduce you," Weiss answered. Images from earlier then appeared in my head. A blush appeared in my cheeks. I shook my head, and the blush went away._

 _I was actually confused, though. Why would I pass out from a simple tap of a woman's body part? I'm not a pervert. I am more controlled for this. Maybe it was all too sudden? Or maybe the touch of a fictional character is more different than I thought it would be._

 _Didn't know Yang could be so sneaky._

 _I then notice the small blush on Weiss's cheeks. Actually, everyone else was blushing, including Yang. I guess, what they talked about was pretty embarrassing._

 _"I wasn't seducing him, Weiss," Yang glared at her. She then looked at me, with a worried look on her face. "Jared, I am so sorry. I did not know you were that sensitive."_

 _"I'm not," I replied._

 _"Wait, what?" everyone asked at once._

 _"Normally, I am used to a woman's touch. I mean, I have a sister and a mother, and I'm used to hugging them," I explained._

 _"So, why did you pass out?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"I think I was literally surprised of you sneaking up on me, Yang. Or, maybe it's because of the sense of touch between an Earthling and a Remnling," I said._

 _"A what?" Jaune said, confused._

 _"It's just a name I thought up for an Remnant citizen," I simplified. I then look back at Yang. "But still, I don't think you should be apologizing. Your not at fault here. It was just unexpected."_

 _Yang smiled, thankful for my comment. She then frown and lowered her eyebrows. "I'm confused, though. Aren't men suppose to be used to boobs?"_

 _"C-Can we not talk about this, please!?" Weiss stuttered, her blush spreading even more._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **6:57pm**

That was one of the weirdest moments I have ever had in my lifetime.

If I ever do fall in love with any female RWBY character, then it's going to be weird when we get to _those_ stages of our relationship. And I am not ready. At all.

Anyway, back on RWBY's second day of grade school. Kevin had asked a couple of more questions before Mrs. Willingham and Mrs. Smith came in. They weren't that important. They were simple; such as if they knew or met certain people from England. He's full of curiosity.

What we learn in Post Secondary was good communication; like for example, if we were in the middle of a shipwreck, we would have to discuss three things we need to get to survive in our lifeboat. That was actually a factor for that day's class.

After that, I had two periods of study hall and then lunch. Nothing interesting happen, since RWBY had experienced with this beforehand.

And after lunch, RWBY experienced with the most interesting class of the day:

Spanish.

* * *

 **October 3rd, 2017**

 **1:03pm**

 _"I really can't understand a word they're saying," Ruby whispered, as we listened to my Spanish teacher, Mr. Sullivan, speaking the said language, along with other students responding in the same language._

 _"Yah, people, who are fluent to the Spanish language, talk really fast," I whispered back. Even my Abuelita talks like that, whenever she fully speaks Spanish._

 _"Okay, class," Mr. Sullivan finally speaks in English, "We have been talking about this for a whole week now. And last Sunday, it finally happen." Mr. Sullivan walks over to a map of Spain on the wall next to the door. He then pointed at the northeast region of the country. "Catalonia has done their referendum."_

 _If you don't know much about what happen, then Blake will give you the rundown._

 _"I think I heard about this, last Sunday," Blake said._

 _"Brooke; one of Jared's pen pals. Would it be okay if you were tell us what happen?" Mr. Sullivan asked._

 _"Sure. Last Sunday, there was police violence in the Catalonia region. The Spanish government was trying to prevent their people from voting to separate from the mainland and form their own country. And as a result, most people vote in favor," Blake explained._

 _"That's exactly right," Mr. Sullivan agreed._

 _Blake was right. She had seen the news about the Catalonia referendum on CNN. Ever since I talk to RWBY and JNPR about the negative aspects of Earth, Blake had watch the news more than before. In fact, Weiss had join her after I told her all about Donald Trump. I guess they both want to get to know more about the world than the others._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **7:00pm**

So, that's it.

That was Team RWBY's first two days of grade school. From what I can see, they enjoyed it very much. Grade school was much different than a Huntsman academy. Either way, it was very interesting to see them experiencing my classes.

But, that was not the end of it.

When we got back home from their second day, JNPR started asking if it's okay for them to go to grade school with me. I was not surprised at all. In fact, I knew I saw this coming. They were most likely asking becuase I think RWBY must've told them what grade school was like and how they enjoyed it.

So, again, I wasn't surprised.

As a result, I accepted their request and, for the rest day, I had to think up of fake identities for them to have for tomorrow.

And boy, was it difficult to introduce them to Mrs. Schoonmaker.

* * *

 **October 4th, 2017**

 **9:50am**

 _"Everyone, these are_ _my other pen pals. And yes, I have eight pen pals living in my house. Crazy right?" I sarcastically said in the end._

 _Me and Team JNPR were now standing in front of my Pre-Calc classroom._ _Each member of the team was wearing a different attire; just like Team RWBY had done._

 _Jaune was wearing a white t-shirt with a black outlining, blue and white striped shorts, and white sneakers._

 _Pyrrha was the most interesting. She was wearing a dark red sweater, white colored jeans, and white heels. She had a tanned purse strapped around her. She also was wearing a pair of one of my old glasses. Her hair was not tied up, so it was let loose; like Weiss did with hers._

 _Ren was wearing a light and dark green wool shirt, regular blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. We had to dye the pink part of his hair black, so we wouldn't raise any suspicion within the school._

 _Nora was wearing a pink v-neck shirt, white tight jeans, and black shoes. Basically the colors of her shirt and pants were inverted._

 _"So, the boy with the blonde hair is named Jeremy Arson," I announced. Jaune greeted by waving and showing a smile towards the class._

 _"The girl with the red hair is named Pandora Nesin," I announced. Pyrrha greeted by doing the same thing Jaune did. Honestly, I was glad she didn't say her greeting catchphrase. If she did, that day would've been a bit different._

 _"The boy with the black hair is named Lucas Reed," I announced. I almost forgot Ren's first name is not 'Ren' at all. It's Lie. So, I'm glad I didn't tongue twist there. Ren greeted by bowing towards the class._

 _"And the girl with the orange hair is named Naomi Violet," I finished. Nora greeted cheerfully smiling and waving at the class, while giggling happily._

 _"Well, I am proud to welcome them to my classroom; and so are you, Jared," Mrs. Schoonmaker smiled. "You four can sit wherever you want. Whether it's in the back, or in the front, I don't mind."_

 _Thankfully, we barely had enough desks for all four to sit in. So, with no second to spare, JNPR and I walked towards our seats, and the class continued on after that._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **7:03pm**

And so began JNPR's two days in grade school. I'm not gonna go over how the two days went down specifically, since I don't want to bore your minds. So, I'm just gonna give you a simple rundown:

For Math, Mrs. Schoonmaker went over the two reviews for the test on Friday; and it was difficult that day. Jaune got bored and he slowly fell asleep in class. Pyrrha was interested by the Algebraic expressions and mathematics; along with Ren as well. Nora didn't really pay attention and just spaced out.

For Government, we did a quiz on vocabulary; thank god, they didn't have to take it. Jaune was kinda interested in how our government works. Pyrrha was too and asked a lot of questions. Ren quietly sat and listen to the information. Nora was actually a bit disturbed by the fact that women don't get full equal treatment, like men do; Pyrrha felt the same way.

For Creative Writing, we talked about harsh and soft tones of poetry. Jaune felt relaxed by how the poems were read by the other students and I. Pyrrha was also comfortable, and felt proud on how I was doing my writing. Ren liked this class the most; he felt the class was peaceful, especially by the topic we did that day. Nora did enjoyed the class as well; mostly by the harsh tones of poetry.

For Gym, it was the same like last time. Jaune tried to play soccer, and he was actually pretty good on his first try. As I predicted, Pyrrha did went over to try Archery; and she was even better than Weiss and Blake combined. Ren quietly watch over to see what the sports were like. Nora actually almost did played football, but Ren stopped her from doing any damage.

For Post Secondary, we continued where we left off last time. Every member of JNPR was intrigued by the information me and Kevin were learning, especially Ren and Nora becuase... well, you know. And also, like last time, Kevin asked them a lot of questions.

And lastly, Spanish. We talked about how to say adjectives in Spanish. Like RWBY, JNPR did not understood what Mr. Sullivan, and some other students, were saying. Jaune tried to speak in Spanish once, but he failed miserably.

So, that's how JNPR's two days in grade school were. I left out Study Hall and Lunch, because nothing important happen.

In the end, everyone enjoyed my school.

Now, there's one more important thing I need to talk about.

Remember when I mention that once Yang finds a video of Goku going Super Saiyan, I will tell RWBY and JNPR all about their alludes?

Well, that was actually what RWBY was talking about, while I was at my meetings on their first day.

* * *

 **October 5th, 2017**

 **4:09pm**

 _This actually happen on the one month anniversary of their arrival. I would say that's a milestone._

 _Anyway, I was walking down the stairs, when I noticed Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha heading towards my direction. They then stopped in their tracks, when they noticed me._

 _"Oh, perfect timing," Yang said._

 _"I'm guessing you three want to ask me something?" I asked._

 _"Uh huh," Nora nodded._

 _"Alright, shoot," I said, as I reached the lower level of my house._

 _"Do you remember asking us what we were talking about last Monday?" Yang asked._

 _"Yes," I nodded._

 _"And do you remember when you told me the similarities between me and Wonder Woman?" Pyrrha asked, too._

 _And right then and there, I realized what they were talking about. "..._ _I'm guessing one of you saw something that sparked your interest?" I then asked._

 _"Actually, it was both me and Yang," Nora proclaimed._

 _"Them let me guess again," I pointed at Yang, "You watched a video of a saiyan named Goku going Super Saiyan," I then pointed at Nora, "And you watched a video of a man, who is the god of thunder, named Thor."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _They all blinked._

 _"...How did you...?" Yang said, surprised by my guessing._

 _"I love Dragon Ball and Marvel," I simply put out. Indeed, I do. :)_

 _"Huh, so that's where he's from," Nora muttered._

 _"And now you two want to know if you're related to these people?" I asked yet again._

 _"...That's right?" Yang shrugged._

 _I wasn't surprised by this. I mean, I thought about this a couple of times before. So, I knew this was gonna happen. "Alright," I sighed, "Guess everyone has to know eventually," I then focused on the trio, "Gather the rest of your firends. They need to hear this."_

 _This is gonna be fun._

 **4:21pm**

 _"So, I'm just gonna let it all out and say it," I began, as I look at RWBY and JNPR. We were in the living room this time. I chose this area, because I thought talking about this topic here was more comfortable. I was standing in front of the TV, while RWBY was sitting on the couch, and JNPR was standing behind it. Anyway, I continued, "I may have left out some information about yourselves."_

 _Most of them stood still, except Ren and Jaune, who didn't know what was about to happen. "...What are you talking about?" Jaune hesitantly asked._

 _"Your character itself is based off on mythical lore and other fictional characters," I explained._

 _"Are you serious?" Ren said, a bit shocked by the revelations._

 _"Yep, all of you are, including everyone you know and don't know. But, I am going to say this right now than later: you guys are not related to these characters," I said. "Lets start off with you, Ruby."_

 _"Before you say anything Jared, I need to ask. Are these characters based on us entirely or just partly?" Ruby asked._

 _"Both, actually," I answered. "Lets begin on what's based on you entirely. Your character, Ruby, is based off on a fairy tale character named Little Red Riding Hood. Actually, now that I think about it, your normal attire is an imagery to how Little Red Riding Hood looks."_

 _"So that's why Torchwick always calls me 'Little Red'," Ruby figured. I knew she was gonna say that._

 _"Precisely. There are characters that are based off on your Semblance; speed. There's characters like The Flash from DC Comics, Quicksilver from Marvel Comics,_ _and Sonic the Hedgehog," I said._

 _"I had a feeling there was something about him," Ruby said, remembering playing as him in Super Smash Bros._

 _I then looked at Weiss, "Weiss Schnee, your character entirely is based on another fairy tale; Snow White."_

 _"Who is Snow White?" Weiss asked._

 _"Snow White is a princess; known to be 'the fairest of them all', which means she is the most beautiful. However, there was someone who was jealous of her. If you want to know the full story, then go watch the Disney movie named 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'," I explained._

 _"I'll go do that later," Weiss proudly smiled._

 _"Now, there is one more character that is based off on you, which you may probably already know," I said._

 _"...It's Elsa, isn't it?" Weiss frowned a bit._

 _"Yep. You two actually almost have the same backstory. You both were kept in an isolation through most of your childhood, you both can sing very well, you both wear winter themed clothing, and you both formerly lived in an similar structure; yours being Beacon Academy, and hers being an ice castle that she made," I explained._

 _"...Wow, what a coincidence," Weiss said, shocked._

 _"And also, your full name stands for 'White Snow' in German," I added._

 _Weiss nods with approval._

 _I then look at Blake. "Blake Belladonna; your character is based off on a woman named Belle; a character from the fairy tale called 'Beauty and the Beast'."_

 _"What's it about?" Blake asked._

 _"It's basically about Belle falling in love with a man who's been cursed into a 'beast'," I explained._

 _"That sounds like a great story," Blake softly smiles._

 _"It is. If you want to know more, watch the movie," I informed her._

 _"I will," Blake nods._

 _I then look at Yang, "Yang Xiao Long; your character is based off on a girl named Goldilocks; a character from the fairy tale called 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'."_

 _"Does this girl have blonde hair like mine?" Yang asked._

 _"Yep. And she is just as curious as you," I said. "Now, I know you may already know this, but I'm gonna tell everyone about this. Your semblance, which is increased strength, and the way how your hair turns golden whenever it is activated, is actually based on the Super Saiyan transformation used by Goku and other characters from the Dragon Ball franchise."_

 _"That's pretty neat. This Dragon Ball franchise you keep saying is making me really curious," Yang smiled._

 _"You are actually one of many inspirations of the Super Saiyan transformation. If you want to know more about it, particularly the main character Son Goku, then I suggest you go watch 'Dragon Ball', 'Dragon Ball Z', and 'Dragon Ball Super'," I smiled back. I didn't say Dragon Ball GT, becuase it's not as good as the others._

 _"Is there anything else about it?" Yang asked._

 _"There is one more thing. Your full name stands for 'little sun dragon' in Chinese," I said._

 _"Are all of us based on fairy tale characters?" Jaune asked._

 _"Almost everybody. You, Jaune Arc, are actually based off on a real person. A woman named Joan of Arc," I answered._

 _"I'm based off on a woman?" Jaune said, surprised._

 _"Yes. Joan was considered a saint, a religious being recognized by the people. She also has a similar backstory like yours. She disguised herself as a man to fight in a war, known as the 'Hundred Year's War'. It's a slight imagery of you faking your transcripts to get to Beacon," I explained._

 _"Huh, didn't see that coming," Jaune softly said._

 _I then look at Pyrrha. "I know you already know who you are based off on. But, Pyrrha here, is based off on a mythical Greek make warrior named Achilles."_

 _"I actually do look a lot like him," Pyrrha said._

 _"Not only that, but she is also based off on two goddesses. One of them bears the same name as her, and the other is based off on her last name; a goddess named Nike," I said._

 _"...This I did not know about," Pyrrha blinked._

 _"I'd look that up, recently. But anyway, there's also two more characters that were inspired by her; Wonder Woman from DC Comics and Kratos from the God of Waf series," I said._

 _"Wow, Pyrrha. There's really a lot of people based off on you," Jaune complimented. Pyrrha smiled, with a small blush on her cheeks._

 _I then look at Ren, "Lie Ren; your character is based off on a real legendary Chinese warrior named Hua Mulan. Unlike you, she also disguised herself as a man to fight for her family."_

 _"So, I'm also based off on a woman. Cool," Ren smiled._

 _"Also, your name is translated into two languages. In Chinese, your name stands for 'Huntsman'. In Japanese, it's 'Lotus'," I explained._

 _"Interesting," Ren nods._

 _I then look at Nora, "Nora Valkyrie; you already know this, but your character is based off on the Norse God of Thunder; Thor."_

 _"I thought you said he's from Marvel Comics," Nora raised an eyebrow and tilted her head._

 _"He is. But, he's also a Norse God. Also, your name is based off on two things. Your first name is based off on a flower; the Nora Barlow Columbine flower," I said._

 _"Is it pink?" Nora grinned._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Cool."_

 _"Also, your last name is based off on female warriors; known as a Valkyrie," I said._

 _"That's awesome!" Nora shouted._

 _"And that concludes all of your alludes," I announced._

 _"You said that our friends have this, as well. Can you tell us what they are?" Blake asked._

 _"Of course, but this may take a while," I said, with a bit of concern._

 _"I think we're up for it," Ruby smiled._

 _"Okay," I began, "Lets start off with your families, then we can go through the other Huntsman teams, the teachers, and then finally your enemies." I then look back at Ruby and Yang. "Your father's first name stands for 'Sun' in Chinese." I look directly at Ruby. "Ruby, y_ _our mother's first name is based on the season of Summer. Her name is also based off on a poem called 'The Last Rose of Summer'. Her gravestone actually has a line from the poem."_

 _"Thus kindly I scatter," Ruby remembered._

 _"Exactly," I said._

 _I then looked at Yang silently. I wasn't sure if she would be mad for me mentioning her mother. But, as decided to move on, Yang nodded in understanding. "It's okay. Go for it."_

 _"Your mother, Raven, is actually based off on a bird, along with you and your sister's Uncle," I explained._

 _"That's it?" Yang said. I nod. She then lowers her eyebrows a bit, and then shrugged it off._

 _I then look back at Weiss, "Weiss; your sister's name is based off on the season of Winter. Your brother's first_ _name stands for 'white meadow'. Your father is based off on another character of the Snow White fairy tale; the Evil Queen. And your butler is also based off on a group of characters from the same fairy tale; the Seven Dwarfs._ _"_

 _"Fair enough," Weiss said, most likely mentioning her father._

 _I then look back at Blake, "Blake; your father is based off on a black panther named Bagheera; from a story called 'The Jungle Book'. And your mother is based off on the Hindu goddess of the same name. Also, your mother's name stands for 'black' in Sanskrit."_

 _I then look at JNPR and said, "I don't know much about your parents, so I can't tell you what their allusions are."_

 _They nodded in understand._

 _"Now, lets move on with the other Huntsman teams. Team CFVY; Coco's name is derived from a fashion designer named Coco Chanel, Velvet's name is derived from a story called 'The Velveteen Rabbit', there's nothing about Fox, and Yatsuhashi's name is based on a Japanese treat," I explained._

 _"Sounds sweet," Ruby smiled._

 _"Team SSSN is based off on a South Korean band named 'Big Bang'. Sun's name is based on a character with the same name in a story called 'Journey to the West', Scarlet is based on the character Peter Pan in 'Peter Pan in Scarlet', Sage is based on a band member of 'Big Bang', and Neptune's name is based off on the God of the Seas," I explained._

 _"Sun's and Neptune's allusions sound pretty cool," Yang smiled._

 _"I'm also going to count Penny in this. She is based off on a fairy tale character named Pinocchio; a puppet who dreams to be a real boy," I said. "Now lets move on to the teachers. Professor Port is based on the the book 'Peter and the Wolf', Oobleck's name is based off on the book 'Bartholomew and the Oobleck', Glynda is based off on the character of the same name in the story 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'."_

 _"I'm guessing Ozpin is based on the title character?" Ren asked._

 _"Yes. I'm also going to count in Ironwood. He is based off a forest in Norse mythology called Járnviør. He is also based on the Tin Man in 'Wizard of Oz'," I explained._

 _"Do you really have to talk about the villains?" Blake asked._

 _"If it makes you guys feel better, I'll only talk about Roman and Neo," I said._

 _"Neo?" RWBY and JNPR said all at once. They must be confused. It's a good thing they arrived here after RWBY met Neo, otherwise things would've been more awkward._

 _"Yang, do you remember that small girl you fought on the train, right before the Breach? That's Neo," I asked her._

 _"...Okay," Yang hesitantly said, narrowing her eyes at the memory._

 _As for that, I told them about Roman and Neo's alludes._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **7:22pm**

So, yah. I finally got to tell them about their and almost everyone else's alludes. I didn't say anything Cinder's and Salem's group or the White Fang, becuase either they didn't know their true motives or they didn't know them at all.

.

.

.

.

Actually, now that I think about it, I had been wondering about their alludes more. And it gave me this very bad feeling. What if the events of their alludes were connected to themselves?

Think about for a minute.

Pyrrha's and Achilles' deaths were caused by the exact same thing.

Adam is considered the 'bears' in "Goldilocks and the Three Bears", since he sliced Yang's right arm off.

If my theory is correct, then this may be the scratch of the surface.

Look at Mistral. It looks almost exactly like Asgard. So, if there was a great battle or a catastrophic event like Ragnarök... then Nora can be killed in Volume 5.

Most of the character's alludes stories have all led to their deaths or towards a very dark moment!

So, Jaune maybe burned at the stake.

Weiss might go into a coma because of her father.

Ruby might have an emotional breakdown because of wolfs or maybe Cinder herself.

Etcetera!

And all the other characters may suffer or die in the future!

But, this is just a theory. I really, in my highest beliefs, hope that this theory does not come true.

.

.

.

.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to go wait for a one-hour special of Dragon Ball Super.

* * *

 **Actually, I couldn't watch it that day, because THE SERVERS CRASHED!**

 **But, I did watch it the next day and Oh My GOD! IT WAS INCREDIBLE!**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think? Is my theory correct, or debunked? And do you think some scenes here were too extreme for a T-rated story? If so, leave a review or PM.**

 **So, I hope you guys like this entry. Leave a review if you did!**

 **Make sure to go vote on my poll on my profile; so you can answer "Which girl do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?".** **It is a multi-select; where you can choose up to 3 women. Go vote now, and I'll see what you got.**

 **And, I hope to see you all on the next entry of my diary!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	6. October 15th, 2017

**Welcome back to another entry of my diary!**

 **But before we begin, let's see the recent results of my poll and the reviews.**

 **First, the poll:**

 **Ruby: 15**

 **Harem: 14 plus 1**

 **Yang: 9**

 **Blake: 5**

 **Weiss: 5**

 **Velvet: 5**

 **Glynda: 4**

 **Amber: 4**

 **Neo: 4**

 **Penny: 3**

 **Winter: 2**

 **Pyrrha: 2**

 **Coco: 1**

 **Ilia: 1**

 **Cinder: 1**

 **Raven: 1**

 **Sienna: 1**

 **Everyone else: 0**

 **Whoa,... this is a shocker. Ruby is still in the lead, but Harem was in the lead a while back. And also Penny, Ilia, Sienna and Raven have join the group. Now, all that's left is for Emerald, Nora, and Neon to get some votes. I wonder who has an interest for them?**

 **For the plus one on Harem, a guest reviewer voted for it. But, I knew I couldn't PM this person becuase he doesn't have an account. So I put this person's vote up there as a 'plus one'. And that's why, starting now, I'm letting guest viewers post their votes on my poll and in my reviews. When the final day comes, I'll add all the votes up.**

 **Anyway, lets answer some reviews:**

 **CaptainC0rv0 : Thanks :)**

 **impactor : Thanks. I think my parallel story is going to be as good as this one; maybe even better!**

 **The OC Maniac : I've just read it. It looks good, so far. Keep up the good work.**

 **jruiz82 : Yah, I actually would like to see people create stories about their lives and how their favorite characters interact with his/her life. And about my story "Reality v. Fiction"... it is now in development hell. I was suppose to release the first full chapter this summer... but something happen that made me lose track. If you want to know more, read my latest chapter of "The Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle".**

 **Boopadoop (Guest) : Technically, yes. The Red Trailer came out a year before Frozen came out. Well, I wouldn't really say that Weiss is based off on Elsa. I think it's just a coincidence.**

 **Darkoul : Oh! Well, happy late Birthday, dude! :)**

 **Mackie (Guest) : I wasn't trying to. Look, I'm sorry I upset you, but if it makes you feel better, this isn't going to be the only time I'm going to talk to Weiss about our President. Next time, I will talk about the other side of the spectrum. I promise.**

 **And now, lets get into the next entry.**

 **WARNING:** **Some of this story is based off on real events. If you see specific content that upsets you, such as the California wildfires, Harvey Weinstein, and autism, then I suggest you skip that part. Thank you.**

 **Okay, here we go!**

* * *

 **October 15th, 2017**

 **7:38am**

This week was just crazy and weird... and fun at the same time.

After I told everyone about their alludes, some wanted to get to know more about them. So, most of the week was all reactions or looking through more about their alludes.

But, before I say more about this, I have one thing to say:

Who has seen the Volume 5 trailer to RWBY!? I know I did! In fact, it was a couple of minutes after the official video came out!

It was a little odd to see characters of RWBY in there, even though some of them are already living in my house. Maybe, there's something that I don't know about?

Anyway, it's too bad I have to wait for a couple of more days for the release of the first episode.

But, I think it's okay if I tell you about my reaction to the trailer. There's actually something I need to discuss about it. But, I think it's wise if I show you how felt about it.

* * *

 **October 9th, 2017**

 **1:03pm**

 _It was a cloudy day here in my house. There was no school that day, so I was a bit thankful for that. But that, or the rain outside, did not kill my mood today._

 _I was lying on the couch in the living room, staring at my iPad's screen. My face was filled with joy and excitement._

 _On the screen was the thumbnail of the Volume 5 trailer of RWBY. I had been waiting for this moment to come all day. And it's a good thing that the characters of RWBY JNPR were on the other side of the house, right now._

 _As I continued looking at the screen, my excitement can no longer be held. "Ooooooooooooooo, here we go," I squealed with excitement._

 _I then press play._

The first few shots shows a set of buildings; with a couple having a strange symbol on top.

 _"This must be Haven Academy," I muttered. I was really excited to see the surroundings of Mistral and Haven Academy for the first time._

The next shot shows Team RNJR walking through the empty courtyard.

"Hello!?" Ruby shouts.

Nothing is heard back.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Ren stated.

 _"That's strange... Where is everyone?" I muttered, curious._

The next shot shows Salem's lair; with the said Grimm humanoid sitting on her throne, and Cinder slowly walking away from her.

"The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need," Salem said.

 _"She must be talking about the Relics of the Creators," I muttered. Besides Qrow's story in Volume 4, not much is known about the Relics._

The next shot shows Blake, still in Menagerie, looking at Ilia, who had just arrived at her house. We then see Ilia taking her White Fang mask off.

"Your plan isn't gonna work, Blake. Just leave Menagerie before it's too late," Ilia warns Blake.

We then get to see some footage from the Blake Character Short.

"You're going to have to make me," Blake challenges.

 _I run my left_ _hand through my hair. It was tough for me to see friendships be broken apart. Now the RWBY, JNPR, and everyone else are on Earth, I will prevent this from happening._

The next shot shows Yang, grabbing someone's hand. She then opens her eyes, now glowing blood red.

"I'm uh... looking for someone," Yang says off-screen.

We then get to see her punch a man in the face.

 _I cheered on the inside. "Yes. Yang's back in action," I squeeze my teeth. I'm glad that Yang, her series version_ _, not the version on Earth, was back from her fiasco from Volume 3._

"Mistral's controlled territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know. And that makes it infinitely harder to protect," a new voice is heard in the background, as Team RNJR and Qrow look out beyond the kingdom of Mistral.

The screen then shows a new character.

"We get one shot at this," said Professor Lionheart.

 _"That must be Professor Lionheart," I muttered. "He does have the look."_

The next shot shows Team RNJR and Qrow running towards a door.

"If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunas," Blake says in the background.

Speaking of Adam, the next shot shows him talking to the leader of the White Fang; Sienna Khan.

 _"Sienna Khan is a woman?" I muttered, a little surprised. I thought Sienna was a man._

"We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more," Adam protests, as he slowly walks closer to the leader.

We then get to see footage of the Weiss Character Short.

 _"He doesn't understand," I almost tried to pull my hair out. I was irritated to see Adam staying true to his beliefs._

Things are bad. But we can figure this out," Ruby talks to her Uncle, as she seen with everyone else in a unknown room.

We then get to see them waiting for a large pair of doors to open.

"My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is," Qrow reveals.

 _"What!?" I shouted, surprised by the fact that Raven has the Spring Maiden with her._

Speaking of Raven, we then get to see her along with two new characters; most likely from her tribe.

"We need to go, as soon as possible!" Qrow shouts.

The next shot shows an airship flying through a bunch of floating islands. Also, a new type of Grimm seems to follow it.

 _"A wasp Grimm?" I muttered; also amazed by the fact that there were floating islands on Remnant. But still, the Wasp Grimm looks cool._

"I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand. But, who would ask for this?" Oscar's voice is heard in the background.

More footage of Weiss's and Blake's Character Shorts are seen.

We then see Salem; a serious look on her face.

A red wire wraps around Lionheart's neck; choking him.

And then a summoning of the White Knight that Weiss battled is seen falling from the sky; sword ready.

The screen darkens.

 _I can only cover my mouth, by what I see next._

A knock is heard.

The next shot shows Jaune opening a door outside of RNJR's apartment.

A few moments later, we get to see Oscar standing outside.

"Can I help you?" Jaune asks Oscar.

 **RWBY Volume 5**

 _I then let out all of the air I've been holding in this whole time, as the trailer ends._

 _"So much information," I say out loud; my eyes closed._

 _But then, a realization struck me, making me widen my eyes._

 _"Wait a minute," I began, "If Raven has the Spring Maiden... and if she and her tribe are here... then..."_

* * *

 **Present...**

 **7:42am**

Raven's tribe being here, and her having the Spring Maiden, gave me this theory:

What if all the Maidens were affected by the Flashing Light?

I have been focusing on Amber, the Fall Maiden, this whole time, that I forgot about the other Maidens. So, if the Winter, Spring, and Summer Maidens were affected by the Flashing Light, then that could mean they are all in danger by Salem's forces.

This is terrible news!

And the worst part is, I don't know where they are. In fact, they may be the hardest to find! From what I've learn in RWBY, is that the Maidens are kept secret. The ones that are chosen hide from the rest of world. They can be anywhere! One of them may be on the other side of the planet!

Looks like I'm going to have to try a lot harder to find everyone else...

Now, lets talk more about RWBY JNPR's alludes.

First off, we have Ruby.

While she was interested in her official allusion, Little Red Riding Hood, she was more interested in her non-official allusions, such as one blue hedgehog.

* * *

 **October 8th, 2017**

 **9:56am**

 _"So this Sonic the Hedgehog character? What is he like?" Ruby asked, as I uploaded Sonic Adventure 2 on the PlayStation 3 console. Me and her were alone in the living room, while everyone else was either in the kitchen or outside._

 _"Well, like you, he runs very fast. He's cocky, likes chili dogs, and saves the world from an evil scientist; who wants to create it in his own image," I explained._

 _"Huh, kinda like me stopping Roman Torchwick. But, instead of chili dogs, I like cookies," Ruby pondered. She then pouts, "And I am also not cocky."_

 _"Nope, your not," I agreed, as I sat down next to her._

 _And just as I said that, the game begins._

 **7:18pm**

 _In just over nine hours, Ruby and I have reached the end of the game._

 _Throughout the game, we have played all the playable characters and their stories. In fact, Ruby had compared all the Sonic characters to her friends._

 _For Sonic,... well we already talked about him._

 _For Tails, she compared him to to Jaune. Even though Jaune couldn't build things like Tails does, they both had the same attitude. They were both cheerful, strategic, and smart._

 _For Knuckles, she compared him to Yang. They both look tough, have a strong attitude, and always get the job done by punching things and bad guys up._

 _For Amy, she compared her to Nora. It was obvious; they both carry a huge hammer. But also, they were both giddy, curious, and do things that are sometimes risky._

 _For Shadow, she compared him to Blake. They're both quiet, sometimes moody, and just try to keep things to themselves. It was also kinda funny, because both of their theme colors were black._

 _For Rogue,... she was the hardest. Ruby wasn't sure who she was compared to. I silently guessed that Rogue was compared to Emerald, because they both steal things; not something I would tell Ruby about... yet. And also they both have a curvaceous body._

 _For Eggman, Ruby definitely compared him to... Doctor Merlot? I was a bit confused. I didn't even know him, or the game itself, was canon in the RWBYverse. Huh, you learn something new everyday._

 _Now, as we reached the final boss of the game, Ruby quickly noticed something relatable. "Hey, look at the way Sonic and Shadow are transforming! It looks exactly like Yang's semblance!" Ruby realized._

 _"Yep," I nodded, "Those are their super forms; another inspiration of the Super Saiyan transformation."_

 _"That looks so cool," Ruby smiled. Yep, I can definitely see the stars in her eyes._

 _Wait..._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **7:49am**

I already knew RWBY JNPR are from another world and all, but when I saw the stars in Ruby's eyes, it gave me another theory:

What if the anime tropes they have were also brought here as well?

I know some people say that RWBY is not an anime, since it was produced outside of Japan. But, if this were true, then they can have sweatdrops, nosebleeds, chibi forms, and all the other props that come from an anime.

Actually, I would like to see some of those; see how they look like in real life.

Anyway, next we have Weiss. She was most interested in her official allusion; Snow White. But, her non-official allusion, Queen Elsa, gave her a lot more curiosity, since they both have a lot of similarities with each other.

So first, we decided to watch Frozen.

* * *

 **October 10th, 2017**

 **3:41pm**

 _"Hey Jared, can I talk to you for a minute?" Weiss walks up to me. I was finishing up my Spanish homework in the kitchen, when she came over._

 _Now that I think about it, ever since I told her about our president, Weiss open up to me a lot more than usual. She's always friendly whenever we talk, and she even shows more respect towards me._

 _I know in the beginning of the web series, she was being a hardcore tsundere. But throughout the series, mainly the struggles within her team during the Beacon Arc, she became more open to her problems that she had with herself and she even became thoughtful to them, lately. It's quite amazing to see how much character development she had gone through the volumes._

 _I wonder how she, and the rest of the characters, will develop now that they're stuck here?_

 _Anyway, I'm getting off topic._

 _"Sure, what is it?" I accepted, as I close my binder, and stood up from my chair._

 _"You know how I'm alluded to characters who are themed by the season of winter, right?" Weiss began._

 _"Yes," I nodded._

 _"Well, ever since you told me more about this Elsa character, like how you told me about all these similarities we have with each other, I have gotten more curious about this woman," Weiss began, "I know that she's not my official allusion, but I want to know more about her. I want to know her story; how she got through her rough childhood, her problems and her struggles, and how she got through all of it."_

 _"So, in other words, you want my help to learn more about how Elsa solved her problems,.._ _and you want to use that information to help solve your problems?" I guessed, raising my eyebrow._

 _Weiss shifted her eyes away from me, and looks around; her head slightly circling around my face. She then looks back at me. "...You can.. say that," she hesitated, rubbing her arm. I think I noticed a very light dust of pink on her cheeks._

 _I think she felt embarrassed._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I tried to say, before I was interrupted._

 _"No, it's fine," Weiss said. She then looks down a bit, "But,... you are right." I can easily sense the sadness in her voice. "I know you already know this. But, before I came to Beacon, my life living in the Schnee Manor was.. horrifying. Whenever my father had an economic failure with our company, or whenever the White Fang impacted our business, he would always lash his anger out on me, my mother, and even my sister whenever she's home from Atlas. It was very difficult.. for all of us," she paused for a moment. Then, she looks up, and walks closer to me, "But when I got to Beacon, everything changed. I had all this freedom. I had the choice to do whatever I wanted. And, throughout my days there, I learned some things. But, I wasn't sure if I learned everything. And that was interrupted when me, my friends, and maybe everyone else came here. I'm not blaming this on you, Jared. In fact, I'm not blaming anyone for this," Weiss then shakes her head, "I'm getting off topic. The point is, is that when you told us about our allusions, those memories of my childhood came back to me. It almost felt like I was in Elsa's footsteps. That's why I'm asking you to tell me how Elsa got through her troubles; so that she can help me get through mine."_

 _It almost felt like a huge weight was put on my shoulders. I never thought Weiss was so reachable to her friends, even after the events of Volume 1. To be honest, it was a bit odd for me to get to know the characters of RWBY a lot more personally; even though they lived in my house in a short amount of time. It was also understandable, becuase.. well I know them from the show. So, I basically know them already; in a sense._

 _It's a good thing I knew what to say; but what I said towards the end surprised me, even to this day._

 _"I understand your concern," I began, "And I appreciate on what your doing right now. What you're doing is the right thing. And I'm proud of you. I know it feels coincidental to have someone who is just like you, and that's okay. Because that means you were not alone in this. Elsa is someone who had gone through something similar to what your going through. And you can take what she learned and use it to your own advantage. Only then, will a bright future shine over you."_

 _Weiss looked stunned after I finished. I can't read minds, but I had a feeling she was trying to find a way to respond to my small monologue._

 _Then, after a few moments, she gives me a warm smile. "That's... very thoughtful of you. Thank you... ...You know, to be honest, you do remind me of Ozpin, sometimes."_

 _That I have never thought of. I softly smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." I can hear Weiss chuckle a bit, which made me smile even more._

 _At least, the Headmaster is still alive and not inside my head._

 _"Now," Weiss began, "Can you tell me everything about the story of Queen Elsa?"_

 _"I think it's best if I showed you what happen," I replied. I then planned on walking to my room. But before I could do that, I had something else in mind. "Quick question, though. Do you like musicals?"_

 _Weiss smiled even more, fully understanding the concept, and nodded._

 **4:06pm**

 _"So, I got to ask, why is Elsa's story a musical?" Weiss asked. We were now in the living room; both of us sitting together on the couch. We were now waiting for Frozen to begin._

 _"Musicals like Frozen have songs that have a deep meaning with the characters and the story itself; like there's a couple of songs that describes the connection between Elsa and her younger sister, Anna, and there's one song that's based on Elsa herself," I explained._

 _"What is Anna like?" Weiss asked._

 _"Basically, Anna's like Ruby; except she likes chocolate than cookies, and is not a fan in weapons," I answered._

 _"But still cheerful as always," Weiss playfully rolled her eyes._

 _"Yep," I said, "So, how do you want to do this. Do you want to just watch the movie, or do you want to do an analysis?"_

 _"...I think an analysis may take too much time for the day. Letting the music play along is better than interrupting it," Weiss answered._

 _"That's good enough for me," I smiled._

 **4:18pm**

 _We have just gotten through the intro song, and the movie was now introducing the main female characters; Elsa and Anna._

 _Weiss was a bit amazed when the young Elsa first showed her powers to Anna._

 _"Was there any origins on how Elsa got these powers?" Weiss asked._

 _"Not yet. The movie shows us very little about her origins. The only thing the movie tells us is that she was born with them," I answered. I didn't want to spoil too much, because I don't want to be one of those guys._

 _It took only a couple of minutes later, until we got to see how Elsa's struggles began._

 _"What just happen? What did she do?" Weiss noticed the white streak of hair appearing on Anna's hair._

 _"Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her powers. If their parents don't get help anytime soon, then something very bad is going to happen," I explained, "This is the tipping of the iceberg for the rest of her childhood."_

 **4:29pm**

 _"So, that's how it happen," Weiss said. It felt more like a statement than a question._

 _We just witness the rest of Elsa's and Anna's childhoods. And it was... not easy for both of them. It was easy for Weiss to understand why Elsa had to take such actions. It made things harder for her when her parents died at sea. I think Weiss also knew the deeper meaning to 'Do you Want to Build a Snowman?'._

 _"Sometimes it's not easy to make these kind of decisions," I said. "There's a saying that sometimes it feels wrong to do the right thing."_

 _"And that it feels right to do the wrong thing," Weiss quickly understood. "Even though me and her had different problems, we both had the same feeling."_

 _I nod in agreement, and we continued watching the movie._

 _I now wonder how Weiss and Elsa would interact if they ever do meet each other? That could be interesting._

 **4:36pm**

 _"You ever wonder how Ruby will react if she saw this movie; especially Anna's character?" Weiss said, as we watch the said princess running around the streets of Arendelle 'for the first time in forever'. No pun intended._

 _"Not really. But, now that you mention it, I do think she would," I said, honestly._

 _Then, Weiss snorted, "Would it be crazy if Anna met Ruby and Nora and they all got along?"_

 _Oh, god. :( I know all three have a carefree, innocent personality. But if they were to do something completely crazy,... that'll be the day._

 _"I don't think you and Elsa would approve of that," I imagined._

 _Weiss chuckled, and as she did, we reached the part where Anna met Hans. And that's when Weiss frowned, "So, it's gonna be one of those movies, huh?"_

 _"Your not a fan of romantic comedies?" I asked._

 _She looks at me, and said, "I'm not. But, almost every movie that I know is a romantic comedy,.. it's gets too... cheesy."_

 _"Well, Frozen is not one of those movies," I said, as I continued watching Anna and Hans interact with each other. I noticed Weiss raising an eyebrow. "Trust me. It's rare for Disney to do those things."_

 **4:47pm**

 _"Well... that escalated quickly," Weiss slowly respond to the scene in front of her._

 _We just finished watching the scene when Hans proposes to Anna; which they just met hours ago. Weiss was surprised by these sudden turn of events. To be honest, I was surprised like her when I first watched this movie._

 _"This is.. pre_ _posterous! Romance can not be moved so quickly; such as what they're doing! You can't marry a man you just met!" Weiss protested; specifically against Anna._

 _"That's exactly what Elsa said when she found out about this," I said._

 _"Wait, what?" Weiss looked at me, a bit more surprised by the fact._

 _I pointed at the screen, to let her see what I was talking about. And just about right on time, Elsa says the same line._

 _"..." Weiss blinks, now even more surprised than before._

 _"I don't think I told you that you and Elsa have some of the same attributes," I said._

 _"No,.. you didn't," Weiss replied._

 **4:59pm**

 _We were nearing the end of Elsa's centric song 'Let it Go', when Weiss asked me, "This song sounds very familiar. Is this on your playlist?"_

 _"Yes, it is," I answered. I was... kind of a fanboy back then when Frozen came out in theaters. It actually taught me a lot more about love. Beforehand, I thought love was one centered piece. But after I watch the movie, that piece had many factors; like for example there's Romantic Love, where you love someone unconditionally, and there's Family Love, where you love a relative, or someone that you think should be part of your family, very dearly._

 _"Good choice, then," Weiss smiled._

 **5:31pm**

 _We were now at the scene where Anna, along with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, have arrived at Elsa's ice castle._

 _Weiss hasn't talk that much between 'Let it Go' and now, but she did talk about the other characters a little bit._

 _Kristoff reminded her of Jaune, because they were both quirky and strategic in a sense. She first thought Hans reminded of Jaune, but she then quickly realized that he would never propose to someone on the first day they just met._

 _Sven reminded her of Zwei. They were both cute, lovable, and very open towards meeting new people. I wonder where Zwei is at the moment. He was still with Team RWBY when the Flashing Light incident occurred, but the strangest part is that he was never with them when RWBY JNPR arrived at my house. I know he's a tough dog, but I still hope that he's okay. Maybe he's back with Taiyang at the moment?_

 _Olaf reminded Weiss of... Nora; which was kind of weird. His personality was almost the same of hers, but when he's in certain dangerous situations... he's more Jaune. It was kind of a mix, but it made sense._

 _"You know..., when Elsa made that castle, she felt so carefree. It reminds me of the days when I was at Beacon again," Weiss said._

 _"It does feel wonderful to be somewhere you've never been before," I commented._

 _"..It does," Weiss smiles, warmly._

 **5:36pm**

 _Weiss gasped when Elsa accidentally struck Anna again; this time in the heart._

 _This was followed by Elsa's realization of what she just did._

 _Weiss had listen closely to what happen in the beginning of the film, and now since that warning had come..._

 _This will get a bit emotional moving forward._

 **6:06pm**

 _"Okay, this movie is definitely in a flux, right now," Weiss had rested her hand on her forehead._

 _We were nearing the climax of the film, and we just finished watching the scene where Hans backstabs Anna. Weiss never thought that this twisted turn of events were to occur in the first place. And even before that, she was confused about Elsa's place in this; about how is she going to solve her own conflicts now. Weiss understood that Elsa was having a very difficult internal conflict within her. She just wanted to know how is this going to end?_

 _"That's what makes Frozen a good movie," I said._

 _"But, is it uncomfortable for her to handle all of this on her own?" Weiss asked._

 _"It is. And that's why Anna was trying to help her overcome this. And she still is willing to do that," I answered._

 _"And how is she supposed to do that in the state she's in?" Weiss said._

 _"You'll just have to wait and see," I assured her._

 **6:14pm**

 _Weiss had emotionally covered her mouth when Anna's apparent death occurred._

 _I knew what was going happen._

 _If this scene took a little longer than expected, then Weiss may have lashed out at me._

 _I heard Weiss breath in relief when Anna returned back to normal._

 _"That scared you, didn't it?" I slowly asked._

 _"Of course it scared me! How can a kids movie involve with something so dark!?" Weiss shouted._

 _"I don't know. It's a thing that Disney does in almost every animated movie. It's kind of strange," I honestly said._

 _That's the thing with Disney. In almost every animated movie they release, something very bad almost happens to one of the characters near the end of the movie; and it's extremely rare for that to happen. I've only seen it once, so far. And it was tragic._

 _But it makes the movie more interesting. Even though it's a risk to take, it still works._

 _It took Weiss a couple of days to figure that out._

 **6:22pm**

 _Weiss was silent when the movie finally ended. I waited patiently, for her to speak. It was a lot for her to take in, since she never saw a movie like Frozen before._

 _"So,..." Weiss began, "in all her struggles... Elsa's answer was love."_

 _"Yes," I nodded._

 _Weiss looked hesitant. It looked like she didn't know what to say. It made me worried. Was Frozen not really the right movie for her?_

 _I then attempted to reason with her. "Weiss, if you want some time to yourself then-"_

 _"Throughout my life, I could never find the answer," Weiss interrupted, "I thought Beacon was it. But with my father reaching out towards me, I realized that Beacon was not really the answer I was looking for. This movie today showed me something. Something that may be the answer. But, I don't know if this can work."_

 _"Why are you confused with love?" I asked, a bit confused._

 _"Because, I never really got that much of it," Weiss looks directly at me, "The only people that I know that do love me is my sister, my butler, and my own team. That is too small for me. I need more. And that is very hard to do. I'm a Schnee, Jared. And a lot of people do not like a Schnee. How can I find more love, if there's not many people who can see me as a good person?"_

 _I sighed._

 _I get where she's coming from. Because of her father, the reputation of her family's company is strongly negative; mostly by Faunas. And because of it, not many people give them respect, especially the White Fang. Only a handful of people have come to show her family just that. And that must've been another factor of her rough childhood._

 _"Weiss..., a bad reputation does not mean your not gonna get what you want. But that also doesn't mean it's going to happen today. To be honest..., I don't really have a lot of friends," I began._

 _I noticed Weiss looking confused, "W-What?"_

 _"I have a mental condition. It's very mild, but it still affects me. I have autism. What it does is that I have a hard time talking to people. I sometimes say things out loud that don't make any sense. I even get angry, very easily," I said._

 _"How can you have a hard time talking to others? You talk to us all the time," Weiss questioned._

 _"That's the thing. I talk to you guys because I know you already. It's hard for me to get know people that I don't know. And that resulted in me having very few friends. I mean, there's Kevin, but that's because he understands me. And everyone else,... they're just adults. It was fine for me to have them as friends, but..."_

 _"You wanted friends around your age," Weiss finished._

 _"That's right. What I'm trying to say is that... having a bad start does not mean it's going to have a bad end. One day, you will have what your looking for. It may not be today. May not be tomorrow. May not be next week. But, one day you will have it," I said._

 _"But what about Elsa's answer; love?" Weiss asked._

 _"Love is the key. And you already have that key. You just need to find a way to open the door," I said._

 _"...Love is an open door," Weiss made a warm smile, while joke referencing a Frozen song._

 _I chuckled, "You can say that."_

* * *

 **Present...**

 **8:11am**

To be honest, I feel that Weiss, next to Blake, is the most interesting character so far in the series. She and Blake have gone through so much, that they have never had a complete emotional breakdown; like what Yang and Ruby had in Volume 3.

It's nice to get to know more about those two personally.

Speaking of Blake, I haven't really talked much about her in this entry.

She was curious about her allusion's story, "Beauty and the Beast", more than her allusion itself. Actually, she wanted to know more about Belle's love interest; the Beast.

So, I told her about it.

And afterwards,... well things got a bit awkward.

* * *

 **October 11th, 2017**

 **4:07pm**

 _"Jared," Blake announced._

 _I looked away from the TV and noticed her standing on my doorway. I was laying on my bed, watching the news, which were talking about the wildfires in California and the Weinstein scandal, when she called out._

 _"Yes, Blake?" I asked._

 _"I want you to tell me more about the Beast," Blake said._

 _I blinked, "The Beast?" I said again, as got up from my bed. I was surprised when she said that. I thought she was gonna asked me about her allusion Belle, since Ruby and Weiss had already came up to me and asked me about their allusions. "No offense Blake, but shouldn't you be asking me about Belle?"_

 _"I already looked up on her," Blake said, as she walked closer to me. "She's open-minded, likes books, and she's agile. Kinda like me," Blake smiles at the references, but then she frowns and looks serious, "But I want to know more about the Beast; what's he about and how is he apart of the story."_

 _"Well," I began, "I don't really have the movie. But, at least I can tell you of what I do know."_

 _"That'll do," Blake walked past me and sat on my bed._ _I think she knows that this might be a long conversation; becuase it will be. She does look serious. I can't argue with her. If she wants to know more about the Beast, then I'll tell her everything about him._

 _I sat down next to her, and I began, "The Beast is, as you may know, Belle's love interest. But the Beast wasn't always a 'beast'. In the beginning, he was just a man; but not just any ordinary man. He was a very harsh and cold-hearted man. And his hatred was his downfall and, as a result, he was cursed; turning him into the Beast that we know now. There was only one way for him to return to normal: he needed to earn the love of a beautiful woman before his 21st birthday, otherwise he will remain as a 'beast' for the rest of his life. And it worked. Belle was his true love. And in the end, he returned back to normal and they both lived happily ever after."_

 _As I finish the Beast's story, I noticed that Blake was not looking at me anymore and that she looked more down and depressed almost. I realized that something was going on through her head this whole time._

 _"What's wrong, Blake?" I asked in a worried tone._

 _Blake slowly looks back at me and then looks away, "It's just... the way that you said it... ... ...reminded me of someone."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh._

 _Right._

 _I was so focused about everyone's allusions, that I forgot about Adam. Rooster Teeth has stated that Adam's allusion is the Beast himself. Maybe that was why Blake was so induced to the Beast. She thought the Beast was like Adam, and she wanted to make sure it wasn't true by talking to me._

 _And she was wrong._

 _"Blake," I said. She looks at me again. "If this is about who I think it is,... then I need to know."_

 _"It is," she responded._

 _I breath in and out through my nose._

 _Things may get sour._

 _"Blake," I said again, "I know that, throughout your time here, we haven't really talked about Adam. And well... I know it's hard to keep this to yourself. And I understand that. But,... if you want to talk about this to someone, then that's okay as well. And that's for you to decide... ...If you feel uncomfortable right now, then you can leave. I won't judge you."_

 _Blake now looked thoughtful. This was a thing about her personality. She always thinks before she acts; with the rare occasion of whenever she's overwhelmed or stressed out._

 _"No." Blake got up from my bed, and walks towards the door. She closes it shut and sits back down. "I'm not leaving."_

 _After a moment of silence, I sighed through my mouth, and said, "Okay. Where do you want to start?"_

 _"...I want to start on what you think about him. About Adam," Blake hesitantly said._

 _What I think about Adam? I have to be honest. But, I'm gonna have to choose my words carefully, otherwise Blake may feel insulted. "Well, after everything I've seen him do so far, I think Adam is... ...lost."_

 _"Lost?" Blake said, confused._

 _"Adam thinks that what he's doing is the right thing. But, in reality, it's wrong. He's not finding his way around things. He thinks violence is the answer to all problems. But, when I look at him, deep down... he's fighting his inner demons. And they are winning. His demons are clouding his mind with thoughts that he doesn't want. But he wouldn't admit this,... becuase he's scared," I explained._

 _"Those are.. strong words," Blake said._

 _"I know. But, it's the truth," I look back at her._

 _"Would you.. say this to him, if he was here right now?" Blake slowly asked._

 _"Yes, I would. But, he won't listen to me... and he may do something that he will regret later on," I said._

 _"I get that feeling," Blake said quietly._

 _While we were talking about this, I had felt that I should ask her something important. I also thought this could be the best, and maybe the only, time to ask her._

 _"Blake," I began. Her faunas ears twitch at the sound of my voice. She then looks at me and silently listens, as I continue, "I'm going to ask you something that maybe personal. And I need your honest opinion for this. If you don't mind me asking?" Blake shakes her head and silently nods in approval._

 _I then ask, "Did you love Adam?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"No," Blake said. "As a boyfriend; no. I did love him as a brother, though. When I was in the White Fang, he was always there for me; always taking care of me whenever I was injured. But when the White Fang changed its methods, he followed their footsteps... and he took it the wrong way. I actually did almost loved him as a boyfriend. But when I saw him change,... I knew I couldn't be a part of him."_

 _"It must've been hard for you," I stated._

 _"It was," she agreed._

 _"I'm sorry," I apologized._

 _"It's alright," Blake said._

 _We sat together, staring into space, as silence filled the room. I felt bad for Blake. She really is like Belle._

 _Belle cared about the Beast._

 _Blake cared about Adam._

 _But, Belle had a happy ending._

 _Blake didn't._

 _Sometimes not everyone gets to have an happy ending. It's a shame that Blake was one of them._

*sniff*

 _Suddenly, I widen my eyes and I quickly look at Blake. I noticed that were tears at the corner of her eyes. She was on the brink of crying._

 _"I never wanted to leave the White Fang," Blake trembled a bit. I felt a bit surprised when she said that. "All I wanted was for equality for humans and faunas. Is that.. t-too much.. to ask!?" She then swiftly looks at me, a couple of tears out of her eyes. "You s-saw.. w-what I did.. on t-that cargo train! Did it really l-l-look I had a choice!?"_

 _"Of course not!" I shouted, as I sprout up from my bed._

 _"Then answer me," Blake got up and faced me, tears now clearly spilling from her eyes, "Was it wrong to leave the White Fang!?"_

 _On instinct, I wrapped my arms around her and bring her close to my chest. Blake did not respond back... but she didn't tried to wiggle out of my grip either. Instead, she just stood there silently, stunned by my actions as I tighten my grip around her._

 _"No... it wasn't," I answered, "You did the right thing, Blake. You left a corrupt organization and gotten stronger on your own. If you didn't leave, then you wouldn't have RWBY, JNPR, or Beacon at the matter. Your life would've been a lot different. You wouldn't have the same respect, the same love, from your friends. You did the only thing that you could do. And I'm proud of you for it."_

 _I can now feel heat coming from Blake's face. She must feel embarrassed. I then felt her hands slowly wrapping around me, and her tears begin to soak my shirt._

 _She then sobs._

 _We then stayed like this for several minutes. To be honest, it was hard for me to see someone cry, especially someone like Blake. I always wish I could do something; like help that person out. And I rarely do that on my own. Which sucks for me, because most of the time I never get the chance to do that. I always felt like I should be the one to comfort people. But, someone else does that before I do it. It makes feel a bit jealous. I don't know why. It just does._

 _Well, I'm glad I get to comfort someone I know._

 _"T-Thank you," Blake sniffed, as we finally let go of each other._

 _"Your welcome," I smiled softly._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **8:25am**

It was a heartwarming moment for me and Blake. Stuff like this doesn't happen around my house. It's sometimes good to have someone cry. It gets them to show their feelings more.

Anyway, after I comfort Blake, she silently excused herself. No one else asked me, or her, what happen later that day. I think that it was best to keep it to ourselves.

Anyway, now we move on to the last member of Team RWBY; Yang. She was very interested about her non-official allusion; Son Goku. I actually did saw this coming. I mean, it was obvious that she wanted to get to know more about the man who inspired Rooster Teeth to create her semblance.

So, yah. Can't argue with that.

* * *

 **October 12th, 2017**

 **3:32pm**

 _"So, you want to know more about Dragon Ball?" I crossed my arms, as I watch Yang smile even more._

 _I just literally got back from school, when Yang skipped up to me and asked me to watch one of the greatest anime series of all time... with her. Never saw her did that in the series. She must be really excited._

 _"Yah. You said that the concept of the series is martial arts, right? And you know that I like punching bad guys and kicking butts, right? So, why not watch a series that's all about that?" Yang reminded me._

 _"Well, the series is not like a big ole' martial arts tournament. Well, there is a couple of arcs that has that. But still, it's mainly about punching guys, kicking butts, and in addition saving the world," I explained._

 _"And that makes the series even better!" Yang grinned._

 _Again, I can't argue with this. As I said in the last entry, I love Dragon Ball. It has a great storyline, and the methods and techniques these characters use are awesome!_

 _So, if Yang wants to watch Dragon Ball, why the hell not!?_

 _"Welp, looks like you picked the right guy," I grinned back._

 _Yang pumped her fist in the air. I think she almost said 'Yosh!' like Goku._

 **3:46pm**

 _"So why is this series called Dragon Ball?" Yang asked._

 _We were now in the living room together, as we waited for the first episode of the first series to begin._

 _"In the series itself, there are seven magical orbs that can be found around the world," I began, as I sat down next to her, "These orbs are called Dragon Balls. Each Dragon Ball has a different number of stars; like in one Dragon Ball there's one star and in another one there's two stars. Once all seven Dragon Balls are collected, a dragon named Shenron comes forth and, in return, he lets you grant one wish."_

 _"Can it be anything?" Yang asked._

 _"Anything that's related to the planet the Dragon Balls are on and to the citizens itself. You can even wish a person back to life," I answered._

 _"That's awesome!" Yang smiled._

 _"But, there is a catch though. You can't wish the same wish more than once. Otherwise, it can't be granted," I explained more._

 _"So, choose wisely. Got it," Yang nodded. "What do you want to wish for if the Dragon Balls were here?"_

 _"World Peace," I brought my hands over my head and put a leg up on the table; making myself more comfortable. "What about you?"_

 _"I like your choice. But, if they were on Remnant, I would wish for the extermination of all Grimm," Yang answered._

 _"Good choice, as well," I complimented._

 _"Thanks," Yang smiled._

 _"No problem," I said, "Now, I'm gonna have to warn you that there's gonna be a few scenes that may be sensitive."_

 _"Eh, a few scenes can't make me sensitive. I mean, h_ _ow bad can it be?" Yang shrugged it off._

 _That's a thing about Yang. She's the opposite of Blake. She acts before she thinks; except in extreme situations._

 _Maybe that's why the fandom always pairs those two together._

 _And then, before I knew it, the first episode begins._

 **6:06pm**

 _Yang twitched._

 _"Did she just...?" Yang checked the scene in front of us._

 _"She did," I answered._

 _We just watched the scene when Bulma... ... ...did the thing for Master Roshi; to get the Dragon Ball from him._

 _You know._ That _scene._

 _"Okay, that's just not right. There's no way I would_ ever _do that," Yang crossed her arms, ashamed of what Bulma just did._

 _"Well, it's not her fault. It was Goku who took it off," I said._

 _"True. But still, I would not do that," Yang repeated._

 _I nodded. Yang is a flirt; sure. But, she's not a pervert. Even though she is now trying new methods on me, she's not a pervert._

 _Besides this scene, Yang was enjoying the series so far._

 _Goku was obviously Yang's favorite character. He's carefree, he loves fighting, likes to eat a lot, and he's very funny. Yang has all those attributes. But, it was sad for her to know that Goku had been living for some of life on his own. She was proud that he was able to take care of himself. It was also weird for her to know that Goku has never met a girl before, or has ever been in a city. That's what happens when you isolate yourself in the wilderness._

 _Bulma reminded Yang of Weiss; which makes a lot of sense. They both very smart, have a strict attitude towards new people, and they're both heiress's to a large company. Coincidence there?_

 _Master Roshi, the recent major character, reminded Yang a bit of Uncle Qrow. Now, Qrow may not be a pervert, but he is into cute girls; especially ones with short skirts. Nuff' said._

 _Now, all we have to do is wait for Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, and all the other major characters to appear..._

 **7:49pm**

 _"I think that's enough episodes for today," I turned off the TV. I then look at Yang, "So, what do you think?"_

 _"I think we still have a long way to go," Yang said._

 _We just finished watching the episode that introduced Yamcha and Puar. Yang didn't really care about Oolong that much._

 _Yamcha reminded her of Jaune. They're both into cute girls, even though their advances are different. And they both have a neat style of fighting._

 _Puar reminded Yang of Zwei. They're both cute, always trust their companions, and they have a neat set of skills._

 _"But, I gotta ask, though. When does Goku turn Super Saiyan for the first time?" Yang asked._

 _"In the next series," I said._

 _"Wait, what?" Yang said, a bit surprised._

 _"Let me explain," I began, "You see in this series, which is named 'Dragon Ball', it talks about Goku's childhood. It also talks about how he learns to use some techniques that he later uses a lot in next series; such as the Kamehameha. In the final arc of this series, and beyond, things get to become much darker. If we just skip towards the next series, Dragon Ball Z, then you may get confused with some key events that transpired from the last series."_

 _"...Okay, I can understand that," Yang shrugged. "How many episodes are in the first series?"_

 _"Less than 200. And the next series is twice as long." I answered._

 _"Damn. This must be a good franchise," Yang smirked._

 _"It sure is," I chuckled._

* * *

 **Present..**

 **8:36am**

My time with Ruby and Yang were not as emotional as my time with Weiss and Blake. But, in the end, we all got along very well... and many even closer.

Team JNPR was a different story.

Jaune never came up to me to ask me more about his allusion; Joan of Arc. I believed there is a video animation of Joan of Arc's story, but I have no remember of what it was called. I think I saw it during 6th or 7th grade.

Pyrrha already came up to me about Wonder Woman; I've written the event in one of my entries earlier. I haven't got the chance, but I'm excited to show her Wonder Woman's solo film.

Ren didn't came up to me, either. I'm not sure if he was curious about his allusion; Mulan. If he did came up to me, then we would've watched the Disney version of Mulan's story.

And then, there's Nora. She was the only member in the team that came up to me. And believe it or not, she wanted to talk about Thor. And what she said at first, did surprised me.

* * *

 **October 13th, 2017**

 **12:11pm**

 _"You already watch the first two Thor movies?" I repeated at what Nora said._

 _On that day, my school had a half-day schedule; which means I was let out early. Nora was already outside when I got out of Mom's car._

 _"Uh huh," Nora nodded._

 _"When did this happen?" I slowly asked._

 _"This week," Nora said, "I heard about a Thor movie coming out next month. But, when I looked up and see what it was, it was actually the third movie in a set of a stand-alone trilogy. So, I watched the first two movies to get to know more about the character. What I think of him, he is just so epic! The way he uses his hammer is so on point to the way when I use Magnhild. His personality. His power. His hair. He's just so.. ohmygosh! He's completely like me, and I love it! I mean, I'm not into Thor, since he already has a girlfriend. I'm into Ren, but not like that. We're not- anywayyouknowwhatImean!"_

 _I blinked._ _"Nora...," I called out._

 _"Yes, Jared?" Nora listened._

 _"Why did you come up to me?" I asked._

 _"Oh! Uh, silly me," Nora scratched the back of her head, as she blushes in embarrassment. "I want us to react to a trailer to Thor: Ragnarök."_

 _I blinked, again. It was a formidable statement. I mean, I like Marvel; which means I like Thor, as well. But, I was still confused. "Nora, I get why your asking me this, and I appreciate it. But no offense, why me, though? Shouldn't you be asking Ren about this?"_

 _"To be honest, I don't know if Ren would be interested in watching an action movie with me," Nora said._

 _"Did you at least try?" I asked again._

 _Nora shakes her head._

 _"Well, it's not too late, yet. You still got a month until the movie comes out. But, word of advice, when you do ask him, don't put pressure on him. Becuase that'll make him feel uncomfortable," I reassured her._

 _"Thanks. I'll take your word for it," Nora smiled. "Anyway, do you want to watch the trailer with me?"_

 _"Sure," I accepted._

 **12:21pm**

 _I'm just gonna plain out tell the truth here: Me and Nora never really hang out together that much. Most of the time, she's with Ren. Whenever we_ do _hang out with each other, we just have a small conversation. That's it. Nothing fancy. This had been, by far, the longest time we spoked to each other._

 _And I liked it._

 _It's not everyday when you get to hang out with someone you don't see often._

 _Me and Nora were now in the living room; sitting down on the couch. I just found the trailer that Nora was referring towards. It was actually the second trailer to Thor: Ragnarok. I wasn't sure if Nora had seen the first one. If she did, then she already knows what happen to Mjolnir. And if she didn't... well, she's in for a surprise._

 _"Alright, you ready?" I look at Nora._

 _"Ready!" Nora shouted._

 _I then press play._

The first shot shows an airship flying towards a tower in the middle of a large city. Awesome background music was heard along with the trailer.

Thor: So much has happen since I last saw you!

 _"Oh, boy! Here we go!" Nora shouted. Hey, that's my line. :(_

The next shot; we get to see Thor throwing his hammer at something. It is then caught by the antagonist; Hela, the Goddess of Death.

Thor: I lost my hammer. Like, yesterday. So, th-that's still pretty fresh.

 _"Wait, what?" Nora said, stunned. I guess she didn't see the first trailer._

The next shot shows Hela destroying Mjolnir with just her hand. The force of the explosion seemingly sends Thor far off onto another planet; Sakaar.

 _Nora audibly gasped when Mjolnir gets destroyed. "I can't believe that just happen!"_

 _I don't blame her. I was just as shock as her when I first saw the trailers._

Thor: And then I went on a journey of self discovery.

We then see him get captured by the citizens.

Thor: And then I met you...

The next shot shows Thor, in the arena, wearing and holding a different set of armor and weapons, getting ready for his opponent to come out.

And before Nora could say anything, Thor's opponent smashes through the doors and screams violently. His opponent was the Hulk.

 **Marvel Studios**

 _"Whoa! Who was that green monster just now!?" Nora looked a bit frantic._

 _"That was The Hulk; another Marvel superhero," I answered._

 _"Then why are they fighting each other?" Nora asked again._

 _"Lets just say, the Hulk can't control his anger," I simply put out._

The next shot shows Thor and Banner looking out at the city.

Banner: Where are we?

Thor: We have no idea.

The next shot shows another airship heading towards a storm with red light.

Thor: Hela, the Goddess of Death, has invaded Asgard.

The next shot shows Hela walking over dead Asgardian soldiers.

Hela: Oh, I missed this.

The next shot shows her throwing spears at an army riding on Pegasus horses.

 _"She is very different to all the other bad guys Thor fought," Nora watched closely at the screen._

 _"Every villain has their own set of plans," I commented._

Thor: And you and I had a fight, recently.

Banner: Did I win?

 _"Wait, that ordinary man is the Hulk?" Nora said, confused. "Then how was he a green monster just then?"_

 _"Anger," I answered, "Whenever he gets angry, he turns into the 'other guy'."_

 _"Sweet," Nora smiles, amazed, "Reminds me of Yang when she gets angry."_

The next shot shows Hulk and Thor duking it out, until Hulk bashes Thor towards a wall.

Thor: No, I won. Easily.

Banner: Doesn't sound right.

Thor: Well, it's true.

 **On November 3rd**

The next shot shows Hela again; with her voice heard in the background.

Hela: Asgard.. is dead.

A whole army of Pegasus horses charge down towards her.

Hela: All will reborn in my image.

Another shot shows an army of Asgardian soldiers point their spears and shields at Hela.

Hela: I thought you'd be glad to see me.

Hela holds out a dagger.

And in the next shot, the entire city of Asgard is burned.

 _"This is where things get interesting," I smirk at Nora, who smirks back._

Thor: I need to stop her here and now.. to prevent Ragnarok; the end of everything!

The next shot shows Thor alone looking out at the city.

Followed by Hela pointing her spears towards the sky.

Thor: So, I'm putting together a team.

Thor and Banner fist bump.

The next shot shows a new character; a woman named Valkyrie.

Thor: Like the old days.

The next shot shows a new look of the Hulk.

But then, the next shot shows a character me and Nora know very well...

Loki: Surprise...

 _"Loki!" Nora shouted, while narrowing her eyes._

 _"You don't like him, do you?" I asked, with a bit of amusement._

 _"After what he did to his own brother, heck no!" Nora crossed her arms._

Thor walks up to him.

Loki: This can be such fun.

The next shots shows Thor jumping out through a window,

Valkyrie readying herself for combat,

And Thor and Loki aiming mini ray guns towards a bunch of people.

Thor: Hello.

The soldiers notice them.

Loki: Hi.

They both start firing.

The next shot shows Hulk battling against a giant wolf.

 _Nora cheers as the action packed trailer continues to go forward._

Grandmaster: He's a fighter.

An unknown man holds up two machine guns.

More battle scenes are... seen.

Valkyrie starts up an airship...

Valkyrie: Here we go!

...and heads straight through some pillars of a bridge; surprising the soldiers below.

Banner: Yeah!

The next shot shows Hela unleashing her horde of monsters on Thor's team.

Hela: I'm not a queen...

The next shot shows Thor and Hela fighting each other.

Hela: ...or a monster...

The next shot shows Thor and Loki fighting Hela in the passage between where they were from and Asgard.

Hela: ...I'm the Goddess of Death.

Hulks roars.

More scenes of Thor's team fighting are shown.

 _Nora can now barely take the hype, as she was now struggling to not jump off of the couch._

The next shot shows Team Thor facing against Hela on the bridge to Asgard.

Hela: What were you the God of again?

 _Nora then covers her mouth by what she sees next._

The final shot shows lighting striking the Asgardian castle. Thor can be seen slamming down on the bridge. As he slowly gets back up, lighting courses all around his body; with his eyes glowing in lighting blue.

 **Thor: Ragnarok**

 _Nora cheered with joy, as she claps loudly as the trailer ends._

 _Or did it?_

 _I knew it wasn't over._

An epilogue is shown; with Thor and Hulk having a nice conversation.

Thor: We're the same; you and I. Just a couple of hotheaded fools.

Hulk: Yah. Same. Hulk like fire. Don't like water.

Thor: Well,... we kinda both like fire.

Hulk: But Hulk like raging fire. Hot like.. smoldering fire.

Thor chuckles.

Then suddenly, a shot of Hulk jumping into a giant fire demon is seen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"So, what do you think?" I asked, looking at Nora._

 _As a response, Nora jumps out of her seat and shouts, "That was awesome! I can't wait for the movie to come out!"_

 _I chuckled at her fan-girling. "Well, I'll see you and Ren there."_

* * *

 **Present...**

 **8:43am**

And that's it.

That's all the discussions I had with RWBY and Nora this week. Some of them were cheerful, while others were dramatic. But, in the end, it always matters. I told them more about their allusions, and I also got to know them better. It was a bit challenging, to be honest. But, I eventually knew what I was doing and I helped them.

Becuase, that's the honest thing to do.

But, even though I finish talking about their allusions more, that was not everything that happen this week.

There was one more thing that happen. It happen yesterday; actually.

This event led to... stuff.

* * *

 **October 14th, 2017**

 **1:12pm**

 _This was the day I was waiting for._

 _The season premiere of RWBY Volume 5._ _I really wanted to watch the first episode._

 _But sadly, I couldn't._

 _I did not have the FIRST membership for the Rooster Teeth website. So, I have to wait until Tuesday for the public release on Rooster Teeth._

 _But, at least I can still watch the Yang Character Short. At the time, I was supposed to watch the short. But, something else had interrupted my daily schedule._

 _I was setting up my computer when all members of RWBY and JNPR walked in my room._

 _"RWBY. JNPR. What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I had to back away from my computer and sat on my bed, since there were now so many people in my room._

 _I then noticed them all having a different feeling. I can tell how their faces looked._

 _Ruby was slightly sweating. She wasn't blushing, but she was fidgeting a little; almost as if she was in complete shock._

 _Weiss had a straight face, but something was off about it. I did saw a slight tint of pink on her cheeks, but other than that she looked alright._

 _Blake was nervous. I saw her rubbing and folding her hands on her hips. She looked almost out of character becuase of that._

 _Yang was trying to put on a smile. Trying. The side of her lips were twitching. It felt as odd as how Blake was acting._

 _Jaune felt uncomfortable. I noticed him slightly tapping his foot on the floor. It looked like he doesn't want to be here at the moment._

 _Pyrrha also felt uncomfortable. But, instead of tapping her foot, she was rubbing and folding her hands together. Kinda like Blake._

 _I barely noticed Ren feeling different. He was not making eye contact with me or the others. That felt strange to me._

 _What was even more strange was Nora. She looked... normal. She was the most comfortable out of the bunch; which gave me this eerie feeling. She always felt funny. Now she's just a normal person, who's doesn't get a joke at all._

 _"...Are you guys okay?" I asked, worried. I just got a very weird feeling that something not right is gonna come out in one of their mouths._

 _"Touch us," Weiss announced._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I blinked._

 _"I... beg your pardon?" I slowly said._

 _"Remember when you had that incident with Yang?" Pyrrha said... a little too quicker than normal._

 _I shivered at the memory. I understood why Yang apologized after what she did, but I have a feeling that might happen again._

 _I then realized why they were here. It was a gong had just ranged between my ears. "Don't tell me I have to-!"_

 _"NO!" everyone, including Yang, shouted. They all now had a different shade of red._

 _I sighed in relief. At least, it wasn't what I was thinking of. :(_

 _"No. It's... um...," Blake couldn't finish._

 _"Remember when you said about the difference between touching a person from Earth and a person from Remnant?" Jaune finished._

 _"I do remember that," I said._

 _"You never gave us a full description of that," Nora said normally... The way she said was just.. creepy._

 _I then facepalm. I should've done that. I SHOULD'VE DONE THAT! I wouldn't even be in this mess if I told them! Actually, now that I think about it, I have hugged Ruby and Blake before and I never gave a description about that either!_

 _"So, what do you want me to do?" I frown; trying to keep my voice casual._

 _"We want you to touch all our faces and give us a brief description on what you felt," Ren also frown._

 _Oh, god. This had become another weird moment of my life._

 _"Do I really have to do this?" I asked._

 _"Yes, this is just for... research," Weiss hesitantly said. "But, once we're done with this, you can pretend this never happen!"_

 _Trust me, I will Weiss._

 _"I'll go first," Ruby quietly said; almost like a whisper._

 _I turn towards her, and I noticed a blush slowly rising from her cheeks. Her hair covered her silver eyes. Since there was nowhere for me to stand, I had to crawl on my bed towards Ruby._

 _As I got closer, I noticed Ruby visibly shaking. She didn't want to be here, either._

 _I then look at Yang and saw her eyes switching from a lilac color to a blood red. She's trying to control herself, as well._

 _I gulped nervously. I didn't want to get punched by Yang, or slapped by anyone. But, they wanted to do this, and they felt like this was important._

 _I mentally sighed. Let the consequences be damned!_

 _I slowly reached my hand out towards Ruby's cheek. The said girl was fidgeting more every second passed. Even my own fingers were shaking. Damnit, why is it so-_

 _I touched her._

 _Ruby stood still._

 _This went on for a few seconds._

 _I then retracted my hand away and looked at it. I don't see anything different, but I did felt something._

 _"So," I looked up and saw Yang talking to me, frowning, her hair covering her eyes. She almost look pissed. "What do you think?" I know Yang cares about Ruby, and she would punish anyone severely if anyone hurt her. I hope it doesn't become that for me._

 _"I actually felt two things. There was this glowing vibration on her skin. I think it was her aura," I answered. It was a bit weird for me to explain of touching a person's skin._

 _"What was the other thing?" Yang asked._

 _"I'm not sure. Her skin felt like it was a petal of a flower... or silk?" I was actually confused. Why did Ruby's skin felt like that? Is it suppose to be like that? This situation is getting even weirder now._

 _"Interesting," Yang deeply said._

 _Please, don't kill me._

 _"Ahem," Weiss started, bringing Yang out of her deep state. Oh, thank god. "Shall we move on?"_

 _"Oh, right," Yang focused, "Yes; lets."_

 _Since Ruby was on the far left, and Nora was on the far right, I figured that I should go in order. And the person right next to Ruby was none other than Weiss. I scooted over a little to where Weiss was. Ang just as I did with Ruby, I slowly reached out towards Weiss's cheek._

 _But, before I could..._

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _"WEISS!"_

 _I saw this coming miles away._

 _Everyone, who had almost completely forgot about what they're doing, looked at Weiss angrily. Said person looked shock at what she just did._

 _Right on my left cheek was a red colored outline of a hand._

 _Weiss had just slapped me._

 _"Jared, I am deeply sorry! I shouldn't have done that! It was just on instinct and-" Weiss rushed to apologize me, but I interrupted her._

 _I put my hand up in response._

 _"It's okay. You actually helped me. Becuase of what you did, I can now get a sense on what you feel like," I forgave her._

 _"Oh! Um,... ... ...that's good, then," Weiss blushed in embarrassment._

 _"Your aura, I can definitely feel. But there's something else. Something like Ruby. In fact, I don't feel any burning from the slap at all," I began. Which was actually weird. I'm suppose to feel a strong sting from the slap. But instead, I was feeling the opposite. "It's cold."_

 _"What?" Weiss raised an eyebrow._

 _"Your skin. It almost feels like your body is under below temperature," I explained. "Have you been outside lately?"_

 _Weiss shakes her head._

 _"That's strange," I muttered._

 _I then scooted over to Blake next. She was shifting uncomfortably. I guess, as much as Ruby and Jaune, Blake doesn't want to be here as well. But, like Weiss, Blake took a different approach._

 _Before I could reach my hand out, Blake grabbed my hand and put it on her forehead. After a few seconds, she pulled my hand away. "There. Happy?" Blake said; her cheeks a little red._

 _"I'm... okay?" I said. The sudden action took me by surprise. But, I quickly realized that she just wanted to get this over with. "Well, I'm guessing that I will feel all your auras. But, for you Blake, your skin felt like fur."_

 _"Fur?" Blake lowered her eyebrows._

 _"I'm not saying your hairy or anything like that. It's just that your skin feels like it; specifically like my cat's fur," I explained. I noticed Blake looking down and saw the red on her cheeks spreading a little._

 _Moving on._

 _I scoot closer to Yang. She wasn't smiling, or wasn't looking angry. But her eyes, though. They weren't lilac or red. Instead, they were a bright gold. This was something I haven't seen before from Yang. Maybe it was a mid drift from calm to angry? Or was it entirely something else? Either one, I used caution._

 _I slowly reached out towards Yang's cheek. So far she hasn't taken any move like Weiss or Blake. That's good, I guess._

 _My hand touched her cheek._

 _I then noticed a decent size of red on her cheeks. This was the first time I saw Yang Xiao Long blushing. I don't think I ever saw her do that in the series. Maybe someone has never touch her like this before? I don't know._

 _I retracted my hand away from her._

 _"It felt like your skin was burning like fire. It wasn't burning like a fever or being completely wiped out. It was burning almost like actual fire. Kinda like your semblance," I explained._

 _Strange enough, Yang did not respond. She was still blushing and her eyes were still golden. Without thinking, I snap my fingers to get her attention. It did just that. Yang's eyes return to lilac and she shook her head. "Oh, uh... yeah. Cool," Yang smiled. I just blinked at her._

 _...That was weird._

 _I should talk to Yang later._

 _I then scooted over to Jaune. "Lets just get this over with," Jaune said out loud._

 _"Agreed," I said. It's always weird for a man to touch another man's face._

 _Instead of putting using my full hand, I used my finger to tap his forehead. A simple tap was actually enough for me to get a sense of what his skin felt like._

 _"Your skin feels almost like mine, but there's something else that was... very mysterious. I can't describe it, myself," I explained. It must have to do with how much aura Jaune has. Now that I think about it, we never really got to see the secrets of Jaune's aura. Maybe, we'll finally see that in Volume 5._

 _Anyway, I move over to Pyrrha. She was still rubbing her hands, as she looks at me. You know what, I'm probably gonna just tap her forehead like I did with Jaune; and I'll most likely do that with Ren, too._

 _With no second to spare, I tapped Pyrrha's forehead. Without a doubt, Pyrrha froze a bit before slowly putting her hands to the side._

 _"Okay... No offense, but your skin is the weirdest," I honestly said._

 _"Come again?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow._

 _"When I touched you, besides your aura, all I could feel was... fury and adrenaline. Like a warrior was ready for battle. Maybe even for a war. This is very interesting," I explained._ _I was surprised when I touched her skin. I thought I would feel something else from her. But nothing like this._

 _Maybe I should tell Pyrrha more about Kratos._

 _I then scooted towards Ren. I took a while for him to notice that it was his turn. Right now, I just want to finish things up. I then tapped his forehead._

 _"Your skin is like a liquid. A liquid with a small set of leaves on top. Sort of like tea... or miso soup. Other than that, your skin is similar to Jaune's; but with more serenity," I explained._

 _Ren nodded, smiling a little. He must've appreciated my honest opinion. I feel like a taste inspector, right now._

 _And now I reached the last person in my room; Nora. She still looked the same when she first came in here._

 _I want the old Nora back. :(_

 _Anyway, I started reaching my hand out towards Nora's forehead. But, just as I did that..._

 ** _zap_**

 _A static shock form between Nora's skin and my finger; forcing me to back away._

 _"I shocked you, didn't I?" Nora made a plain smirk._

 _Everyone, except me, groaned at her joke._

 _"Ah c'mon! That was just bad as Yang's puns!" Weiss shouted._

 _"Hey!" Yang fired back._

 _I just waited until they were finish. "Well, from what I can tell already, your skin may feel like a wool carpet ready for a pair of slippers to create lighting... or it can be just lighting itself," I explained._

 _"I like the first one better," Ren said._

 _I nod in agreement._

 _"Alright," I clapped my hands, "I have gave you all my opinions about your skins. Is there anything else you guys want to talk about?"_

 _But suddenly, before anyone can answer, Ruby zoomed out of the house_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Looks like I got my answer._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **9:02am**

I guess the atmosphere Ruby was in, was too much for her.

Besides watching the Yang Character Short and the Season Two finale of RWBY Chibi, nothing else happen that day.

Now, all I have to do, is wait until Tuesday for the public premiere of RWBY Volume 5!

* * *

 **This is now, by far, the longest entry I have written in this diary...**

 **Wow.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this entry! Leave a review, if you did!**

 **Make sure to go vote on my poll on my profile; so you can answer "Which girl do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?".** **It is a multi-select; where you can choose up to 3 women. Go vote now, and I'll see what you got.**

 **And, I hope to see you all on the next entry of my diary!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	7. October 21st, 2017

**This will probably be the last entry before the Halloween entry. If something else happens, then I'll likely post another entry between this one and the Halloween one.**

 **Anyway, let's see the recent results of my poll:**

 **Harem: 14 plus 4**

 **Ruby: 15 plus 1**

 **Yang: 9**

 **Blake: 5**

 **Weiss: 5**

 **Velvet: 5**

 **Glynda: 4**

 **Amber: 4**

 **Neo: 4**

 **Penny: 3**

 **Winter: 2**

 **Pyrrha: 2**

 **Coco: 1**

 **Ilia: 1**

 **Cinder: 1**

 **Raven: 1**

 **Sienna: 1**

 **Emerald: Plus 1**

 **Everyone else: 0**

 **Wow. Harem is finally in the lead. But, I can still see Ruby catching up. If this keeps going like this until Halloween, then I'll have to do something about this.**

 **And Emerald has been added to the list. Yippee!**

 **If you haven't read what I said about the poll in my last entry, then I'll say it again.** **I'm letting guest viewers post their votes on my poll and in my reviews. When the final day comes, I'll add all the votes up.**

 **That's why you can see the 'plus' on Harem.**

 **And also, since we're now at the halfway mark, I've decided to make things a bit more challenging. As of right now, YOU CAN NOW ONLY VOTE UP TO 2 CHARACTERS. And when October 26th passes, the voting count will be downgraded to ONE.**

 **And now, the reviews:**

 **impactor : 1.) If we ever watch more Disney animated movies like Frozen, then Weiss will definitely get to understand the pattern.**

 **2.) You mean the live action version of Beauty of the Beast? I'm not sure. I do remember my parents watching it, and they said it's pretty good. Maybe I'll buy the DvD?**

 **jruiz82 : Thank you, I really appreciate it. I really want to get "Reality v. Fiction" out, but it's gonna be hard for me. This is the biggest project I'm trying to work on. There are other stories that as big as "Reality v. Fiction", and I have no idea how they did it. I just hope I can get something out of it. And I'm also glad my Author's Note inspired you to finish a certain project of yours. Good luck on your work. :)**

 **Great Saiyaman54 (Guest) : Look, I just need to point this out to you. BE! PATIENT! I am gonna do the Death Battles you requested. But you just need to be patient! You keep asking me to do this over and over is only gonna irritate me! I'm sorry, but I just needed to get this off my chest. :(**

 **Guest (1) : Good request. But, I don't want to be rude, I'm gonna stay away from historical events for now. Halloween is coming up and I need to get ready for what's to come. But, maybe I can right that down as another entry between this one and the Halloween one, or maybe I can write that as a short. I also looked into what you wanted to vote for; and decided to do 'Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo'. I think you can already see what I chose on the results above...**

 **S.D.R. the Fifth : Well, I'm not sure if it's gonna happen anytime soon. I actually did theoretically showed them the connection between the White Fang and the terrorist groups in the Middle East; mostly from 9/11. Possibly, at some point next month, I'll tell Blake, and maybe someone else, about North Korea. I do have something planned though for Halloween... You'll have to read the end of this entry to find out.**

 **Dark Cringer : For your first idea, I'm actually preparing for someone's birthday on Halloween. If you have watched RWBY Chibi, then you who's birthday I'm talking about... :) ****For your second idea,... hmm. Well, Team RWBY has already been shocked by the pairings. But, if they and JNPR were to see something like _that..._ then that could be a whole new topic. I'll try to keep it clean as possible, because this is a T-rated story and I'm actually sending these entries to my Creative Writing Teacher; so I'm not sure she'll appreciate me writing something so... 'detailed'.**

 **And now, here's the next entry.**

* * *

 **October 21st, 2017**

 **10:00am**

I had just finished breakfast...

That's a good start for the day; I guess.

But, things are not gonna be the same after today.

Later day, we are driving my Mom to the airport, so she can take her plane to London. I did said this before but, this was for a business trip. And she won't be back until next weekend. After we drop her off, we are then going to pick up my Abuelita at her apartment in Brooklyn. She'll be staying with us until Mom gets back.

So yah, things are going to be different for a while.

Anyway, you're probably wondering what had happen this week. Well, it wasn't as fancy as last week, but it was still interesting. But, before I begin, I think I need to tell you all why I keep documenting these events as flashbacks:

Too much happens.

Whenever someone does something, or when someone asks me about something, there's just so much detail to that event that I just can't put it all down in one day. To be honest, it's kinda frustrating. But, at the same time, it's more relaxing and understanding.

Before the cast of RWBY came to Earth, I never really documented the events of my life. There are some times where I do write something that is really important to me; such as when I went to the New York Film Academy last July. But, now that I think about it, I never really wrote it down as an autobiography on this website. I guess I just didn't feel like doing that sort of thing. But when RWBY came here, I believed that was the kicker.

It's fun to write something like this. Maybe the cast of RWBY being here was a symbol of motivation. But, the thing is, I don't know how long they're gonna be here. Could be weeks. Could be months. Could be years. I don't know. But, it's definitely gonna change things when they get back to Remnant. And it's all gonna be because of me.

I just wonder how much is going to happen...

Anyway, lets talk about this week:

Not much happen on Monday. I had school. I did my homework. Hang out with Team RWBY JNPR. It was a simple day. A simple, quiet day.

But Tuesday, that's when things get interesting.

That day, I had watched the first episode of RWBY Volume 5. And I got to tell you, it was a good start. Nothing bad happen... yet. But, I did find some things interesting.

First off, the connection between the Relics of the Creators and the Maidens. In the episode, Qrow stated that the Maidens were the only people in Remnant to unlock whatever the Relics are kept inside. But each Maiden had only the power to unlock a certain Relic. The question remains, now that Cinder is the Fall Maiden, is the specific Relic she can unlock in Beacon? Well, I haven't seen her or Salem yet in this Volume, yet. So, we still have still have a lot more to see.

Second; the impact on Mistral after the Fall of Beacon. Lionheart stated that after Beacon was destroyed, there were large attacks by the Grimm who wanted to destroy Mistral. Lots of Huntsman and Huntresses, and even the teachers of Haven, tried their best to defend the city. They succeeded but, in the end, many lost their lives. This gave me a bad feeling. What if the rest of Team SSSN was part of that large group? Did they even make it? I just hope it's not the other way around. I really do not want to see Sun's reaction of learning about the deaths of his team.

Third; Headmaster Lionheart himself. He is an... interesting character. While he is willing to help Team RNJR and Qrow, we can't forget that he is Salem's informant. I also learn that his allusion is the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. He could possibly be, in a sense, a coward in this Volume. He could actually betray RNJR and Qrow, or it could be the other way around. He could even actually die in this Volume. I don't know. At this point, he's unpredictable.

Fourth; the Spring Maiden. We all now know that Raven's tribe has the Spring Maiden. But, from what I've learn in this episode, is that the Spring Maiden gained her powers at a very young age. Because of this, she ran away and somehow ended up in Raven's tribe. And this happen 10 years ago. The Spring Maiden could've controlled her powers by now; which makes her extremely dangerous. In the episode, Qrow did suggested that he and RNJR can go and retrieve her. So, this could be the next thing that they could do.

Fifth; Oscar meeting RNJR and Qrow. This is one of the best moments of this episode. Oscar meeting the main cast has now brought up a lot of possibilities; like this one for example: What kind of impact will his appearance be on RNJR and Qrow? I have a feeling that he is going to have a very important part towards the story of RWBY. That's my theory... I also already looked through the internet and saw that some people have already paired Oscar and Ruby together. I think I can see that.

And Sixth; the rest of Team RWBY. Weiss is heading to Mistral because her sister Winter is there. Yang is heading to Mistral becuase she's looking for Ruby. And Blake... is still in Menagerie for some reason. Shouldn't she be heading towards Mistral to stop Adam from taking over the White Fang and attacking Haven? I know what she said to Ilia about what's going to happen the next day, but if Blake wants to take back the White Fang, then she's got to head to Mistral immediately. This is just my opinion.

A lot is going to happen in Volume 5. I just don't know how it's gonna go down. But, it's still gonna be entertaining to watch. But, as I finished watching that episode, I had decided to do something for RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

 **October 17th, 2017**

 **3:51pm**

 _"So, why did you call us here, again?" Jaune asked, as we all sat around the dining room table._

 _The atmosphere wasn't bad as when I told them about their existence or when I told them the negative aspects of my world. This time was a lot different. Instead of knowing what was going on, they all looked curious... not in a bad way. It was something they wanted know. And that was the plus side of all of it._

 _"Well, you guys have been with me for over a month, now," I began._

 _"And?" Nora raised an eyebrow, as I paused._

 _"I told you all a lot of things," I continued, "First, I told you the truth of your existence; even all the information that I knew about you."_

 _"Yah. That was a thing," Yang chuckled. As she did that, an unease tension suddenly filled the air. But, I quickly moved on so I can avoid any awkwardness._

 _"I then explain about the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover'," I said._

 _"I am still not watching that clown movie!" Ruby blurted out. I was about to correct her, but I backed away becuase I did not want to get into another 'IT' fiasco... Don't start, please._

 _"Then I told you about the music," I said._

 _"Still interesting to this day," Blake muttered, while smiling._

 _"Then there was video games," I said._

 _"I remember having a lot of fun that night," Pyrrha smiled softly._

 _"Then there were the pairings," I added._

 _"Oh god," RWBY groaned all at once. That day was not pleasant..._

 _"Then my Abuelita visited, and I introduced you to Spanish," I said._

 _"It's interesting to get to know about languages that aren't relevenat on Remnant," Ren stated._

 _"Then I told you about the conflicts and dangers of my world," I said._

 _"It's sad that we can't do anything about it," Weiss muttered, as she looked down a bit._

 _"Then I allowed you all to visit my school," I said._

 _"I would like to go their again, some day. It was actually fun to interact with things you've never learn before," Jaune smiled. Maybe, I'll see what I can do..._

 _"I told you about the sports we have," I said._

 _"Football is officially now my favorite sport," Yang grinned._

 _"I talk about all of your allusions," I said._

 _"I still can't wait to see Thor: Ragnarok!" Nora cheered._

 _"And finally, a bunch of other crazy shenanigans occurred," I said._

 _"Do we really have to talk about that?" Blake said, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She was probably thinking about that embarrassing day that involved with Nutmeg._

 _"Well, if you want to," I shrugged._

 _"I rather not," Pyrrha objected, frowning a bit._

 _"So, what does all these events have to do with today?" Ruby asked._

 _"Well, I have a question to ask you all," I began, "Do you ever wonder about reliving your past?"_

 _There was silence for a few moments. There was no tension, but it did leave them thinking about it._

 _"I do, sometimes," Jaune said, "I had my ups and downs at Beacon. I sometimes want to see if I can look at what I did wrong and prevent a situation like that from ever happening again."_

 _"Me, too," Ruby said, "I may be a couple of years younger than everyone here, but even I made some mistakes."_

 _"I do, as well," Weiss joined, "I had a rough time interacting with people when I first came to Beacon. I want to see what I did wrong and move forward from there."_

 _"I agree with Weiss," Blake said, "I also had a rough time with people, as well as myself."_

 _"Well, I'm glad you were being honest," I began, "And that's why today I have decided to let you all watch your very own series."_

 _As I said that, they all looked up at me; surprised. "R-Really?" Yang asked._

 _I nodded. Now, don't get me wrong, I had never told them to stay away from the series. They just never did watch it until now. I wasn't sure why. But, I had a feeling when I gave them that hint about their future on their first day here... it must've unsettled them enough that they decided on themselves to not witness their future._

 _"Are we gonna start off... right before we came here?" Pyrrha said; her tone was a bit off. She must've been worried._

 _"No," I quickly said, "From when RWBY won their first match at the Vytal Festival, that was the beginning of the third season. We're gonna start off at the very first episode."_

 _"And when does that take place?" Nora asked._

 _"When Ruby fights off Torchwick at From Dust Till Dawn," I answered._

 _"That long ago?" Ruby widen her eyes a bit._

 _"That long ago," I confirmed._

 **4:01pm**

 _We were all now in the living room... like always. I had everything set up._

 _Got some snacks and drinks._

 _Everything was sitting comfortably._

 _And, all I have to do now is click the thumbnail of the first episode. But,... I was still nervous. This was basically a hard choice for me to make. They can deal with almost all of Volume One. But when they get to see the post credits scene,... that's when things are going to get awkward. None of them know about Cinder's true schemes, along with Emerald and Mercury being with her. And when we get to Volume Two, that awkwardness is going to evolve even more. When we get closer to the end of the first season, then I'm gonna have to make some arrangements._

 _"Before we begin, I need to ask you guys this one more time. Do you really want to watch this?" I asked._

 _"Well, to be honest, it does feel weird to watch my memories," Blake said._

 _"I do feel that, as well," Pyrrha said, "But, I do think it's helpful to see what our friend's memories are like."_

 _"I agree with Pyrrha," Ruby said, "It may feel uncomfortable at first, but in the end, it may bring us even closer than before."_

 _I never even thought of that. I was so focused on them seeing the bad things than focusing on them seeing how their characters develop. It could actually work. But still, I need to be cautious if things get too out of hand._

 _"Okay," I then grab my PS4 controller and point it at the screen. "Well,... here we go."_

 _I then press play._

 **Episode 1: Ruby Rose**

 _Like every anime series out there that I know of, it always begins with a narration._

 _"What's this?" Jaune asked, as the episode begins showing a faded image of Beacon Academy._

 _"Someone is telling us the basis of Remnant and its origins," I answered. I couldn't say who it really was, otherwise this day would've ended a lot differently._

Narrator: Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

 _"This narrator sounds a lot like Professor Ozpin," Weiss mentioned. Well, Salem and Ozpin do have a... connection with each other. I'm not sure what happen between them, but I knew it ended horribly._

 _The narrator then talks about the origins of humans, Grimm, and Dust. Not really much to say about this, since RWBY JNPR already knew about the origins of their home planet._

 _But as the narrator (Salem) ended her narration, she did said something that gave them an uneasy feeling._

Narrator: But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.

 _"That sounded... sinister," Ren stated._

 _"Almost like the narrator was planning on something despicable," Nora frowned._ _I was SO glad that they didn't figure out who the narrator really was._

 _"Well, whoever this woman is, at least she doesn't have a problem with us," Ruby said._

 _Oh, you have no idea, Ruby... :(_

 _As they talk about this, we all noticed that the scene has changed, and it now shows Roman Torchwick and his henchman entering From Dust Till Dawn._

Ozpin (voiceover): But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a simpler, more honest soul.

 _"Why is Ozpin talking to the narrator?" Yang asked me._

 _"There's a reason for it, but not much is known after that," I answered. It was actually the truth. I may know about Salem and her motives, but I barely know about her connection with Ozpin._

 _Anyway, as we see Roman and his thugs walking up to the shopkeeeper, the camera lowers a bit; showing someone VERY familiar in the back._

 _"Hey, that's me!" Ruby pointed at her past self._

 _"So wait, this is how you and Roman fought for the first time?" Weiss asked._

 _Ruby nodded proudly._

 _"And this must be how Ozpin accepted you into Beacon?" Weiss asked again, raising an eyebrow._

 _Ruby nodded again._

 _"Huh,... no wonder why Ozpin saw potential in you," Weiss was a bit dazed by these revelations. Can't blame her. Weiss never saw that when they first met._

Roman: Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

 _One of Roman's henchman raises a gun at the Shopkeeper._

Shopkeeper: (raises his hands) P-Please! Just take my lien and leave!

Roman: (hushes the Shopkeeper) Calm down, we're not here for your money... grab the Dust.

 _"You know. Roman's henchman really reminds me of Junior's men," Yang said._

 _"That's becuase they are," I said._

 _"Wait, what?" Yang said, a bit surprised._

 _"Do you remember seeing him when you went to Junior's bar for the first time?" I asked._

 _Yang thought for a moment, and answered, "Actually, I think I did saw a silhouette of him. I guess he recruited some of Junior's men to help him with the robbery."_

 _"Well, he would've succeeded if I wasn't there," Ruby smirked._

 _And as if on cue, one of the men notices Ruby's past self in the back._

Henchman: (unsheathes sword) Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em.

 _Ruby's past self doesn't hear him, since the song playing in her headphones mutes the sounds around her. This makes the henchman feel agitated; also forcing him to walk over towards her._

Henchman: Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?

 _The henchman turns her around; her red hood falling and revealing her face. He motions her to lower the headphones._

Ruby: (lowers them) Yes?

Henchman: I said, put your hands in the air, now!

Ruby: Are you... robbing me?

Henchman: Yes!

Ruby: Ohhh...

 _Just then, Weiss facepalmed. "That was one of the dumbest things I have ever heard a criminal say," she said._

 _"Yah, I gotta admit. That was pretty stupid," Ruby confessed._

 _"Well, that's what you get from Junior's men," I said. They had done stupid things, whenever I see them in the series._

 _"You can say that again," Yang sarcastically said._

 _Back to the episode, Ruby's past self kicks the threatening henchman across the store; which actually flies pasts Roman. He calmly motions for another to deal with Ruby._

 _"Hmph, you can't take my sister down that easily," Yang smirked, while crossing her arms._

 _And she was right._

 _As on cue, Ruby's past self kicks the second henchman through the glass window. This catches the rest of the men's, including Roman's, attention. They see Ruby getting up and unfolding Cresent Rose. Roman's past self scowls at her, while she herself smirks back. Ruby then twirls Cresent Rose and strikes it on the ground._

Roman: Okay... (motions the rest of the men) Get her!

 _"If I were to beat up Junior's men, then I believe that you would've done the same," Yang smirked._

 _"Yah, go me! Kick their butts!" Ruby cheered for past self._

 _Do I really need to describe the fight scene between Ruby and Junior's men? Becuase almost every fanfic that I read the part about this fight, it is always described the same way; even when there's an OC involved._

 _No kidding._

 _You know what, I'm just gonna move on._

 _Not much was said for most of the 'memory' of Ruby fighting Roman. But, there was a bit of commotion when the fight got serious._

 _"So, you didn't fought Roman all on your own?" Blake looked at Ruby; deadpanned._

 _"I had some help," Ruby rubs her arm. We had got to the scene where Glynda's past self came in to the rescue._

 _"And to think you can do this on your own," Weiss playfully mocked her._

 _"I did most of it!" Ruby pouted._

Roman: We got a Huntress!

 _We all then noticed the mysterious woman, or Cinder in my case, walking towards the cockpit to face Glynda's past self and Ruby's past self._

 _I keep saying 'past self' becuase this is basically their past._

 _"Ya know, we never really figured out who that woman really was," Ruby commented. Everyone, except me, agreed with her._

 _If only they continued participating in the tournament, then they would've figured out who she really was. But, it would've been too late for them..._

 _But, as I finished my train of thought, I noticed the fight scene was over and the aircraft flew away._

Ruby: (looks at Glynda) Your a Huntress! (she then squeals) Can I have your autograph!?

 _Some of us couldn't help but snort in laughter._

 _"Hey! What's so funny!?" Ruby said. She wasn't happy._

 _"It's nothing, sis. It's just that the way you said it was completely hilarious," Yang started laughing._

 _"I just wanted an autograph from Glynda!" Ruby shouted._

 _"Ruby, I think you need to consider that sometimes your not always gonna get what you want," I said. But suddenly, I thought of something that made me curious. "Wait a minute, did you get an autograph from Glynda?"_

 _"...No," Ruby sounded defeated._

 _Hmm, maybe I should get that autograph from Glynda whenever I find her._

 _"Whoa, that happen," Yang blurted._

 _I looked at her and said, "What do you mean?" I asked._

 _"The scene just time skipped," Yang answered._

 _I looked at the screen and noticed that the scene changed to where Glynda's past self was interrogating Ruby's past self._

 _"Yah, these episodes don't cover every single minute of your life. They just cover the important stuff," I answered._

 _"Why do they do that?" Jaune asked._

 _"I guess Rooster Teeth doesn't want to make the viewers feel bored," I shrugged._

 _"Our lives are not boring!" everyone shouted._

 _"I didn't say it like that," I defended myself._

Glynda: I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.

Ruby: They started it!

 _"Yeah!" Ruby approved her past self._

 _"Ruby, I know you were trying to do the right thing back then," Yang began, "But, no offense, Glynda actually had a point." Coming from Yang, this was a surprise to all of us. But it made sense for her say this. Even though she doesn't like Glynda that much, in my opinion, she really cares about Ruby._

 _"Oh c'mon, Yang. Let Ruby live a little. She was just having fun!" Nora defended Ruby._

 _"I don't think chasing criminals on your own is fun, Nora," Ren stated._

Glynda: If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back... ( _Ruby's past self smiles while Ruby herself was frowning since she knew what Glynda was going to say next._ ) ...and a slap on the wrist!

 _Glynda's past self does exactly that, but Ruby's past self barely avoids her wand._

 _"Even though Glynda can be strict, she actually does care about your wellbeing, Ruby," I commented; to which Ruby smiles back. To be honest, I'm not sure if Glynda will ever admit that. But, I could be wrong._

Glynda: But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.

 _Glynda's past self moves out of the way; thus introducing the Headmaster that everybody knows._

Ozpin: Ruby Rose... (leans in to look at her face) You... have silver eyes.

 _"He actually said that to you?" Yang lowered her eyebrows in confusion._

 _"Yah," Ruby said, "It felt odd."_

 _"Why would he say something about your eyes?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"I don't know," Ruby answered._

 _Again, I didn't say anything. The fandom and I already know what is inside her. Sooner than later, I need to tell them._

Ozpin: So! Where did you learn how to do _this?_ (Gesturing his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fight.)

 _"Wait, how did he get a recording with your fight with Roman?" Blake asked Ruby_ _, a bit surprised._

 _"I have no idea," Ruby shrugged._

 _That's a thing with Ozpin. Sometimes, he does some things, and says some things, that are completely out of the ordinary. That has brought up a lot of speculation within the fandom. Only time will tell, when Rooster Teeth gets to explain it all._

 _"Whoa, Ruby!" Weiss shouted._

 _"What?" Ruby was confused._

 _"Is it really necessary to eat a cookie in a single bite!? You could've choked yourself!" Weiss acknowledged. And to support that, the episode now showed Ruby's past self eating a plate of cookies; each one being eaten in_ _a single bite._

 _"I can't help it, Weiss! I just love cookies!" Ruby defended herself._

 _"Well then take smaller bites next time," Weiss said. We then see her past self speaking with her mouth stuff with cookies. "And don't talk with your mouth full."_

 _"Sorry," Ruby apologized._

Ruby: That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- (she then makes karate-style moves and noises)

 _I mentally chuckled at the 'memory'._ Adorable, _I thought._

 _Not much else was said for the rest of Ruby's conversation with Ozpin..._

 _...Until, we reached the timeskip of when Yang found out that her sister is going to Beacon with her._

Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!

Ruby: Please, stop.

 _"And so, the embarrassment begins," Ruby slouches. I can tell that Ruby doesn't like this memory._

 _"Oh c'mon sis, it wasn't_ that _bad," Yang nudged her._

 _"You called me the bee's knees," Ruby mentioned._

 _"It was just a complitment," Yang defended herself._

Yang: What's with you? Aren't you excited?

Ruby: Of course I'm excited. I just... (sighing) I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

Yang: (gives Ruby a one-armed hug) But you _are_ special.

 _"And there's the upside of it all," I commented. "See, Ruby? Not everything is bad in this series."_

 _"I know, Jared. It's just that... I have a feeling there might be scenes that may make us feel embarrassed," Ruby stated. I get where she's going. There are scenes in this Volume that only feature one character on his/her own, or with someone that he/she had shared conflict with._

 _"Sometimes the most awkward memories can be the most important ones. I mean, you said it yourself, it may feel uncomfortable at first but, in the end, it will bring you guys even closer," I said._

 _As a response, Ruby slowly smiled. I think I noticed something else on her face, but I couldn't get a clear look. "Yeah, I almost forgot about that. Thanks."_

 _"No problem," I replied._

 _As I said that, the episode was now showing the news report of the Faunas Civil Rights protest that well... you know._

 _"Did they really have to show that?" Blake frowned._

 _"Sadly, the news can't hide anything," I said._

 _Blake sighed, "Well, at least that was in the past."_

 _As she finished, the news report disappeared and was replaced by a holographic image of Glynda; who then begins her opening monologue._

 _"You know, whenever Glynda talks like that, she sounds more thorough. Like she's more... confident" I said._

 _"I agree. It's more easy to listen to her when she talks like that," Weiss said._

Ruby: Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! (She, along with other students, look through the glass walls to see the town below)

 _"Why is almost everyone covered in shadows?" Yang lowered her eyebrows._

 _"I'm not sure. Maybe the budget wasn't that big at the time," I answered. I then thought of something._ _"Did the people around you looked more.. 'describable' in a way; as you remembered it?"_

 _"Well, yah. Everybody looked different," Jaune said._

 _"They all wore different clothing," Pyrrha stated._

 _"And they all had different weapons," Ruby added._

 _"Was it always like this, from your perspective?" Blake asked me._

 _"Only for the first season; which actually takes place throughout the first semester," I answered._

 _"It's still weird, though," Weiss cringed a bit._

 _"Super weird," Yang added._

 _Now, where have I heard that before?_

 _And just as I was starting to think about that, the episode now shows Jaune's past self for the first time... hunched over; trying not to throw up._

Yang: Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.

Ruby: It was a nice moment while it lasted.

 _We then see the ship sail across a body of water; towards Beacon._

Ruby (voiceover): I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy.

 _"Hey!" Jaune shouted._

 _"Well, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first name that came into my mind!" Ruby defended herself._

 _"Well, how about I call you Crater Face!" Jaune acted._

 _"Um... deja vu?" I acted confused._

 _Everyone was silent for a moment._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And then we all laughed._

 _"Yah," Ruby sighed happily, "Good times."_

 _"So when is this series going to introduce the rest of us?" Weiss asked, as the opening was playing through the rest of the episode._

 _"Well, we're going to see you and Blake for the first time in the next episode. The episode after that, will introduce Pyrrha, and the episode after_ that _will introduce Ren and Nora," I answered. "By the way, does anyone want to see the next episode?"_

 _"I suppose I can see one more episode," Blake said._

 _"Me too. Maybe we should watch a couple of episodes each day; just so that we can have more time to think about one certain event than all the events in our first semester," Ren suggested._

 _"Good idea. I think watching all the episodes in one day might be too much for you all," I agreed, "Actually, now that you mention it, there is something else I would like to show you; after this."_

 _"What is it?" Nora asked._

 _"Something really cute," I replied. I shouldn't have said that. I'm gonna regret it, later. "Anyway, are you guys ready?"_

 _Everyone gave me their approval._

 _"Alright, here it is," I announced. I then pressed play and the second episode began._

 **Episode 2: Welcome to Beacon Part 1**

 _It starts off with several ships landing at the entrance of the school. But, as soon as one of them lands, we get to see Jaune's past self heading straight to a trash can and throwing up his lunch; with Ruby and Yang passing by._

 _"Well,... at least you are not as airsick as back then," Pyrrha tried to cheer Jaune up; who was now embarrassed by the 'memory'._

 _"Yeah, I guess," Jaune understood._

Yang: The view from Vale's got nothing on this!

 _But suddenly, as a random student passes, Ruby's past self suddenly turns into a 2-D, starry eyed, floating chibi._

Ruby: Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!

 _I can already tell Ruby was blushing in embarrassment from the 'memory'._

 _"Aw, look at how adorable you are," Nora teased._

 _"Welp, that's my sister for you," Yang joined in._

 _"Yang! Nora!" Ruby whined._

Yang: Easy there, sis. They're just weapons!

Ruby: 'Just weapons!?' They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool.

 _No kidding. If you're a friend of Ruby, then your bound to have a weapon somewhere. Good thing I'm an exception._

Yang: Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?

Ruby: But... why I would need friends if I have you?

 _Suddenly, a group of students surround Yang and they all dash down the road._

Yang: Well... Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!

 _"You know, after this memory, we never get to see those friends of yours again, Yang. Do you know what happen to them?" I asked._

 _"Well, we actually lost touch throughout the school year; mostly from missions they had to do, or they were just really busy. I haven't heard from any of them since the dance," Yang explained._

 _I wonder if they were affected by the Flashing Light... possibly._

Weiss: What are you doing!?

 _And here's Weiss's first appearance. Enter stage left, please. /_

Ruby: Uh, sorry!

Weiss: Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?

 _Ruby's past self tries to help, but Weiss's past self objects to it._

Weiss: Give me that! (grabs the case from Ruby) This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!

Ruby: Uhh...

Weiss: What are you, brain-dead!? (Takes a vial and shakes it at her; the lid now properly closed, as some of is let loose from the vial) DUST! Fire! Water! Lighting! Energy!

 _"Jeez, Weiss. You really were the Ice Queen back then," Yang glared at her._

 _But, surprisingly, Weiss did not glare back at her. In fact, she didn't even look back at Yang. She continued looking at the screen; her face now having a solemn look._

 _"Weiss?" Yang said, now worried._

 _Weiss fidget a little and finally looks at her. She must have not heard Yang before, until now. "Oh uh,... yes.. I was," Weiss slowly answered._

 _Some of us were now surprised. Weiss would never accept that nickname! EVER!_

 _"Weiss, are you o-" Ruby was interrupted when..._

Ruby: ACHOO!

 _Ruby's past self sneezes from the Dust, which causes an explosion of fire, snow, and electricity onto Weiss's past self. This causes the vial of dust to be blown out of Weiss's hand; across the courtyard and at the feet of Blake's past self. Blake picks it up and looks at the scene in front of her._

Weiss: Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!

Ruby: I'm really, really sorry!

Weiss: Ugh, you complete DOLT! What are you even _doing_ here!? Aren't you a little _young_ to be attending Beacon!?

Ruby: Well I-I-

Weiss: This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters,_ so... WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

Ruby: (finally fed up) Look, I said I was sorry, princess!

 _I suddenly paused the episode. This causes everyone, except Weiss, to look at me._

 _"Jared?" Pyrrha noticed my face a bit tense, as I rubbed my forehead. I didn't like watching these kind of scenes; they made me feel irritated.._ _and angry. But I knew I shouldn't have a meltdown in front of the person that caused the scene. So, that was why I was trying to calm myself down._

 _I sighed, "It's okay. I'm fine."_

 _"Are you sure?" Jaune asked._

 _As a response, I motioned everybody to look at Weiss. They did just that, and they noticed her still looking at the screen. Her eyes, however, were now covered by her hair._

 _"Weiss,... are you.. okay?" Ruby slowly asked her partner._

 _Weiss did not respond._

 _"Do you... ...need some time alone?" Yang asked._

 _"No!" Weiss abruptly shouted, startling us a bit. "I...," she then pauses, unable to continue._

 _I figured why she was acting like this. Sometimes the past can lead to bad memories. And I'm guessing that is what's happening_ _to her right then and there._

 _"Weiss, if this is too much for you, then... you can go," I suggested._

 _Weiss did not respond or moved from her spot._

 _"Weiss...," Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."_

 _"I'm not sure what to say," Weiss began, "It is my fault to begin with. And seeing something like this again,... it hurts."_

 _It hurts..._

 _I know what she means._

 _"My anger clouded my vision of reason. And this isn't the first time that happen this year. It was pathetic for me to do that," Weiss continued._

 _"Weiss I-," Ruby attempted._

 _"It makes me feel like I'm one of them. Like I'm the one that my father wanted me to be. I almost followed his roots... ... ...I may not even have any friends if I continued down that path," Weiss continued._

 _"But you didn't," I came in; my voice filled with integrity. Weiss noticed and looked at me, "Weiss, look around you. These are the people that took fond of you. They didn't care about who you are or what you are. They only cared about your name; and your name only. If they only cared about your reputation, then they wouldn't have tried to talk to you at all. Hell, you may not have even be in Team RWBY, if it weren't for them. I mean, no offense but, take Pyrrha for example. She had a reputation as big as yours. And she was worried that she wouldn't make any friends at Beacon, right?" I looked at the red haired girl, who nodded in confirmation. I turned back at Weiss and continued, "But, in the end, she got the same results as you did. They all tried their hardest and what they got is you; as their friend. That is what matters. You may have your flaws, but that doesn't mean it will stop you. And even if it did, there will always be someone who will help you move forward. Keep moving forward, Weiss. And that goes to all of you, as well."_

 _Keep moving forward..._

 _You really did help me learn something, huh Monty?_

 _I then noticed that Weiss kept staring at me. She blinks and slowly turns away. "I know... this was long ago, but... ...I just want to apologize for... ...everything," Weiss confessed._

 _I can tell Ruby and Blake were affected by this the most. They had most of their conflicts with her; so it would make sense._

 _"Apology accepted, Weiss," Ruby softly smiled; along with Blake as well. Ruby then pulled Weiss into a one-arm hug._

 _I smiled at the scene. I can already tell that the atmosphere began to warm up again._

 _I then noticed that Yang was staring at me, as well. But, her eyes had changed into that golden color, again. The same color from last weekend. I snapped my fingers in front of her and her eyes changed back to its original color. She then quickly looked away. I still haven't ask about that, yet. I'm gonna have to soon._

 _"So, are you now okay for me to continue this episode?" I asked Weiss._

 _She looks back at me and softly smiles, "Yeah, sure."_

 _As for that, I pressed play._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **10:41am**

Nothing else major happen after that. Weiss felt fine throughout the rest of the day. They did, however, appreciate how Jaune's weapon was a hand-me-down. Ruby even repeated her lines a bit from the episode.

I wonder if it's still considered that after Volume 3?

Anyway, as suggested, we stop watching at the end of the second episode. I gave them time to think about the past. Weiss never came up to me that day, since after we already talked about her problem in the episode. Actually, that was only problem there was, so far. This may come up to her again when we get to the events of the initiation, the events right after, and her conflict with Blake and the White Fang at the end of the season. Speaking of Blake, she may also feel the same way when we get to that point.

We may also see a struggle between Jaune and Pyrrha when we get to the Jaundice Arc. That's gonna be fun... :(

I hope you remember that I mention I also wanted to show something else to the RWBY and JNPR. Well, we never got the chance to see it on the same day. But, we did however, got to see it the next day.

* * *

 **October 18th, 2017**

 **4:17pm**

 _"You do remember, right?" I asked everyone. We were in the same room as the day before._

 _"I think you said it was supposed to be something cute?" Nora guessed._

 _I smiled, "You are correct, Nora. In fact, what I'm about to show you is a spin-off to the main series."_

 _"A spin-off?" Ruby raised an eyebrow._

 _"Is this series suppose to show more of our memories that wasn't seen in the main one?" Ren asked._

 _"Well, you can say that," I then thought for a moment, and said, "Maybe this series does contain some of your memories."_

 _"Maybe?" Blake lowered her eyebrows a bit._

 _"Rooster Teeth considers this spin-off non-canon; which means it did not happen," I explained._

 _"Maybe they're wrong," Yang shrugged._

 _Yes, maybe... "Well, anyway, this series has more comedic elements. So, get ready to laugh," I prepared them, "And also these episodes are much shorter than the main ones," I added._

 _I then pressed play._

 _The episode started off the title of the spin-off series slamming on the ground; with miniature adorable versions of Team RWBY popping from behind the title._

Team RWBY: **RWBY Chibi!**

 _...I then noticed everyone's reaction._

 _Everyone was shocked to see chibi versions of Team RWBY. I couldn't blame them. It was normal for them to see themselves in their original form. But, seeing themselves in a very cute fashion was beyond their expectations._

 _And then, someone had to say something about it. "So..., you thought that, this whole time, we were... ...cute?" Nora grinned._

 _I mentally facepalm._

 _Why did I say that!? I was so focused on the show itself, that I forgot that the show was about them!_

 _Damnit, this is embarrassing..._

 _"Um... ... ... ...Yah," I hesitantly answered. As I said that, I noticed that RWBY and surprisingly Nora herself twitched._

 _"Why, thank you," Nora smiled. It looked like she just shrugged it off._

 _"That is very thoughtful of you," Pyrrha smiles kindly._

 _"He thinks I'm.. cute," I heard both Ruby and, shockingly, Yang mutter._

 _I then noticed Blake and Weiss twitching again._

 _I quickly looked back at the screen. I'm just gonna leave them be, for now._

 **Short 1: Ruby makes Cookies**

The first scene shows a kitchen.

 _"Was there a kitchen, that looks like this one, at Beacon?" I asked._

 _"There is, but I rarely have done anything in there," Jaune answered._

On the table, were the ingredients on how to make chocolate chip cookies.

 _"Hey, I remember this!" Ruby smiled. At least she's out of that state before. "This is when I attempted to make cookies on my own!"_

Really? _, I thought. I guess that some of these shorts really are canon in their world._

 _"And, how did that go for you?" Weiss smirked, with her arms crossed._

 _This resulted in Ruby frowning, "Well, uh..."_

We then get to see Chibi Ruby try to crack an egg. At first, it doesn't work. She then tries hitting the egg harder. Same results. Frustrated, Chibi Ruby screams in a fit of rage and slams the egg down at the bowl. This causes yolk to land on her cheek; which she silently glowers at.

Chibi Ruby then attempts to pour flour into the bowl. Nothing happens. She then cautiously shakes the bag upside down. But suddenly, all the flour bursts out of the bag; causing Chibi Ruby to scream. The dust clears; revealing piles of flour around the kitchen and all over Chibi Ruby; making her dizzy, as a result.

 _"...Not well," Ruby finally answered._

 _"It's okay, Ruby. Sometimes first impressions don't go very well. When I first started making pancakes for Nora, I had my problems," Ren reassured._

 _"And they were still good, in the end," Nora smiled at Ren._

 _This caused Ruby to smile a bit. "Actually, now that you mention it Nora, my cookies did came out fine in the end, as well. But..."_

 _"But what?" everyone one, except me, asked her._

 _"...I got carried away," Ruby finished._

What she was talking about was the current scene in front of them. It shows Chibi Ruby in the sink, tossing dozens of chocolate chips into his mouth. Eventually, she suddenly goes into a sugar rush; tossing all the chips down her throat.

 _We all, including Ruby herself, laughed at the scene._

 **Short 2: Party Games**

 _"Wait a minute, I don't remember this," Ruby said._

The scene in front of us shows a picture of the original party game: Pin the Donkey.

 _"Hey Weiss, did we ever-" Ruby started. But before she could finish..._

A Chibi Weiss is seen launching herself off-screen, blindfolded, as she attempts to pin the donkey's tail with her weapon. Sadly, it was unsuccessful.

Ruby (off-screen): Missed!

Weiss: Drat!

 _"Never mind," Ruby said._

It would make a good training session, though, _I thought._

 **Short 3: Ninjas of Love**

The next scene shows Chibi Ruby skipping towards her room. She looks in and finds none of her teammates there.

Ruby: (shrugs) Huh, no one's here. Well, I guess I'll go check the court... yard...

Before she can leave, she notices a book hiding under Blake's pillow.

It was titled "Ninjas of Love".

 _I looked at Blake and noticed her hair covering her eyes and the steam coming out of her ears._

 _This must be a memory of hers..._

 _Well, this isn't good. :(_

Ruby: Ninjas, huh?

 _And now Blake is covering her face with her hands._

 _Great... :( :(_

We then get to see Chibi Ruby reading through Blake's book.

Intense concentration.

She gasps at the words in front of her.

She re-reads the words carefully.

She shudders with glee.

She then skips a few pages and notices something on the book. She holds it sideways; letting a picture flow downwards and showing a full body image. Chibi Ruby scans the image from top to bottom. When she gets to the lower half, she forms a wide grin.

Ruby: Now _that's_ a katana!

 _"Stop the episode," I suddenly heard Yang said, coldly. I can already why she was acting like that._ _I then complied by pausing the episode._

 _I look at Yang; who was slowly turning towards Ruby, who was seen shuddering and had sweat dripping down all over her face. This isn't gonna end well._

 _"Ruby," Yang began. Ruby froze by the sound of her voice. "Do you remember reading that book?"_

 _I mentally sighed. I can't blame her. Ruby rarely gets into trouble by Yang; under these circumstances. Sure, Ruby is an innocent and curious girl. But when she gets into a situation like this one... it's odd. I guess curiosity can get the better of her._

 _"Uhh...," Ruby hesitated, as she shudders again._

 _"_ Ruby _," Yang said, dangerously._

 _But suddenly, instead of answering, Ruby did only the other best thing that she can do:_

 _She ran._

 _"Get back here, Ruby!" Yang ran after her sister._

 _This was followed by the front door closing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"So... ... ...Blake," I slowly said. Blake froze by the sound of my voice. I guess she also was trying to calm herself down. "Did this really happen?" I then asked her by pointing at the screen._

thud

 _Her response was putting her head down on the table; steam continuing to flow out of her head._

 _Blake fainted._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I heavily sighed._

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

* * *

 **Present...**

 **11:06am**

So, that day ended with an unexpected turn of events.

Just so you know, Yang did not hurt Ruby. She would never do that. Instead, like any good sister would do, she forced Ruby to tell the truth by tickling her. Yah, I said it. Good 'ole sisters. :)

I wasn't there though, since some of us had to stay with Blake until she woke up. Last time that happen,... we didn't even notice. I think you already know what happen. She was a bit moody for the rest of the day after the first time. At least, she wasn't after the second time.

After that incident, we decided to stop watching anything RWBY-related for the rest of the week. But, that doesn't mean we're gonna stop watching it forever. They were still curious about what would happen next. So,... I guess that's an another entry for another time.

Anyway, I got to get everyone together... except Ruby. Halloween is coming up; which also means that her birthday is coming up. Yes, I have watched the Halloween special of RWBY Chibi. And if I'm correct, she's going to turn 16 this year.

Next week is gonna be interesting.

We're gonna have to go to Kingston to buy some decorations and presents for Ruby's Halloween Birthday bash party; which will actually be their first time going to Kingston.

We're gonna need to make a cake; Emily is good with that.

And, throughout of it all, we have to keep this a secret to Ruby.

Yeah...

* * *

 **Well, I guess you'll have to wait until the Halloween entry. And trust me, when I say this, it is going to be a BLAST!**

 **Literally!**

 **So, I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave a review if you did!**

 **Make sure to go vote on my poll on my profile; so you can answer "Which girl do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?".** **It is a multi-select; where you can choose up to 3 women. Go vote now, and I'll see what you got.**

 **And, I hope to see you all on the next entry of my diary!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	8. Halloween

**Finally!** **The time has come!**

 **Happy Halloween, everyone! And Happy Birthday, Ruby Rose!**

 **But before we begin this entry, I just have to thank all for those who participated in my poll. Without you, I would've been in a flux on who should I be shipped with in my life. And now, without further a do, here are the FINAL results of the poll:**

 **Harem: 15 plus 6 = 21**

 **Ruby: 18 plus 2 = 20**

 **Yang: 10 plus 2 = 12**

 **Weiss: 5 plus 1 = 6**

 **Blake: 5**

 **Velvet: 5**

 **Neo: 5**

 **Glynda: 4**

 **Amber: 4**

 **Penny: 3**

 **Winter: 2**

 **Pyrrha: 2**

 **Emerald: 0 Plus 2 = 2**

 **Coco: 1**

 **Ilia: 1**

 **Cinder: 1**

 **Raven: 1**

 **Sienna: 1**

 **HAREM WINS!**

 **...Well, this is new. Even though the results were close, I gotta say I have never done a harem fanfic before. From where I am right now, I don't know how many girls are gonna be in the harem. It might vary, to say the least. But Team RWBY is definitely gonna be a part of it.**

 **But overall, this is gonna be challenging for me.**

 **Anyway, lets answer your reviews:**

 **Dark Crimger : 1.) I'm not blaming you. I'm just making my own opinion on it. That's all.**

 **2.) Well in that case, get ready to experience Ruby's most epic surprise party! ;)**

 **3.) Thanks; you'll see something like that again in the future.**

 **4.) Thanks again; I'll let you know when I need help.**

 **P.S.) That's going to be difficult to answer, because whenever I'm close to finishing a new chapter for the "Z Fighters" story, I always get like this 'bug'. Like, the page freezes and then the website crashes. It's frustrating.**

 **BlazefireDrago : Thanks for the compliment. Though, for the fan art and fan-fiction, I'll now most likely put their reactions in my shorts. TBH, I have never read your crossover story but since you told me not to let Blake and Yang read it, I have a feeling that there's gonna be a negative affect on those two? I don't know. I could be wrong. But good luck on your story, though.**

 **Interstellar Industries : *chuckles* Good one. :) I think the town your referring to is the one in the Caribbean? I'll most likely have them react to the old pirate day music in one of my Omakes. I think Nora will be affected the most. And also, thanks for the compliment. I actually have seen a couple of 'On Earth' fanfics where the main OC is pretty emotional. But, I don't blame them. They're just trying to make their stories good. I do appreciate you seeing me as one of the lucky ones, though. **

**Jerry (Guest) : Well, he is on Earth; along with everyone else. So, you'll definitely get to see him... if I find him, that is. I hope I do.**

 **KingArthur3 : Well, were at a tie between Ruby and Harem. So, you know what to do.**

 **DragonWalkerDEW (Guest) : 1.) I'll now most likely have their reactions to fan-fiction in my Omakes. I'll probably have them first react to ElfCollaborator's "Weiss Reacts".**

 **2.) For last entry, I was talking about last week. This year, Rooster Teeth is doing RWBY releases differently. On Saturdays, they release their episodes for FIRST members; which are basically premium members to the Rooster Teeth website. On Tuesday, the episode is release to free members of the website and on VRV; an anime-watching app. But then, on NEXT Saturday, the episode is released on YouTube. I hope this resolves any confusion.**

 **3.) I think I already see your votes on my poll...**

 **4.) For your second review, the Achievement Hunter video that was featured in my first entry is called "Chopper vs. Chopper X". It's hilarious!**

 **P.S.) Maybe I'll show that in my shorts...**

 **Lazy Disappointment : Review 1.) Not really...**

 **Review 2.) I actually just answered your question...**

 **S.D.R the Fifth : I'll do that as an omake. It could be hilarious, but it also could be shocking to the cast.**

 **Guest (1) : Your vote has been counted.**

 **Guest (2) : Your votes have also been counted; but I had to choose two out of the three you picked since you reviewed, the limit was up to 2 characters... Actually, ignore that last part. I'm gonna count them all.**

 **Guest (3) : Your votes have all been counted.**

 **jruiz82 : For your first question, Part One of my diary is gonna last until next summer. I got a lot of plot to cover, in fact the plot is gonna be set into motion in this entry. For your second question, I have already released the omake of your request. For your P.S. note,... that's actually an interesting theory. I haven't even thought about it, though, your theory could be true.**

 **And now, here is the Halloween entry!**

* * *

 **October 31st, 2017**

 **6:10pm**

Well, what a day this will be.

It's that time of the year again. The spookiest, scariest day of the year:

Halloween.

Now, if I were a little boy, I would dress myself up and my family and I would go to the closest packed neighborhood, so me and my sister would go trick or treating.

Well, I would.

But sadly, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm 17 now and my childhood is almost over.

But, at least I got to dress up for school today. My school does this every year. They would allow the students to dress up as their favorite characters and go to class as them. And, as the year before, I dressed up as Daryl from The Walking Dead.

You thought that I was gonna dress up as a character from RWBY, did you? Well, I wish. But the costumes are expensive; especially the replicas of their weapons. My parents wouldn't afford it.

Speaking of RWBY, I think I should give you my analysis for the second episode of Volume 5:

First; Professor Lionheart's connections with Salem. As of this episode, it has been confirm: Lionheart is working for Salem. I always had this grudge when I saw that final scene in Volume 4; excluding the post credits scene. Looks like it came true. I think a lot of fans had the same feeling, as well. And I know that a lot of them are just angry at what the Haven Headmaster is doing. But, when I looked at that scene, I also had a feeling that Lionheart was afraid. Afraid of what Salem could do to him, if he fails. That's definitely an example of why he's alluded to the Cowardly Lion in the first place. I can guarantee that none of our heroes are gonna like this, when they find out.

Second; Weiss's battle with the Lance Grimm. It was awesome; especially her fight with the Queen! But still, it was tense. I believe that she had never faced a Lance Grimm before; those are the wasp Grimm FYI. It was still cool, though. But even so, her fight came at a cost: the ship she was in took too much damage. I guess you know what happens after that, if you watch the episode. But, I'll get back to it at the end.

Thrid; Adam's coup. Sienna Khan was an interesting character. And if you know RWBY by heart, then you guess right on her character traits: she hates humans, and she wants Faunas equality by using violent methods. But there was one thing, though. Even though she uses violent methods, she does not like it too much. She wants the humans to recognize them, not start a war with them; hence why she didn't like Adam's faction's involvement with the Fall of Beacon. But, we all know what happens after. Adam Taurus would agree with her methods, but he wanted something more than that. He wanted the extinction of all humans. And that was Sienna's tragic flaw. She died in an instant; which, to be honest, actually made me feel irritated. Adam's coup was so simple. I thought that this was gonna happen at the end of the Volume. There _has_ to be more to this. There's got to be! For Sienna to be the leader of the White Fang, she must have had something that made her have this role for a long period of time! I hope I'm right about this! But in the end, this goes to show another reason why we hate Adam.

Fourth; Cinder's anger towards Ruby. Now, we all know why she's mad at her. But this could be another weakness. I don't know why, but this could lead to her death. Cinder's rage towards Ruby could lead to Ruby unleashing her powers yet again and defeating the Fall Witch once and for all. I may be wrong, since this just came into my mind. But, look on the bright side, at least Cinder has got her voice back.

Fifth; Tyrian. Not much was said about this topic. But, we did get to hear that Salem wants to speak with him. By the expression on her face, we can tell that she is angry at Tyrian, after she learned that Qrow was still alive; since Tyrian did poisoned him after all. But, we also learned that Tyrian may be getting a new tail soon, since Ruby cut off the last one. I wonder how that's gonna happen? Things may get disturbing, later on...

And sixth; Weiss's capture by Raven's tribe. After her ship was crashed, Weiss was found by Raven and a couple of unknown characters... and Raven stomped her foot on the former heiress; right after. Guess Raven doesn't like the SDC, as well. Anyway, this has brought up a theory, and this might most likely come true. With Weiss in captivity with Raven's tribe, Yang looking for her mother, and RNJR, Qrow, and probably Oscar as well, attempting to retrieve the Spring Maiden, all of this could potentially lead to one of the biggest moments in Volume 5: most of Team RWBY reuniting with each other in the same place. If you want my opinion, I can totally see this coming!

And so, another great episode has passed. I gotta say, some people, even though they were minor characters, have been killed in this episode. It was kinda hard for me to watch. But, I know that RWBY isn't what it used to be; like it was in the beginning of the web series itself. Things have changed, now. And it's gonna be like this throughout the rest of the series. I'm just gonna have to bear with it.

Anyway, back to Halloween. Ever since earlier this month, I found out that Halloween does exist on Remnant. So I'm pretty sure that some from Team RWBY and JNPR would be interested in going trick or treating. Actually, now that I think about it, if Halloween exists on Remnant, then perhaps Thanksgiving and Christmas exists there, as well. I wonder-

"JARED!"

I jumped out of my seat from the sound of the girl's voice. But, as I landed, my feet had the wrong footing. I slipped and landed my head hard on the floor.

"...Sorry," Ruby weakly said, cringing as I slowly got up.

"Ooowwwww," I groaned. I was sitting next to my computer, writing down the events of the day, when Ruby burst into my room and shouted my name out with glee. I looked up at her, who was scratching the back of her head and, even though the back of my head was in pain, I smirked, "My, you must be excited?"

"Oh?," Ruby sound confused. But quickly after, her eyes lit up and a bright smile spread on her face. "Oh, right! Right! Jared, do you know what today is!?"

As I began thinking about the answer, I slowly got up from the floor. "Hallowe-"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Ruby cheered.

I acted surprised by her answer. Keyword 'acted'. I knew today was her birthday. In fact, I told you about this at the end of my last entry. Me, Emily, JNPR, and most of RWBY had been planning for this day to come.

You can say that this was the day we've been waiting for. ;)

"Wow, really!?" I acted. Ruby smiled more and happily nodded. Looks like she bought it. "Happy birthday, Ruby!"

Ruby smiled at the compliment.

"And to think that your birthday is also on the same day as Halloween! You are one lucky girl, Ruby!" I smiled.

I now noticed a pink dusting growing on her cheeks, as Ruby intertwine her fingers. "Oh, stop it," she blushed, swaying from the joy inside her. "I wanted to tell you earlier this morning. But since you were going to school, I figured that it was best to tell you now than... you know."

Oh yah. I should've told you this last entry but, two weeks ago, me and my sister started driving to school on our own. We got our parking permit, so we were allowed to use the parking lot at the front of the building. First time for everything, huh? But sadly, only my sister was legal to drive us there and back. I still haven't got my license and, with winter coming (the season, not the character), it's gonna be hard for my parents to set up a date for my driving test.

I suddenly noticed Ruby's smile slowing turning into a frown. I acted worried, "What is it, Ruby?"

Ruby looks up at me; her eyebrows lowered and her lips lowering even more. "It's just that... ...none of my friends seem to care about my birthday," she answered.

I acted surprised again. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I told everyone that today was my birthday. But, for some reason, they just shrug it off," Ruby answered. Deep down, I was grinning. This was all going according to plan. I knew her friends were as excited as much as she and I are. That's why they were acting like this. They wanted Ruby to get into this mood so that they can surprise her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I frowned. I then put on a sad smile. "But, look on the bright side, at least you're 16 now."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ruby sweatdropped... Huh, so they can do that here, as well.

"Well, a girl turning 16 is something very special," I said.

"Whoa, really!?" Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"Yah. You see, when a girl turns 16, they have reached the next stop into becoming a woman. It's a tradition we do here on Earth," I explained. "Tell you what, how 'bout we talk more about this downstairs and maybe we can set up something fun for later this year?"

"But, shouldn't we do something for today?" Ruby asked, as we begin walking.

"Well, we can't set up everything in one day. My parents learn that the hard way one time when me and my sister's birthdays were nearing," I answered.

I wasn't sure if this was true. I mean, most of the time, my parents plan things for me and Emily's birthdays in secret. But, as we got older, they tend to do something light; except last year, when we turn 16. Never forgetting those days... :)

"That must've been a doozy," Ruby said, as we walked down the stairs.

"Yah, it was," I agreed. But as we came downstairs, we noticed that the lights in the kitchen were off.

"Why are the lights-" Ruby was about to ask, until suddenly...

"SURPRISE!"

The lights in the kitchen were turn on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

Ruby gasps loudly, and covers her mouth, at the sight in front of her.

Halloween themed decorations on the walls were seen; including a 'Happy Birthday' sign that hung between the poles that held the upper floor. A birthday cake and a pumpkin pie were laid out on the dining table; the candles unlit. Presents were laid out on the metal table in the middle of the room.

I then put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Did you really think that your friends would forget about your birthday?" I said.

"Yeah, Rubes. What do you think we are? Chopped liver?" Yang playfully smirked.

"We are your teammates, you know? You should know that this would've happen," Blake joins with Yang.

"It's important to remember someone's birthday," Weiss smiled.

"Plus, to have a birthday on Halloween? How could we ignore that?" Jaune said.

"It was obvious that we had to do something special for you," Pyrrha smiles cheerily.

"Yah, and I helped!" Nora cheered.

"We all helped, Nora," Ren reassured her.

"B-B-B-But-" Ruby stuttered. She was just stunned by the fact that all of this was happening right in front of her.

I totally understood what she was saying. "Well, it wasn't easy," I started.

* * *

 **October 21st, 2017**

 **11:34am**

 _"Make sure Ruby doesn't come here," I spoke to my sister._

 _I had everyone, except Ruby, in my room to talk about the red hooded girl's birthday. I had Emily guard my door, so that Ruby wouldn't come in and ruin the surprise. Some of them were pretty confused as to why we had to discuss something important in my bedroom._

 _My sister nodded in approval and I closed the door. I then turned towards the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, who were all looking back at me._

 _"So, what does this have to do with Ruby?" Pyrrha asked._

 _I began, "Well, as you all know, Halloween is coming up. And that means we have to prepare for our party."_

 _"Party?" everyone said in sync._

 _I nodded._

 _"Then, why are we not telling this to Ruby?" Ren asked._

 _"Because Halloween is also Ruby's birthday," I explained._

 _"Wait, hold on. How did you know my sister's birthday is on Halloween?" Yang menacingly pointed a finger at me._

 _"RWBY Chibi," I answered. "She was pretty excited, as well. She actually took it for granted for... well anything."_

 _"Wait, what?" everyone said at once, again._

 _"Yah, but in the end, all of you backstabbed her and dressed her up as a trash can," I said._

 _"That sounds totally pathetic," Weiss countered._

 _"Well, not lying," I said, as I shook my head. I guess the Halloween special of RWBY Chibi didn't happen._

 _"Okay so, you know Ruby's birthday. But, how do you want to plan this out?" Blake asked._

 _"Well, that's why I brought you all here; so we can discuss on making this year Ruby's best birthday ever," I explained._

 _"I'm guessing that you also know old Ruby is gonna be?" Yang raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips._

 _"Yep, and to add to that, her turning 16 is something very special," I answered._

 _"How so?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"On Earth, when a girl turns 16, they go through a huge celebration known as a 'Sweet 16'. All the members of the family, and the girl's friends, come and celebrate for her first step into adulthood," I explained._

 _"Wow! For a girl to turn 16, that must be a great moment of their lives," Nora smiled._

 _"It definitely is. When my sister turn 16, my family planned a huge vacation for us. It was awesome!" I remembered. Again, I'm never forgetting those days... "And I suggest we do something as big for Ruby's 'Sweet 16'."_

 _"Alright, I'm up for this. Anything for my sister," Yang smiled._

 _"Yes, me too. Ruby would definitely appreciate it, if I was involved," Weiss agreed._

 _"What could possibly go wrong?" Jaune smiles, while shrugging._

 _Everyone else gave their own simple agreements; which were very thankful. "Thanks, guys. Let's not let Ruby down," I pound my fist into my hand._

 _"Right!" everyone nodded._

 _"Alright, let's start on what should we include," I began._

 _"Cake, definitely!" Nora chirped up._

 _"Yes, definitely. And I know just the person who could bake one," I motioned towards my door._

 _They all looked at my door and quickly remembered my sister was on the other side. "Your sister bakes?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"Yep; she's been doing that for a few years now. She bakes cakes, cupcakes, muffins, and... maybe pies? I do know that she was self-taught," I explained. I was pretty sure that Emily does bake cakes and cupcakes, but I don't think I remember her baking a pie before. Actually, it has been a long time since she baked something. I think the last time was for my Mom's birthday._

 _"That's pretty impressive for someone her age," Weiss smiled; amused by my sister's talent. I'm not gonna argue about her cake butler; might leave some jealousy between Emily and Weiss._

 _"What about the decorations and the presents? Where are we gonna get that?" Ren asked._

 _"Well, for that... I think it's time I bring you all to Kingston. It's a small city that's east from here. You could say it's sort of like Vale," I explained._

 _"What does Kingston have?" Blake asked._

 _"Kingston contains a lot of shopping districts and restaurants. They even have a major shopping district known as a Mall. I think all of you would enjoy it," I explained again. Now that I'm thinking about it, if we ever do find Team CFVY, Coco would_ definitely _love the Hudson Valley Mall. Period!... Maybe Weiss will like the Mall, as well._

 _"Do you think we will get the decorations and Ruby's presents in this 'Mall'?" Nora rubbed her chin._

 _"If Ruby insists on getting a part for her weapon or a new weapon entirely, then no; we can't get that. But, there are other things that Ruby has to be interested," I answered._

 _"Maybe, we can buy some of those first person shooters and fighting games that she's interested in," Yang suggested._

 _"Isn't Ruby also interested in Super Mario Odyssey?" I asked Yang. She nods in approval. I have heard that Ruby and everyone else had reacted to one of the trailers of the game. They were a bit flabbergasted in the beginning. But in the end, they all totally wanted to buy the game; just as much as I want it. "Great, so that'll also be on the list. Anything else?"_

 _"How about new clothes? She seems to be wearing her regular clothes, her pajamas, and sometimes her student attires, every time we stay indoors. It's unhealthy," Weiss pointed out. She is right. Ruby has kept wearing the same clothes, every time I see her. There was even a time where she wore her regular attire a few days in a row. It may seem gross, but I think she's comfortable with her Remnant clothes more than the clothes my family gave her._

 _"Yah, your right. There may not be that much out there for her, but I think there's another pair of clothes that will make her feel comfortable in. I'll show you later online," I said. What I was referring to was Ruby's Volume 4 outfit. The style seemed perfect for her when I first saw the design online. I do wonder how she got that outfit in the first place. I might find out later in the series. "Anything else?"_

 _"How about we get new cookie mixes? She really likes cookies," Blake smiled. I smiled back at her. There are many cookie recipes out there for Ruby to try. She definitely must try the white chocolate chip cookies my mother makes. Those are delicious. :)_

 _"Anything else?" I said yet again._

 _But before anyone could say anything, my father shouted from downstairs, "Alright, Jared and Emily! We're leaving in a half an hour, so get ready!"_

 _"What's going on?" Ren asked, as they noticed me frowning._

 _"My Mom is going on a business trip to London tonight; it's a city that's located across the Atlantic Ocean. My family and I are going to drop her off at the airport, and then we were going to pick up my Abuelita. She'll be staying with us until Friday. We won't be back until late tonight, so think of more things that Ruby would enjoy for her birthday. Please, do not tell her anything about this," I explained._

 _They all nodded and started to head out of my bedroom. I then got myself ready and head downstairs for the events of that day._

* * *

 **October 26th, 2017**

 **4:16pm**

 _"Wow! This place is huge! No wonder you always go here!" Yang shouted, as we were standing in the middle of the largest building of Kingston._

 _For me, it was just an ordinary day coming to the mall. Normally, I would go to GameStop to buy some video games, go to the theatre and watch a movie with Dad, go to a certain clothes department and buy some new clothes, or go to one of the restaurants here and get something to eat._

 _For Teams RWBY and JNPR, the mall was a sight to see. This was there first time being in a building like this; so this was a whole new experience for them. They'll remember this day; for sure._

 _"Yah, I know. Amazing, right?" I smirked at everyone... well, almost everyone. Ruby did came with us, but Abuelita had her join up with her instead; since her being with us might put our plan in danger. They were actually the same clothing when they visited my school._

 _"More like 'incredible'!" Nora smiled._

 _"This place really does feel suitable for attractions," Weiss smiled._

 _"Is that a movie theatre over there?" Jaune pointed at the Regal Cinemas theatre in front of us._

 _"Yep, that's actually where we're going to see Thor: Ragnarok, Justice League, and a few other movies later on," I answered. Usually, I would watch an action-adventure movie with my dad. But other times, we would watch animated comedy movies with the rest of the family._

 _"Oh man, I can't wait!" Nora squealed._

 _"Alright, everyone. We don't got all day, so find as many as you can for Ruby's birthday. I suggest we all split up and cover more ground; it will make things quicker for us. Write anything down you find that interests Ruby. Remember, we're only looking today. On Saturday, we'll buy the stuff we need. We'll rendezvous back here at 8pm," I explained._

 _"Good idea, but what if we don't find anything?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"Then we'll look again on Saturday," I answered. They already understood why we couldn't go on Friday, because my family had to drop off my Abuelita back in Brooklyn and then we have to pick up Mom at the airport. We would be gone for the rest of the day; when I get back from school._

 _"Well, in that case, I'm gonna go to that GameStop store," Yang headed towards the said video game store; with Jaune following._

 _"I'm gonna try and see if there's any good clothing departments," Weiss headed towards the other side of the mall; with Pyrrha following._

 _"I'm going to see if there's any bookstores here," Blake followed her teammate's directions._

 _"Me and Nora will see if there's any stores that have any recipes for cookies and other desserts," Ren started walking towards the former's directions; while Nora just skipped along with him. There wasn't that much to be seen in where we were, so that's why almost everyone headed towards the alleyway on my right._

 _"I'll go check on all of you, one at a time," I said to myself. But before I could, I heard my iPhone beeping in my pocket. I pulled it out, open the case, and turn on my screen. What I found was a text message from Emily:_

Emily: I'm starting to bake the cake. Keep Ruby here until I'm done.

 _"She'll probably have enough time to finish it today," I muttered. Emily had to stay home to make Ruby's birthday cake. It's going to be easy for me to handle this, since what I saw from Ruby earlier, she seemed excited to go to the Mall. "I'll go see what Yang and Jaune are doing, first. They probably are looking at games that just came out, recently." I then started heading towards GameStop._

 _A few moments later, I walked inside the store and found Yang and Jaune at the Nintendo and PlayStation sections. Jaune noticed me walking in and greeted, "Hey, Jared. What's up?"_

 _"Just checking on what you two are looking at, right now," I answered._

 _"But, we only been here for a minute," Yang gave me a deadpan look._

 _"Well, I just want to see if I can help out. That's all. I won't take your time, though. I will go and help the others, shortly," I said._

 _"No, it's alright. You can stay here as long as you want," Yang reassured me. I had noticed her eyes had flashed golden. That has happen more, lately... I wonder why this is happening to her._

 _"I do have a question, though," Yang broke out of my thoughts. "Where is Super Mario Odyssey? I don't see it, anywhere."_

 _...Well, this is gonna be a bad start for this day._

 _"Actually,... that doesn't come out until tomorrow," I slowly answered._

 _"Are you serious!?" Yang shouted. I nodded, while putting on a meek face. "Aw man, that sucks."_

 _"Well, your not the only one. A lot of people want this game so much, I believe that around midnight tonight, many people are gonna flood these stores," I theorized. Maybe not in this store, but I think that will happen at the Nintendo World store down in the city. I heard from critics that Super Mario Odyssey is really, really good. Every video game critic so far has given the game a near perfect to a complete perfect score! 10/10! Another magnum opus to the Mario franchise. ;) "But don't worry, we'll definitely get it on Saturday," I calmly stated._

 _"Oh, we better. Because my sister is definitely gonna be disappointed, if we don't get this game for her birthday," Yang warned._

 _Not on my watch._

 _"What about this game?" Jaune joined back in, as he pulled out a specific game from the PlayStation section. "Will Ruby like this one?"_

 _I looked closely at the game Jaune was holding. It showed characters from two different franchises on either side, heading straight towards each other. The game's logo was right above them. "Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite? Okay, that's sounds good. Ruby will appreciate this," I agreed. Even though this game came out a month ago, I had also wanted to get the game. But, at the time, the game was too expensive. So I waited, until now, for the price to lower a bit. And by the price I was seeing, it was enough._

 _Jaune nodded in approval and put the game back in the slot. I then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the game title down._

 **5:21pm**

 _"Okay, which dress do you think Ruby will like the most?" Weiss asked me, as she hold out two dresses in front of me... or combat skirts in her and Ruby's occasion._

 _After an hour of sightseeing with Jaune and Yang in GameStop, I decided to go and see what Weiss and Pyrrha were up to. Yang insisted on getting more games for Ruby, but I suggested that we should get the things that Ruby enjoys the most. Because, if we get like everything that Ruby enjoys, I'm not sure if we're gonna pay for it all. At least Yang agreed with me on it._

 _"Aren't they the same color?" I raised an eyebrow. Right now, we were in Macy's. So far, Weiss and Pyrrha had found a few clothes for Ruby; such as pajamas or regular clothes. But, there were a couple that Weiss wanted me to look at._

 _The said heiress looks both at the dresses she was holding. They may have the same red and black color, but... "Yes, but they have a different style," Weiss said. The one on the right was a_ _literal combat skirt... well, it look similar to one. The one on the left was a long-sleeved shirt, with a pink peace sign in the middle._

 _"That does make sense. These's are good choices, but.. lets be hones. Do you think Ruby would enjoy these clothes?" I asked._

 _Weiss raises an eyebrow at me. She looks back at the two pairs she was holding. She then looks back at me. "Maybe?"_

 _I mentally sighed. Weiss may be a fashion designer but, no offense, I don't think she's as good as Coco._

 _"What about that dress you mentioned last week? You never showed us that," Pyrrha said, as her head popped up from the clothe aisle in front of me._

 _I mentally face palm. She's right, I never did showed them Ruby's Volume 4 outfit. I guess I was so focused last week that I forgot about it. "Oh yah, I forgot. Thanks for mentioning it to me," I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket, and began looking up Ruby's current outfit. After a few moments, I found it and showed them the picture on my screen. "This is what I think Ruby would like."_

 _After a brief moment of silence, Weiss responded, "I like it. The design looks pretty close to what Ruby's wearing now."_

 _"Actually, this is what she will be wearing after the Vytal Tournament," I whispered, since there were a few people in the store we were in. I didn't want anyone else to get the wrong idea._

 _"So, this is a glimpse to the future," Pyrrha said, a bit amazed by the fact._

 _"...You could say that," I hesitantly said. I hope they didn't notice my hesitation, because I really did not want to say anything about the future. At least I bought it, so there was nothing to worry about._

 **6:45pm**

 _"Blake... what are you looking at?" I said, with an acted warning tone. I finished hanging out with Weiss and Pyrrha, and I decided to go see what Blake's been up to. Believe it or not, there are_ _no bookstores in the Hudson Valley Mall, so it took a while for me to find where Blake was. In the end, I found her in Target... with her back turned and steam coming out of her head._

 _Blake jumped a bit by the sound of my voice. She turns around and noticeably hides something behind her. "Nothing," she quickly said... too quickly. Blake also had a cheeky smile on her face._ _I'll rarely see that. She should do it more often._

 _But, by telling the red dust on her cheeks, I can clearly see what she was doing. I sighed and reached out, "Give it."_

 _Blake pouted... seriously? Okay, I may not have looked at what she's reading, but I can tell that it was some sort of adult novel. And by the looks she was making, I'm guessing that whenever she reads something... profound, she undergoes sort of a mood swing._

 _Momentarily, Blake slowly reveals the book behind her and hands over it to me. I grab it and look at the front cover._

 _I should've guess, again._

 _"Fifty Shades of Grey?" I raised an eyebrow._

 _Blake rubs her hands, as her blush quickly covers her face. Okay, I know it's not a book about ninjas, but it's definitely something that Blake would definitely read alone. Oh boy, when she finds out about the film adaptations to this book series... then, that'll be the day._

 _I sighed. "Blake, I can understand why you would want to read this. But, no offense, shouldn't you be focusing on getting books for Ruby?" I said._

 _"I already got some books for Ruby," Blake said._

 _"Really?" I looked at her closely. As proof, Blake pulled out a hard case of a book series out of nowhere (good thing no one else was able to see that anime aspect). The title of the book series was seen on the middle of the case; 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid'. Now, I do have a couple books of the series, but they were never in order. I guess Blake wanted to complete the order by buying the whole set._

 _"Huh, well... good job, Blake," I pulled out my list and wrote down the book series. I then looked up and noticed the gloomy look on her face. I deadpanned, "Yes, you can have your book as well."_

 _Blake's face beams with happiness._

 _Note to self, bring Blake to Barnes Nobles next time._

 **7:31pm**

 _"Um...," I stared at the scene in front of me._

 _"She's been like this, ever since we got here," Ren said, as he stood right next to me. It wasn't that long since I left Blake and headed towards where Ren and Nora were. Apparently, there are no bakeries in the mall. So, the duo had to find something related or had a connection towards cookies. Eventually, Ren founded the Yankee Candle store near the southern exit of the building. He went ahead, while Nora stayed behind and sat on the bench near the store. Immediately, from what Ren told me, Nora fell asleep; and right now she was snoring to kingdom come! ...Well, her snores weren't_ that _loud; so no one was freaked out by her._

 _"Did you try waking her up?" I asked Ren. Thankfully, while in Yankee Candle, he founded a chocolate chip cookie scented candle. It literally smelled like a chocolate chip cookie. I can imagine Ruby smelling that candle all day long._

 _"I would have, but the only way to wake her up is by the aroma of pancakes," Ren explained. We don't have pancakes. :(_

 _"Welp,... looks like your carrying her," I said._

 _Ren sighed and softly smiled. "Yes, like always."_

beep beep

 _Just then, I heard my iPhone beeping. I pulled it out of my pocket and open the case; thus turning on the screen. On the screen, was another text message from my sister:_

Emily: The cake is done. You can come home, now.

 _"Looks like my sister is done making Ruby's birthday cake," I notified Ren, who just lifted Nora over his shoulder. "Go back to where we entered. I'll tell the others and meet you two there."_

 _Ren nodded in agreement and we went our separate ways._

* * *

 **Present...**

 **6:30pm**

"...after we all decided on what to get for you, we came back on Saturday and bought it all. And that's it," I finished.

Ruby just stood there silently; her eyes wide and her mouth open. I guess she was trying to process everything of what I just said to her.

"You...," Ruby began, as she placed a hand on her heart, "...You planned all of this... for me?"

I looked at her and noticed that she was trembling a bit. Must be a lot to take in... I softly smiled, and answered, "Well, if you want to put it that way, then-"

Before I could finish, I felt two arms quickly wrapping around me and the rest of the body closing in on my chest.

Ruby was hugging me. But, it wasn't like the hug when she was scared from watching the 'IT' trailer. No, it was a hug of gratitude. A hug of someone being thankful of what their friend did. It was a hug by a friend towards a friend. "Thank you," Ruby softly said through my clothes.

To be honest, I was a bit surprised by her actions. I would've blushed, though. But somehow, I didn't. I actually felt comfortable. I also did what any normal person would do: I hugged her back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Looks like you two love birds could use a little bit of privacy," Yang suddenly said.

This made Ruby snap out of what she was doing and distance herself a bit away from me. "YANG!" Ruby shouted, as she blushed madly.

While Ruby may be thinking about what she did, I was focusing on the eye color Yang was currently having. It was same color, as all the other times a situation like this happen; gold. But, this time, I noticed something else; but only for a glimpse. A blood red glowing light circled around Yang's eyes. Instantly, the circle vanished. That was strange... none of this was seen in the series; and yet it's happening right now. I don't understand. I really need to talk to Yang after the party.

At least Mom didn't join with Yang teasing Ruby. That would've been more embarrassing...

"Ah, I'm just messing with you, Ruby. It is your birthday, after all," Yang reassured her sister; the golden color in her eyes now changing back to its original color.

"Now, hurry up and blow the candles!" Nora shouted, gesturing towards the lit birthday cake on the table. "Don't want anyone to eat it all," she then smirked.

"And by that, you mean you," Ren added. Everyone laughed at the comment, except Nora, who just playfully glared at her best friend, and Ruby, who just realized that she has been standing here for about 30 minutes now.

"Oh right," Ruby walked towards the front seat of the dining table and quickly sat down.

"You don't have to rush, Ruby," Weiss crossed her arms and smirked.

"Yes,.. embrace the moment," Blake smiled.

"Embrace the moment," Ruby repeated quietly. She then took deep breaths.

She then muttered something that was indescribable to hear. I would've thought right then and there that that was her wish. But, Jaune said something basically confirm what happened after. "You have all day to make your wish, Ruby. Make it so that your wish will come true."

I repeated the words inside my head, as Ruby silently began thinking about her birthday wish. Make it so that your wish will come true...

Ya know, it's funny. Here I am, standing next to my family and friends, having a good time while celebrating Ruby's 16th birthday. Soon, we'll have cake, open the presents, enjoy those presents, listen to music, and probably we'll go trick or treating.

But, at the same time, it was sad. They might not have noticed it, but I do. Deep down, Team RWBY and JNPR miss their friends. And ever since they came here, I have been trying my hardest to find the rest of the cast of RWBY. I know I haven't wrote any of my searches down in my entries, but I really tried my best! I searched through Accord, Kingston, Stone Ridge, Kerhonkson, Ellenville, New Paltz, Phoughkeepsie, and even the times when I went to New York City! And I still couldn't find them! I just don't get it! Where are they!? Are they out of state; across the country!? Are they on the other side of the world!? Are they even here in the first place!? It felt frustrating to me, but there is a reason for it. I just...

I just hope that they're okay.

Suddenly, as we all watch Ruby blowing out her candles, the lights in the house went off. Adding the effect of the sun already set, the room instantly went from light to darkness. All of us stood still by the sudden surprise.

"The.. power went out," Pyrrha proclaimed.

"That's strange. Last time I checked, it was not raining today," Weiss lowered her eyebrows, as she and the rest of us looked up at the now shut down lights.

While many of us were confused by this, Ruby was intrigued. "Ooo, don't tell me that you guys have planned a good ole' jump scare for me. W-Well, it is also Halloween, after all." Ruby said, shivering in excitement.

I noticed Yang looking back at the Ruby at the corner of my eyes. "Um... that wasn't us, sis," Yang said.

Ruby looks back at her sister, her smile fading away. "Then, what is it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

 _rumble_

Suddenly yet again, we all felt the ground shook beneath our feet, but only for a moment. It was a quick one, but it almost felt devastating. This caught the scare within some of us. "W-What was that!?" Jaune shouted.

And then, we all heard a weird noise. It was faint, at first. But as every second passed, this noise became louder. It was like a mixture of an airplane engine with the sound of lighting. We all looked around to find the source.

And it didn't take long for me to find out...

When I looked out through the doorway towards the deck, I noticed something that was beyond this world. A shockwave surrounded by blue electricity was seen quickly spreading around the land; enlarging with each second passing. If this doesn't help you,... then imagine that scene in "Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice" (horrible movie, by the way) when Doomsday evolves after taking a lot of damage from that nuclear bomb, or when Superman pushed it towards that chemical plant; thus creating a huge electrical explosion that destroys everything in its path... So, yeah, it was kinda like that...

AND IT WAS HEADING RIGHT FOR US!

"GET DOWN! NOW!" I screamed, as I grabbed Emily and Ruby with my arms, and I slammed myself down towards the floor. Everyone quickly followed, and we prepared ourselves for the worst.

The blast reached our house.

A loud boom occurred.

I could barely hear my Mom and my sister scream, as the blast literally popped my ears.

I felt like this lasted for hours.

But, in reality, it only lasted for a few seconds.

I slowly open my eyes, as I can feel the warm floor on my skin and my ears ringing from the aftermath of the blast. I didn't feel any blisters, or any of my skin burned, though. I looked to my left and right and saw that both Emily and Ruby were shivering from the sudden experience. "Are you two, okay," I whispered.

"Yes... we're okay," Emily weakly said. Thank god. Emily was alright. Ruby was alright. Everything looks good so far. Now, I need to check on the others.

I let go of my sister and my friend, and I slowly began standing up from my spot. In fact, I was the first to stand, as I noticed everyone else still on the ground. On instinct, I ran towards my parents. "Mom! Dad! Are you okay?" I said, as I crouch down next to them.

They didn't respond.

I quickly rolled them on their stomach, and I pressed my head against their chests.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _thump thump_

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I almost cried right then and there. My parents were okay, but they were unconscious.

I then heard the generator outside turning on. And in a few moments later, the lights came back on, as well.

I look around and noticed everyone else slowly getting back up... well, almost everyone. I noticed Nora was still on the ground, but I also noticed static electricity popping out of her body. Strangely enough, a warm smile forms on my face. If it weren't for Nora's semblance, then my family would've been vaporized by the blast. Everyone else would've been affected by it too. But because of their aura, they would most likely have been seriously burned.

"Nora,... I owe you. Big time," I said.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th," this was all Nora could say, as she began twitching from the electricity coursing through her veins. Guess this must be a side effect of her semblance. Fuse too much electricity, then this happens.

"Oh my god!" Pyrrha suddenly shouted. I look at her and noticed her covering her mouth; in shock. "Are your parents okay!?"

I noticed Emily looking at me, who soon had the same expression as Pyrrha had. "Yes, they're fine," I replied, as I look back at them, "They must've passed out." Emily sighed with relief, while everyone else had a relieved look.

"Well..., at least the cake is okay," Ruby tried to brighten up the mood. And she was right. The cake, her presents, even the decorations were left untouched. In fact, I also noticed that nothing was damaged; except for the windows, which were all shattered.

"Yeah...," I quietly agreed with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OKAY, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!?" Weiss shouted.

"Jeez, Weiss. Calm down a little," Yang said, her ears a bit stung by the sound of her teammate's voice.

"Calm down? Calm down!? Did you see what just happen!? We were all celebrating Ruby's birthday, when suddenly some random explosion appeared out of nowhere! We all could've died, if it weren't for Nora!" Weiss shouted back, while pointing at the still twitching girl on the floor.

"Which we should be thankful for," Blake countered in a bitter tone. Her tone then softened, when she continued, "But, aside from that, you do have a point. What was that, just now?"

"I'm not sure if anyone can answer that," Ren replied.

"Are you guys sure, that you did not plan any of this for me!?" Ruby shouted, now looking frantic. This may be her birthday today, but... I don't like saying this, but she's innocent. Throughout her time as a huntress-in-training, Ruby has never been in a extreme situation. The Breach was one thing, but it wasn't enough to have her break down. It wouldn't be until the Fall of Beacon when that would happen. I'm just glad it didn't..., for me at least.

"Ruby, this was all unexpected... for all of us. If you think that we would plan something this dangerous, would you still consider us as your friends?" I honestly said.

Ruby looks at me; her eyes widening for a moment. She then looks down, "Well..., yes. But, I... would have been mad, though." My face expression softens, as I continued to look at her.

"Exactly, Ruby," Yang said, "Which is why we would never do such a thing to you."

Ruby continues to look down, as silence fills the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She then looks back at us, with a warm smile on her face. "Well then, looks like there is one thing left to do."

"And what is that suppose to be?" Blake asked.

"We need to find the source of the blast!" Ruby announced.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Weiss jumped in, "Ruby, do you really think that something like this would happen again?"

"No. But, it is dangerous. Which is why we need to find it and destroy it, before it falls into the wrong hands," Ruby explained.

"Well, here's the problem. We don't know where it came from," Jaune said.

"Well then, we'll just have to look around," Ruby shrugged.

"I think I know where it is," I said. Everyone then looks at me, curiously. My hand was up to my chin, as I thought back towards the recent memory. "When I first noticed the shockwave heading to us, I saw a bright pillar of electricity; much brighter than the entire surface of the blast radius. I'm not sure what it was, but it could've been the radio tower not too far from here, or it could've been the epicenter of it all."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Blake asked again.

"I don't know. I only had a very short amount of time to look at the blast, before... you know. But, it's still a possibility," I honestly said.

"A possibility is all we have, right now," Pyrrha said.

I may have been calm and controlled on the outside. But, on the inside, I strangely felt... exhilarating. Like, I was the one who was trying to make the right choices and try to keep everyone focused on the situation at hand. It almost felt.. exciting. But, at the same time, I was scared. This was an intense moment in my life, and I was afraid that I might fail. And I didn't want to fail. I wanted to make things right; which also made feel... courageous. This maybe a day that I will never forget.

"Well, looks like we found our motive," Ruby placed her hands on her hips, "Alright team, let's move out!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

I haven't heard that phrase, in a long time. :)

"You got it, sis!" Yang gave her a salute.

Weiss sighs, "Just like old times."

"You said it," Blake smirked.

"You heard Ruby. Let's grab our weapons and head out," Jaune ordered his team; including Nora, who was now fine, but still twitching a bit from the electricity inside her.

I smiled, as I watch all of Team RWBY and JNPR head upstairs to the attic. After they disappeared from sight, I frowned. I was worried about them. They haven't been on a mission like this for almost two months now. And to top that, they may not be able to fix this situation. I do have high hopes for them, but they know so little about this world; even after I told them everything I knew.

I looked back down at my parents, and my sister who now was crouching next to them. I didn't want to leave my family here, but deep down I didn't have a choice. My sister may not take this well...

...I need to go with my friends.

"Emi," I called my sister by her nickname. She looks up at me, and I continue, "I need you to take care of Mom and Dad. I have to go help Team RWBY and JNPR."

Emily blinks and quickly jumps up to her feet. "What?" She says, surprised.

"I know I shown them the computer, my iPad, and all the other technological stuff in this house. But, they know next to nothing about the rest of our world's technology," I did had a point. The radio towers here are kinda like the CCT towers on Remnant, but they were much more complicated than that. "I need to show them how they work."

"But Jared, you don't know anything about how to work a radio tower," Emily counteracted. She was right, as well. I'm not a technician.

"I know. But, I have more experience than they do," I replied.

"What if something like this happens, again? What then!?" Emily complained.

"It's _not_ gonna happen," I reassured her. I noticed that her voice was a bit shaky. I need to calm her down, before the situation gets out of hand before it even starts. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Emily, listen to me. It's your responsibility to take care of everyone, as well. But right now, you have to stay with our parents. And even then, you can't let this get to you. I'll be fine. Mom will be fine. Dad will be fine. RWBY and JNPR will be fine. Everyone and everything is going to be fine. Trust me on this,.. please. You are my sister, after all."

Emily looks at for a moment, most likely trying to sync all the words in. And then, after a few moments, she hugs me gently. "Just be careful, okay?" she whispers.

I gently hug her back. "I will."

 **7:04pm**

"I shouldn't be doing this," I said.

Nora looks at me from the back seat. I can almost feel her playful smirk creeping up my spine. "What, giving up on this exciting adventure already?"

I quickly look up at the rear mirror, and then back at the wheel. "Me? Giving up? Hell no. I'm just saying that I shouldn't be driving without an adult in the passenger seat. I don't even have my license, yet. But, does it look like I have a choice? _Nope_."

I can now feel Weiss, Blake, and Team JNPR sweat drop.

Yah. Go figure.

Right now, I was driving most of the main cast of RWBY towards the radio tower near the dump. Yang, along with Ruby, were riding on Bumblebee right next to my car. So far, it has been a smooth ride. We didn't see any other car driving on the road. In fact, as we pass the houses on the street we were on, none of the lights were on. I guess they didn't have a generator, or they just kept them off, or maybe, in the smallest proportions out of the three, the people inside were already sleeping.

...I'm gonna go with the first one.

"No offense guys, but did you really have to bring your weapons? We're not gonna face any Grimm here," I asked them. This is just fixing the radio tower and putting the power back on for the rest of the neighborhood... kinda think of it, this tower may have covered the electricity for the entire town. I wasn't sure.

"Well, as a huntress-in-training, you should always take your weapon with you, no matter what the situation may be," Weiss, who was sitting on the passenger seat, explained to me.

...That actually made a lot of sense. "Good point," I agreed.

"Are you sure your sister is okay with you coming with us? She did looked a little sad, when we left," Pyrrha asked.

"That's how she looks whenever she's worried. I already talked to her about this, when you were all getting your weapons. Emi has an honest soul like Ruby's. She'll be find with watching over my parents. Besides," I looked at my right side window, to see Ruby and Yang riding alongside us, "I want to get this done as quick as possible. It may seem like an unfortunate day for all of us, but we still have a birthday to celebrate."

"Lets hope for the best, then," Ren said.

After our conversation ended, it didn't take too long for us to reach the radio tower. Now, I have never been to it up close before. So, I did not know what to expect. I parked the car to the nearest open spot with Bumblebee stopping right next to us. We turned off our vehicles and we all got out.

"Alright team, first things first. We find the source of the explosion and we destroy it," Ruby started.

"And then we fix the tower, head back home, have cake, and pretend these events never happen," Jaune finished. Everyone, including me, gave him a weird look. "...Well, ignore that last part."

"Sounds like a good plan, to me," I nodded. Everyone else soon agreed; after. I gotta say, Ruby and Jaune really make good plans. I mean, they were the ones who figured out how to successfully defeat the Nevermore and the Deathstalker during the end of their initiation. And many other good plans followed soon after; throughout their time at Beacon. No wonder why Ozpin chose them as the leaders of their teams. Well, it wasn't the only reason, but still.

"Okay, lets start by splitting up, look around and see what we can find," Ruby suggested.

"Right," everyone nodded. We then began looking around the large area of the radio tower. Like some other towers, this one was only covered by small bushes and shrubs; which means we had a lot to cover. We all split into one to two packs. I was on my own. It was a good thing I brought my flashlight with me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see anything.

It took about five minutes, before Ruby started asking, "Has anyone found anything yet?"

"No, not yet sis," Yang shouted from a distance, who was also holding a flashlight.

"There's nothing on my end," Blake said. She didn't need a flashlight. Because of her faunas heritage, she had night vision.

"None on my end, either," Jaune said.

"Keep looking, everyone!" Weiss shouted.

By the way, some of us were looking around the bushes, while others, including me, were looking around the tower. The structure around the tower was not that big. It was just a small building, right next to a large generator that was connected to the tower itself.

I eventually decided to take a closer look around the tower. So far, nothing. The left side of the tower only showed the front door of the small building; with the large generator in the front.

I then turn towards the corner...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I drop my flashlight.

"H-h-holy shit," I whispered, my voice trembling. You wouldn't believe what I just found on the ground.

Laying on the ground, was a girl around my age. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed; which means she was either unconscious or perhaps I was now looking at a dead body.

Now, normally, I would have already called out my friends to come check this out. But, seeing the girl wasn't the only thing that made my hands shake. No. This girl actually looked very familiar. I pick up my flashlight and headed over to where she laid, to get a closer look. Plus, I couldn't conclude who this girl was, since she was laying on her stomach. I think I know who it is, but I have to check on her face; to make sure.

I crouch over the girl, rolled her on her stomach, and shined my flashlight over her face...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RUBY!" I screamed.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. I almost didn't think that I wouldn't see the day of when I meet her. After all my days of searching, I never thought that she would be the first one.

The girl who wants to be your friend...

The girl who was the only single team during the Vytal Tournament...

The girl who suffered the consequences in Volume 3...

The girl who would always hiccup when she lies...

The girl... who thinks she's not a _real_ girl...

Penny Polendina.

Within a moment's notice, I can hear fast footsteps coming in my direction. I didn't see who it was, but judging by the gasp I heard, it was most likely Ruby. I couldn't even hear say anything else, as my hearing suddenly fogged up from the sudden events. I was so shaken by the 'surprised' appearance of Penny. How in the world did she fall up right next to a radio tower!? Is it possible that she was all by herself this whole time here!? So many questions began to form into my mind! But, deep inside me, I was also... happy. I finally found someone! And better yet, I found someone who had a deep connection to one of the main characters; Ruby herself! This is great! FANTASTIC! This also brings good news! If Penny's here, then all the other characters could be here, as well... But, this also brings bad news. If Penny's here, then there's a better chance that the villains could be here, as well. Man.., this day is bringing a lot on my plate.

"Jared!" My thoughts were cut off, and my hearing came back, as I finally Ruby's voice calling out to me. I jumped a little and landed on my back. I then looked up and saw everyone looking at me, worried. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

I pushed up from the ground and rub my forehead. "I'm fine. I'm just... surprised, that's all," I answer. "Were you saying something?"

"Yes! I was asking, what's Penny doing here!? Why is she here now, at a time like this!?" Ruby shouted, confused.

"I don't know, Ruby! I'm as confused as all of you are! In fact, I'm not even sure if I can answer any of this, yet! I mean, is it really a coincidence for her pop up around this area, after a huge explosion that almost killed us all!?" I then stopped. I quickly realized that I was over exaggerating. I began taking deep breaths, to calm myself down. "I'm so sorry. I just... I needed to get that out of my chest. This is all happening so fast, for me."

"We all understand your concern. You've never been in a situation like this, before," Pyrrha said.

"I know. There's always a first time for everything," I shrugged, after I got back up.

"Hey guys," we all looked at Blake, who had a concern look on her face, "...If Penny was here this whole time, then.. do you think..." Blake hesitates. I can see the doubt in her eyes, but what she said, gave us her message.

Ruby was the first to counteract, "No. I know Penny very well. She would never do such a thing." Ruby then looks at me; showing me a bit of concern. "Right?"

I agreed with her, by nodding. I have a feeling that Ruby already knows that I knew Penny's little secret. Penny's a robot. We all know that. But, would she think of setting off an electrical bomb, that would result in the deaths of many? Hell No! Penny has a kind soul. She knows her ways between right and wrong. So, that theory was definitely out of the picture!

"Well, even if she didn't, then somebody must've set off that bomb," Weiss suggested.

"Yah, but who though?" Yang brought up.

"Could be Roman," I blurted. Everyone looks at me, by the mentioning of the notorious criminal.

"That's not possible. Last time we saw him, was when we witnessed him getting arrested by the authorities after the Breach," Blake said.

"Well, we don't know what the Flashing Light did to him. He could still be in a jail cell, or he could be somewhere that we don't know. Think about it, for a second. If Penny was affected by the Flashing Light, then it is possible that Roman, and maybe all the other criminals, were affected, as well," I explained.

"He does have a point," Ren agreed with me. But, I wasn't finished.

"And it may not even be possible. Maybe all of this was done by some stupid idiot who wanted to set up a prank to scare the children. But if, IF, Roman and the other criminals were affected by the Light... then we have a lot more on our hands than we realize," I finished.

We all stood in silence, as Teams RWBY and JNPR jog down all the information in their heads. I almost had a feeling this may be too much for them, but... what choice did I have. They all have to know this at some point. Otherwise, things could get more complicated.

"Okay," Jaune sighed. "I guess that helps a little." Looks like they understood what I was saying.

"Well, looks like we got what we came for," Ruby announced. She then looks at Nora, "Nora, do you still have some of that electricity within you?"

Nora nods, "Yes, why?"

"I need you to release it on the generator. Hopefully, if enough, we can recharge it and bring power back to the neighborhood," Ruby explained.

"Got it," Nora smirked, and started heading towards the generator.

"While Nora does that, I need someone to carry Penny back to Jared's house," Ruby added.

"I'll do it," I said, while sighing. "I have some responsibility for these events. At least, let me do something to repay it." As I said that, I felt guilty for some reason. I didn't know why but,... this incident happen _in my neighborhood._ Why here? Why not somewhere else? None of this made sense.

I guess I need to be patient, for now.

Ruby nodded, and started to head towards our vehicles; along with everyone else. I then crouch down, wrapped my arms under her, and slowly lifted her up. And as the web series showed us, she was heavy. Penny may be a robot, but for someone at her size, you guess that she would be lighter. But nope; the series will always stick to the script.

As I slowly started heading towards my car, I suddenly heard the sound of an engine of a car. It wasn't my car. My car's engine sounded normal. But this one sounded more rougher; like a truck's engine.

"Must be the authorities," I muttered, as I continued walking. As I said that, a thought suddenly ran through my mind. If it were the authorities,... then RWBY and JNPR need to hide their weapons. Like, now! If the police see something that's out of this world, then they're definitely gonna freak out and arrest us. I think they might lay off with Yang's bike, since it looks pretty much like the motorbikes on my world. But there's no way I'm gonna have time to hide Penny from them. I'm just gonna have to quickly make a false story that's good enough for them to believe me.

I got close enough for me to see the truck stopping in front us; the headlights still shining. I don't see any of my friends holding their weapons. They must've hid them in my car. Good. That's one less thing to worry about.

"I knew someone would come," I said, getting the attention of RWBY and JNPR.

"What should we do?" Jaune asked.

"Just stay calm. Let them do the talking," I answered.

As I said that, the truck's engine turned off.

The passenger seat's door opens.

And a girl's voice was heard in the darkness.

"Ruby... is that you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No. Freakin. Way.

Ruby widens her eyes by the sound of the familiar voice. "V-Velvet?"

NO FREAKIN WAY!

"Ruby!" Out from the shadows, came Velvet Scarlatina.

The first revealed faunas in the entirety of RWBY...

The girl who has a camera that can copy any weapon...

The shy girl who would always get bullied by Team CRDL...

The girl who played a kinda certain part in the Fall of Beacon...

 _The_ Velvet Scarlatina.

"Velvet!" Ruby runs up to the bunny faunas and they both embrace happily.

OH MY GOD! First Penny, now Velvet!? This day won't stop giving me surprises!

Wait...

If Velvet's here, then...

"It's about time we found somebody," the driver's seat then opens, and another girl jumps out. She closes the door; revealing the famous shaded glasses that hid her eyes...

The girl who carries a mini gun inside a handbag...

The girl who was known as the best fashion designer in RWBY...

The girl who was the leader of Team CFVY...

Coco Adel.

I didn't have time to adjust to the surroundings around me, as two more people came out of the back of the truck.

The giant that was Yatsuhashi Daichi.

The blinded man that was Fox Alistair.

"I don't believe it," Yang said; astounded by the sudden appearance of Team CFVY. Yah, you can say that again! This is really happening! First, I found Penny. And now, I found Team CFVY; all in one day!

Normally, I would have dropped Penny, which would've been rude by the way, cover my mouth and try not to squeal like a fangirl. But with all the recent events that just happen today, I'm not sure if I can do it right now. :(

"Coco! Yatsu! Fox! You're all here, too!" Ruby shouted with glee, as she released her grip on Velvet.

"Um, yeah. What did you expect? The police?" Coco raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you!" Jaune agrees with her.

"But besides that, where were you guys!? We've been looking for you for almost two months, now!" Ruby asked.

"That's exactly what we were going to ask you," Yatsuhashi proclaimed.

"Um, Ruby," Weiss interrupts, "I think we should discuss this somewhere else, because...," she then motions towards me still carrying an unconscious Penny.

The realization struck Ruby, "Oh, right!" She then turns back to Team CFVY. "Lets discuss this back at Jared's house. It's safer there."

The mentioning of my name, causes Team CFVY to blink in confusion. "I'm sorry, who?" Coco asks again.

Another realization struck Ruby, again. She smacks her head this time, "Oh, right again!" She then walks up to me and waves her hands in front; introducing me. "I'll tell you more about him later, but right now this is Jared Lyman."

I now noticed Team CFVY looking at me. Coco even had to slid down her glasses, just to get a better look.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He seems pretty good," Coco grins.

This causes me to blink in confusion. _What's that supposed to mean?,_ I thought.

"Hey Nora, are you done rebooting the network!?" Ruby called out to her friend behind her.

"I was just about to!" Nora said back. And as she said that, she thrusted her hand out towards the generator. Electricity suddenly bursts out of her hand and strikes into the generator. For some reason, I thought the generator was gonna blow up. But actually, after a few moments, I heard the generator powering up again. As soon as it did, Nora stops. "All done," Nora smiles proudly.

Okay, I got to admit, that was awesome.

"Welp, time to head back," Yang said, as she walks over to her bike.

I let out a heavy sigh.

There's gonna a lot of commotion back in my house.

I may just even find the answers I've been looking for; for so long...

 **7:49pm**

"Nice place you got here," Velvet complimented me.

"Thanks. It is a big house for a small family like mine. But, it's a good place to live in," I said.

We drove back to my house a while ago. My sister was glad I was safe. She told me that our parents have woken up and were now resting in their bedroom. I guess they've been through enough for one day. At least, they're okay. Emily did ask me with the new company; especially about when she noticed me carrying Penny. I told her everything. She wasn't as shock to see more RWBY characters in our house, than the last time. She was surprised though, but she got used to it. She then told Mom and Dad about it, though. Lucky for us, they didn't pass out again. But, if I'm correct, they're probably sleeping now.

Right now, we were all in the living room. I laid Penny down on the couch earlier. So we were all standing around, waiting for her to wake up.

To be honest, I was actuallly nervous. I may not seem to look like it, but I was nervous. Probably even more nervous than when I first met RWBY and JNPR in person. Yah, I think it's more than that. I mean, the reason is that before I even met them, I knew RWBY and JNPR more than CFVY. I can get their character traits, but Team CFVY had less showtime than the main characters. In fact, I haven't seen them since Volume 3! I wonder what their show versions are doing now?

"While we are waiting for your friend Penny to wake up, I think it's time we get some answers," Coco said, leaning against the window.

"Same here. You first," Blake counteracted, sitting on the edge of the loft upstairs.

"What were you guys doing for the past two months?" Coco asked us all.

"Well, before we start, do you all know about the Flashing Light?" Ruby said.

"You mean the light that blinded us and sent us here? Of course," Velvet answered.

"Well, we just finished our fight with Team ABRN at the Vytal Tournament, and we were grabbing a bite to eat. Until suddenly, that Flashing Light came upon us and sent us here," Yang explained,

"Wait,... you mean this light sent you inside this house?" Coco asked.

"Yes, and that was the day when we met Jared and his family," Weiss said.

Team CFVY looks at me, again. They must be waiting for me to give a confirmation. "I showed them, and told them, a lot of things in this world; mostly the positive stuff. I treated them with honesty and respect. They've been living with me ever since," I explained.

The team smiled at my comment. "You have done an honorable thing, young man," Yatsuhashi said.

"Well, I did what my gut told me; and it was to help them," I replied.

"You must be very proud for what you did," Velvet softly smiled.

I smiled at her comment, "Yah,... it is nice to have them here."

"Makes me like you, even more," Coco smirks.

"C-Coco!" Velvet shouted, while blushing in embarrassment.

"What? I was just joking," Coco said.

 _Okay, getting off topic here,_ I frowned, as I too was embarrassed.

"Anyway, what did you guys learn?" Coco asked.

"A lot of stuff, actually," Jaune began, "We learned about the world's music, creativity, technology, video games, and many other things."

"Creativity?" Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow.

"This started when Ruby and Yang watched a trailer to a scary movie. Don't ask why," I deadpanned.

"I'm never watching that video, again," Ruby shivered.

"Anyway, besides that trailer, they all enjoyed everything," I finished.

"What about you? What have you four been up to?" Pyrrha asked.

The members of Team CFVY look at each other. They feel hesitant. I guess they're backstory wasn't as pleasant as RWBY's and JNPR's.

"We were at the festival grounds; getting ready for our first fight of the tournament. And then, just like you, this blinding light flashed over us. Next thing we know, we popped up in some town named Ellenville," Velvet began.

The mentioning of the village caught my attention. "Ellenville? That's like 20 minutes west from here," I mentioned. If they were in that village on the first day, then I could've easily found them. I wonder where they went afterwards?

"The surroundings... it really surprised us. We knew that a town like this would never existed. Back then, we still thought that we were on Remnant," Coco said.

"When did you guys found out about Earth?" Ren asked.

"A week later," Yatsuhashi answered, with Fox nodding in agreement.

"But we had our suspicions from the start. Like for example, we didn't see any Faunas there," Velvet proclaimed.

"Well, sad as it is, there is no Faunas on Earth," I then look at Blake, and then back at Velvet, "Until now, at least."

"Anyway, as we walked around in town, some people gave us weird looks," Coco lowered her eyebrows.

"Well, no offense, but what you were wearing is not from this world," I slowly said. I know Coco is... 'addicted' to the style of clothing, so I had to play my cards right.

Coco sighs heavily at the realization. "Well... what are you gonna do?"

"We were lucky we didn't get question by the police," Yatsuhashi said.

"We were on our own for a week, and it was hard to get around," Velvet said, her ears drooping a bit, "The currency was a lot different than on Remnant, so we barely had any food or water. It was also hard for some of us to hide our weapons, since they were so out in the open. We basically couldn't do anything."

"That's awful," Yang frowns. I felt the same way. If your from another world, and there's basically nothing you could do, then it's gonna be hard to get around in these parts. It would've much harder if they were brought to the city...

"But, the good part of it was, there was no Grimm. It made things easier for us," Coco smiled a little.

"When we found out about Earth a week later,... it was.. a lot to take in. But, it made a lot of sense. Also, on that day,... we had learned something else," Yatsuhashi slowly said.

I gulped. I think I know what they were saying. "It may be weird to bring this up right now, but on that day,... ... did you learn about your very own existence?" I slowly asked.

"...Yes," Fox finally spoken. This was surprising, actually. I never got to hear his voice in the web series. His tone was rough, bold, and hard. Just like how I imagined. "It wasn't easy."

"It was... nerve-racking. It was very emotional for us to hear, like I almost felt that I wasn't even born," Velvet said. Oh, shit. :( They must've felt much worse than when RWBY and JNPR found out.

"We understand how you dealt with this. And why you felt like that. It wasn't easy for us as well, when we found out. We almost felt the same way like you," Ruby frowned a bit, but then she smiled. "But one day, Jared told us something that brought all our spirits up. He told us that no matter what happens, we should be focusing on the positive things, and the things that we should be focusing on for our future; and that is doing what's right."

At first, I was confused. But momentarily, I remembered that I really said that... well, something close to that. It was when I told them about the negative aspects about Earth. I still felt a bit guilty for telling about the past and ongoing conflicts of this world. I was proud though, for telling them what Ruby mentioned.

"I have my moments," I smirked, as CFVY looks at me again.

"You are a really good person," Yatsuhashi smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"Wait," Weiss began, "There is one thing I would like to know. Who told you about this?"

Suddenly, Coco chuckled. "Well, that's actually the next part of our story. On that very same day, we found Headmaster Ozpin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ozpin!?" RWBY, JNPR, and I all shouted.

"You founded Ozpin!?" I added. The mentioning of the Headmaster of Beacon really struck me.

"Well... he founded us, actually," Velvet rubs the back of her head.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"On that day, we were all standing next to the gas station in town; when suddenly this car pulled up in front of us. We were amazed to see Professor Ozpin in that car... along with Professor Goodwitch," Coco explained. So basically, Ozpin and Goodwitch found them on the sidewalk... This day just keeps getting better and better! :)

"They gladly took us in, and we headed towards where we've been for the rest of our time here; the Sanctuary as he called it. He was actually the one who told us about this planet and our existence," Velvet added.

While I was glad that I got to hear about Ozpin and Goddwtich being here for the first time, I was curious about this 'Sanctuary'. "Where is this Sanctuary?" Jaune beat me to it.

"It's basically a campsite that's not too far from here. I don't look at the sign that much, but from what I can remember, I think it's called 'Rondout Valley Resort'," Coco said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I blinked. "Your kidding?" I said.

Coco shakes her head no.

Oh.

My.

WHAT!?

Is she really saying that they have been in my neighborhood for the past two months!? I have been looking at every corner, every street, and all around left to right just to find everyone else, and they are saying that they, Ozpin and possibly all of the other teachers of Beacon, were staying in the campgrounds that is 5 minutes from here!?

Welp, that's it. It's official, I've been duped.

"I don't understand," I began, even though I was screaming on the inside. I wasn't mad at them. I was mad at myself. "How can you be at that campsite that's actually very close to my house? I have been there a couple of times recently, and I never saw you." It's true, I have been there before. But, I never saw anyone related to the series.

"I think you should talk to Ozpin more about that. But, what I can say, is that we're just being cautious to our surroundings," Yatsuhashi explained a bit. I think I understood where he was going with that.

"Are you guys the only ones that are living at the resort?" Nora asked.

"Ohhhhhhhh no. Practically everyone from Beacon is there. There's also people that we've never knew before," Coco answered. I may be mad at myself, but I was very happy that I found all the students at Beacon... and also some other people. I wonder who they're talking about?

I was about to find out.

"Who are these people your referring to?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well first, there was this man with blonde hair who actually had a symbol on his clothes that looked similar to yours, Yang," Coco started.

"That's... our Dad," Yang looks at Ruby, who looks back at her.

"Along with him, was this really cute dog. I think I'd seen it once in your dorm room," Velvet smiled.

Yang and Ruby gasped happily; with stars sparkling around their eyes. "Zwei!" they both shouted.

"Next, there was a married couple. The man was very humble, along with his wife. The weird part of it was that the woman looked a lot like you," Yatsuhashi points at Blake.

Blake's eyes widen, as everyone looks at her. "That's... my parents," she slowly said.

Well, this is awkward. None of Team RWBY or JNPR know about Blake's parents. In fact, the topic of her parents never came up until Volume 4. So, this will definitely be a change for everyone.

"Next, there was this family that had a lot of kids; seven of them to be exact. Everyone of them were girls," Coco said.

"That's my family," Jaune said.

"And finally, there was this man who's always around Ozpin and Goodwitch. Kind to think it, he was actually around Beacon right before the Vytal Festival," Velvet said.

"That must be General Ironwood," Weiss said.

"And that's about everyone. Ozpin has been finding everyone ever since. We weren't the first ones he'd found, but we're glad we weren't the last. As of right now, you guys have been the latest," Coco said.

A moment of silence passed. I really wasn't sure what to say. This has been one of the most intense Halloweens that I had ever have. From celebrating Ruby's birthday, to the blast, to finding Penny and Team CFVY, to now learning that the students and staff of Beacon, Ironwood, Taiyang, Zwei, Ghira, Kali, and Jaune's unnamed family are all living in the Rondout Valley Resort. So yah,... oh and also we almost died. Seems simple enough.

"Guys," we all look at Blake, who was looking down, "I think Penny is waking up."

I look at where Blake was looking and I noticed that Penny was now shifting a bit. This is gonna be a weird moment to remember.

Penny's eyes slowly open and notices the mass group of people around her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um..., salutations?" Ruby awkwardly says.

"Ruby," Penny instantly recognizes her voice and begins to sit up. But she stops, and her face cringes a bit. "Ow." I guess the blast must've shattered her aura.

"Take it easy, Penny. You have been through a lot," Ruby kneels besides her.

Penny then looks around. She must be curious. "Where am I?" she asks.

Time for me to step in. "Your in my house. We found you and brought you in," I kneel down next to Ruby.

Penny then looks at me. "And who are you supposed to be?" she asks again.

"My name's Jared. I'm a friend of Ruby's," I introduced myself.

"Penny, I know this may not be a good time to ask but, have you been on your own ever since?" Ruby asked. Penny was silent for a moment. She didn't answer directly, but she did nod. This must be a touchy subject for her. Ruby caught on immediately, "It's okay, you don't have to explain right now. Just take as long as you want."

Penny smiles softly. "Thank you, Ruby." She then looks at the rest of us, "Thank you; all of you."

That could've gone a lot worse. But, I'm glad it didn't happen.

"Well, this is a night I'm gonna remember," Coco said, making everyone look at her, "All of you can stay here for tonight. But my team and I will have to go back to the Sanctuary and report our findings to Ozpin. Tomorrow;... I think it's time for Team RWBY and Team JNPR to finally meet the rest of their family and friends again. They'll be very happy to see you guys again," Coco then looks directly at Penny, "If you want to come with us, or hang with them tonight, then that's okay with me. Either is fine."

"I do not want to be rude with you, but I would like to remain with Ruby and her friends for tonight," Penny answered.

"Like I said, it's okay with me," Coco smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then," Ruby smiled back.

"Yep, we'll be waiting," Velvet smiled.

 **8:23pm**

I, along with RWBY, JNPR, and Penny, watch as the truck that CFVY was in drove down the hill and off into the distance.

"I have to agree with Coco. This is a night I'm never gonna forget," I said out loud.

"Scratch that. This is a night that _all of us_ are never gonna forget," Yang rephrased, as she looks at me.

"Even though it was intense, we did found some answers," Blake said.

"Which is fantastic; to begin with. Not only did we save the town, but we found a lot people all in one day," Jaune said.

"Including me," Penny added.

"Yep, including you Penny," Ruby smiled at her friend.

"I wonder how everyone is going to react when they see us again?" Pyrrha said.

"Well, only time will tell," Ren answered.

"And that time is now packed in. It's gonna be great seeing them again," Nora smiled cheerly.

"I suggest we should get some rest now," Weiss said. She then placed a hand on Penny's shoulder, catching her attention. "Let me show you to your quarters."

As of that, we all went back inside the house...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, almost everyone.

Before I could take my first step back inside, I noticed that Ruby was still sitting outside. This made me a bit worried. I wasn't sure what she was feeling, but I think I had a pretty good reason why. Might as well talk with her about it now than later.

As everyone else got in, I closed the door and walked back up and sat down next to the red hooded girl. "Hey, Ruby," I began. She slowly looks at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...," Ruby paused, her eyebrows lowering a bit. She then looks up and finishes, "I'm just trying to take this all in."

"I think everyone's doing that right now," I chuckled, trying to crack a joke.

Ruby chuckled back and sighed, "Yah."

Silence came back. As more time passed, I felt more uncomfortable. It wasn't because of her, it was... to be honest, I don't really know. But, I did felt apologetic. I should say something about this. "Listen, Ruby," I broke the silence. Ruby looks back at me. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at this. "For what?"

I sighed, "For everything."

"Why do you feel sorry for today? You didn't do anything wrong," Ruby said.

She did had a point there. But for some reason, I still felt guilty. "I know, but... I had everything planned out for your birthday today. I always imagined that you would be happy. And then this happen. That blast ruined the mood. It ruined everything. When I saw you out here, I felt like... that I ruined your day. And that's why I feel sorry." I actually figured myself out at that moment. It was emotional for me to say that.

"You didn't ruined my day," Ruby suddenly said. It was my turn to look at her. I noticed a huge smile on her face. "In fact, this is the best birthday I ever had! Not only did I get cake, presents, and the love from my friends, but I also got to see the rest of my friends and I got to hear that my family was okay. Nobody else can believe that. But I know you will believe that," Ruby pokes me on the nose, unnoticeably startling me a bit, "You were part of my day. I really... I really can't thank you enough."

I was a bit amazed by her words. I would've thought of more about this, but on this day I realized, that besides her skills of her weapon and her Semblance, this was Ruby's talent. She always had the right words to say to others; whether it would be her friends or not. Her words were so cheerful that I almost cried that day. No wonder why Ozpin indirectly said that Ruby had more honest soul.

They were so many ways for me to respond to her. But momentarily, I thought of the best way possible.

"Wait here," I started. I then got up from where I sat and quickly headed back inside. It took about a couple of minutes for me to set up what I was doing, but I knew right then and there it was worth it. I came back outside and sat back down.

Ruby's eyes widen a bit at what I was holding in my hand.

"Happy birthday, Ruby," I smiled, as I hold a slice of cake on a plate. On the cake was one lit candle, along with the letters 'B-Day Ruby' on the frosting.

Ruby instantly smiles back, a small blush spreading on her cheeks.

Yah, what a day this has been.

* * *

 **I did not realized that this entry would take so long to write. I'm sorry for the slight delay, had a rough couple of weeks, including what had happen on this day. But, at least I finally got it done.**

 **So, I hope you guys like this entry. Leave a review, if you did.**

 **And I hope to see you guys on the next entry of my** **diary!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	9. November 5th, 2017

**So..., after some long thinking... I have decided to group all three parts of the November 5th entry into one.**

 **So, don't expect that much of a difference to these parts. But, I hope you all understand why I'm doing this: This is because that I may not update this diary for a long while now. **

**Right now, I am doing WISE. If you don't know what it is, then let me explain:** **It's basically this big project where you have to do on your own; with the help of a mentor. And it's not like those projects you do in school. This is the real deal. It can be anything, but it does have to involve with the community. And all of this has to be due before the end of the school year.**

 **As WISE started, I suddenly realized how important this project really is. So, in laymen's terms, this is gonna majorly impact my schedule; both school and here. I hope this doesn't make anyone disappointed. I'll try my very best in updating this diary (probably may be best if I do Omakes more than regular entries from now on).**

 **Other than that, while I'm doing WISE, I got something that may peak your interest (this was originally from an authors note I once put up here).**

 **You see, whenever a new idea pops into my head, I always thought of like making that into reality. But whenever that happens, I would always be in the midst of writing a certain story; which I'm doing right now for my diary.**

 **So then I thought "Why not let someone else take it up?"**

 **And then I said; "Okay."**

 **So, I have actually put up my ideas on sale and what I have now is really interesting. This won't happen occasionally, but I'll put up any new ideas that seem interesting.**

 **If you want to look at what I got, or for more information, go to my profile and find the writing entry called "Story Ideas".**

 **And who knows, maybe that one who will write that story could be you... ...or even me if I really want to take it up.**

 **Finally, I also want to put out all the reviews that I have gotten from all three parts. I feel like these reviews are important to me, and I have a feeling, once I delete the three parts of this entry and fuse them into one, I'm pretty sure they will all be gone as well. So, I want to save my replies to your reviews and put them in here; just for safekeeping.**

 **Warning; some of these reviews will contain spoilers to this entry. So, if you don't want to read these, skip if you like:**

 **FROM THE HALLOWEEN ENTRY:**

 **yoshi3000 : Thanks. Starting right now, my life is gonna get even more interesting. I also appreciate your reaction to the poll results. I'll have the characters react to the fanfic you suggested in one of my omakes.**

 **impactor : Yah,... especially for me...**

 **jruiz82 : 1.) Yes, but it depends how much this character has watched RWBY. If you want my guess, I think the teachers have watched the entirety of the series. More of this will be explain in this entry.**

 **2.) No. What Coco said, is that everyone from Beacon is at the campsite; in general, meaning only the students that attend Beacon in the first place are there. And there was no mentioning of Cinder or her team from Team CFVY. It would've been a 'Yes', if they mentioned Cinder. But that doesn't mean she's not in the story. I have a feeling we might see her very soon.**

 **3.) That depends. From what I can see, the good guys will definitely see Earth as an opportunity, but they would still mind for finding a way to go back home. For the bad guys..., that varies. Some of them will see Earth as an opportunity; like Roman, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Neo, Raven, and Salem for example. Others would see Earth as a threat, like the White Fang for example; especially Adam.**

 **QrowBar (Guest) : Calm down. I know you feel bad that Qrow or Raven weren't the first people to be founded by me. But, since I found Penny, CFVY, and the students and staff of Beacon, there's now a better chance that I will find Qrow and Raven. Don't worry. I _will_ find them.**

 **Bendy** **(Guest) : Thanks, Bendy. From my real-life perspective, I had been planning this for a while now. So, don't think this is the end of all the action. This is only the beginning.**

 **KingArthur3 : Yah, I actually felt the same way when I wrote it. You may feel warm and fuzzy on the inside in this entry, too.**

 **DragonWalkerDEW (Guest) : Hehehehe, it never gets old. :)**

 **William Hoenicke** **(Guest) : Thanks. I'm not sure if there isn't gonna be any cliffhangers. But, we'll see.**

 **FROM PART 1:**

 **jruiz82 : Yah, a lot of elements from the RWBY stories you mentioned are in my diary... I actually did not thought of any of that; to be honest. Okay, the beginning was definitely inspired by "Out of Place", but I never thought of "Emergence" or "Remnants of Another World". I have read all of those stories before, but never did I once directly copied any part of their story. But, I still appreciate of you seeing the similarities. Thank you. And also, Professor Peach is definitely gonna be in this story; she may not be a Dust fanatic as of her version in "Remnants of ****Another World", but she is gonna be really smart on Dust and eventually on Science.**

 **For your first question... I wouldn't give any spoilers. But, I would say that Part One of my diary will connect to Part Two.**

 **For your second question... whatever happens, both sides are a possibility.**

 **impactor : For all your predictions, I have a feeling that you may be right about all of them. **

**BraveSeeker3 : The video that was featured in the first half of this entry is called "Let's Play: GTA V - Heists: Humane Labs Raid Part 1". **

**Guest [impactor?] (1) : That could happen, if it goes in that direction.**

 **KingArthur3 : I think Taiyang is gonna be a bit disturbed when both of his daughters 'like' one man. Also, with your request, I'm gonna have to put in a list with all the other requests people had asked me.**

 **FROM PART 2:**

 **gamelover41592 : Thanks. I believe this part may be a bit more emotional, so get ready.**

 **Guest (1) : RWBY and JNPR will watch the rest of the series... but it's not gonna be by me. As I said at the end of the last part, a lot has happen.**

 **Interstellar Industries : I hope you got my PM... Again, I am sorry for what I said.**

 **jruiz82 : It will take some time to get things back together. I hope the same thing, as you do.**

 **For your first question, there is no update schedule. I just like to get it done as fast as I can. But with the amount of words that are in each entry, I'm not actually used to that.**

 **For your second question, as of right now, I believe everyone was transported to North America; specifically the United States. I'm not sure if this is true; I could be wrong. But, let's see what happens.**

 **For your P.S., you can reply to me in any way you want. Just be honest; that's all.**

 **Fire Dragon King : Well, I wouldn't say they're very OOC. I actually tried my best to put all of them in character as possible. You can say that there are a few aspects in my diary that are not from the show. But they are still them; don't worry. And also, I do know Yang and Nora like violence; such as punching bad guys and hitting people with a hammer. But the violence I'm talking about is something they are not used to. Take a look at the latter half of Volume 3, for example. They both, and even their friends, did not enjoy that at all.**

 **FROM PART 3:**

 **Guest (1) : I'll most likely have an Omake of all the characters watching Star Wars: The Last Jedi (really great movie, btw) and have an entry of New Years Eve.**

 **gamelover41592 : There will be a 'certain' event between then and now; when RWBY and JNPR will know the future. Also, this isn't gonna be the only time where things get emotional... **

**DragonWalkerDEW : 1.) I know right!? I really need to catch up!**

 **2.) Your theory about the Relics does make a lot of sense. It's gonna be interesting once we see the landscape of Vacuo and Atlas on screen for the first time.**

 **3.) And also your theory about the Maidens; that also makes sense. In fact, both these theories can most likely come true.**

 **Guest (2) : Well, I already discussed the problem with robots with Penny herself, and the problem with the Faunas with Blake's parents. Aura though;... I don't think that problem is as big as with Penny and the Faunas, since it's like very hard to notice; unless one of the characters gets hit by something hard in front of a crowd, then that problem can get worse. **

**John Lanford : I never heard of a music group named NEFFEX before. But, I'll see what I can do.**

 **jruiz82 : Yah, now that I look back at it, I can see that some parts were rushed in the last chapter. I actually did wanted to include Jaune's family in my entry, but there's two reasons why I didn't include that: One, it would take more time for me to finish the part, and I didn't want to upset a couple of readers. And two, it's hard for me to create OCs from a show. Self Insert OCs? I can do that, since I already know those people. But Character OCs? That's a whole 'nother level. It would've made things a lot easier if Jaune's family was seen on screen. We may actually get that in the future... And also, yah; there's definitely gonna some omakes on certain characters soon.**

 **Mobydicks : Thanks for the compliment. I hope you enjoy more to this. :) **

**Now, without further a do, here's the full version of the November 5th, 2017 entry!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **November 5th, 2017**

 **9:06am**

Well, this is it.

Today's the day I finally get to meet the rest of Beacon Academy, James Ironwood, Taiyang Xiao Long, Zwei, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, Jaune's family, and basically everyone else there. I feel so excited... and also nerve racking at the same time. I mean, what if I mess this up? What if they don't like me? What if they don't let me see Teams RWBY and JNPR again!? I'LL BE RUINED!

Okay, I'm overreacting. I need to calm down and make this day perfect. Perhaps giving you guys my analysis of the latest episode of RWBY Volume 5 might help. I think I'll do it, right now. There's a lot to discuss:

First; Ghira's announcement to the people of Menagerie. I felt like this was the right thing for him to do. Even though he said it won't be easy for the people to hear, there was no other option. I had predicted correctly that the citizens would be mad at what Adam was planning on doing; unknown to all of them that he already succeed in part of his plan. To be honest, I was a bit skeptical at when Ghira announced that the people of Menagerie should help prevent the attack on Haven. I wasn't sure what they could do, but if some of them were trained Huntsman and Huntresses, then that's great. And then, Ilia showed up. Why, of all people, would she protest against the Belladonna's after she told Blake that her plan wasn't going to work!? It doesn't make sense. But, at least we now know one important thing about Ilia; besides the reveal of her parents being killed in a mining accident long ago. It's that she is going down on a dark path...

Second; Weiss within Raven's captivity. This was kind of embarrassing for the fans. We all thought that Winter, Weiss's sister, would appear in Volume 5; since we saw her in the Weiss Character Short. But, in this episode, it was confirmed by Vernal that Winter was sent back to Atlas by orders from Ironwood. I feel disappointed. I really wanted to see Winter in this Volume. But there's still a lot more to come in this Volume, so we can't give up on our hopes yet.

You may now be wondering, who is Vernal? Well, this is the Third part of the episode I want to discuss. Vernal is the current Spring Maiden, and also the girl Cinder sinisterly looks at in the opening. Not much is known about her; and this is not about her origins. I'm talking about her maiden powers. I have a theory that each Maiden has a different set of abilities. Like for Amber, and now Cinder, they had the power to manipulate fire. Vernal could have the power to manipulate a different element. If my theory is correct, then we're gonna have an intense fight between Vernal and Cinder later on. And it's going to be awesome. :)

Fourth; Ozpin's origins. Now, this is something that I really need to discuss with the Headmaster... alone. Because, I believe this is most likely a very sensitive topic that only a few people know about; take Qrow for example. Ozpin... ... ...or whoever he is, was cursed by the Gods of Remnant after he failed to defeat Salem. And ever since, after every time he 'dies', his soul would move onto another host; the current one now being Oscar. And the worst part of it all, is that every time he does 'die', the memories of his past host would remain within him. So, technically,... Ozpin is immortal. This is a huge bucket of information that has been poured onto us. I believe everyone is thinking about, right now. And if you don't know what I'm talking about; I believe that once Salem is finally defeated, then Ozpin's curse would be lifted. So, when that happens, he may a.) turn into dust (like Pyrrha, sadly) or b.) live the rest of his life inside Oscar's body. I choose b.)

And finally, Fifth; Team RNJR, Oscar, and Qrow getting ready for what's to come. Now, this is what made me excited the most. Now that RNJR knows that something that the attack of Haven is coming, Ozpin had decided to train RNJR and Oscar to their full potential. While this is a good thing all of them, I wonder how Ozpin is gonna train Oscar, since they're both in the same body. Is Ozpin gonna like teach Oscar through his head? Or is he gonna show him through something completely different that we never seen before? I'm not sure. This also brings up the possibility of Jaune finally getting his semblance. I have a feeling that after he gets it, Jaune is gonna have a more important role in the series. And, the other part of it all is that, Qrow is gonna recruit some Huntsmen for the cause and let them join in their ranks for the Battle of Haven. So, we now have another possibility of the rest of Team SSSN appearing in Volume 5! Oh man, I can't wait to see when it all comes down! It's going to be action-packed!

So overall, I gotta say this was still a good episode. We got a lot of information out of it, and we got to see the foreshadowing of more character development. We haven't seen Yang in a while, but from what I saw in the thumbnail of the next episode, we'll definitely see Goldilocks again. Also, I have noticed that the episodes have gotten a little shorter than the one before; like for Episode Two it was 21 minutes, and then for Episode Three it was 18 minutes, and the episode coming up is 16 minutes. This is something that Rooster Teeth does all the time: they don't care how long the episode is gonna be. They just go as long as they want, until they reach a certain point where they just say 'fuck it, lets end it right here'. They do the same thing with their other popular series; Red vs. Blue. I'm not mad in the slightest. They can have their episodes as long as they want, but unless that decent RWBY episode is really short, like less than 10 minutes, then that's gonna be bit of a problem.

Now, you still may be wondering, why am I going to their Sanctuary right now, even though I found out about this for the first time on Halloween? Well, originally, I was gonna go to Rondout Valley Resort the day after. But, then I thought, why not let RWBY and JNPR have a few days to themselves and spend some time with their friends and families? I believed that this was the best option, because no offense, they need some closure. They haven't seen their friends and families for about two months now. And if I were to jump into the mix immediately, then I would have ruin the moment and would most likely make things awkward for them. A few of them were against the idea, especially Ruby and surprisingly Yang, Penny, and more surprisingly Weiss. Now, it made sense for Ruby, Penny, and kinda Yang to be against this idea. But Weiss of all people? I did not expect that. Eventually, they gave in and the day after Halloween, they all left.

To be honest, I missed them. A lot. Even though we had gone through some shenanigans here and there, I still missed them. The days between Halloween and now, were not like the days before all of this happen. It was weird. I never got too emotional, but I did felt homesick for some strange reason, even though I was living in my house. My family did catch on pretty quickly. They did the best they could, and in the end, it helped me a lot. I'm glad I'm seeing my friends again, and I'm also glad that I'm seeing more characters for the first time.

It's gonna be a doozy for me.

Speaking of Halloween, the day after the incident, news reports quickly swooped in about it. Thankfully, no one died; so that's a good start. But many outlets, such as CNN, ABC, FOX, MSNBC, etc, questioned on what caused it. Where did it came from? And who were the ones responsible? That's what the state police are still trying to figure out to this day. I couldn't blame them. For something on this scale, it would have been considered a terrorist attack... well, almost since there were no injury reports or any casualties. But, they were just being cautious and were eager to prevent something like this from happening again. At least, no one found out about the existence of fictional characters living in our world. This day would've been a lot different, if that were the case.

I still think the villains were responsible for this; there's no doubt about it. But I can't confirm this yet; until they admit it themselves.

Right now, my dad was driving the entire family towards the Rondout Valley Resort. This isn't the first time I've been there. I've been there a few times when I was young; camping with my friends in our Boy Scout pack. Yes, I was a Boy Scout. And, those days were enjoyable. I haven't been inside the campgrounds for a couple weeks now; since I did said in my last entry that I searched around for the characters of RWBY. But, today it almost felt like a new experience for me. I am meeting a lot more RWBY characters in person today, so I have to meet at least every person that I know.

In fact, I have already wrote up an agenda:

First, I'm going to meet with Ozpin and the other teachers of Beacon. This was basically the most important thing on my To Do List. I need to discuss them about... well, everything! To them living on Earth, to their existence of them being fictional characters, to, most importantly, the foreseen future of the Vytal Tournament and beyond. It's going to get rough, but I hope they can take it.

Second, I'm going to meet with Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang, and their dog, Zwei. Simply, I'm just gonna talk with him, see how he's doing, and also get to cuddle with their really cute dog. I always adored Zwei. He is just so cute. I may even fanboy when I see him for the first time. But besides that, I'm just gonna talk with Taiyang. He may even have a word to say to me; I did took care of his daughters for the past two months now, after all. Actually, now that I'm think about it, I think my Dad may get along with Taiyang. I don't know why, but I have a hunch.

Third, I'm going to meet with Blake's parents. For some reason, I have to go meet them. Next to Ozpin and Ironwood, Ghira Belladonna is a powerful person. So, he'll most likely have a word with me too. I know he can a bit overprotective with his daughter at times, but I'm pretty sure that after these past few days, Blake must've told him and her mother about her first days on Earth. This may get awkward.

And finally fourth; just spend the rest of the day doing what ever. I'll most likely see what Jaune's family looks like, or I'll visit where Team CFVY is staying at, or I'll just generally hang out with my friends or my family.

This is gonna be a long day for me. I just know it.

"We're here," my dad announced.

I look up and saw that our car just passed the sign near the entrance. I took a deep breath and let it all out. "Here we go," I whispered.

The car then stopped at the entrance, the toll gate blocking our path. A man, wearing a park rangers outfit, comes out of the toll station and heads to our car. "Morning, gentlemen," the man began, as he referred to me and my Dad in the front seats, "What seems to bring you here today?"

"Hi, um," I hesitated for a moment, and then I continued, "I'm here to see... Professor Ozpin?"

"I have no idea what your talking about," the man said. He was lying; I can see it. And I can understand he would be lying. Perhaps he, and maybe all the other employees here, must know about RWBY so much, that they are trying to prevent their existence from reaching towards the public. This could most likely be true, but there's still a chance I could be wrong.

Before I could respond to him, the radio transmitter on the man's hip was turn on. Inaudible words were heard through the transmitter, as the man grabbed it and put it close to his face. He backs away from the car and silently talks to the person on the other side. I couldn't see the expression on his face, since his back was turned. It wasn't a few moments later, until he slowly puts the transmitter back on his hip. The man walks back towards our car, and says, "Your free to go in. Just... keep this secret between you and everyone else involved."

"Will do, sir," Dad nodded. The toll gate then opens and we drove towards the small parking lot.

 **9:12am**

"Now usually, I would lead you all to some event that's being hosted by the resort, or if we were in Kingston we would go to Walmart or Sam's to do some shopping. But since it is none of that, and that Jared is the expert today, we are going to be following him," Dad explained, as we walked away from the car. The Rondout Valley Resort isn't just a regular campground. Besides campsites, there's also some houses, unused RVs, a swimming pool, a mini golf area, a softball field, and a couple of pavilions. It's basically a summer camp. In fact, some people even live here. It's very kind for the rangers to let people live here; especially now the cast of RWBY. "So son, what do you propose for us to do?" my Dad asks.

"Well, it's not that complicated, if you think about it. I actually want you all to just hang out. Talk with people. See what they like. But, in order to do that, we have to find Ozpin and ask him where his students and their families are," I explained. I then stopped and realized something. The park ranger never told us where Ozpin was. Well, this isn't good.

"So, do you know where he is?" Emily asks.

"...No, I don't," I quietly said.

"Perhaps I can help you," another man's voice was heard. But this one was very familiar. I turn towards where the voice was heard from and saw one of the teachers of Beacon for the first time.

The man who teaches Grimm Studies.

The man who keeps a Boarbatusk in class; used for a training session for Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training.

The man who always tells stories about his life.

Professor Peter Port.

 _Now that I can get a good look at him, I can barely see his eyes beneath those eyebrows,_ I thought, as the humble Professor walks towards us.

"You must be Jared Lyman, I presume?" Port stopped in front of us.

"Yes, sir. It's an honor to meet you," I bowed.

Port puts a hand up, stopping me, and says, "No need to be so formal, young man. You already know who I am, and I take no offense on any of that. But still, allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Port; former teacher of Grimm Studies, and now teacher of Animal Studies."

I blinked.

Teacher of Animal Studies? So, is he saying that he now teaches the students about the animals of my world? I did not imagined that the Rondout Valley Resort would not only become a safe haven for the students, but also a school. I guess it makes sense. Now that they're living here, the students of Beacon will have to know more about Earth; otherwise things may not go so well for them. It also makes sense for Professor Port to teach the students about the different kinds of animals on Earth. I mean sure, they have dogs on Remnant, and possibly some other animals, but technically Grimm were also animals. And Port was good with that. So, it would have been perfect for him to teach Animal Studies as an alternative.

"I did not know that you would still teach the students here, even after everything you guys been through," I honesty said.

"All of the staff of Beacon are still teaching the students. It is our job, after all," Professor Port corrected me, "It may not be the same studies that we teach our young Huntsmen and Huntresses back on Remnant, but it is the best we can do."

"Well, I'm glad that they're learning something," I smiled.

"As am I," Port smiled back, "Now, I have overheard you were looking for Professor Ozpin."

I nodded, "Yes, I am. I wanted to talk to him about some things, including where the students and their families are stationed. I just want my family to get to know the people here, you know?"

"Well, you actually came at the perfect time. The Headmaster has been wanting to speak to you, as well. You personally have been the topic among the students for awhile now. So it has became Ozpin's best interest to get to know you more," Port replied.

Well, what a coincidence. I wanted to know more about Ozpin, as well. He and I are on the same page; so we're all winners here.

"So, can I speak to him now?" I asked.

"Yes, you can. Follow me," Port began heading towards Ozpin's location. We all followed close behind him.

This day may be easier than I thought... or it could turn out to be a very awkward one. I hope it's not the latter.

Why did I have a hunch it was the latter?

 **9:19am**

We had reached where Ozpin was stationed at. It wasn't a long walk. He was actually inside the Adult Lounge; which was right next to the entrance of the Resort. I should've expect that. The name does have the word 'adult' on it. But also, I've never been inside this building before. It's like two things for the price of one; the first is meeting the staff of Beacon for the first time, and the second being is going inside the adult lounge... for the first time. Yah, the second one wasn't too exciting.

"Now, I do want to point out, that Ozpin is in the middle of a meeting with Professor Goodwitch, Professor Oobleck, and Headmaster Ironwood. So, I suggest you be as polite as possible," Port stated, as we reached the front door to the building. I can barely hear the voices of the others on the other side. I didn't want to listen in, so I'm not gonna write it here.

I nodded, silently. I didn't really have to worry. I know a lot about their characteristics; like Ozpin, for example, he's wise and mostly calm. Goodwitch is strict and accurate, but also very helpful. Oobleck is fast-talking, literally, and very smart; when it comes to combat or history. And Ironwood is tough and would always have the courage to getting the job as quick as possible. So, no complaints there.

I then noticed Port looking at the rest of my family, "I don't mean to pride, but I would like the rest of you to stay outside. Ozpin had requested to speak with your son alone."

"It's okay, Professor. Jared knows you guys better than us, so it shouldn't be a problem," Dad said.

Professor Port nods and walks up to the front door. He knocks three times, resulting in a abrupt silence on the other side. "I am here with Mr. Lyman," Port called out.

"Please, come in," I can hear Ozpin's voice on the other side.

I breathe in.

And I breathe out.

Well, like I said before, this is it.

Professor Port opens the door and reveals the surroundings of the Adult Lounge. It looks similar to my living room. In front of me, there was two long couches facing each other, with a small couch to the right, and another small couch with a lit fireplace next to it on the left. Behind the farther couch, was a wide wooden table, stacked with a few papers and books, with a lamppost right next to it. And behind the desk was two filled bookcases.

But that wasn't what I was focusing on. Sitting on the couches we're the people I was looking for.

Sitting on the couch closest to me, was the man who teaches Remnant History.

The man who will always have a caffeine rush in class.

Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck... You thought I was gonna say professor, did ya? Well, if your a hardcore RWBY fan like me, then your bound to know everything.

Sitting on the small couch was the leader of the Atlesian military.

The Headmaster of Atlas Academy.

The supervisor of Penny Polendina.

The Tin Man himself.

General James Ironwood.

Sitting on the couch further from us, were two people. On my right, was the Vice Headmistress herself.

The first true Huntress we have seen in the series.

The woman who teaches Combat class.

The woman who would always give someone a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist.

Glynda Goodwitch... I hope we see her again in the future of the series. She was a great character.

And on my left, was the man himself.

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

The man who accepted Ruby two years ahead.

The man who knows about the Maidens and the Silver Eyed Warriors.

The man who has a deep connection with Salem.

And now... the being who was cursed by the Gods of Remnant.

Professor Ozpin.

 _I have so much to talk about,_ I thought.

"Jared Lyman," Ozpin called out to me... it almost sounded like an announcement.

"Professor Ozpin," I called back, as I walked inside. I heard Professor Port closing the door behind me. I then looked at the rest of the staff, one by one. "Professor Goodwitch." She looks at me silently, her face filled with slight curiosity. "Doctor Oobleck." Said doctor smiles at me; most likely half because of me calling him by the right title. "General Ironwood." Said general simply smiles lightly and nods in approval. "It's an honor to meet all of you, in person."

"I thank you for that," Ozpin smiled. He then motions towards the empty couch on the left. "Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

I did as told, and I sat down on the last couch, with Port sitting right next to Oobleck. They all look at me, as I silently looked around the room.

"You seem to be taking this rather well," Glynda broke the silence.

I look at her, raising an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"Normally, you would be fanboying all over us; like, for example, you would randomly ask us questions... some of them could even be inappropriate," Glynda explained, her gaze not leaving mine. I think I know where she's going with this. Now, in honest terms, yes. I would have done that, but it wouldn't be the same as she predicts. It would be more like this: I would sweat at a very fast rate, and I would pass out. Simple as that.

"Well, I wouldn't really do that. But, I've seen enough crazy things in my life that I just got used to this; that's all," I answered.

"Well, this may go smoother than I predicted," Ironwood said. He must've felt the same way. Can't blame those two. They have secrets that they just want to be kept, but only for different reasons.

"Let's start off with the beginning; how we got here," Ozpin began, "Two months ago, the World of Remnant was celebrating the Vytal Festival; a symbol of peace and unity that was created from the aftermath of the Great War. The Kingdoms, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Vale, all came together to celebrate this wonderful event. The tournament was set in motion, and no matter who won, we would all go our separate ways and we would continue to train our students to uphold that peace... But, that wasn't the case," Ozpin paused a bit, as he lowered his eyebrows, "As the first match between Team RWBY and Team ABRN ended, something unusual happen. A bright light suddenly appeared over our heads and blinded us tremendously. This is something that we have never experienced before. None of us knows where it came from and we can't predict if this light was caused by the civilians, the White Fang, or the Grimm. But, what it did do was sent us here: to Earth. Stranded on uncharted land, the five of us were separated from everyone we know. We were the first to find this place, and we were the first to know everything; this planet, our existence, and most importantly our future. None of us were to accept this, at first. That all changed when we first witness our memories," Ozpin then looks at me, "Or in your case, Jared, the web series called RWBY. It was strange, to be honest. But, at the same time, it was also fascinating. For a group of people to create a future that we don't want; it has helped us prevent such an atrocity to occur. Even so, it did not help us solve everything. There was still people that needed to be found. And so it became our solemn duty to find our students, bring them back here, and teach them the ways of this world. So far, we have made significant progress: We have found Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Team FNKI, and many other students, including are most recent finding; Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Penny Polendina. And even people that we have not seen long before the incident, or even people we haven't even met: Taiyang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna and Kali Belladonna, and many others. Even after all of this, there is still much work to be done. We still haven't found everyone, and we still haven't found the ones who are responsible for the future event known as The Fall of Beacon. But once we do find our friends, and bring those criminals to justice, we will then begin to find a way back home."

That was a lot to take in. So Ozpin and the rest of the adults here have not only found the students of Beacon, but also students from the other academies, as well. This is great! They've been doing the exact same thing, as I am doing; which means this job will be twice as fast. But there are people Ozpin hadn't mentioned; like Team SSSN, Qrow, Winter, etc. Maybe they haven't found them, yet.

I then noticed Ozpin looking at me, again, "Now Jared, I'm sure you want to know more about this; specifically about why we came here. But as of right now, we don't know much about this strange phenomenon. But right now, I suggest that you should start off with your side of the spectrum. It may help us in our cause."

"Well, I want to start off with my experiences with Team RWBY and Team JNPR," I began. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long one. "Before everything, my life was normal like every other person on Earth. I would go to school, do my homework, hang out with my family and friends, and even relax. That would be my routine all day, everyday. But when all this happen, things changed. When I first met them, I was like every other fan; hyperventilating with excitement and mentally tearing my head off. I almost thought that this was all a dream. But, all of sudden, I realized that this was actually happening; they were really standing inside my house and they had nowhere to go. To be honest, it was a struggle at first. We had to buy clothes for them, feed them, and I even had to explain things that they were confused of. It felt like this huge weight was put on my shoulders and I had to carry it around the world. But, at the same time, it was entertaining. When they found out about the things the fandom had done, they were either shocked, disgusted, or just laughed right along. When they explored around the house, like playing video games, or reading books, or hanging out with my pets, it was fun. Overtime, I enjoyed having them with me. In fact, we all became close friends. Sure, their time living in my house wasn't perfect; we did had our ups and downs. But overall, it was a good experience."

"Well, you played your part very well, young man," Port smiled, along with everyone else.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"I do have this to say, though," Ironwood began, "I also want to thank you for finding Penny. Without your involvement in the Halloween incident, along with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, things would have gone differently for Team CFVY. Not that I discourage them, but they may not have found Ms. Polendina. Again; thank you."

"Your welcome," I replied. "Is there anything you all want to ask me, before I ask you?"

"There are a few things," Glynda began, "What kind of problems did Team RWBY and Team JNPR have?"

"Well, there was one time when Blake wanted to talk to me about the problems Earth has. I thought it was best for everyone to know, but I knew it wouldn't be easy for them. There are things out there that are just, and even more, dangerous than the Grimm," I started.

"We all have read about the capabilities of nuclear weapons," Ozpin said.

"Just one bomb is enough to obliterate an entire city; very deadly. Not even the Grimm is capable of doing something that drastic," Oobleck said. He was right. The Grimm are capable of destroying things. But, to reduce something to ashes? I'm pretty sure that's what a Maiden can do; check Volume 3 for example.

"There was also that time where Ruby convinced her friends to visit my school. This one was unexpected. She never told me that she was doing this. So, I had to think fast. I had to make up names to cover their identities and they had to stick with me at all times. In the end, everything worked out. No one noticed who they were and they got to know more about my life," I added.

Glynda sighed and placed her palm on her head, "Honestly, will she ever learn?"

Well, Ruby just turned 16. So, I guess she could learn a few things now.

"Then there was the Halloween incident; not really much to talk about there," I said.

"Yes, Team CFVY gave us their analysis after they returned from your home," Ozpin agreed with me.

"And that's about it," I said. I shouldn't tell them about Yang with her golden eyes. It's not that I didn't care. It's just that I didn't really see that as a problem, but it was something that needed to be discussed. I think Taiyang should know more about this.

"Here's our second question. Did you ever tell them about their future?" Ozpin asked.

I frowned, as he said that. I was expecting one of them to ask me this. I never told any of them about the future.

Why?

It's because that I was afraid. I was afraid that, if I did told them, they would be all torn apart. They wouldn't know how to move on from something that would have been their breaking point. The Fall of Beacon affected them deeply, and I didn't want them to be affected by this right now.

"No. How could I? I mean, during those events, all of them were affected the most. Ruby lost her innocence. Weiss was brought back to Atlas. Blake ran away. Yang lost her right arm. Jaune lost the person he cared about the most. Pyrrha was killed. Ren and Nora almost lost their will to fight. They were _all_ affected. I was just afraid that the same thing may happen to them; that's why I never told them. But, at some point, I have to tell tell them. Every now and then, there's a thought that keeps appearing in my head saying 'You have to do this, You have to do this'. But, sometimes... it's so hard to tell them something that they don't want to hear," I explained.

"I understand your concern," Ozpin began, while momentarily placing a hand up in front of me. "The truth does hurt, sometimes. And it did hurt all of us when we found out. We were all enraged by the events that were seen before us; Mercury blackmailing Yang, Penny being torn apart by Emerald, the Altas military being controlled by Cinder or being destroyed by Roman, the White Fang leading the Grimm into my school, the Grimm Dragon erupting from Mountain Glenn, Adam Taurus injuring Yang and Blake, and finally Cinder killing Amber, Pyrrha,... and even me," Ozpin paused, as he mentioned his own future demise. He then said, "But it helped us realize something. The Fall of Beacon helped James and I find our mistakes. For me, I learned that action must always be taken at any moment possible, and that it must be played out perfectly. When Cinder uploaded the virus into the CCT, I should have asked Ironwood to locate it and destroy it immediately. I also should have destroyed the Grimm Dragon years ago."

"I agree with Ozpin," Ironwood began, "When I first saw my ships being destroyed and the Atlesian Knights being taken under control, I was furious. I was mad at myself for not realizing that all the security that I had placed for the Vytal Festival would lead my forces to attack innocent civilians and almost leading into a second Great War. We should have destroyed Cinder's virus, and we should have dealt with the Breach before it even began."

"What we're trying to say Jared, is that no matter when you tell them, it would always lead to bad consequences. Team RWBY and Team JNPR would be angry, and even scared. But in the end, they will realize the mistakes they will make, and they will learn how to deal with these situations whenever that time may be," Ozpin then lowers his eyebrows, "And remember this Jared, if you don't tell them sooner than later,... you will lose them forever."

I gulped. Ozpin was right. If I don't tell RWBY and JNPR about the events of the Fall of Beacon at this moment onward, then I will lose their trust. They would put the blame on me, instead of putting the blame on themselves. Basically, it would make things look bad for me. "Okay, I'll tell them," I concede, "But not right now. I don't want to ruin their moment."

"That'll do," Ironwood agreed, "Here's our third question. When Team CFVY gave us their analysis, they told us that you were looking for, and I quote, 'the rest of us'. Besides Penny, did you happen to find anyone else?"

"No," I answered, "If I did find at least someone, it would vary. For Qrow or Winter, Ruby or Weiss would be filled with joy. Either of them would gladly stay with us, at most. For Cinder, or any of her minions, that would be difficult. Emerald and Mercury; maybe. Neo; that's hard to say. Roman; I'm not sure. Cinder herself; nope. Any one of them can have difficulty to control with. They all have... bad habits."

"Habits?" Glynda raised an eyebrow, while the rest were amused by my comment.

"I wouldn't say they're evil; not in the slightest. It's just that the path they took wasn't right; morally. Sure, they committed actions that resulted in many deaths. But, none of that makes them evil, and that also goes to show for Raven, Adam, and the White Fang entirely. Evil isn't born; it's made. Evil made them into _what_ they are today, but not _who_ they are. They all have humanity, whether they have different traits or not, and that makes them have feelings. The life they have is not over yet. They still have a choice where they can change for the better, or just keep things the way they are now. But that also doesn't mean they should do this alone. Sometimes, they need somebody to help them find their true calling. And if they already have someone helping them, then it's going to be a intense struggle. In the end, only they can get to decide on what's right for them."

"Wise words for someone like you," Ozpin said.

"What about Salem?" Ironwood asked. "What do you see in her?"

As he mentioned the Grimm Queen's name, the atmosphere became tense. Glynda was glaring at Ironwood, Oobleck and Port we're shifting uncomfortably, and Ozpin had a solemn look on his face.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure how to answer that correctly. But, in my opinion, she leads the Grimm, which slowly pushes us to the brink of extinction, and she also leads her group, with Cinder included. She may look like a Grimm, but Salem does have some humanity. If she didn't, then she would be like the rest of the Grimm; mindless and always having the objective to kill everything on sight. She would be the most difficult to change but, as of right now, I am staying away from her."

"Likewise," Ozpin said, "It may be best if we found her last."

"I think that's enough questions from us, right now," Glynda speaks out. She then looks at me. "Is there anything you want to ask us?"

Well, half of my questions have already been answered, but there were still a couple of things that I want to discuss. "Yes. How are Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Penny are doing?"

"They are doing very well. Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long were very happy to see their father again; along with their pet dog. Taiyang had been worried sick for his two daughters; even the Belladonna's and the Arc family. Ghira and Kali were both happy to see their daughter, as well. While it wasn't as exciting as Ruby and Yang's reunion, it was emotional. Same goes for Jaune's reunion. If you want to know more, then I suggest you go speak with them," Ozpin explained.

"I will," I nodded, "Speaking of Mr. Xiao Long, the Belladonna's, and the Arc family, do you know where their home quarters are; along with everyone else's?"

"We do. The adults are mainly living in the houses that were available. While the students are living in the RVs, the pavilions, or in the campgrounds," Oobleck explained.

"Okay," I nodded again, "I learned from Professor Port that you made this safe haven into a school. I want to know about what you all teach here."

"Well, that is a good question, Mr. Lyman," Port began, "As you already know, I teach Animal Studies; a class where students can learn the wildlife of this world."

"I teach Earth History and Government; which is practically where students can learn the past and ongoing events and how the society of this country works," Oobleck said.

"I teach Self-Defense. While it may not be the same as Combat, it helps students get out of situations where they are in the middle of being robbed or physically assaulted. It's also a class where students can learn how to condense their power, since nobody on Earth has an Aura," Glynda explained.

"Professor Peach teaches Earth Science and Chemistry. It was the best thing that was suitable for her, since she teached Dust Studies back at Beacon. She couldn't make it here, today. But, if you want to talk to her, then come visit sometime this week," Ozpin explained.

"The teachers from Atlas couldn't make it here, either. They teach the same subjects as Mr. Port, Mr. Oobleck, and Ms. Goodwitch teach; but only for the students from Atlas. You can meet them sometime this week, as well," Ironwood stated.

"Is there anything else?" Ozpin asked.

"There is," I paused a bit, and then continued, "But if your available Ozpin, I would like to speak with you alone."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's... personal," that was all that I could say. I didn't want to make Ozpin feel uncomfortable in front of his friends. The fandom just found out about his origins just recently, so I wasn't sure if he and the rest of the staff saw the episode. So, it was best to talk to him alone, instead of now.

"Well, how about we talk about this in the evening? It's the best time that I have to myself," Ozpin suggested.

I smiled softly, "That's fine by me."

 **10:31am**

After over an hour passed, my meeting with the staff had ended. When we finished our QA with one another, we then talked about the future of their stay in the Resort. In order for them to stay, some of the students had to get jobs. The camp was running out of supplies, so they needed more money to decrease the debt and prevent them from going bankrupt. It's like paying your rent. But in order to do _that,_ Ozpin had to put out a few restrictions whenever the students leave the Resort:

One; no weapons. This was the most important thing that the students should NOT do. Ozpin didn't want the public to be alerted by the things that are secretly happening within the camp, especially the student's weapons. Even one of their weapons could be shown as a threat to the U.S. alone. If someone found out about it, then the Sanctuary would be jeopardized and everything would be ruined.

Two; students must hide their identities. I was the one that suggested this. No matter how odd a person's name from Remnant is, there will always be this one guy or girl that will find their name suspicious. That was why I covered up RWBY and JNPR's names in the first place.

And Three; no semblances. Earth does not have superheroes. Every being on this planet is normal. So if one of them were to have the ability to move really fast, create Glyphs, create shadow clones, or get stronger whenever someone hits them, then that's gonna cause a worldwide emergency and soon mass panic. None of us want that...

So basically, it's like me having RWBY and JNPR going to my school all over again, but at a much larger scale. The humans can easily get along with this, but for the faunas... that's a whole other story. It was easy for Blake, since the only she had to do is cover her cat ears with a hat. But for people like Velvet and Neon, that's gonna be difficult. Blake's traits are short, while Velvet and Neon's traits are long. So, it's gonna be hard to cover them up. Maybe Neon can wrap her tail around her waist and disguise it as a belt, and Velvet can put a headband through her ears (like cut holes for her ears to fit in) and show them as 'fake'? That could work, I guess. But it is gonna attract some attention. I hope people don't get too curious.

Anyway, that was the rest of the agenda for the meeting. All in all, everyone was very nice. There were some points that were not great, but we all got around it and continued.

Now it's time for the next part of my agenda: meeting Taiyang Xiao Long. Talking with him is gonna be easy. Most likely, Ruby and Yang must've already talk to their dad about me. So, Taiyang will most likely see me as a good person... I hope.

But first, I have to find Team RWBY. Ozpin never told me where Taiyang was exactly. So, I think he wanted me to find Ruby and Yang; so that they can lead me to their dad.

Right now, my family and I were heading towards where the students were. Today was a Sunday, so the camp was closed to the public. That means that the students can be out as long as they want; which also means that I have a better chance in finding RWBY. At first, I thought that they would be at the pool; having a good time swimming and listening to music. But then, I quickly realized that it was November. So they shouldn't be out in their swimsuits in the cold air and cold winds; with the addition of the cold water. My next bet was the main pavilion. A large group of students was living in there, so I'll probably find them talking with their friends.

"Man, this place is packed!" Mom shouted, as we walked inside the pavilion. And she was right. The place was filled with people, tents, and even sleeping bags. They were either sitting around having a decent conversation, or playing a card game, or just listening to the music that was heard through the speakers above.

"No kidding. It may take forever to find Team RWB-aaaaaaaaaaaannnnndd I just found them," I could see the only spot of red, white, black, and yellow sitting with Team CFVY. I could also see Team JNPR nearby, but they were in the middle of something that seemed to be important. I shouldn't interrupt them.

"That was quick," Emily said.

"Well, once you know their dress code, you'll find them easily," I explained. "C'mon, lets go see how they're doing."

Emily and I began walking towards RWBY and CFVY, while my parents stayed behind. It was actually hard to get there, since there were so many people in a close space. We eventually found a thin path that headed straight towards where they were all sitting. It didn't take long for me to notice what they're doing. They were all focused on a video on a laptop. I didn't know where they got that, but I was damn sure they were watching something funny.

"Hey, everyone," I greeted them.

Before any of them could react, the video that they were watching reached one of it's best parts.

 _Gavin: That's a flare! It's a flare!_

 _Ray: RYAN!_

 _Micheal: COME ON, RYAN!_

All of them, including me, laughed at the scene where the AH crew failed a setup when Ryan-

 _Gavin: You shot a flare into the middle of my drug deal!_

 _Micheal: WHY!?_

There we go...

"Hey, guys!" I happily greeted again.

This time they all looked up at me. And before I knew it, Ruby zoomed up and tackled me. Good thing I didn't fall down, otherwise that would've been a mess. "Jared! It's been too long!" she shouted.

I chuckled, "It's only been a few days."

"Time flies faster when your her," Weiss smirked, while she crossed her arms.

"Well, it's good to see you all again," I smiled, "How's camp, so far?"

"It's been great! All of us were happy to see our friends again; especially Ruby," Yang smiled brightly. Just as I predicted. "Me and sis literally jumped with joy when we see saw Zwei and Dad again."

"That's great!" I then looked at Weiss and Blake, "What about you two? Did you enjoy seeing everyone again?"

"I was very pleased to see familiar faces. It's a small world out there," Weiss smiled. But, I also noticed something else. Her smile... wasn't happy. It was sad. This made me feel a bit confused. Why would she feel sad? Wasn't she supposed to be happy to see everyone again?... Oh.., wait. Winter's not here. That's why.

Before I could say anything to her, Blake cut me off. I guess, I'll speak to Weiss later. "For me, I was stunned. I haven't heard anything from my parents even before I was admitted to Beacon. It was heartwarming, but also emotional. I'm very glad."

"After the reunion, we all talked about our days living in your house with our friends," Yang explained more, "We talked about the music, YouTube, the video games, your pets, and all the wacky incidents we had; like just recently we told Team CFVY about the time when your cat Nutmeg laid on-"

Before Yang could finish, Blake groaned in embarrassment, as a dark red form on her cheeks, "Please, lets not repeat the story."

"Maybe, we should talk about the time where you laid your-" Ruby counteract her sister, before it was my sister's turn to groan.

"Can we talk about something else?" Emily face palmed. She knew what they were talking about. I had eventually told her the weird events that transpired with Blake and Yang, and she did not take it well; especially the one with Nutmeg. Lets just leave it at that.

"You really do know how to pick 'em," Coco grin, while adjusting her glasses.

"Coco!" Velvet blushed.

" _Anyway_ , what about you? How was your days?" Weiss asked, who just wanted to move on to another subject.

"Well, it was lonely. I had to distract myself. Didn't go very well. But, in the end, I survived," I answered. You can already tell from the beginning of this entry.

"Aw, you missed us," Yang teased.

I shrugged, "Well, of course I missed you guys. Things were different without you being there. I had to make sure that I kept myself in check." I soon as I said that, I quickly notice the different reactions on the team.

Ruby scratch the back of her head, while forming a cheeky smile. Her eyes were closed, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Weiss shyly looks away from me, as a pink dust appears on her face.

Blake twiddles her fingers, while her hair cast a shadow over her eyes. The same color from Weiss appeared on her face.

Yang just stared at me, as her eyes again turned gold.

I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. "So, anyway, I came here to ask you Ruby and Yang; if I can see your dad?" I was a bit confused on what I said. I just missed them; so what was the problem in that?

"Oh, sure. No problem. Totally fine with me," Ruby quickly said, while her sister's eyes changed back to its normal color. Seriously, I really need to talk to Taiyang about that.

I then look at Blake, "After I'm done talking with Ruby and Yang's dad, I want to meet your parents."

Blake jumped a bit by the mention of her parents, "I-Isn't it too early for that?"

I lower my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"

I then noticed the red on Blake's face spreading all over. "Oh, uh, nothing. It's nothing. Sure, I'll take you there," she stutters; a small smile twitching her lips. I think I understand why she feels this way. Her mom must've teased her about me, and it must've made her feel embarrassed. I'll be honest here; Kali is like my Mom. When I first hit puberty, my Mom would always tease me on girls... in general. She would always say that I need to look good for the ladies and that I need them to notice me. Even though she never admitted this, but it always looks like she wants me to have a girlfriend. Kali is like that; except that she wants Blake to have a boyfriend. Oh god, once my Mom meets Kali... things are going to get worse for the both of us.

"And then after that, I'll go meet with anyone you want me to meet; that also includes whoever Team JNPR wants me to meet," I said.

"Why do you want to meet our parents anyway?" Yang asked.

I shifted a bit, "I have a feeling they want to talk with me."

Weiss chuckled, "Your kidding? _Everyone_ wants to talk with you." She motions everyone around us, with both of her arms. I look around and notice that some people were looking at me. Huh, what do you know?

"Well, looks like this is gonna be a long day," I look back at RWBY and CFVY.

"It sure will be," Ruby smiled.

She then stands up, walks up to me, and grabs my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked. I was a bit surprised by her actions, to be honest. I wasn't sure why, but it felt strange for her to do something like that out of the blue.

"Well, you said you want to meet my Dad, right? So why not let me and Yang take you there?" Ruby continued smiling. I then looked at her sister. Her eyes were golden again, but her look was exactly the same as when I surprised Ruby on her birthday. A blood red ring circled around her eyes.

 _What is happening to her?,_ I thought. Every certain time I say something or do something in front of her, Yang's eyes always turn gold. And then this blood red ring appeared. I really don't understand. What is this? Is this change a good thing or a bad thing? I now hope that Taiyang can give me some answers.

"Okay, that's fine by me," I smiled. I then motioned Ruby and Yang. "Lead the way, ladies."

"C'mon Yang!" Ruby called out.

Yang's eyes reverted back to its normal color again, as she blinked. "Coming!" she stands up from her spot. She then looks at her remaining friends. "Can you all tell JNPR that me and Ruby are gonna be gone for awhile?"

"Sure," Blake nodded, along with the rest.

"See ya guys later!" Yang waved, while walking towards us.

"You're both gonna love meeting Zwei. He is the best dog that I ever had... no offense to yours," Ruby quickly adds the last part, as she talks to both me and Emily.

"None taken," Emily said.

As Yang finally catches up to us, and after my parents were notified, we all then began heading towards Taiyang's house; while on the way there Ruby was still holding my hand. I can already imagined my Mom teasing me when all of this is over.

Again; this is gonna be a long day.

 **10:35am**

"So, before I meet him, is there anything you want to tell me about your dad?" I asked Ruby and Yang, as we and my family continued walking towards Taiyang's house.

Now, this is what I know about Taiyang and Zwei:

Taiyang Xiao Long is a overprotective father. He really cares about his daughters, since both of his wives either left him or died, and he doesn't want anything horrible happening to them, because they, and Zwei, are the only things he has left of a family. All of that is completely reasonable. His first appearance in the series, is a fuzzy image of himself in the beginning of Volume 3. Beforehand, he was only mentioned by Ruby and Yang; the first being in Volume 1 Episode 3, when Ruby stated that their Dad wouldn't agree with the boys on campus. After his first full appearance, we get to see some background of Taiyang. The most important being that he has this grudge with Qrow Branwen. Not much of this was explored; we only got a glimpse of it in the Volume 3 finale. But, I do have a theory that it must have to do with Qrow's semblance; him carrying bad luck throughout his life. I could be wrong, but there's still that possibility.

Zwei is this cute little fur ball that is adored by the majority of Team RWBY. By majority, I mean you know who. But with all that cuteness, he is one tough dog. Take a look at Volume 2, for example. He was shot out of Oobleck's weapon and zoomed straight through an Atlas mech; destroying it. He also killed a Grimm with one bite. No normal dog can survive that! No one... no offense Sunny. Anyway, Zwei had stayed with Team RWBY throughout their time at Beacon... until it fell. And since then, he returned back to the Xiao Long/Rose household. I do now wonder how Zwei and Sunny will get along? Only time will tell.

"Not much. I heard that he was trying to get used to living in this community. But with us coming back, it was a huge help for him," Ruby said.

"Well, I'm happy for him. He was worried sick about you two," I agreed. It's hard for a father to get used to with their children not being at their side. It's kinda lonely out in the country, to be honest. I then look at Yang, "What about you, Yang? Is there anything you would like to say about your dad?"

Yang was quiet for a moment. Her eyes were back into a golden color. I could even see the sweat slowly sliding down her face. She must be nervous. "Just... be easy on him," she slowly answered.

I looked at her for a few moments and softly smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

"We're here," Ruby announced. I looked up ahead, and noticed a small board wide wooden house. There was a couple of windows, and there was decent sized porch that consisted a small table.

I have a feeling the Belladonna household is gonna look exactly like this.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the difference between living in this house and your old house?" I said.

"Old house; way better," Yang simply answered.

"What about your house?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think my house fits up there very well," I replied. I mean, the structure of my house looks a bit similar to their old house. And even though the inside looks different, both houses are cool.

"So, you ready to meet our dad and our cute dog?" Ruby smiled.

"Oh, I'm ready," I smiled back. I was worried, though. I wasn't sure how Taiyang would react when he sees me. It'll most likely be something good. But, at least I have my family backing me up.

We all walked up the porch steps and stopped right at the door. Without a second to spare, Ruby knocks on the door. I can hear the sound of small footsteps shuffling from inside, along with slow loud footsteps walking.

With the sound of the doorknob turning, I haven't noticed my foot was tapping the floor continuously. This was a side effect whenever I'm nervous. Usually this happens when I'm sitting down, but it's rare for me to do this when I'm standing. I know that I'm not in a relationship with Ruby or Yang. I should be calm, right now. So, why am I nervous? Am I feeling that the first introductions between me and Taiyang would go wrong? Or that Ruby or Yang will say something that'll make me feel embarrassed? I hope it's neither of them, because I do not want this moment to be ruined.

I quickly stop my tapping foot, as the door opens, revealing the man inside the house.

The father to two of the most important characters in RWBY.

The former teacher from Signal Academy.

The member of the defunct Team STRQ.

Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Hey, kids," Taiyang happily greeted his daughters. He then notices me and my family, the smile on his face slowly fading.

 _Please, don't tell me that your getting the wrong idea_ , I thought.

"I don't recognize you here. Who are you?" Taiyang asked.

Ruby steps in front. "Dad, this is Jared and his family. They are the ones who took care of us for the past two months," she introduces us.

An eerie silence passes, as Taiyang and the rest of us look at each other. I feel as if things were getting tense around us; especially with me and Taiyang. He probably is trying take this in, because in a way, I was like a guardian of Ruby and Yang. As relatives in blood, they only had each other; when they lived in my house. I mean, no offense, they could've survived on their own if they were on Remnant. But surviving on another planet that they don't even know of... that's a whole other challenge.

I then noticed Taiyang slowly walking up to me. He then rests a hand on my shoulder, as I look up at him. "Is it true? Are you really the one who took care of my daughters?" he asks; looking at me.

I heard Yang sighing, "Yes, dad. He is." He probably must've been asking her and Ruby a lot about me.

Taiyang continues looking at me, as silence fills the scene again.

Taiyang then smirks at me. "We have so much to talk about," he said.

I can tell that he was happy with me being here. It makes me feel happy, as well. It may be a bit late to say this, but I have a feeling on what he wants to talk about. Could be the same stuff on what the staff of Beacon and Ironwood asked me; but more specifically on Ruby and Yang. I guess the Belladonnas will ask me the same thing about their daughter, as well.

"Arf! Arf!" As I finished predicting on what's going to happen, I suddenly heard the cute barks of a little dog. I look down and I saw the next best thing on this day.

Sitting right below my two feet, was the Xiao Long/Rose pet corgi; Zwei.

What I did next was what I would always do to my pets: I went down on both legs and hugged him. Now, normally, I would not do this to any other dog than my dog. I would just pet them all around and show them how I loved them. But, Zwei was a special occasion. I, and like many others, know how cute Zwei is. He's a corgi; which is a bonus. But he's also like one of the stars in RWBY Chibi, so give him credit there.

"Jared, what are you doing?" my sister asks me, as Zwei rests his head on my shoulder.

"Giving Zwei my affection," I simply answered.

I then heard Taiyang chuckle above me. "Well, can't argue with that," he said.

I think he agrees with me. :)

 **10:58am**

After I gave some of my love to Zwei, Taiyang let us inside his house. To be honest, the inside looks a bit larger than the outside.

To the left of the front door was a small kitchen. There were shelves below and above the oven and the microwave on the left side and the back of the house. Right next to the microwave, was a refrigerator. In front of the shelves and all the other items in the kitchen, was a round dining table; with room for four people. They was also a small chandelier above.

To the right, was a living room. There were a couple of small couches to the left side of the house. There was also a rug that covered the entire perimeter. To the right side of the house, was a large TV.

Ahead of the living room, was the bedroom. There was two beds; one twin sized and one queen sized. That's basically enough room for all three Xiao Longs/Roses. Taiyang can sleep on one bed, and Ruby and Yang can sleep in the other bed. There's also a bathroom, but that's also in the bedroom.

Right now, I was sitting with Taiyang near the dining table, while Ruby, Yang, and Zwei were sitting in the living room; watching YouTube videos on the TV. My parents and my sister weren't with me anymore. They decided to go on ahead, since if they were here then the house would've been packed, and meet with all the other people from Remnant. I think they're most likely gonna meet with Blake's parents first.

 _Geoff: Are we going or not?_

 _Ryan: We ar- dammit Gavin!_

Ruby and Yang were now watching another shenanigan from Achievement Hunter. Right now, Geoff and Micheal were waiting for Ryan and Gavin to follow them. But every time Ryan tries to get in the van, Gavin drives away. After a couple of attempts, Ryan pulls out a rocket launcher and aims it at Gavin; in the drivers seat.

 _Ryan: Do you understand what this means?_

 _Gavin: Yes. Get in the van, Ryan. Get in the van, Ryan!_

Ruby and Yang laugh at the scene on the TV screen. I laughed along with them, as Taiyang looks at me curiously.

"You know, those two have been watching those videos; ever since they got here," Taiyang said. "I'm guessing from your laughter, you must've shown them these videos?"

I calmed myself down. "Not really. Ruby founded them on her own, and later showed them to her sister and her friends. Those videos are really funny," I explained. Now that I think about it, RWBY and JNPR have been watching Achievement Hunter a lot more lately. Not as crazy as me, but they have gotten pretty interested in them. I hope none of them have another 'incident' like the last time. "Anyway, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"...Well first, I want to say thank you for everything," Taiyang started off. "When I first arrived here, on Earth, the only thing that I had was Zwei and the clothes on me. I was a bit confused on why Zwei was with me. The last thing I remembered, was me watching the Vytal Tournament back in my house in Patch; and Zwei was still with my girls back then. We were alone in the middle of the woods, and the first thing that I could think of was finding Ruby and Yang. From what I can remember, was that I was in this state park not too far from here. I searched endlessly for them, but the result came out the same every day."

"It also must've been hard for you and Zwei to survive on your own," I lowered my eyebrows.

"It was. We barely got any food or water. It wasn't until Ozpin found me, that I realized that me and Zwei weren't the only ones here. It gave me a bit of hope that my girls were here, as well. When Halloween arrived..., I wasn't sure how any of us survived. But when Team CFVY came back, I knew exactly what happen. And the best part of it all, I finally found them. Well, Team CFVY found them; but you know what I mean," Taiyang then sighs, "I'm just glad that I got my girls back. It was very... eventful for me and Zwei. I just hope I don't have to go through that again. So really, thank you."

This coming from the father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long was pretty great for me. I just wonder how Taiyang would deal with boys; whoever had an interest either if the girls. Would he act like any other overprotective father, and try to separate the girl from the boy? That could've happen. And if it did, then I am lucky.

Anyway, I also felt bad for Taiyang. His and Zwei's backstory on Earth was as bad as Team CFVY's backstory. I wonder if everyone else on Earth had a backstory just as bad as theirs? I hope not, because that would make me feel more bad. Imagine Team RWBY and JNPR were the only ones who had the perfect treatment... that would make things feel weird for me.

"Your welcome. In fact, I'm also glad I found you and everyone else. I too was looking for you guys. From what Ozpin told me, more than half of everyone that I know are here. Which means, we are not done yet," I replied.

"Yah, I have heard that. Some of the Huntsmen and Huntresses have not been found yet, including Qrow, Raven, Weiss's family, and many others," Taiyang said. I wonder how he feels about Qrow after all of this... I shouldn't ask him that. I don't want to make things personal. "Also, what was even better, was on the day Team CFVY found my girls, that day was also Ruby's birthday."

"Yah, funny story," I began, "I also knew that day was also Ruby's birthday. I had planned everything for the past week leading to that event, and well... you know what happen."

Taiyang lowered his eyebrows, "That must've took a toll on you, did it?"

I sighed and slumped a little in my seat, "Yes, it did." At least, Ruby cheered me up near the end of the day.

"How was Ruby and Yang back at your house?" Taiyang suddenly changed the topic.

 _I knew he would ask me this,_ I thought. Well, this shouldn't be a problem. Ruby and Yang hadn't done anything wrong for the past two months; unless you count them visiting my school unannounced, then it's no big deal.

"Well, for Ruby, she was a kid at a candy store. She wanted to explore all the differences and aspects of this world; the videos she and Yang are watching now are actually the first. She then had experience through the music, video games, the news, the social media on the internet, my pets, my school, and recently other towns; such as Kingston," I explained. There was also her allusions, but I wasn't sure if Taiyang knew about the truth of his existence. So, I decided to have that topic with him, Blake's parents, and everyone else here for another time. Unless, if Ozpin already told them, then that should make things easier for me.

"You said that Ruby had experience through your pets. What kind of pets do you have?" Taiyang asked.

"I have a golden retriever dog and a calico cat. A golden retriever is much bigger than a corgi like Zwei. But don't worry, she's friendly," I said. And Zwei's friendly too, so that counts as a bonus. To tell you the truth, whenever a dog barks loudly, Sunny is usually afraid of them. She only gets along with them whenever they casually walk up to her. I believe Zwei can do just that.

"And what about your school?" Taiyang asked again.

"That's...," I paused a bit, the memories of those days slowly coming back to me. I wasn't really sure if I should tell him about what really happen. I think I should give him the run-down; just so that I can not get Ruby into too much trouble. "Lets just say that curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to come to my school for a while. But, if you understand, I was just trying to be cautious. So, I tried to find the best time."

Taiyang gave me a deadpanned look, "She didn't listen to you, did she?"

"Nope; she did not. Back then, I was trying to find a perfect time where no one is around, or at least inside the building. But, one day, Ruby brought her team in the middle of a school day and I had to make some adjustments. And so, in the end, everything worked out well," I simply described the events.

Taiyang then sighed, and shrugged, "Well, that's Ruby for you." I felt relieved, a bit. At least he wasn't that mad at Ruby. "What about Yang? How was she living in your house?"

"Well, for Yang, it was all the same; with a little difference. We actually found her bike in our garage last month; we didn't even though it was there in the first place. Also, she has recently begun teasing me. I don't want to get into detail, but there was this one incident where things didn't work out well for me," I explained.

Taiyang sighs again, "Yah, I agree with you. She basically does that to every male she sees, whether they're around her age or older than her." I guess, he must've known what happen at Junior's bar. Not that I blame any of them... "Well, that's all I want to know. It looks like my kids have done what they would always do. I know I said this already, but again, thank you."

I softly smiled, "No problem."

"So, is there anything you want to talk about? I bet there's some cool stories you want to tell me," Taiyang smirked.

"...Well, there is one thing," I frowned. This was one of the moments that I have been waiting for. I wasn't sure how Taiyang would react to this, but this is a topic that I really needed to discuss with him. He's basically the best person that knows on why Yang's having this "Golden Eye" issue; no pun intended. So, this may be the only time for me to ask him this.

 _Well,... here goes nothing,_ I thought.

"...It also has to do with Yang," I began. I then look at her; to make sure she wasn't listening in. She was still looking at the TV screen. Good. I then look back at Taiyang, and continued, "A few weeks ago, she's been acting a bit strange around me. Whenever she looks at me, or whenever I say something to her, the color of her eyes change. Not like blood red; whenever she's angry. But this golden color. She just stares at me, or she acts like... like I'm angry at her; like she tries to reason with me. But I wasn't angry at those times; that's the confusing part of it. I don't know what or why this is happening to her. So, I was wondering if you can tell me what's going on with her."

As soon as I finished, I noticed Taiyang frowning and his eyes widening. I just had to have that feeling that he would react like this! I just had to! Dammit. :(

Taiyang then slowly gets up from his seat. I can feel sweat slowly dripping down my face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" I then stopped, as Taiyang put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. He then motions his head to the front door.

"I think I should tell you this alone," he quietly said.

I gulped and then nodded.

 **11:11am**

We were now sitting outside near the small table on the porch. There was a moment of silence, as Taiyang and I look at each other.

I think... him bringing me out here, is because that Yang's "Golden Eye" issue must be a sensitive topic for him... or maybe it could be something related to him. I don't know, but I have a feeling this is important... and it may go either way.

"Before I answer, I need you to answer me this," Taiyang began. I straighten myself, as I begin to listen closely. "Do you know who Yang's mother is?"

I was taken back a bit by his question. _What does this got to do with Raven?,_ I thought. I wasn't sure why, but I think there may be something about her that I don't know of. I haven't seen her that much in Volume 5 yet. So, I guess Taiyang may give me a glimpse of some of her background.

"Yes," I answered. "I guess..., you already know about the truth?" This was another thing about his question. The way he said it, was very serious. This was also a risk, too. He may not know about the truth of his existence. So, if I get this wrong, things may get a bit awkward.

But, luckily, I was right.

"...Yes," Taiyang answered, looking down a little, "It was.. very hard for me..." He then looks back at me. "Anyway, I have a feeling that Raven must have something to do with Yang."

Called it.

"You see, before Yang was born, Raven and I were in a decent relationship," Taiyang began, "We would hang out and talk to each other, or sometimes have a group outing with the rest of Team STRQ. It was pleasant for both of us. But, one day, she started to act strange towards me. Like, whenever I tried talking to her, she would always not look at me. And whenever she does, I would always see this change in her that I never saw before. You know how her eye color would always be red, right?"

I slowly nodded. I think I know where this is going...

"Well, somehow, her eyes had changed into this gold color. Back then, I wasn't sure how this happen. So, one day, I decided to go speak to her. And as I did, something happen,.. and one thing led to another, and in the end... ...Raven was pregnant with Yang. To be honest, I always had a crush on Raven; but it was really too soon for us to do _that_. For some strange reason, Raven had no memory of what we did. I can still remember the look on her face when she realized what happen. And so, after Yang was born, Raven suddenly left and never came back," Taiyang finished.

My eyes widen as Taiyang finished his story. So... this is the reason why Raven abandoned Yang? And Raven had the same thing that Yang has right now? Is this some sort of hereditary condition!? And if that's true, then...

"Are you saying that Yang is in love with me?" I leaned closer to him, and forcefully whispered.

"Well, I wouldn't be sure yet. You see, whenever Raven had those golden eyes, she would sometimes look at me weirdly; like how Yang is looking at you now. I would believe that Raven was 'checking me out'; like making sure I was the right person for her," Taiyang explained.

"Okay, so Yang could be in that stage," I said, sweat starting to pour down my face. "But what if she IS in love with me, right now? What then?"

"Well, I hope she's not as extreme as Raven was with me. And if I'm right, then...," Taiyang then notices the condition of my face, "Your not taking this well, are you?"

"No," I quickly said. How can I take this!? It's only been two months, and Yang's already in love with me!? How am I suppose to cooperate with a love struck girl!? I mean, I like Yang. But, not in that way.

This better not become a 'Juvia x Gray Fairy Tail' scenario. I really do not want to go into that route.

"This is so weird," I said, as I buried my head onto the table.

"The entire meaning of love is weird, dude," Taiyang crossed his arms.

"So, what should I do?" I asked, slowly looking up from my spot.

"Well, for starters, do you like Yang?" Taiyang asked me. I can clearly see what he meant by that.

"She is a nice person to hang out with; along with everyone else. We do watch TV series and play video games every now and then. But whenever she teases me, I do get nervous and well.. cringe a bit, because well... she is a girl. And she is beautiful and cute in some sort of way. But besides that, I... ... ...I don't know," I answered. It's kinda weird; you know? To honestly answer about your thoughts of a girl you oftentimes hang out with. It's difficult; in a way.

"If you don't have any feelings for her, then try to turn her down as polite as possible. I don't want to pay another hospital bill. Learn that the hard way," Taiyang said.

I shivered as he said that. _I hope it doesn't come to that, either,_ I thought. I had never broken any bones in my life before. So having a girl breaking all of my bones and leaving me in the heat of agonizing pain would be a first.

"But, if you _do_ have feelings for her, then I suggest you try to find the right time to tell her about your feelings," Taiyang added.

I was taken aback by him again. "Wait, your not gonna like give me any threats? Like 'stay away from my daughter' or something?" I slowly said. I was confused, because I know he's overprotective to his kids. But for him to say something like that on a short notice... that was a bit unexpected.

"I wouldn't really say that. But, I would give out a few guidelines to whoever wants to date my daughters. And that's more of Yang's thing. She basically does something similar to what you mentioned to anyone who wants to date Ruby," Taiyang explained. Yah..., I can see that.

Wait...

That actually could be a problem.

"I have a question," I began, "Do you remember Raven having this red ring around her golden eyes whenever you talked or interacted with another woman?"

Taiyang was silent for a moment, before answering, "I think I did saw her have that look a few times whenever I talk to Summer. Why do you ask?"

"Yang started having that look a few days ago," I answered back.

"...And which girl were you interacting with?" Taiyang raised an eyebrow.

I gulped, "Ruby."

Taiyang then buried his hands into his face, as he heavily groans, "Yah, she's jealous."

"Yang?" I simply said.

"Yep," Taiyang simply answered.

Now it was my turn to heavily groan. Seriously!? Out of all girls from Remnant out there, Ruby had to be first!? _Shit!_ I really hope Yang doesn't do anything stupid to her own sister, because she's gonna be in so much trouble if she does that!

"Okay, so what should I do to avoid any future conflicts?" I asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I never saw Raven do anything drastic towards Summer or any other woman. But if Yang tries to do anything, please restrain her. Because, I don't want to believe this, but I think she might do something that she'll regret later on," Taiyang lowered his eyebrows.

I feel him. Yang can be a bit feisty whenever she's enraged or just plain angry. And there are times where she can't think straight. I mean, look at Volume 3 for example! She got her arm cut off because of that! I may have said this already, but who cares at this moment!

"I won't let that happen," I said, determined.

Taiyang then sighs, "Well, good luck to you then. Your gonna need it." He then stands up from his seat and holds out his hand.

It may be too early to say this, but if things go forward smoothly from here, then I believe that Taiyang and I will have a decent relationship.

Gladly, I stand up from my seat and shake his hand.

 **1:02pm**

After about 2-3 hours of hanging out with the Xiao Long/Rose family, I have decided that it was time to go meet the Belladonna family. Now things will go differently with Blake's parents than Ruby and Yang's father. Here's why:

Ghira Belladonna is nothing like Taiyang Xiao Long. He's more overprotective to his daughter than Taiyang is to his. He's even the leader of an entire continent; even though it's not even that big! And also, Ghira is like any other father: if he sees or thinks any boy is not treating his daughter, or the family alone, with respect and decency, then he will not like that guy; take Sun Wukong for example. Even with all of this, Ghira still cares about his family deeply, and I really appreciate him doing that. But, I do hope things don't go the same way as with Sun did when he first met Blake's parents.

Kali Belladonna is kinda the opposite to her husband. As I stated earlier today, she is just like my Mom. She constantly teases Blake about any boy she meets. She's a bit clumsy; like for example she repeated one of Sun's actions in Volume 4. There's also another thing that I am unsure of. I have heard from the RWBY fandom that some fans describe Kali as a MILF. The reason I'm unsure is because I don't see that in her character. But, to be honest, I don't know much about what a MILF is. What I do know, is that a MILF is something... ...adult. So, there's still that very small possibility.

Right now, I was following Blake to her parents house.

I was still thinking about my time Taiyang; especially on what he told me about Yang. If Yang really is in love with me, then how am I going to comprehend this? How am I gonna tell Yang about my feelings? I can't just stop being nice to her and start being some asshole. That's not me. Love is very difficult to battle.

I mentally sighed, _There's no time for this, right now. I need to prepare on meeting Blake's parents. I'll have to figure this out later._

"So Blake, is there anything you want to tell me about your parents before I meet them?" I asked.

Blake looks at me at the corner of her eyes. "My dad is a bit stubborn when it comes to meeting new people. So, try to be nice as possible and don't make things awkward. My mom, on the other hand, may bring up something embarrassing. So try to ignore her," she answered.

"...Something tells me that your mom must've made you feel embarrassed while I was gone," I said. I didn't really want to get on Blake's bad side, but she has lately been a bit shy. I believe her Mom had to do something about it.

Instead of giving me 'the look', that's how I reference Blake's pissed-off face, she actually was surprised to hear me say that. "How did you know?" she asked.

"My Mom's the same way. She sometimes teases about me getting a girlfriend and all; which also makes me embarrassed," I explained; frowning a bit from the memories.

Blake slowly looks away from me. I could barely see the color on her face changing a bit. "Same here," she replies.

Things were quiet on the rest of the way there...

When we arrived, it was what I expected. The structure of Blake's parents house is the same as Taiyang's house; but it was a bit larger in length. In addition to that, there was also a small campfire, on the left side of the house, that was surrounded by four log benches.

I shouldn't be nervous like last time, right? Because things may go differently with Ghira and Kali?... ...Actually, that's the main point in all this.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked, slightly looking down at my feet.

I then noticed my foot was tapping again, and I abruptly stop. "Yes, I am," I answered.

Blake looks at me for a moment, before turning around and walking up to the front door; with me following close behind.

She knocks three times.

While I am waiting for either Kali or Ghira to open the door, I think I need to discuss something. Do you ever wonder if you were in my position? I'm not talking about all the fanfics where some RWBY character comes to Earth and you do something about it. What I'm saying is, if a scenario _exactly_ like mine happen, how would you do it? Would you do the same things that I've been doing for the past two months? Or would you do things differently; like give them your own interests first, or let them discover more of the countryside, or just treat them like garbage? I can't answer this myself, because you've already seen what I have done. You don't have to answer this now, since this may be a tough topic. I think I'll give you time.

I then notice the door opening; revealing someone from the other side. And I actually guessed right.

Even tough I only known her for about two volumes, I actually was surprised to see Blake's Mom for the first time. You know, I'm gonna to be honest here. When I first saw the Volume 4 Opening, I thought Kali Belladonna was actually Blake's brother. Not lying; I really did thought about that. Boy, was I wrong... that was an embarrassing moment. :(

"Hi, Mom," Blake greeted.

"Hi, sweetie," Kali greeted back in a soft, kind tone. Don't get me wrong, this is how any other normal mother would treat their child. My mother does that, and I'm not complaining it. "Aren't you suppose to be hanging out with your friends?" she then asks.

"I was. Do you remember when we and Dad talked about the Lyman family?" Blake asked back. Kali didn't notice me yet; since I was right behind Blake.

"I do. The things they done were very thoughtful," Kali smiles at the memory.

Blake then steps aside, revealing myself to her mother, and introduces me, "This is their son; Jared. He and and Lymans are visiting here today."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Belladonna," I formerly greeted. Now, I know that Blake's parents are temporarily not leading the Faunas in Menagerie anymore, but I still thought it would have been rude to not greet them as 'higher ups'.

"My, how formal he is. He must know a lot about us," Kali smiled warmly and looks back at her daughter.

I was a bit taken back by her comment; right before Blake looks at me and said, "Oh right, I forgot to tell you that my parents know... everything."

So I guess Ozpin must've told them about the truth of their existence, as well. I'm probably now sure that everyone else here knows the truth.

"It's okay. I understand," I replied. I then look back at Kali. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Yes, definitely." Suddenly, a male voice was heard from inside the house. Loud footsteps were heard, as the man walked towards the door. Out from the shadows, revealed the man himself.

The cheiftain of Menagerie.

The former head of the White Fang.

And the father of Blake Belladonna.

Ghira Belladonna.

Now, from the show, you can tell he is a very tall guy. By as I was looking at him, I definitely had to tilt my head up. He was like a foot taller than me. I'm about six feet, so you can see how tall seven feet is.

"It's a pleasure to meet the young man who took care of my daughter," Ghira smiled.

"...It's also a pleasure to meet the leader of Menagerie," I hesitantly said. I was still amazed by how tall he was.

"Likewise," Ghira replied. He then motioned his hand towards inside. "How about we continue this with some tea? We have a lot to talk about."

That's the same thing Taiyang said when I met him.

Well, at least I'm doing better than Sun.

 **1:14pm**

I can hear the clock ticking above me, as the four of us sat down quietly on the floor around the low-level table.

There was not much difference in the Belladonnas house than in Taiyang's house. There was no dining table in the kitchen. The table we were kneeling down was the dining table, but this was in the living room; so there are no couches either. Well, there is one wide couch behind Ghira, but there wasn't as many than in Taiyang's house.

It's been a solid 5 minutes since me and Blake walked in. None of us spoke, since then.

So, what am I suppose to talk about!? If I stay silent any longer, then Ghira and maybe Kali will find me suspicious. I don't want that! So, again, what am I suppose to talk about!?

Wait, isn't this what Ghira is trying to make me do? Speak first? Hmm, if that's what he's doing, then I guess that seems fair. Okay, so what should talk about first? Maybe I should say about how was Blake's experience in living in my house? Taiyang seemed okay when I told him about Ruby and Yang's experience. So, probably the results may come out for Blake's parents.

Okay, here I go.

"So, I want to start off with this," I began, looking at Blake, while putting down my cup of tea, "First of all, Blake here, along with the rest of her friends, has enjoyed living in my house. Since the day I first met them, I have done what any person would do: feed them, clothed them, and even showed them the rest of the world. And I am proud of what I did." I then look at Ghira, "I believe that Blake must have told you some stories on what happen there?"

"There were a few," Ghira answered. "There was the time where you explain her and her friends about the conflicts of this world. What I was most concern of was the Civil Rights Movement about fifty years ago."

I can agree to that. The Civil Rights Movement in the '60s are much like what is going on in Remnant right now with the Faunas. "Well, us humans have eased tensions between each other. So, there is really nothing to worry about," I explained. White Americans and African Americans resolve their conflicts over time. So, if the Humans and the Faunas can work together, then they can resolve their conflicts over time as well... that is, if it weren't for the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang.

"But, if you are concerned about the Faunas living here, then..." For a moment, I paused. If the Faunas really did lived here, then would it be the same results of what happen in the Civil Rights Movement? Or will it be the same as what's going on in Remnant? I wasn't sure what would happen. But if either did happen, I finished, "...I believe, eventually, everyone would welcome you. But, if it were only me, I would welcome you all immediately."

Equality for Life, Boi! ;)

"I like him," I heard Kali whisper to Blake.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndd there's the downside... :(

"Mom!" Blake glares at her mother, as her ears perk up and her cheeks turn red.

Ghira, however, simply ignored the two and said, "I would gladly accept your offering, Jared. Thank you."

"Your welcome," I nodded in appreciation.

"There was also the time where she asked you to tell her more about her allusion; saying it had to do with something that she was inspired of," Ghira stayed.

"Well, everyone that I know of that is from Remnant is inspired by fairy tale characters; all of you included. Blake was inspired by a fairy tale character named Belle; from a story known as 'The Beauty and the Beast'. She wanted to know more about some certain characters from the story; including Belle herself. So, she came up to me. It was... interesting to see her curious about 'herself'. I mean, she wasn't the only one that was curious. Everyone from her team were curious about their allusions, as well. That was an interesting week," I explained. Indeed, it was. I didn't want to bring up the part where Blake got emotional. I think she needs to explain that part to her parents alone.

"You said there were allusions of us. Care to explain what ours are?" Kali asked.

"Sure," I then pointed at Ghira, "You are based off on a character, in a story called 'The Jungle Book', named Bagheera; who is a black panther." Ghira hummed, acknowledged by the information he was given. I then pointed at Kali, "You are based off an Hindu Goddess with the same name. Your name also translates to 'black' in a language known as Sanskrit." Kali put a hand on her face, a bit of shock shown in her eyes. Yah, maybe being based off on a god or goddess can have that affect on you.

"That is very interesting," Ghira smiles.

"Blake also told us that you have a cat. Is that true?" Kali stated. Judging by the look on Blake's face, which she buries in with her hands, I think this may a topic that she doesn't want to hear about.

"Yes. Her name's Nutmeg. She and Blake have gotten along very well over the past two months," I answered. As I said that, Blake uncovered her face and slightly smiled. I think it's safe to not talk about the embarrassing moments Blake had with my cat right now; that must be what she was thinking. I'll probably tell them, most likely Kali, eventually in private. Suddenly, a new idea came in and I gladly took it. "Actually, I do have some pictures of her. Is it okay if I show them to you?" I asked, reaching into my pocket.

I was then stopped by Ghira, who hold up his hand. "How about we do that later?" he asked.

I simply nodded; I guess there's something more important right now.

"Now, Kali and I have been waiting for you to visit us, ever since you brought our daughter home," Ghira started. I noticed Blake's ears perking up again, and her face forming a serious expression. She must've expected this. "I do appreciate you giving us some time to ourselves, though. But while Blake told us some stories that were quite amusing, she also said that you have been looking for us. Is that true?"

I nodded, "You weren't the only ones I was looking for. I was basically looking for everybody that have been sent here from Remnant." I haven't brought this up in my earlier entries before, but I have told Team RWBY and JNPR about me finding their family and friends. No offense, but I wasn't sure if it was worth putting in my diary, because I thought it would've taking too much to record all the other events that have been happening around me. I'm not sure how far behind I would be right now, but other than that it would've made things more difficult for me.

"Which then brings up to the main point," Ghira said, "I believe that the White Fang is here, as well. I have discussed this with Headmaster Ozpin, ever since he brought me and Kali here. And as of right now, there hasn't been any trace of the organization I had once led. I was beginning to think that they weren't here at all, until we reunited with our daughter again. She explain that you too were looking for the people that were from our home. I was wondering, by any chance, if you found anything that can lead us to the White Fang."

...To be honest, I did not expect this to come into fruition. Throughout the series, ever since Ghira stepped down as High Leader, the White Fang has become more radicalized, to the point where they are now working for Salem! And with that, I don't think Blake, her family, and Sun can do this alone. They need like every person that they know and even more to take back the White Fang. And no matter how many, it's going to be a long road.

Anyway, with what's going on right now, of course Ghira would be worried about the White Fang; he is the former High Leader after all! And there are still people in the organization that do care about him, as well; people who I think are more 'Far-Left' than 'Far-Right'.

He'll most likely be disappointed by how I'm gonna break this to him.

"Throughout my searching, I have been looking at every street, every building, every acre, and every single spot that I know of. I even look through the internet to see if there were any reports of the White Fang. But sadly, I did not find anything," I answered.

I already noticed the solemn look on Ghira's face. "I see," he said.

"But, I do believe there's a reason for this," I began, catching the Belladonna family's attention, "Well, two actually. The first reason is that they are an all-Faunas group; a species that didn't exist on Earth until now. Some of the members may be scared of what would happen if they revealed themselves to the world. That makes a lot of sense, because no one from Earth has experience a phenomenon this huge before, and that can make things awkward if the rest of the world knew."

"I can understand that," Blake agreed, "The Faunas have been interacting with the Humans on Remnant for many years. But the Humans on Earth have never seen a Faunas before. So, it would make things weird for them."

"We can also agree," Ghira said, as Kali nodded at him, "If we were to reveal ourselves at any moment, it would be the same results. Even so, I do believe the Humans here will kindly welcome us into their society."

 _Well, the citizens will. But, the leaders of the world will have to make the final call,_ I thought. I do believe that countries like England, France, Mexico, Colombia, Australia, Japan, and many others will easily accept the Faunas. But countries like North Korea, Russia, China, and Syria will not treat them kindly at first. I couldn't count the United States, because... you already know how our country is doing right now.

"What is your second reason?" Kali asked.

I lowered my eyebrows, "The second reason is much more complicated. I don't want to be rude, but I do know the White Fang's past actions. And now that two months have since passed, I do believe that the White Fang knows what our governments do to people who commit violent acts on the innocent."

"I have read some past events that these people, known as Terrorists, have done," Kali sadly said, frowning. "The things they did... so awful."

"My country and its allies have conducted military strategies on these groups and, from what I see, they show no mercy. I think the White Fang is trying to rethink their strategy, while also trying to stay hidden. If they committed a violent act in any public area, then the United States and the rest of the world will instantly recognize them as a terrorist organization. None of us want that. They may not like humans at the moment, but they need to think first before they do anything stupid. With all of them coping in the shadows, it would've made things a lot harder for me and Ozpin to find the White Fang," I explained.

Which also means, in simpler terms, once the White Fang commits a terrorist act, they're all gonna die. They are going to underestimate the superiority of our militaries. So, basically, there's nothing they can do at the moment.

"As hard as it sounds, you are right," Ghira stated. I was a little shocked by this. I thought he would be a bit insulted by my comments. I guess he sees the reasons of things before he acts; think before you speak. That's what the White Fang should do all the time! "While I do not agree with Sienna Khan's tactics, I do know that she is trying her best to lead her people. If she were to commit an act like you suggested, it would be the end of everything, and it would also lead to a very bad start for the Faunas on Earth. This entire planet is a new environment for all of us. So, it must be in our best interest to introduce ourselves peacefully; instead of posing ourselves as a threat."

...You know, Ghira almost talks like Ozpin does. Never really thought about this until now.

I then noticed Ghira looking at me. "I do appreciate your concerns, Jared. I wish there were more people like you out there," he said. He then straightens himself. "If you, or Ozpin, do find anything related to the White Fang, then I need to know immediately."

I nodded, "I understand." I then mentally sighed, _I do hope things don't turn for the worst._

"If you want to show some pictures of your cat now, we wouldn't mind," Kali answered.

As I revealed my iPhone for the first time today, I noticed Blake's parents both looked intrigued. "This is a... phone; is that correct?" Ghira asked.

"Yes. Have you two never seen one before?" I asked back, a bit stunned. They probably should have seen an iPhone in the past two months, right?

"We have, but we never saw one up close," Kali answered. Well, that answers that question.

It took a few more moments to find some pictures of Nutmeg. While I was doing that, I added, "I also have a dog, too. Her name is Sunny. Strangely enough, she and Nutmeg do get along very well," I then look at Ghira and Kali, "You two get along with dogs, right?"

"Most definitely. The dog that our new neighbor has is so cute," Kali said, which actually caught my interest.

 _So Blake's parents have met with Taiyang? That's interesting,_ I thought. We never really saw any of Team RWBY's families interact with each other in the series before. I believe that would never happen, since they all live so far apart. I was also a bit stunned by how Kali answered me. I kinda saw this coming, actually. I had seen a few fan arts of Kali welcoming Zwei with open arms. So, if her mother, and possibly her father too, accept dogs, then why doesn't Blake herself accept them? It's kinda weird, if you ask me.

Well, at least all of them accept cats.

 **3:03pm**

"Hey, Penny!" I waved at the android who just walked by me.

Penny turns towards me and smiles, "Hey, Friend Jared!"

It was about ten minutes ago, since I left the Belladonnas. Ghira and Kali both appreciated me visiting. Even though he never said it out loud, I can tell that Ghira likes me. Kali also, but more as a bother for Blake. We were both embarrassed by how Kali would tease us. I can definitely see my Mom interacting with Kali, very well. At least, Blake's Mom never mentioned my Mom in the mix. So, I supposed she hasn't met my Mom yet, or she was just trying not to make things look worse for me. Speaking of Blake, she also seemed happy for me to be in their company. It's rare for her to smile that much in one day; no offense.

Maybe I can have Nutmeg visit them, some time? Blake would definitely love that. But Nutmeg hasn't really been outdoors, since she was a kitten. So, it'll probably make things hard for her.

Anyway, I was now looking for Weiss. I wanted to speak to her about earlier. If you have forgotten what happen, then I'll give you a simple rundown: When I first met Team RWBY today, I noticed that Weiss looked sad. I quickly figured that since none of her family is here, she must feel a bit lonely. So, I wanted to cheer her up.

But, when I got back to the main pavilion, she wasn't there. I then decided to find one of her friends, to see if they where she is. And that is what led me into meeting Penny again.

"It's just Jared," I corrected her, "So, how have you been for the past few days?"

"Sensational!" Penny smiled, "Reuniting with General Ironwood and my father have been the best moments I have had on this planet, thus far. Meeting Ruby's family and friends were also wonderful for me."

 _Oh, so her father is also here too?,_ I thought. Back on the night of Halloween, Team CFVY never told us that Penny's father was also living here. I guess that maybe they weren't sure who he was, or maybe they didn't see him that much? Either way, it was still a bit of a surprise for me. I think I know what he looks like; we did got a glimpse of him in the Ninth Chapter of Volume 3... I don't want to talk about it. :(

"That's great," I smiled, "Listen, do you know where Weiss is? I want to speak with her."

Penny put a hand up to her chin, and thought for a moment. She then answered, "Well, from what I can remember in my data banks, I believe Ms. Schnee is over by the stream near the entrance."

I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear her say 'data banks'...

"Thank you, Penny," I said. I then turned around and began walking away. "See you later."

But before I could walk any further, I heard Penny shout, "Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks and turn back towards her. I quickly noticed that the smile on Penny's face had faded and was replaced with a frown. I lower my eyebrows, as I felt that what she had in mind must be troubling her, "What's wrong?"

Penny looks up at me, and asks, "Can I speak to you for a moment? I have something I need to discuss with you."

I walk back up to her and answered, "Sure, what is it?"

Penny then sighs. "Ruby told me that you know the truth; about what I really am... And also that everyone else from this world knew this, as well," she said, as she gently rubs her arm.

Now to be honest, I did not expect this. At that moment, I was only focusing on looking for Weiss. So, I knew right then and there that I should've seen this coming. I also wasn't that surprised by her confession. I mean, I get why Ruby would tell such a thing to Penny. She had to tell her at some point; she can't lie to Penny. That's not like her at all.

So, I probably figured that since Ruby told Penny about me knowing that she's an android, she must've felt worried that I wouldn't accept of what she really is. At least she doesn't know the events of the future; otherwise that would have been a _whole_ other conversation.

So, in order to confirm my theory, I'd asked her, "Are you worried that I, and everyone else, would not accept you of what you really are?"

Penny slowly nodded. "I'm basically the only android that is capable of doing things that many other humans can do. I don't feel... lonely. That's the word for that feeling, right?" she then asks. I nodded, and she continued, "So, I don't feel lonely. But, I am worried. I had looked up on the history of this world, and what I found was.. troubling. The conflicts here are fully reminiscent to what's happening to the Faunas on Remnant. And even then, Remnant hasn't even accepted on... me. So, I'm just worried that the people on this planet won't accept me either."

"And that's where your wrong," I said, making Penny look at me; surprised. This problem was easy to solve. While it may not be exactly the same as what's going on between ourselves, robots on Earth are a different story. Sure, there are a few problems with machines taking over the workplace, but robots themselves are not a big issue at the moment.

"I'm sorry?" Penny said, a bit flabbergasted.

"Penny, have you ever looked up 'Robotics' before?" I asked.

Penny was silent for a moment, as she put a finger up to her chin. "Not really. From what I can gather from the resources online, I believed that this world is focusing more on the environment, and something called 'politics', than advancing on their modern day technology," she answered.

"That is true," I muttered. I can definitely see where she's going with this. The news doesn't really discuss on advanced technology; well they do talk about the phoning companies, such as Apple and Samsung, but they rarely talk about robotics. They always talk about politics, the economy, and sometimes even the environment. I'm not saying that it's not fair. I'm just saying that there is so much going on around the world, and there's not enough time to discuss everything in one day. You get what I'm saying?

"But, there is still stuff that you don't know about," I said out loud. Penny looked on with curiosity, as I continued, "You see Penny, this world _is_ working on building robots. In fact, we've been starting making small humanoid robots a few years ago. And that's not the only type out there. For example, did you know that a scientist was able to create robots using only origami paper?"

 **(A/N: It's true. I'd seen a video online. It looked really cool.)**

Penny's face brightens up from me mentioning the origami robots. "No, I haven't," she said; astounded by the sudden revelations.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg. I heard rumors that scientists say that we could have robots living in our houses in the next ten to twenty five years. But even so, Earth's technology is not as advanced as Remnant's. I mean, we don't have battle mechs for our militaries, like Atlas does for theirs; nor do we have floating arenas so we can battle it out, like you guys have for the Vytal Tournaments," I then gave Penny a concerned look, "What I'm trying to say is that... don't be worried about what happens around you. If our world were to find out about you, then I don't think they are going to hate you. There is gonna be questions being thrown here and there, but eventually things like that will tone down and right then, the people will gladly accept you... Don't be worried about who you are; be proud of it. Technically, you are the most advanced living being on the planet right now. So,... I suggest you take that in.. and embrace it."

Penny continued looking at me with wide eyes, as silence followed. To be honest, I didn't really thought about what should I say to her at the end. Like, from the tip of my tongue, I just went with the flow. I kinda knew what was meant to be said, since her problem was a lot similar to what is happening with the Faunas. But, like I said, I hadn't really plan things out.

I noticed Penny looking down at her hands. She then curls them into fists, and looks at me; determined. "Your right. I should do that. Thank you, Jared," she smiles.

I nod in appreciation, while smiling back at her.

"Well, I should not keep you too long. I know you got somewhere to be," as she said that, Penny turns around and begins walking away. "Take care, friend."

"You too, Penny," I replied. Feeling proud of what I did, I then turn around and went my own direction. I have helped the Belladonnas on the Faunas inequality, and then helped Penny with her attempt to adapt to this world. Now, I'm gonna have to help a certain Ice Queen on her homesickness.

Things are going to be interesting...

 **3:29pm**

It didn't take me that long for me to find Weiss sitting by the creek near the entrance of the Sanctuary. Her back was turned, her shoulders slumped, and her knees were closed in.

You know, now that I think about it, she has been having a few depressing moments lately; all those moments were connected to either herself or her family. It's kinda heartbreaking for me to see her like this. Shouldn't she be happy about being with her friends? And shouldn't her friends be able to help her get through this? _Well, m-maybe they did, but...,_ I sighed, as my thoughts left me.

I focused back on Weiss; not moving from her spot. _Well, the more I stand here, the more awkward things are going to be,_ I thought. I then continue to walk towards her. The crunching of the leaves beneath me was loud enough for Weiss to notice my presence. Surprisingly, she didn't talk back as I sat down next to her.

Silence passed as we both watched the water streaming down the creek.

...Is it weird to not have anything planned out for the rest of your day, and then something unexpected happens and you are the only one who has to fix it before things get worse? It has happen to me a few times before in the past. I don't believe this moment now is becoming another one of those, but it is getting close to one.

Actually, I kinda feel like this whole situation of these fictional characters being on Earth is another one of those; right from the start, to be specific. And the hardest thing about it is that, as of right now, there's no end in sight. In fact, I don't think we haven't reached the end of the beginning of this. As Ozpin stated earlier, we haven't found everyone. There is still much work left to be done. I mean, don't get me wrong but, isn't helping everyone a part of getting things done? I have seen problems rise and fall throughout my time watching RWBY and every other series I have watched. And whenever a problem is fixed, some questions still remain; which then leads to even more problems. I hate to admit it, but I believe that my friends, my family, and I are in the middle of this same scenario. Think about it, I have witnessed problems rise and fall in the past two months; Team RWBY and Team JNPR arriving in my house was not even the first one.

Ever since I was born, I have been a part of a lot of problems within my family; and I'm not only talking about my sister and my parents. There have been some problems with my cousins, my uncles, my aunts, and even my grandparents. Most were mild, and some were major. The good thing about it was that none of them lasted forever. Okay, there were a couple of problems that lasted for a few days, but they still didn't last forever. Nothing lasts forever. There will always be this factor that'll help solve that problem, and I have accepted that I have been that factor for a number of problems in the past few weeks.

And, I know I said that there will be problems that are yet to be surfaced. That's what makes us not perfect, what makes life difficult, and most importantly what makes us human in the first place. It's not their fault that they were brought here; they didn't even start it. It was by some possible cosmic coincidence which shined this bright light over them and sent them to a world they don't even know about.

I'm not sure if this helps or not, and I know this may sound like a 'Red vs. Blue' cliche, but... do you ever wonder why we're here?

"No," I suddenly heard Weiss said. I looked at her and noticed she was looking back at me; her face expressed with concern. "If I ever did, then what's the point of being here in the first place?"

I blinked. How did she hear all of that? Wait... "D-Did I-," I began.

"-said all of that out loud? Yes, you did," Weiss smirked a little.

...I slowly looked away, as I blushed from embarrassment. I can now hear Weiss giggling in the background. Damnit, when did I start rambling? How come I didn't even notice? Maybe it's a side effect of me talking too much today.

"But, in all honesty," I look back at Weiss, as she expressed a serious look, "I do think you should keep your mouth shut sometimes. If this were to be an interrogation, then you would've been in serious trouble."

"Noted," I replied.

"I do feel sorry for you, though," Weiss said, her expression softening, "I never realize how troubling your life was."

"Well, I did have my ups and downs, but I got through it," I explained. My childhood wasn't as bad as Weiss's. Mine was.. decent; just like everybody else's. I mean, c'mon; you probably must've had some ups and downs in your life, right? And you got through it all, right? I hope you did.

"No, I'm serious. It must've been hard for you," Weiss lowered her eyebrows.

It was my turn to lower my eyebrows, as I looked away from her again. "Yah... it was," I muttered. That's a part that I really do not want to talk about.

"I can understand why you said that," I then look back at Weiss again, as she continued, "You may be wondering why I'm sitting out here alone, and not hanging out with the rest of my friends?"

I nodded, "I noticed you were looking rather depressed earlier today, and I just want to know if you were okay and all." I paused, hesitant on if I should put my guess out. I then finished, "I think I already know what it is your thinking about... It's Winter, isn't it?"

Weiss was quiet for a moment, as her hair slightly cast a shadow over her eyes. "...I just don't understand why I'm only one who hasn't found their family," she softly whispered; loud enough for me to hear.

So, I guess that's a 'Yes' then.

"Your not the only one, Weiss. Just look at Pyrrha, CFVY, and many others. They haven't found their families either," I corrected her. I didn't count Ren and Nora because, based off on the first chapter of Volume 3, Nora told her team and Team RWBY that she and Ren are orphans; even though when she said that, she was at a very fast pace. Good thing Weiss and the others knew about that just before they were all sent to Earth; otherwise things would've gone a little differently.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Weiss ranted a little.

Wait, what did she meant by...

Oh. This again.

No offense, but the way she was acting right now, is not like her at all. I mean, in the beginning, she was this spoiled rich brat who just wanted everything to herself. Up to now, in Volume 5, she is this heartwarming child who would do anything for the ones she cares about; most likely her teammates now, if she ever does reunites with them. But right now, at this moment, she's this depressed and sad girl who just wants her family back.

She's been going on like this for a long while now. And whenever I talk to her, she does feel happy... but I guess it wasn't enough for her to move past from this. Looks like I'm going to have pull out the big guns.

I heavily sighed, "Weiss... look.., let me tell you something... Your not the only person who has something like this. There are people out there who have been abused by relatives. And that gave them a very difficult life ahead. But you... your actually one of the lucky ones."

"And what do you mean by that?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Normally, people like them have been treated far worse than that. Children have not only been abused, but they've been abandoned, sold into slavery, forced into marriage, and even killed. All of what I mentioned is illegal in almost everywhere on Earth. Almost. There are places out there where things like this are allowed. And let me be clear this: I'm not here to insult you.

You had none of these qualities, ever since you entered Beacon; and even more so, when you came to this world. In fact, you have the most important thing that none of those children had in the beginning: Family. I'm not only talking about Winter or Klein, I'm talking about your friends, as well; Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and even me. Everyone's your family, Weiss. Sure, they may not have the same blood as you. But honestly,... blood is not the only thing that makes family. The one thing that truly forms a family... is the people that love you."

You know, now that I'm writing this event down in my diary, I now realized that the last couple of sentences I made were from the Boruto anime; even though I haven't watched it yet. I actually found those quotes on Pinterest. Weird.

"Now, I do have one more thing to say, before I go," I continued, as I repositioned myself in front of Weiss. "Don't hesitate to ask your teammates for help. They'll always be there for you; no matter what. All you have to do is tell them what's wrong and they can help you from there. I may not be there for you every time, so I suggest you talk with your teammates and not taking your emotions out on yourself. It could be bad for your health. Please think about all of what I said just now. It will help you. You won't regret it."

Feeling as if I have done something good... again, I stood up from my spot and began walking away. But before I went too far, I suddenly remembered something. "Oh, yah. I almost forgot," I said, turning back around, "I know it's been a few days now, but if you haven't already, I suggest you go visit your team's families. They are all really nice people. And who knows, they can be a part of your family as well. You know what they say; the more, the merrier."

I then turn around and continue heading towards my next destination. I would not know this for another month, but throughout the rest of my monologue, I noticed that Weiss had a shocked look on her face; her eyes widen and her hands trembling. What I didn't notice was the red that slowly risen on her cheeks.

 **6:33pm**

 _This has been, by far, the longest day of my life,_ I sighed, as I continue walking towards my next destination: Ozpin's office.

Ever since I finished talking to Weiss, I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon at all the other places I haven't visit yet. And I got to tell you, the last two hours were _pretty_ interesting.

I first went back to Taiyang's house, where Ruby and Yang were still there. I also found my Dad talking to Taiyang; they were only in the beginning of their conversation, so I didn't miss much. While I was there, Ruby, Yang, and I did two things.

First, we all played Super Mario Odyssey. The game was actually one of Ruby's gift me and my friends got for her birthday. This was actually the first time the two were playing the game, since... well you already know what happen on Halloween. Anyway, they both enjoyed it very much. I enjoyed it very much. It's a really good game. Go buy it if you haven't; I highly recommend it.

Second, we all watched more Achievement Hunter videos; some of them were new videos, and the others we already watched. Even then, we all laughed and had a good time. Videos, like Let's Plays, never get old. Even if it's not the same people you watch play video games everyday on your screen, there will always be these ordinary groups of friends getting together and trying new things on the games they bought, resulting in outcomes that'll make the audience laugh their asses off. You know, now that I look back, some of my friends have been watching a lot of GTA V Let's Plays from the AH crew lately. I wonder how things would've gone if they were transported to Los Santos instead of Earth?

* * *

 **My Mind**

 _"For Life!"_

 _"YEAH!"_

 _"GANSTERS FOR LIFE!"_

 _Ruby and Yang then shoot out their weapons into the air, as they hold onto the back of a hijacked garbage truck; with Weiss and Blake driving in the front._

 _"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

* * *

 **Back to Reality**

"I probably should not think about that," I muttered quietly.

Anyway, while I was there, I wasn't able to get a clear look on Yang's face. But, I can tell that there were a few moments when she looked at me with those golden eyes. I actually tried not to get into any weird situation with her because, after what Taiyang told me earlier today, my nervousness really reached into its maximum point. I wasn't sure how I should tell Yang about her 'condition', even if she does know about it; which maybe highly unlikely, given to what happen to Raven in the past. It's probably a good idea that I shouldn't today; I think it's too early for that right now.

After a good 45 to 50 minutes, I left their house and went to visit all the other people I haven't met yet.

First, I visited Jaune's family. Even though that none of them have ever been seen on screen before, they were all nice people. It must be hard for Jaune's parents to take care of eight children at the same time; even more so that they're on an uncharted planet. Beside that, it was nice to meet all of Jaune's seven sisters. I wonder how his childhood was like with having seven sisters living in the same house? It must've been hard on him; with the constant teasing and all.

Second, I visited Team CFVY. The members weren't at the main pavilion at the time, so I had to find where they live. It was a bit hard to find where their house was. But after getting some directions from a park ranger, I quickly found their house. We all had a normal conversation with each other; nothing too special. I told them more about my experience with Teams RWBY and JNPR living in my house. They all sound interested; and also in the midst of it all, Coco did teased me a bit. Not as much as Kali or Yang, but there were a few hints here and there. Other than that, we all enjoyed some quality time together.

Maybe one day I should asked Coco to come visit the mall with me. I did had that thought days before I found them; and since that did happen, those thoughts resurfaced. It wouldn't be a big deal, though. Coco loves fashion, so why not? But if the rest of her team comes along, then I'm gonna have to take precautions on hiding Velvet's Faunas heritage.

Finally, I met with some of the students from the other Huntsmen Academies. Most of them; I didn't had the time to talk to, because they were busy and all. But, I did get to talk to a few important characters that were seen in the Vytal Tournament. I talked to Flynt and Neon from Team FNKI and the members of Team ABRN and Team NDGO. Even though not much was known about them, other than the fact that they fought either Team RWBY or Team SSSN, they were all kind people.

Speaking of Team SSSN, I wish I met them all today; but as stated from Ozpin earlier, they haven't been found yet. I'm confused, actually. Why hasn't Ozpin and his staff been able to find Team SSSN? Shouldn't it be easy for them to find SSSN like all the other other students they found? Wait a minute, what am I even saying!? Of course it's not easy! In fact, they only founded a minority of all the characters of the show combined. Okay, they might have found at least half of all the main cast, but it's still not enough. Besides Team SSSN, they haven't found Qrow, Winter, or even the villains! So they got to find these people as fast as they can, before things get any worse.

Anyway, after all that was done, I then decided it was time for me to talk to Ozpin again. There were still a few questions in my mind that need to be answered; like in the latest episode, for example. Has Ozpin even watched Episode 3? And if so, has he even told his friends that he was a being that was cursed by the Gods? Probably; Qrow, and maybe even Raven and Taiyang, found out about this secret long before the fandom knew. So it's possible that Glynda, Ironwood, and maybe Lionheart already know about this, too.

Speaking of Lionheart, we just learn a couple of weeks ago that he is working with Salem. So it's also possible that Ozpin must've watched that episode, as well. And if he did, I think deep down Ozpin is not happy about this.

There's also Amber; that's another thing that I need to discuss with Professor Ozpin. Amber; the former Fall Maiden, was the key to the Fall of Beacon. If it weren't for Ruby unleashing her Silver Eyed powers, then Cinder would've made things for everyone in Remnant. Now, I actually did some research on the Relics of Remnant on the RWBY Wikia; ever since the Volume 5 premiere. And what I learn is that the Relic of Choice is inside Beacon, and the Relic of Knowledge is inside Haven. Now, I do know that the Maidens are the 'keys' to unlocking a specific Relic; as we learn from Qrow. But, as the days after I watch the premiere grew longer and longer, I actually lost some memory. So I had to look at the Wikia to refresh my memories. And what I found was very interesting:

The Fall Maiden can unlock the Relic of Choice.

The Spring Maiden can unlock the Relic of Knowledge.

The Winter Maiden can unlock the Relic of Creation.

And the Summer Maiden can unlock the Relic of Destruction.

Now we do know that the Relic of Choice is inside Beacon; and before the Fall of Beacon, the former Fall Maiden, Amber, was also inside Beacon grounds. So, I believe that Amber was **not** the only thing Cinder was after. I believe, that whole time, Cinder was also after the Relic of Choice. But, in order to obtain the Relic of Choice, Cinder would have to obtain the power of the Fall Maiden. **This is why** Cinder had to steal the power of the Fall Maiden from Amber; so that she could unlock the Relic of Choice and steal it for her master; Salem.

All of this would have succeeded if it weren't for Ruby Rose. Her involvment during the Fall of Beacon wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. She wasn't even supposed to reveal her Silver Eyed Powers to the fandom. All of that did happen though, was because of Cinder Fall herself. **Which means** , that if it weren't for Ruby, then the future of Remnant would've been a whole lot worse. Ruby unleashing her powers on Cinder abruptly halted Salem's plans; thus resulting in the freezing of the Grimm Dragon and also leaving Cinder to be scarred for the rest of her life.

So, I would give props to Ruby for delaying the inevitable, and you should too.

But even with all this being laid down to rest for now, this does leave the question: If the Fall Maiden were to unlock the Relic of Choice, and that certain Relic was actually inside Beacon all along, then why would Ozpin place Amber in the same place as the Relic of Choice was in? I guess, probably, that must've been another one of his greatest mistakes of his life; and another tragic flaw which led into another one of his deaths.

"I hope Ozpin learn that after watching the web series," I muttered. Just as I finished my thoughts, I had reached Ozpin's office once again.

It didn't take long for me to knock on his door.

"Come in," I heard Ozpin saying on the other side. With no second to spare, I open the door. The room looked the same as last time; only difference was that only Ozpin was there. He was sitting near the front desk in the back; looking down on some paperwork with a mug filled with hot chocolate to his side. Well, now that I think about, this room wasn't like his office back at Beacon, but it was close enough.

Ozpin looks up at me and smiles, "Ah, Mr. Lyman, I haven't forgotten your request to see me alone," he then motions the chair on the other side of his desk, "Have a seat, young man. Make yourself comfortable." I then walked around the couches and sat down in front of Ozpin. As I did, he continued, "Now, I know you still have some questions left for me to answer. And I know what you said earlier that these questions are personal. I will not be upset, Jared. But, I will be concerned on what you will ask me."

I nodded, "I understand, Ozpin. I only have a few questions; actually. But still, this may take awhile."

Ozpin nodded back, also understanding. "Ask away," he simply replied.

I heavily sighed. I know things are gonna get awkward once I asked him about his origins, Lionheart, the Relics, and the Maidens. But, there is no turning back now. These questions are important; and they must be asked.

"Okay," I began, "Before I go any further, I need to ask you this: have you watched any episodes from the latest season of RWBY?"

"I have watched the first two episodes. But I haven't been able to watch the latest one that came out last weekend," Ozpin answered.

A bit of relief was let out when I sighed. "Well, there goes my first question. What I was about to ask you was if you knew about Headmaster Lionheart's connections to Salem," I said.

I then noticed Ozpin lowering his eyebrows. Even if he did watched the second episode, I knew he would act like this. "I do... I knew Lionheart for a long period of time. Even so that these events are from the future, I am still very disappointed on what Lionheart has done," Ozpin said.

"I agree with you," I replied, "I have looked up on what Lionheart's allusion was; and what I found.. did not surprised me." I noticed Ozpin looking at me with curiosity. I then continued, "An allusion is basically about something or someone being based off on something or someone else. Everyone from Remnant has that. Lionheart is actually based off on the Cowardly Lion; a character from a story known as 'The Wizard of Oz'; to which the titular character is based off on you. Now, I'm not saying that Lionheart is a coward. But the actions he committed are based off on one."

The only true aspect that makes someone a coward, is that they run away from somebody that needs help. I've seen that a lot before on TV; and that makes me feel disgusted by their actions.

"I can understand what you meant by that," Ozpin said.

"Do you think that Lionheart is out there?" I suddenly asked. I positively know for sure, that the Flashing Light covered the entire area of Vale; which affected the majority of the main cast of RWBY. And the possibility of the Flashing Light reaching other areas of Remnant did became true when I was first notified by Team CFVY that Taiyang and the Belladonnas were now living in the 'Sanctuary'. So, with all that proof, it's now possible that Mistral was affected by the Flashing Light.

"Yes; I'm almost certain the incident during the tournament has affected the entire world. Somewhere out there, I believe Lionheart is just as confused as I was in the beginning of all this," Ozpin answered, his head lowered from the memories that have occurred not so long ago. He then looks back at me, and says, "While I do feel ashamed by the Haven Headmaster's alliance with our enemy, I do believe that we can prevent something like this from happening. When Beacon fell, the entire world was affected by not only the loss of a prestigious academy, but also the loss of the Cross Continental Trasmit System, and the false actions committed by the Atlas military. All of these results were the main factors of Lionheart forming an alliance with Salem. As I said before, I knew the headmaster for a very long time. He would never do something like this. But I can understand _why_ he did it. Lionheart was afraid. Afraid that after Beacon fell, he believed Haven would fall next. He didn't want to let his students and staff die at the hands of something he can't destroy alone. That is the reason why he was working for Salem. But now that we're here, all these events that were to occur have been prevented. Still, that doesn't leave the possibility of Lionheart forming an alliance with our enemy. Which is why we must find him before any of the Queen's pawns does. We can't let things go back into fruition; not after what we've seen in those episodes."

"Amen to that," I agreed, "We do need to find Lionheart. If we don't, then it may not end well for any of us."

Lionheart may have made some bad decisions, but he's not a bad person. He needs to see the logic in all of this. If he can't move forward from something that was tragic as the Fall of Beacon, then he can't just start working for the Queen of the Grimm and start believing that he and his people are going to be all right. Reverse Psychology does not work all the time, especially with someone who has very bad habits. You may think your okay, but the truth is, **your not.** In the end, the villains will always have the upper hand, and they will kill you no matter what. That could happen to Lionheart in the end of Volume 5. And if that does happen, then it's not going to end well for Haven either.

"My second question does have to do with the latest episode. So um... spoilers," I began. "In that episode, Oscar told Team RNJR something about you; something that actually caught me off guard. I don't know what really happen, but years upon years before the whole series started, you failed to stop Salem. As punishment, the Creators of Remnant cursed you with immortality. The worst part of it all was that, every time you died, your soul and aura would merge with another host; with the memories of your previous host would remain intact within you. Oscar would've been your current host, as of right now... ...I just want to know your opinion on this... and that if anyone else knows about this."

As I suspected, Ozpin was silent on these revelations. The fireplace, crackling behind us, was the only sound in the room. You would think that something like this would be kept from the fandom for so long. But sadly, as I said to Weiss before, nothing lasts forever. All the secrets had to be revealed, eventually.

I think I did saw his left eye twitching a bit a few moments ago.

I then noticed Ozpin shuffling in his seat. Finally, he spoken, "I guess all secrets can't be kept secret. It is true that I was cursed by the brothers who created my home planet. It's been so long since then, that even _I_ don't remember much... I can't even remember my original body anymore. But I have since move on from that memory and decided to, in the best of my ability, to defeat Salem once and for all; with the help of allies, of course. Even then, will I be finally lifted from this burden. That is my opinion."

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I can imagine the torture, if I was in your footsteps," I said, lowering my eyebrows. Tell me, wouldn't it been painful for you to be living inside many hosts until the end of time, while also having all those memories intact from the ones before?... ... I thought so.

"I assure you, it would not have been pleasant," Ozpin then paused; closing his eyes and breathing in and out of his nose. He open his eyes, and continues, "As for the people who do know about this, minus the people who are from this world, there are only a few. The living members of the former Team STRQ, along with Glynda, Ironwood, Lionheart, and the Headmaster of Vacuo, know about my secret. Do I have any intentions of telling everyone else? As of right now, no. But, I do believe that there may be someone else from Remnant that knows about this."

"Oscar," I finished. I was a bit surprised that Taiyang and Raven knew about this. Quickly, I understood why. If Qrow knew about Ozpin's secret, then I guess everyone else from Team STRQ knew at the same time, including Summer. I also guessed right that Lionheart knew. But Ironwood? And Glynda? And the Headmaster of Vacuo? That also surprised me. But it does make sense, since they're all based off on characters from the 'The Wizard of Oz', including Oscar in a way. I have a feeling that the Headmaster of Vacuo is probably based off on the Scarecrow.

"That is correct. I believe that Oscar and his aunt must've found the truth of their existence sometime these past two months. Once we find them, there's going to be a lot of explaining to do," Ozpin said.

"But, what if they didn't found out about the truth?" I asked. That's another thing. What if they didn't found the harsh truth of their reality? That would've made things a bit better, right?

"If they didn't, then they will know eventually. That is why Oscar will be the next person to know my secret," Ozpin answered.

 _I better hope your ready, Oscar. Because once that time comes, there's going to be a price to pay,_ I thought.

"Okay, I can understand that," I said, "Here's my third question; do you have any leads on Amber?"

"...Why would you ask me about this?" Ozpin asked back; hesitant for a few moments. I know this question wasn't as deep as his origins, but I knew Ozpin would be concerned about this.

"I do know what happen to her, and ever since I first met Teams RWBY and JNPR, finding Amber was one of my top priorities. You and I both know that she is in a very critical state. If we don't find her...," I can feel my hands gripping onto the table, as I frown. I actually don't know what would happen if we found Amber dead. Most likely, Cinder would gain the other half of her power and then she would either go on a rampage or try to find the Relic of Choice... if the Relics are even here; that is.

"I understand how you feel, Jared," I look up and saw Ozpin's face had softened, "Your worried about her. I too am worried. In the beginning, I had guessed that Amber would be found close to where I was. But, I was wrong. Me, Glynda, and Ironwood have been trying our best to find the Fall Maiden. Sadly, we had not found any leads. But, just like you, I believe that she is still alive out there."

"But, no offense, the last time I saw Amber, she was inside some sort of container. With the tech needed to build that thing was enough to keep her alive. There's a possibility, that if she was affected by the Flashing Light, Amber could be out of that container," I said.

"I don't believe that would be the case, Jared. If she were to be out of that machine, then certain events, like the one from several days ago, may not have occurred," Ozpin explained.

 _He does have a point,_ I thought. Amber would've been dead a long while ago if that happen, most likely on the first day here. Also, Cinder would've acted much earlier. Hell, I may have not met Ozpin or anyone here in the first place.

"Amber is the catalyst in all of this, Mr. Lyman. With or without her, things would have been set into motion. She may had even set up our meeting without us knowing. Or maybe, we were destined to meet. This goes to show that, even though she may not be in our care right now, she is definitely out of our enemy's grasp. And who knows, maybe she is being taking into someone else's care," Ozpin said.

 _Yah, if that did happen, that would be one of the most randomness moments of my life,_ I thought, mentally shaking my head in amusement.

"Now, I do have one more question. This one's about the Relics. I'm pretty sure, besides the Seasonal Maidens, they will be the hardest thing we're gonna find; _if_ they also were affected by the Flashing Light. And if they were, then I want to know if you have any leads on that, as well," I said. Now that I think about it, the Relics are basically the most dangerous items on Remnant. If they fell into the wrong hands, most likely Salem, then the Relics can wreck havoc on Remnant; possibly even destroying the entire planet. Sure; we haven't seen what they can do yet, we don't even know what they really look like, but from what Qrow stated in Volume 4, then they must be kept out of harm's way. They were created by the Deity Brothers, after all.

"The Relics; four pieces to a very large puzzle; each containing tremendous power," Ozpin began, "Indeed, they are very hard to find; that is if you consider it as a myth. Those who do believe they're real also know where they are. Well, unless if you, your allies, and also the Relics were cast out into a world unknown to you, then that could be a problem."

"Never thought you were the sarcastic type," I said, smirking a little. I knew he wasn't serious; and if he was, that would be so OOC. But, I do know what he was trying to say: the 'Sanctuary' does not have any leads to the Relics either.

I can hear Ozpin letting out a chuckle, before continuing, "Well, I'm not always the wise, old man everyone on Earth knows me to be."

Maybe I shouldn't have asked him about Amber or the Relics. Two months of the cast of RWBY being on Earth is still too early for this. I'll more likely find the Maidens, especially Amber, than the Relics. This is gonna be a long road ahead; for both of us...

Once I find everything, my whole life will never be the same ever again.

 **7:47pm**

After a long day of reuniting, and meeting some new, friends, it was time for my family and I to head back home. It was getting late, and my sister and I have school tomorrow; so we both need to get a good nights sleep.

This isn't gonna be the last time I'm gonna see my friends. Before I left Ozpin's office for the second time today, he granted my family the privilege to come visit them anytime we want. I mean, we were the ones who found Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Penny; so we had to get something in return. I'll most likely ask my parents on the way home, if I can visit them on the bus ride home. They'll probably say yes.

I do hope nobody on the bus doesn't find anything suspicious of me getting off near the Rondout Valley Resort almost every single day...

Right now, I was talking to Teams RWBY and JNPR in the parking lot, while my parents were waiting in the car behind me.

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Ruby whined; a little disappointed of me leaving.

"Sorry, but I can't stay here forever. I do have my own home, you know. But don't worry, I'll come visit you guys anytime I'm free," I reassured them all.

"Maybe, while your at it, you can come see one of the classes the teachers set up?" Weiss smiled.

 _She's seems to be in a better mood, right now,_ I thought. "Sure; I do wonder what they all have in store for you. As a matter of fact, you guys are all gonna learn a lot more about Earth. I just know it," I smiled back.

"Thank you for everything you did for us; even though it was only for a short time," Jaune said.

"We really appreciate it," Ren added.

"Well, it was a fun ride with you all. Bumpy; but still fun," I said. We all then had a good laugh. _Casual_ , I thought. I then started making my way to my car. As I got in, Dad started the engine, and began steering out of our parking spot. We then slowly drove past my friends; giving me enough time to roll down my window. "See ya guys, later!" I waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Ruby said; her, and her friends, waving back.

And so finally ended my longest diary entry of the year...

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As the car, own by the Lyman's family, left the entrance of the Rondout Valley Resort, a small girl, hiding in the tree line, finally lowered the binoculars she was holding for the entire day. Like for Jared Lyman, this girl had a long day, as well. She had been sitting in the same spot all day, waiting for the moments of the boy talking to the Headmaster of Beacon to be heard through the speaker on her ear. She didn't care about the other things Jared had planned for today. She didn't think they were important. All she wanted was to hear what the Wonderful Wizard of Oz had to say.

And she got just that.

"Did you hear everything?" a man's voice was heard through her speaker; his tone filled with eagerness.

The girl replied by forming a deadpanned look on her face. Some times like these, her partner would always check in to see if there were any updates on the missions she was on.

"...I'll take that as a 'Yes'," the man guessed correctly, "Come back to the base. Our boss would be so pleased in the work we've put up in the past few days."

Nodding silently, the girl turned off her speaker and finally stood up from her spot.

In an instant, Neopolitan disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **List of Videos featured in this entry (In Order) :**

 **1.) "Let's Play - GTA V - Heists: Humane Labs Raid: Part 1"**

 **2.) "Let's Play - GTA V - Heists: Series A Funding: Part 2" - [My daydream with Team RWBY was inspired by this video]**


	10. Update

***sigh***

 **I have a confession to make...**

 **If anyone has read my author notes within my latest entries, then you probably know why I haven't been updating for the past couple of months: It's because I had been working on my WISE Project.**

 **Keyword 'had'.**

 **You see, in the first few weeks into my Project, I had done something very stupid. I don't want to get into any details, but what I had done got me into a lot of trouble. Because of that, I momentarily gotten into a sadden state and decided to quit my WISE project. It was for the best, anyway; what I was planning on doing was... very intense. And what I done made me feel that I wasn't ready for such a big move.**

 **So, ever since then, I tired to get back into writing my diary.**

 **But, there was a problem to that. When I decided to quit my WISE Project, not a lot of RWBY-related content was available at the time. Because of that, I lost motivation.**

 **It sucks. It really does. I know you guys want more to this diary, but sadly it's gonna be hard for me to update it. Unless there's any RWBY-related content out there, then I'll be pumped up in doing this again. (I think I'll rewatch the web series as a whole, or play "Grimm Eclipse"; see if either works.)**

 **I think this is a lesson to all people who want to be an official writer. Putting work into originality, or even a fanfic, can be a pain in the butt; because sometimes when you pull off a break on your work, even if it's just** ** _one day_** **, then it's gonna be hard to get back into it. All that time off can leave you with no ideas or motivation.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update this again; probably when RWBY Chibi comes back in June, or when I rewatch the series or play the game. I'll probably also rewrite some parts into this diary, because now I feel that those certain parts feel unrealistic and... 'icky' in a way; and maybe I'll work on more of the Omakes, as a way to experiment on certain aspects in the future. But for now, this diary is officially on Hiatus.**

 **In the meantime, you can go read on other stories that I'm currently working on, or planning on doing; such as "Victory IS** **Strength", a RWBY x Dragon Ball crossover featuring all your favorite characters from both franchises.**

 **Anyway, I hope I see you all again... next time...**


	11. Rewrite Announcement!

**Hey, everyone.**

 **If there are people who are still reading my diary, then you may be, or may not be (I don't know /...), pleased what I'm about to say today:**

 **I don't think I'm telling you the truth...**

 **What I mean by that is the events that have happened in the released entries are not really thorough. I believe that I wasn't really being honest, or I just couldn't really remember that well back then.**

 **Well, that ends right now...**

 **Starting today, I will begin on rewriting the released entires of my diary and continue on from there. :)**

 **In each entry, you will learn what really happen from September 2017 to June 2018... well; for part one, at least. These rewritten entries will include new details, new perspectives of certain characters, and even a _brand new_ person joining in the mix... all I can say about that person is that he/she is NOT a RWBY character.**

 **(And also, if anyone is thinking I actually got a harem these last several months... then your wrong. It was all a lie. Sorry harem lovers / But, I actually did got romantically involved; not saying who. :) )**

 **So yah; I am officially going back into writing my diary. :)**

 **Your now probably wondering one more thing:**

 **"What about 'Anime War: Infinite'? Are you still gonna work on that story?"**

 **Don't worry, everyone. I am still working on that mega crossover. But, you may expect fewer updates on the info entries, while I focus on my diary (and the prequels).**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say. Have a wonderful day, or night, wherever you are; and I'll see you all next time on my diary! :)**

 **See ya later, everyone! ;)**


End file.
